What a wretched luck
by LifeOnShuffle
Summary: Me separé de él suave, para ver sus ojos grandes y brillosos, estaba pasmado y se veía adorable. Sonreí triunfante, y alzando mi mentón, le dije: “Que te quede claro Edward, yo, una niña… no soy.” Todos humanos.
1. Prefacio

**N/A:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen a mi o a mi amiga con quién escribimos la historia. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es nuestra.

Prefacio.

Blanco y Negro. Negro y blanco. Nunca tonos medios. Nunca había más alternativas. Nunca nada con lo que pudiese dejar a todo mundo feliz y contento. Nunca una tercera salida.

Hablar o callar. Mis únicas dos opciones, mis únicas dos difíciles opciones, más, solo una elección. ¿Y que pasaría si, decidía lo equivocado? ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo, las cosas no salían como lo _esperábamos_? ¿Y que sucedería si fingía algo que no era cierto? ¿_Me perdonaría_?

Abrí mis ojos, aún anegados en llanto, encontrándome con dos pares de ojos mirándome expectantes y otro par con aflicción; la hora de _la verdad_, había llegado.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A**: Subiendo nuestro primer capítulo hoy. Dependiendo de la aceptación (léase 'reviews') se establecerán las fechas de actualización. Quiero agradecer enormemente (y estoy segura que Cam, con quien escribo esta historia, también lo hace) a cada una de las personas que nos dejó un review :) eso es estimulante. Quiero aclarar también que este no es el tipo de historia que estoy acostumbrad aa escribir, suelo ser un poco mas... trágica en mis historias, pero como alguna vez dije en mi LJ, es bueno probar cosas nuevas y establecer matices, me gusta incursionar en nuevas cosas. Ahora, sin dilatar mas el motivo que me tiene sentada frente al ordenador, les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

What a wretched luck

_{Bella}_

"¡Mamá…! ¿Papá?"

Nada. Llamé un par de veces mas siendo mi respuesta siempre la misma: Nada.

Me encogí de hombros y arrastré por el suelo mi vieja mochila hasta el segundo piso; _me preguntó donde estarán mis padres_.

Lancé un suspiro al aire cuando me desplomé sobre el suave cobertor de mi cómoda cama. Estaba exhausta. El instituto me tenía exhausta. Había pasado la semana entera estudiando para un examen tras otro y hoy, había rendido el último, ¡bendito san viernes! Finalmente me hallaría libre, claro, lo que no sería por mucho, en dos semanas mas tendría que realizar un trabajo que se hace todos los años en conjunto con las alumnas de último año.

Las odiosas alumnas de último año, como las detestaba, creían que eran superiores a nosotros que, apenas teníamos un año menos que ellas. Pero, eso no importaba, no ahora que moría de hambre.

Descendí, descalza, hasta el primer piso de mi hogar y arrastré mis pies cansada hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Sonreí al observar una hoja pegada en la puerta del microondas, obra de nada mas ni nada menos que mi madre, Renee.

Arrojé al tacho de la basura el papel después de darle una rápida lectura; ellos estarían fuera de casa hasta tarde ya que habían ido a cenar para 'arreglar un poco las cosas'. No es que se llevasen mal pero, estaban pasando por el inevitable período que todos los matrimonios pasan alguna vez, donde 'las cosas' no andan del todo bien, tan solo por la espantosa rutina o simplemente falta de comunicación. Como sea, eso no me preocupaba; sabía que mis padres llegarían a un común acuerdo, quizás una segunda luna de miel no les haría mal para reavivar el fuego dentro de ambos.

El hecho ahora es que estaría sola hasta, Dios sabe que hora y tenía que buscar algo divertido que hacer sino quería morir de aburrimiento; eso no era nada lindo, esperaba morir de algo mas trágico no de… aburrida.

Sacudí mi cabeza reprochándome cada estupidez que pasaba por ella, últimamente había estado desvariando demasiado, _'es el instituto'_ –pensé- y sonreí instintivamente. Ese habría sido el comentario de Brooke si hubiese estado aquí ahora mismo.

El agudo timbre del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos indicándome que mi comida, ya estaba lista. Saqué con prisa el filete con papas duquesas que mi madre había dejado preparado para mí y tomé la ensalada que estaba en un pocillo, sobre la barra americana que se situaba en el medio de la cocina.

Encendí la televisión mientras me sentaba en mi taburete favorito para comenzar a comer. Eché un rápido vistazo a la programación, encontrando absolutamente nada que llamase mi atención. Era la maldita hora en que los malditos canales de televisión ponían una maldita programación que nadie quería ver. De modo que escogí un canal al azar, tan solo para tener algún ruido haciéndome 'compañía' mientras degustaba mi cena.

El ruido del teléfono resonando por toda la casa me hizo dar un respingo en mi asiento. Me levanté del taburete con prisa provocando que uno de mis pies se enredara en el asiento y mi frágil pie se torciera; quién sea que esté llamando era el culpable de esa nueva torcedura y se lo haría saber.

Agarré el teléfono que estaba colgado al lado del congelador aún sobando mi accidentado pie.

"¡Ouch!". Me quejé, permitiendo que la persona, detrás del otro teléfono, oyera mi quejar.

"¿Hola? Bella, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada una voz un poco mas aguda que la mía, no había duda de quién se trataba.

"¡Tu tienes la culpa!" Chillé apuntando con mi dedo algún lugar de la nada como si estuviese hablando frente a frente con la chica.

"¿Yo? No entiendo de qué hablas, Bella. ¿Podrías solo… explicar qué te pasa?"

"Mi pie, se torció ¡y es todo tu culpa, debes saberlo!". Oí su risa a través de la línea. "¡Hey! No me parece divertido, aún duele."

"Lo siento" Rió una vez mas. "Pero… yo no tengo la culpa de tu torpeza, Bella. Eso recrimínalo a tus padres" Volvió a reír. Bufé. "Bueno, no te molestes. No te llamaba para discutir sino para invitarte."

"¿Invitarme? ¿Donde? Y no estoy discutiendo es solo-"

"No importa. Y sobre mi invitación… verás. ¿Recuerdas la exposición que comenzó ayer cerca de Elliot Bay?" Traté de hacer memoria entre todas las cosas sucedidas el día anterior hasta que lo tuve.

"Umm, si"

"Bueno, ya que hoy es viernes, ¿Qué te parece si vamos? Sé cuanto amas la fotografía y según lo que dice la gente por ahí, el fotógrafo que expone hoy es muy renombrado y es muy apuesto y-"

"Está bien pero, no puedo creer que te importe si el fotógrafo es lindo o no" La interrumpí riendo. Sabía que la fotografía no era la pasión de Brooke sino la danza pero hacía su esfuerzo para acompañarme cada vez que había una exposición en la ciudad y es bueno decir que, eran muchas veces.

"Oh, no me ofendas"

"No te ofendo, además es broma. ¿Vienes tu o nos vemos allá?"

"¿Te parece si nos vemos allá? Acabo de llegar a casa de danza y debo darme una ducha"

"De acuerdo. Haré lo mismo. Nos vemos dentro de media hora."

"Ok, te quiero tonta Bella"

"Adiós… ¡y no soy tonta!"

"Si, ¡como digas! Adiós."

Reí después de colgar el teléfono. Brooke era incorregible y creo que yo también, por lo mismo creo que nuestra amistad aún se mantiene desde… toda la vida. No recuerdo un día de mi vida no haberlo compartido con ella, ya sea por teléfono, _MSN_ o en persona. Brooke era la hermana que nunca tuve, aún cuando físicamente no seamos para nada parecidas. A decir verdad, desde ese punto, éramos polos opuestos. Brooke, de descendencia latina, poseía un tono de piel mucho más cálido que el mío que rayaba en lo albino, hecho heredado de mi madre. Pero más allá de cualquier diferencia, Brooke y yo éramos las mejores amigas.

Cuando hube acabo con la cena, dejé rápidamente los trastos sucios en el lavavajillas y subí dando pequeños saltitos hasta el segundo piso para quitarme el molesto y horrendo uniforme de mi instituto, el renombrado _Cashmere High School _ un colegio diseñado completamente para ¡chicas!

Si, yo asistía a un colegio privado para chicas y no era un gran orgullo. Con Brooke siempre bromeábamos con el hecho de que algún día nos escaparíamos al Cashmere para chicos, disfrazadas como niños, solo en búsqueda de aventura. Claro, ¡aventura mis pantalones! No quiero imaginar lo que sería ser atrapada en plena 'aventura' por la rectora del instituto; de solo pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta. Así que de momento, tendría que soportar todo, y al decir todo, claramente la delicada falda con plises color azul marino, la camiseta blanca con la insignia del instituto plantada en mi corazón y el sweater horrendo que llevaba puesto, estaban incluidos como un solo paquete.

Me quité el uniforme a tirones quedando solo en ropa interior. Me dirigí a mi baño privado y dejé correr el agua caliente y un poco de agua fría para alcanzar mi temperatura preferida mientras encendía mi equipo de radio y ponía alguna melodía para relajarme durante mi ducha.

Después de unos veinte minutos ya estaba envuelta en mi blanca bata, y con mi cabello a medio secar, lista para escoger mi ropa. Como ya era tarde, opté simplemente por tomar lo primero que vi al abrir el armario; unos jeans un poco desteñidos, una remera gris con la imagen de algún artista de los 80', una camisa roja a cuadrillé en tonos azules y blancos y por último mis Converse rojas.

Me vestí rápidamente y luego de haberme mirado dos veces en el espejo, dejé caer las débiles ondas de mi cabello libremente por mi espalda sin siquiera peinarlo, tan solo acomodándolo un poco. La verdad es que nunca me gusto demasiada producción al momento de arreglarme para salir; ya sea en mi cabello o en mi maquillaje, opto por lo sencillo y natural, después de todo, ya no había opción de arreglar lo que estaba inevitablemente desarreglado. Cepillé mis dientes con cuidado y di una rápida mirada al reloj despertador que estaba en mi mesita de la luz, junto a mi cama, para comprobar mi retraso. De modo que colgué mi bolso favorito para salir con el tirante cruzando por mi pecho y mientras bajaba las escaleras até un pañuelo en uno de los costados; las tardes de otoño en Seattle podían ser realmente frías si se lo proponían. Tomé un papel y dejé una nota a mis padres por si regresaban temprano, avisando mi salida y luego de comprobar que llevaba lo necesario y de que todo estaba en orden en casa, salí en dirección a la bahía del canal Puget.

Siempre había disfrutado de la soledad, me gustaba. La soledad y la música; por suerte había dejado cargando mi ipod cuando llegue a casa.

La canción de Enation, _eyes of grace_ resonaba en mis oídos. Era agradable oírla mientras que el suave viento frío meneaba mis cabellos.

No era una amante del frío o del caminar, ya que soy un poquito patosa. Pero en ocasiones disfrutaba de ambos cuando quería pensar. El camino hacia el lugar de la exposición no se me hizo tan largo, a pesar de haber ido con paso lento por mi pequeña torcedura.

Estaba cerca de lugar donde seria la exposición, miraba a todos lados esperando encontrarme con Brooke, pero nada. Quizás se retraso un poco con su baño –pensé-. Mientras más me acercaba más gente veía. Y nada aun de Brooke. Me sentía en parte un poco disgustada. Porque quería compartir mí tarde con ella. Decidí esperarla en la entrada, así nos encontraríamos fácilmente.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente. Y aun nada de la señorita Brooke. Yo podía ser una persona bastante paciente, pero cuando se trataba de la fotografía era peor que un niño al cual le negaban algo.

Cansada de esperar e impacientándome comencé a hurgar en mi bolso en busca de mi celular. Cuando lo encontré lo saque y comencé a buscar en mi lista de contactos, no es que fuera larga solo que me gustaba repasarla, lo sé, algo tonto dado en la situación en la que me encontraba. Justo cuando di con su número, mi celular comenzó a vibrar; un mensaje de Brooke _¡Oh no!_ sabía lo que esto significaba; tener que pasear sola. Bien, podía hacerlo. Pero antes leería el mensaje.

Y como no, lo sabía, mi sentido nunca falla. Brooke no podría asistir ya que su abuela había llegado a su casa. Como sea, no me iba a amargar. No, porque sabia como ella adoraba a su abuelita. Y en varias ocasiones ya me había acompañado y al igual que yo le había fallado en otras.

Entré y me detuve en la primera fotografía que vi. Me gustaba observarlas por un tiempo. Preguntándome lo que llevo al fotógrafo a hacer esa toma, o los tonos de esta, el lugar o lo que quería transmitir.

Solo pude emitir un _¡vaya!_ cuando termine de ver todo, pero un 'vaya' era un término que quedaba corto. Las fotos eran maravillosas, fantásticas. El que las tomó, sabía capturar los momentos, o el hacer de un momento un algo especial. Tenía un _don_.

Mire mi reloj y ya eran cerca de las siete. Pronto seria la hora del crepúsculo y desde aquí lo podía apreciar muy bien. Ya que la vista que daba era hermosa. En varios momentos de mi vida, había venido a este lugar para contemplarlo. Ya sea acompañada de mis queridos padres o mi mejor amiga Brooke.

"Lindo, ¿No?" una voz aterciopelada me había dado un susto, y manejada por mis instintos decidí echarme a correr. Lo haría, no era una de las personas mas valientes y no iba a quedarme allí parada esperando el peligro. Entonces me di vuelta dispuesta a correr pero un duro pecho fue la muralla que me hizo detenerme y con el impulso, hacerme tambalear. Estaba segura que caería hacia atrás, pero unas varoniles manos me sujetaron.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A**: ¡Wow! la única palabra que se me viene a la mente cuando veo los diez reviews es... ¡¡gracias!! De verdad, estoy muy contenta. Sé que quizás alguien pediría mas, pero, para ser mi primera historia aquí, creo que está bien. No es que sea conformista (de hecho, creo que es uno de mis defectos el no serlo, tiendo siempre a ponerme metas muy altas, soy bastante exigente conmigo misma, por lo tanto, conformista no es una palabra que me caracterice) pero tampoco soy una gran escritora y además ¡estamos recién comenzando! quiero ser optimista y no ir lloriqueando por pocos revies :) haha. Bueno, me fui de tema. Mis sinceras disculpas por la demora en actualizar otro capítulo pero, pienso que será así siempre, no mas de dos capítulos por semana. Mi amiga me dijo que yo tomara esa desición pero, a decir verdad soy bastante cabezota en eso, no quería tomar la decisión sola, así que supongo que dilataré mas ese asunto y, probablemente me demore un par de días en subir a mi perfil las fechas de actualización. Por lo pronto, les dejo el segundo capítulo que, es nada as ni nada menos que un ¡EPOV! *aplausos*.

* * *

What a wretched luck

{Edward}

El viaje desde New York a Seattle había sido agotador. Por suerte cuando llegue esa noche ya tenia mi reservación lista en el `Mayflower Park Hotel´. En otras ocasiones me había hospedado en el `Hilton´, pero la ultima vez tuve unos altercados con cierta heredera caprichosa. _Hostigosa._

Le había dicho a mi agente que con un cuarto cualquiera estaría bien. Pero el insistió que para Edward Cullen solo estaba lo mejor. Y si traducía eso, simplemente significaba que me quedaría en alguna suite. Y no cualquier suite, ¡no señor!, sino que la mejor y más cara. Ostentoso_._

No quise reclamar nada, ya que la habitación era bastante agradable. Un poco femenina con tantas flores en la cama. La cama tamaño King se veía cómoda. Así que me senté en ella y rebote un poco_, `si, muy cómoda'. _Me acosté temprano ya que el cansancio me ganaba.

A la mañana siguiente pedí que me trajeran mi desayuno a la habitación. No tenia ganas de bajar y llamar la atención_. Aburrido. _Ordene un desayuno Europeo Continental, estuvo fabuloso.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las una, me puse una chaqueta de mezclilla negra y mis Ray Bans. No quería llamar la atención. Lo odiaba. Así que mientras más simple, mejor.

Decidí ir caminando hasta la costanera de la ciudad. No quería moverme en automóvil en un lugar que merecía ser detenidamente observado. La ciudad estaba rodeada por una abundante vegetación, no había un solo lugar desde el cual no se pudiese ver un árbol; algo a lo que mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ver en New York; una ciudad completamente sofocante y si hubiese estado en mis manos escoger un lugar alrededor del mundo para vivir, definitivamente la elección no sería NY. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos vivía allí? Fácil; porque simplemente soy un maldito hijo de mami. No puedo estar alejado de mi familia más de un mes que ya quiero dejar todo y volver a casa a compartir mi tiempo con las personas que mas quiero en todo este mundo, mis padres.

Saqué de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta el folleto que me habían entregado en la recepción del hotel con las indicaciones para llegar al destino deseado. No me costó nada ubicarme en aquél colorido mapa para luego comenzar a armar mi camino hacía la rivera del canal Puget.

Observé cada uno de los detalles del paisaje admirado de la belleza de la cuidad. No es que nunca haya estado en un lugar hermoso, de hecho ya había viajado a varios países los cuales eran poseedores de los más hermosos paisajes solo gracias a mi trabajo, pero, este lugar tenía algo especial y no tenía idea que era eso que lo hacía tan especial.

Sin darme cuenta me hallé en lo que se suponía era el Elliot Bay, así que, dejando de lado mi análisis al paisaje, apuré mis pasos para llegar a la exposición.

Estaba totalmente cansado de tener que repetir una y otra vez las mismas instrucciones. No creía ser una persona tan complicada de entender ni tampoco me gustaba pensar que las personas a veces podían ser realmente estúpidas, pero hoy, me sentí profundamente tentado a apoyar la última idea.

Cuando por fin, -después de tres largas horas- todo estuvo listo, justo en los lugares que deseaba, sentí como en mi estómago un gran nudo se iba formando. No era para nada principiante en esto, pero sencillamente no podía evitar los nervios antes de cada exposición o actividad relacionada con mi trabajo. Cómo me odiaba por ello.

Dejé salir un bufido cuando, a lo lejos, pude ver aproximándose a mi, un grupo de periodistas locales. _Y aquí vamos otra vez, Edward…_

Luego de una hora de contestar preguntas para los molestos periodistas de la ciudad, me dejé caer en uno de los bancos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, mirando directamente al canal. El agua se veía tan pacífica que llegue a sentir envidia de su tranquilidad, esa a la cual yo no podía postular.

Entonces me hallé cuestionándome por qué tenía que soportar toda esa presión de los medios sobre mí, ¡maldita sea solo soy _un fotógrafo_! Pero rápidamente una vocecilla dentro de mí, replicó a mi exclamación;

"_Si, un fotógrafo joven, egresado con honores, cotizado por las mejores revistas, por los mejores centros de arte, premiado muchas veces ya en tu corta carrera e hijo de los exitosos Esme y Carlisle Cullen." _Cerré mis ojos, abatido por la realidad, resignándome a seguir soportando toda esta porquería. Finalmente, estaba siendo lo que había soñado desde que estaba en el instituto. Fotógrafo.

…

Estaba un poco harto ya, y no era necesario que me quedara a cerrar o algo por el

estilo. Así que me pare y di una última vuelta. A la gente parecía gustarle mi trabajo.Y

eso, en cierta manera, me hacia feliz.

Pronto seria la hora del crepúsculo, así que me dirigí a un rincón en el cual lo podría apreciar bien, una lástima el no haber traído la cámara.

Había una chica, al parecer también es amante de los crepúsculos. Realmente se notaba concentrada, como si aparte de mirar hacia el horizonte tambien estubiera pensando. Aún no se percataba de mi presencia, asi que me moví hacia un lado para poder observarla mejor. Piel palida, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pestañas largas, linda nariz, labios besables… ¡_¿Labios besables?! _¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? 'de seguro parezco un idiota pervertido.'

Volví a mi lugar, me sentía impaciente, me acerque un poco a su odio, su dulce aroma era embriagante, nunca había olido algo similar 'estoy peor que un adolescente hormonal', me aleje un poco para poder aclarar mis ideas, y claro, para que no piense que soy un maldito acosador.

"Lindo, ¿No?", ella recién en ese momento notó mi presencia, pero se asustó, porque puede notar que se tensaba.

Todo paso muy rápido. Se dió vuelta y chocó contra mi pecho, parecía que se iba a caer hacia atrás porque se tambaleo un poco, así que agarré sus brazos y la pude estabilizar.

…

{_Bella_}

"¿Estás bien?" Cuestionó la voz aterciopelada con algo extraño acompañando su voz. Era… ¿preocupación? De cualquier forma no fui capaz de responder. Estaba pegada en aquél sitio sin tener las fuerzas o la capacidad mental para ordenar a mi cuerpo que se moviese; tan solo mis cabellos se movían, meciéndose y chocando contra mi cara por la brisa que se levantaba a estas horas en las orillas del canal.

"Ya puedes moverte" Me volvió a hablar el extraño, entonces reaccioné.

'Perfecto, Bella. Estás en los brazos de _un extraño_ y estás quedando como una real estúpida'. Me mandíbula cayó un poco formando una perfecta 'o' de asombro ante la situación. Definitivamente estúpida.

El… extraño –porque no se me ocurría otra forma para llamarlo- enarcó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios mientras mis mejillas se teñían del odioso tono rosa que solían tomar cada vez que algo me avergonzaba; lo que sucedía de vez en cuando… Vale, mucho más que de vez en cuando. Arrugué el ceño, enseñándole mi molestia sobre su diversión sobre lo que sea que le esté causando gracia, lo que en realidad no ayudó más que a hacerlo extender la sonrisa por sus labios y dejar escapar el melodioso sonido de una risa. _Su_ risa.

Bufé molesta y dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados, rolando los ojos y sonrojándome un poco, ahora debido a mi molestia. Tonto sonrojo.

No esperé mas, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí yo todavía? ¿No se suponía que me iba? ¿No recordaba acaso lo que me habían dicho mis padres sobre hablar con extraños?

'_Claro, pero tu no haz dicho nada'_ habló una molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza, mi conciencia. Pero, yo no iba a hacerle caso a esa estúpida voz y, aprovechando la intromisión de esta, estando aún a tiempo de cumplir con la promesa que les había hecho a mis padres sobre no hablar con nadie quién no conociera, giré sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Por supuesto que yo no contaba con lo siguiente; El osado extraño corrió tras de mi y, tomando una de mis manos –las que aún colgaban a mis lados, meneándose hacia delante y atrás con mi caminar- me sujetó, impidiéndome seguir andando.

"Espera." Pidió.

"¡¿Qué…?!-" 'Oh, oh…' El chico me volteó rápidamente pero sin ser brusco, dejándome a centímetros de su pecho. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme con la de mi captor. Muy mal movimiento. Él, bajó la vista para chocar con la mía y ahí recién me percaté de la belleza de sus ojos. Verdes como las esmeraldas. Cálidos como su toque sobre mi mano. Hipnotizantes como… nada de lo que antes había visto.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir avergonzada o…" Se detuvo buscando la palabra precisa. "incómoda" Sacudí mi cabeza para poder aclarar mis pensamientos y ser capaz de responder.

"Lo hubieses pensado antes." Mascullé, no estando segura si había logrado sonar tan enfadada con lo estaba.

"Yo… discúlpame. Solo, no pude evitarlo. Te veías tan-"

"¿Ridícula? ¿Idiota? ¿Estúpida?" Le interrumpí haciendo mi voz cada vez mas aguda mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

"Iba a decir graciosa pero si tu crees que te veías ridícula, idiota o estúpida… está bien". Respondió sonriendo divertido. Como me irritaba este chico. Lancé unas palabras ininteligibles al aire a la vez que bufaba. El me miró un segundo mas sonriendo para luego comprender que estaba muy molesta. "Lo siento otra vez, suelo ser-"

"¿Torpe? Ya me di cuenta." Mencioné interrumpiéndolo una vez más. Estaba vez era mi turno de sonreír. Y lo hice. Pero para mi 'encanto' el me siguió, sonriendo también. Entorné los ojos. "¿Me soltarías, por favor?" Impuse más que sugerí, con la sorna pegada en cada palabra dicha. El sacudió la cabeza y lentamente liberó mano.

"Lo siento."

"Guarda tus disculpas para otra persona a mi solo… déjame en paz." Solté dirigiendo mi vista hacia el cielo, esperando alcanzar a ver lo que quedaba del crepúsculo. Pero ya no estaba. Me había perdido la parte favorita de mi día y todo gracias a… él. Miré hacia el río Puget un poco apenada cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me desconcentró.

"Creo que lo arruiné todo ¿no?" Me volteé a él mirándolo con la irónica pregunta '¿Enserio?' dibujada en mi rostro. "A mi también me agrada mirar el crepúsculo así que… creo que comprendo tu molestia. Yo… quisiese poder hacer algo para, enmendar lo que eché a perder. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Abrí la boca dispuesta a lanzar una de mis envenenadas frases pero, prontamente la volví a cerrar. Después de todo, el me había hecho perder un bonito momento del día que siempre me gustaba apreciar desde mi hogar o desde alguno de los muelles de la ciudad, pero ¿Qué podría hacer el por mí? Estaba claro que no podía volver el tiempo atrás para dejarme exactamente en el momento que me hallaba antes de su interrupción. Lo único que estaba queriendo ahora era volver a casa para llegar a desplomarme sobre mi cama y descansar de la pesada semana que había tenido, pero, eso no era algo que el pudiese hacer tampoco. Suspiré; no había tenido suerte en mi búsqueda de pedir algo molesto para él.

"No, no es necesario" Respondí educadamente pasados unos minutos. El había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a hacer algo por mí, aún cuando yo no había sido muy cortés que digamos.

"Debe haber algo. Me siento verdaderamente culpable". Solté una ligera y corta risa, me causaba gracia su sentimiento de culpa, ni que me debiese algo tan valeroso. Pensándolo bien, tenía muchos crepúsculos más que observar, ellos no dejarían de salir por un día, a menos de que fuese el fin del mundo. Mi pensamiento me hizo reír. Estaba desvariando, otra vez.

"No lo hay." Sonreí. "Es enserio, no te molestes. Está todo bien." Volví a sonreír y un extraño sonido nos interrumpió. Era como un rugido pero no animal era como de algo hambriento pero…

"¡Oops!"

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. El rugido no había sido nada más ni nada menos que el estómago del 'extraño ya no tan extraño'. Sonrió afectado para luego sonrojarse ¡Se había sonrojado! Y yo no logré manejar mi risa otra vez.

Poco a poco mi risa se apagó al igual que la suya –ya que después de unos segundos de mirarme avergonzado y talvez algo molesto, me imitó, riéndose- y yo suspiré poniendo una mano en mi abdomen, adolorido después de reírme en grande.

"Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Tu estas muy hambriento y yo muriendo por tocar mi cama para descansar. Fue un… casi gusto conocerte" –dije meneando mis manos dibujando cualquier cosa en el aire mientras hablaba.

"Para mi, fue _un gusto_ conocerte." Dicho esto sonreí y me di la vuelta para irme a casa pero nuevamente el me detuvo, esta vez, interponiéndose frente mi camino.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté alzando una de mis cejas.

"Estaba pensando… bueno, yo no soy de la ciudad y ya haz oído a mi estómago rugir y… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer o tomar algo conmigo" Lo miré con mis ojos muy abiertos. "No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. No es algo así como una cita solo… estoy solicitando tu compañía, quizás así pueda disculparme. Ya sabes, invitándote algo, además no conozco ningún lugar donde ir a consumir algo aquí, es mi primera vez visitando Seattle y… la verdad no me gustaría perderme, ¿acaso no pesaría en tu conciencia que yo me pierda o algo así?"

No podía creerlo, ¿había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Lejos, esto era lo más bizarro de toda mi vida. Estaba completamente helada, shockeada; me estaba invitando a salir y aún mas, estaba usando el bajo recurso de la 'extorsión'. Bien, no le resultaría.

"Créeme, el remordimiento no duraría mas de diez minutos en mi cabeza que ya lo olvidaría." Respondí mencionando mi mala memoria o, mas allá de eso mi capacidad de ser grandemente despistada.

"Bien, dejemos afuera el remordimiento." Sonreí. "Pero, aún así ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?"

"¿No te dijeron tus padres que uno no debe charlar, ni salir con extraños porque es peligroso?"

"Si lo hicieron. Pero no creo que me hagas algo malo" Abrí mis ojos imposiblemente grandes.

"No iba a eso."

"Ah, si… bueno, yo no te haré daño. No soy tan malo la verdad" Sonrió inocente. "Además, ya hemos roto la regla, ya hemos charlado así que no hay mucho que perder".

"Si, pero… a pesar de eso sigues siendo un extraño".

"Oh, cierto. Que estupidez la mía" Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la extendió "Soy _Edward Cullen_. Es un gusto conocerte." Tomé su mano, impactada. "Bien, ya no somos extraños, ahora ¿vamos?"

* * *

**Agradecimientos**: Kriito Cullen Masen , Marat , maRiia , Mary , maiy , Angel0607 , Nita McCarty {Nitaaa! luv ya so much! xd} , Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3 , Camile W. Addams {Tú! mi querida cooperadora!}

Gracias a todos ellos/as por comentar. Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos e incluso me agregaron a ¡Autor Favorito! ¡Hey! eso si que lo agradezco :) Y ¿saben? me gustaría ver sus comentarios también, les aseguro que no muerdo ;) ... por ahora. Já! Adiós! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **Camile W. Addams **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

**N/A**: ¡Ustedes si que saben hacerme feliz! Agradezco enormemente cada review y hablando muy seriamente, créanme, no lo esperaba. Para las personas que están interesadas en seguir la novela constantemente, hace un par de minutos actualicé mi perfil de usuario, publicando allí los días de actualización de la historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia (como mencioné allí) será oportunamente recibida y respondida.

Ahora a lo que importa. Les dejo el capítulo tres de la historia, donde sucederán una serie de sucesos que harán que Bella se ofusque pero también ría a carcajadas con Edward. ¡Bien! Ya no mas palabras y ¡al capítulo!

* * *

{Bella}

Me quedé mirando nuestras manos juntas, mientras aun repasaba en mi mente sus palabras. El tenía razón, ahora ya no éramos dos completos extraños. Solté su mano y lo miré. Un leve sonrojo se estampó en mis mejillas.

"Esta bien, vamos". Pareció feliz y extraño al momento de ponerse a mi lado.

Como el no sabia a donde ir y a mi no me gustan las cosas caras, decidí que el mejor lugar para nuestra cena, sería el pollo Kentucky. Como amaba ese pollo krispy. Mejor que esa asquerosa comida plástico que venden en McDonald's. De sola recordarla me daba escalofríos. Edward al parecer lo notó.

"¿Tienes frio… tú?" Preguntó confundido, sin saber como llamarme. Entonces recordé que aún no me había presentado. _¡Tonta, Bella!_

"Es Bella". Le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan… sonriente?

"¿Tienes frío, _Bella_?" retomó su pregunta, preocupado. Había una pequeña brisa y junto a mi pañuelo me las podía apañar bien. Edward ya había comenzado a sacarse su chaqueta de jeans, _que caballero_.

"¡Oh no!, nada de eso, solo he recordado algo… un poco asqueroso" dije haciendo una mueca ante el desagradable recuerdo. El asintió, sonrió y volvió a colocarse su chaqueta. Un pequeño sentimiento de desilusión me invadió, pero lo alejé lo más que pude. Porque el era solo un conocido. Y solo hacía esto para no sentirse culpable.

Llegamos al local y Edward me miró sorprendido, quizás no esperaba que yo lo llevara ahí, o quizás lo vio como un lugar muy… ¿infantil?, ¡pero vamos!, ¿quien en su sano criterio encontraría que el lugar donde venden las mejores alitas de pollo es infantil?

"¿Kentucky Fried Chicken?" preguntó un entusiasta Edward "¿Es que me estuviste _googleando_ o algo parecido?" dijo con un tono de diversión y a la vez con un deje de verdad. ¿Enserio el creía eso?

"¡NO!" no pude evitar que mi voz saliera un poco chillona, desesperada, no quería que el me creyera una loca o una fan obsesionada, creo que Edward notó mi preocupación ya que enseguida agregó:

"Solo era una broma Bella, ¡Dios! Debí ser actor" se rió… y fue la mejor risa que he escuchado en mi vida. Cuando pude recuperar mi compostura y mi cerebro volvió a funcionar bien, me puse de la forma más seria que conocía y le dije:

"Si, debiste, porque lo de la fotografía no se te da muy bien" enarcó una ceja y pequeña sonrisa inundó sus labios.

"Eres buena" agrego regalándome un pequeño guiño, mientras me habría la puerta como un antiguo caballero.

Entramos al pequeño local, era agradable ya que no había mucha gente, aunque las pocas adolescentes que se encontraban dentro quedaron viendo a Edward con una cara de babosas que sentí por un leve segundo la necesidad de gruñirles y apartarlas. Pero mi sentido común me dijo que eso no sería correcto.

Pedimos nuestra comida y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba cerca. Edward retiró la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme muy caballerosamente.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo jugaba con mis delgados dedos, mientras que Edward pasaba una mano por su cabello, '¿Nervioso?'

Traté de buscar dentro de mi cabeza algo inteligente que decir para romper el silencio pero nada coherente rondaba mi mente en esos instantes. Entonces, cuando algo finalmente había nacido en mi mente y había abierto mi boca para hablar apareció una chica alta, rubia, delgada y por sobre todo, guapa. Ella, al parecer ignorando mi presencia –o tratando de hacerlo- se apoyó sobre la mesa en la cual teníamos nuestras órdenes y cruzándose de piernas se volteó completamente a Edward, dándome la espalda.

"Hola guapo" habló, arruinando toda su belleza con una aguda y chillona voz.

"Hola." Contestó Edward, en un tono completamente diferente al que había estado empleando conmigo al conversar. Su voz era dura y fría. Incluso, sería capaz de decir que estaba un tanto molesto. "¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?" Preguntó él pasados algunos segundos, en los cuales, la chica no dejó de observarlo de una manera poco decorosa. Ella, dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta.

"Pensé que estabas solo y decidí que podría hacerte compañía." Respondió en un tono muy insinuante e ignorando mí presencia una vez más. Esto no me estaba agradando. _Para nada_.

"Bien, agradezco tu… gentileza pero, _no estoy_ solo".

"Oh." Por primera vez la chica con voz de gato en celos se volteó a verme, lo que no mejoró demasiado mi humor. Me observó de pies a cabeza para luego sonreír malignamente y volverse otra vez a Edward. "Tienes una hermana menor, que adorable."

_¡¿Qué?! _

"Ella _no es_ mi hermana." Negó él, frunciendo el ceño. Yo ya estaba ofendida, tenía dieciséis años y ya no lucía como una niña de diez ¿o si?

"Por supuesto que no." Me auto incluí en la conversación inconscientemente. Algo no andaba bien conmigo hoy, definitivamente, no.

La rubia _oxigenada_ se volteó a mi, incrédula. ¿Es que yo no tenía derecho a defenderme? La miré directamente a los ojos y le sonreí con sorna.

Edward posó una de sus manos en su cuello y aclaró su garganta para captar la atención de la rubia otra vez.

"Muy bien, ya todo aclarado; ¿Nos podrías dejar solos… por favor? Estamos en algo importante" Buscó mi mirada "¿no es así, _amor_?"

Mis ojos se abrieron, imposiblemente grandes, ¿Edward me había llamado… _amor_? De acuerdo, este estaba siendo el día mas extraño de toda mi extraña vida. Pero lo mas extraño aún, fue mi reacción.

"Definitivamente, _cielo_." Le seguí el juego, ¡Dios mío, le estaba siguiendo el juego!

Edward me lanzó una mirada agradecida para luego, deslizar su mano sobre la mía y acariciarla, suavemente. La chica dejó caer su mandíbula pesadamente. Su expresión fue algo _impagable_.

Ambos, -Edward y yo- sonreímos el uno al otro al ver a la gata en celos levantarse torpemente de la mesa y alejarse echando humos, de vuelta a su mesa. Lo siguiente fue inevitable; Edward y yo nos largamos a reír a mandíbula batiente al momento que calculamos que la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Esta, había sido, claramente una de las situaciones mas bizarras y divertidas de mi vida. No lo olvidaría _nunca_.

Pasados los minutos, nuestras risas se fueron calmando hasta culminar solo en pequeñas sonrisas del uno hacia el otro, entonces, nos percatamos de que aun teníamos nuestras manos unidas. Con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas –y en las mías también- Edward separó velozmente su mano de la mía sin decir palabra alguna. No es que fuese necesario de todos modos.

"Eso fue… divertido."

"De todas maneras." Concordé comiendo una papa.

"Te lo agradezco" Dijo mientras metía un pedazo de alita dentro de su boca; casi escupí la bebida que estaba bebiendo.

"¿Hablas enserio? Soy yo quién debe agradecer, me haz regalado un momento inolvidable. Ha sido lo mas divertido que me ha pasado en días." Sonrió y asintió.

"Pero de cualquier forma, te lo agradezco." Suspiré y asentí mirando mi bandeja no muy de acuerdo con el pero me resigné.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya habíamos terminado de comer y discutido al momento de pagar. Por supuesto, él ganó la discusión, excusándose en que ya había hecho demasiado por él en la tarde y el solo me había dado disgustos. Como sea, decidí que no sería malo ceder alguna vez.

Como el chico caballeroso que Edward había demostrado ser, volvió a abrir la puerta del local para mí, esta vez, para salir.

"Y, ¿te ocurre muy seguido?" Comenté de la nada mientras caminábamos por la avenida, completamente iluminada por faroles redondos posicionados cada cierta cantidad de metros.

"¿El qué?" cuestionó verdaderamente confundido.

"Eso" Indiqué moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro en el aire, sin ningún sentido "deslumbrar a las chicas". Agregué finalmente un poco avergonzada.

"¿Deslumbro a las chicas?" Preguntó divertido alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

"Creo que debí mantener mi boca cerrada." Suspiré hablando bajito. Edward rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Encantador.

"¿Me vas a responder?"

"Pensé que el tema había quedado cerrado"

"Oh, no. Vamos dime, ¿deslumbro a las chicas?" Volvió a reír.

"De verdad no sé que es lo que te causa tanta gracia." Le dije frunciendo el ceño. Entornó sus ojos.

"No cambies el tema, Bella."

"No he cambiado nada." Me miró fijamente. "Ugh, está bien. Creo que si, pero, no te creas demasiado, eh. Es solo una apreciación, nada más." Le deje bien en claro. No pretendía subirle el ego al chico.

"¿Te deslumbro a ti?" Inquirió pasando por alto mi comentario. ¿Enserio le interesaba si me deslumbraba a mí?

"Claro que no." Le respondí, no muy segura. "Ya te dije que era solo una apreciación."

"Pero si es una apreciación, quiere decir que lo piensas. Crees que si deslumbro a las chicas y por lo tanto, a ti también." Concluyó sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Te habían dicho lo molesto que eres?"

"Un par de veces". Aseguró sonriendo abiertamente.

"Eres insufrible, Edward Cullen." Me quejé dejando ver mi molestia, lo que solo lo hizo volver a reír, ¿acaso Edward era un estúpido que no dejaba de deslumbrar a toda hora con su melodiosa risa? _¡Oh-oh!_

"Eres simpática. Me agradas ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

"Que… me agradas, mucho."

"Oh."

Exactamente una 'O' se había formado en mi boca. Una perfecta y gorda 'o' de sorpresa. Edward agachó su cabeza y pegó la vista al suelo, acción que yo también realicé al instante de sentir mis mejillas hervir.

La conversación que hasta hace un momento había estado fluyendo, de un segundo a otro colapsó, y el silencio volvió a reinar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o como actuar, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde íbamos.

Tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y poder despejar mi mente alcé mi rostro y me percaté de hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Mis pies, inconscientemente, me dirigían por mi típico recorrido diario: mi camino de regreso a casa.

Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía que hacer, quería que Edward rompiese el silencio con alguna de sus bromas o siquiera, quería poder ser capaz de articular alguna palabra para despedirme de él pero no había forma de que lo hiciera. Y, lo más gracioso era que él, me seguía sin siquiera preguntarse donde diablos lo estaba llevando. Una loca idea cruzó por mi cabeza en aquél instante.

"Y, ¿Dónde me llevas pequeña psicópata? ¿Me pretendes conducir a tu guarida secreta para torturarme y atentar contra mi… virilidad?"

No sabía que era lo que más me había molestado; Edward llevando a una oración mi loco pensamiento, Edward insinuando que era una psicópata que quería hacer… 'cosas' con él o simplemente era el hecho de que me había tratado de pequeña. ¡Oh bingo! Si, era eso, no podía soportar que me tratasen como una niña, yo ya no lo era, ya era totalmente capaz de cuidarme por mi misma pero, en mi fuero interno conocía que, esa no era la principal razón por la que me molestaba que Edward me tratase de pequeña. No claro que no, si hubiese sido otra persona no te hubiese importando tanto Isabella Swan, esto era diferente. Te molestaba que _él_ pensase que eras pequeña. ¡Maldita conciencia!

"¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?" le dije indignada. "Yo solo… solo estoy yendo a casa, tu… deberías hacer lo mismo." Le dije un poco insegura. Y no sabía de qué o por qué.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"No te lo pido, te lo ordeno. Acepto que fue una gran tarde pero… las niñas buenas a esta hora ya estamos en casa." Le comenté a la vez que sacaba de mi bolso mi celular, comprobando lo tarde que era. ¡Cuán rápido se me había pasado el tiempo junto a Edward!

"Entonces quizás nos encontramos ante una mala niña" Murmuró en una voz divertida y susurrada. No sabía cuales eran sus intenciones al provocarme pero claramente lo lograba y de que manera.

"¡Te he oído, Edward!" Le reproché apuntándole con el dedo índice.

"Bien, esa era la idea." Contestó estallando en risas. Si el creía que yo sería su bufón personal estaba bastante equivocado.

"Ugh"

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas?" Gritó tras mi espalda después de haberle pasado caminando rápido. No tenía intenciones de discutir con nadie. Menos con él.

"¡A casa!" Respondí reprimiendo un gruñido. ¿No podía quedarme callada y ya? ¿Por qué rayos, seguía respondiéndole?

"Hey, espera." Pidió volviendo a interponerse en mi camino, tal como lo había hecho en la tarde en la exposición. "No te vayas así. Lo hemos pasado muy bien para que ahora terminemos… de esta manera." Suspiré derrotada.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Sonrió perturbadoramente. "Ha sido una muy linda tarde, fue un gusto conocerte y adiós. Ahora, ¿me permites seguir caminando por favor?" Agachó la cabeza y luego de meditar un poco se apartó. Y en vez de sentir lo que debería haber sentido –que era alivio- me sentí un poco desilusionada, pensaba que quizás solo quizás…

Volví a rearmar mi interrumpido rumbo a casa sacudiendo la cabeza. Podía sentirlo, el seguía allí deslizándose suavemente detrás de mí algo así como un guardaespaldas. Se sentía bien, demasiado para mi gusto.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo mas continuarás siguiendo mis pasos, Edward?" Le desafié sin siquiera mirar atrás al hablarle, solo manteniendo mi flojo andar.

"No te sigo, solo camino." Se defendió sonando un poco infantil, hecho que me hizo reír levemente. Sonaba como un tierno niño de seis años.

"Hmm, de acuerdo." Mascullé fingiendo desinterés. Entonces, le oí bufar y detenerse.

"Esta bien, lo admito; si te sigo" Me detuve y me volteé a el riendo y con una ceja levantada, de la misma manera que la alzaba él. Claro está, que el se veía _mil veces_ mejor. Su expresión me pareció de lo más divertida, aún mantenía ese tono infantil impregnado en su voz, situación que sumada a sus manos alzadas en señal de rendición me hicieron reír a mas no poder. "Esto debe ser el karma. Así que Alice…"

"¿Karma?"

"Oh, borra eso de tu memoria". Sonreí. "Lo que estaba diciendo es que, lo acepto, si te sigo." Asentí. "Pero, no lo hago por ser un loco psicópata es que…"

"Es que, qué." Le apremié al no escuchar la continuación de la frase.

"Esta ya muy oscuro, es muy tarde y… no me gustaría que te pasase algo malo."

Oh, y allí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento que había vislumbrado en su mirar cuando me ofreció gentilmente su chaqueta; _preocupación_. Sin haber algún motivo en especial o concreto, yo, Bella, le preocupaba a Edward y eso, eso era algo totalmente… _lindo_.

"¿Yo te preocupo?" Hablé. Incrédula.

"Eh… si." Asintió afirmando sus susurradas palabras.

"Oh, Dios. Pero eso es ilógico. Tan solo nos conocemos hace un par de horas."

"Lo sé. Yo no escojo de quién preocuparme, Bella. Solo… lo hago y ya."

"¡Vaya!"

"Vaya…" Suspiró con alguna extraña emoción en sus verdes ojos. Fue recién allí cuando me percaté de la diferencia entre sus verdes ojos y los cientos de ojos verdes que vi en mi vida. No había visto ojos más hermosos, y era hora de aceptar que tampoco había visto un chico más hermoso en mi joven vida.

"Hmm, pues bien. Agradezco tu gesto pero no es necesario que-"

"No puedes decir que no, Bella. Acaso no es una tentadora oferta ir acompañada hasta casa de un lindo y talentoso chico, eh?" Me carcajeé.

"¿No crees que la recomendación viene de muy cerca?"

"Tonterías, ¡por supuesto que no! Además, debes aceptar, no puedes dejarme solo aquí, eres la única persona que no me ha agobiado en todo el día con preguntas extravagantes, eres mi única amiga en Seattle, pequeña cascarrabias. No te dejaré ir así como así."

Bufé molesta una vez más por el 'pequeña' pero decidí no tomarlo más en cuenta.

"Eres todo un caso, Cullen."

…

Fue un divertido camino a casa.

Este bien, eso se quedaba corto. Fue algo grandioso. No paré ningún momento de reírme y si alguna vez lo hice fue, simplemente, para poder respirar. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward todo este tiempo?

Hmmm… talvez estaba metido en su trabajo o interesado en su linda novia.

Novia. ¡Maldita sea! Había pasado toda la maldita tarde tratando de negar lo atractivo que encontraba a Edward –y en todo el sentido de la palabra- y cuando finalmente asumía que así era, me vine a topar con aquel detalle.

Novia. ¡Que chica mas _afortunada_ debe ser! Si, afortunada y hermosa. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno ya había sido encontrado por otra persona? Bendita mi suerte.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la aterciopelada voz. Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la del chico deslumbrante.

"No es nada." Me detuve y el también lo hizo.

"¿Nada? Nadie se pone así por nada" Me indicó deslizando suavemente su mano por mi brazo derecho. Algo en mi, se encendió con su tacto.

"Así ¿Cómo?" Hablé tratando de no pensar en su mano subiendo y bajando por mi brazo.

"Así, triste como tu lo estás."

"No sabía que eras leedor de emociones."

"No los soy. Pero tu eres demasiado transparente, eres una niña muy pura ¿sabías?"

Niña. Si, una niña. Ya lo tenía claro.

"Claro." Suspiré y miré hacia mi lado, evitando su mirada. "Ya hemos llegado, tan solo falta una cuadra para llegar a mi casa. Creo que desde aquí ya puedo sola." Sonreí lo más natural que pude. Traté de hacerlo. "En la otra esquina hay una cabina telefónica para que pidas un taxi, así no tienes que volverte solo a tu Hotel o donde sea que te hospedes. Fue un gusto conocerte, Edward. Lo digo enserio"

"Si, por supuesto." Suspiró. "¿Algún día te volveré a ver, pequeña conocida?"

"Quien sabe. El destino lo dirá." Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que venía. Sabía muy bien que no existían muchas posibilidades de volver a verlo así que… decidí que si no lo hacía _ahora_, no lo haría nunca.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y para cuando lo hice tenía a Edward, demasiado cerca. Bien, eso era _perfecto_. Con agilidad, me paré en la punta de mis pies y sumamente lento me acerqué a su rostro para hacer, lo que nunca me creería capaz. Lo _besé_.

Un suave, corto, amigable y cálido beso en los labios más dulces de la historia de los labios dulces. Y aunque no había tenido una experiencia previa, lo sabía.

Lo besé castamente, no insinuando nada más que, eso. Un beso, una despedida. Edward estaba completamente helado y no lo culpaba. No era algo que se esperase, de hecho, yo no lo esperaba. Pero de todos modos lo hice. Y no me arrepiento, en lo absoluto.

Me separé de él suave, para ver sus ojos grandes y brillosos, estaba pasmado y se veía adorable. Sonreí triunfante, y alzando mi mentón, le dije:

"Que te quede claro Edward, yo, una niña… _no soy_."

* * *

Una historia se alimenta de _opiniones_... ¿Me regalarías la tuya? La distancia es corta; _solo un click_ en el botón con letras verdes :}


	5. Chapter 4

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **Camile W. Addams **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

**N/A: **Parecerá que no tengo otra frase para empezar pero afortunadamente puedo repetirla un millón de veces porque ustedes siguen impresionándome. ¡Gracias! 26 reviews es un numero grande para mí, que estoy recién comenzando en el mundo de Fanfiction -aún cuando he sido lectora por mucho tiempo. Ya era tiempo de dejar de ser un fantasma- Mi amiga espera que tengamos mas comentarios. La verdad es que también quiero lo mismo pero que se den las cosas como deban. Aunque... no me vendría nada de mal llegar en la noche -después de una larga tarde en casa de un amigo por su cumpleaños- y ver mas de 40 reviews ¿será posible? :D Ok, no presionaré. Mejor les dejo el capítulo que, de verdad se viene... diferente al color rosa de los otros. Oh, bueno... juzguen ustedes.

* * *

_{Bella}_

Aun no podía creer que lo había besado. Pero sentí el impulso y lo hice, era una necesidad, mas que el respirar o el parpadear. Sus labios eran suaves y su aliento dulce y envolvente. Me hacía desear más.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar como el se había quedado, como piedra. _Tonto encantador._

Unas luces captaron mi atención, luces rojas, luces rojas movedizas y parpadeantes, luces rojas y azules movedizas parpadeantes, luces rojas y azules movedizas parpadeantes que vienen de mi casa, un coche de policía. ¡NO!, grito mi subconsciente, no, será que mis padres se preocuparon y han llamado a la policía, apresure mi paso. Y al llegar me di cuenta que el coche de mis padres no estaba, ni las luces de la casa se hallaban prendidas. El policía pequeño y algo regordete se acercó a mi, su rostro transmitía dolor y tristeza, y algo de… ¿lástima?, Si eso era. Pero, ¿por qué?

"¿Es usted la señorita Swan?" dijo con su voz grave.

"Si" respondí algo desconcertada, ¿que estaba pasando? Mire a todos, esperando encontrarme con mis padres, pero nada. Ni una pizca de ellos. Volví mi vista al policía.

"¿Donde están mis padres?" dije algo dudosa "¿es esto porque he llegado tarde a casa?" la cara del policía demostraba pesar, como si el quisiera que esa fuese la respuesta, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo:

"Me gustaría que fuese ese el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí, pero me temo que no" que me quería decir con eso, que significaban esas palabras, mi cerebro iba a mil, tratando de entender el significado de aquello que el me decía. Repetí y repetí unas veces, me agache en cuclillas, porque sentía que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. Cuando me relaje un poco y pude contener la histeria que estaba a punto de desatarse me paré.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" el policía se quito su gorro, pasando su mano por su calva cabeza.

"Sus padres, han tenido un accidente" parecía que todo lo decía lento, con miedo a perturbarme y la vez con miedo a que yo no entienda.

"¿Pero están bien?" no quería que mi mente volara y sacara conclusiones erróneas. El policía soltó un gran suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que se encontraba en el coche patrulla. Una señora un poco mas alta que yo descendió de este, usando un traje de sastre gris, y su cabello rubio tomado. Se acercó al lado del policía y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, era algo incomodo. Bastante. Se notaba tensa, ambos. Y ahí solo pude pensar lo peor. ¿Por qué tantas vueltas al asunto solo debían decir, 'si tus padres están bien, han salido sanos, completamente ilesos'? Por tanta tensión y evasión me di cuenta que no era así.

"Isabella, soy Heidi Montgomery, soy abogada" me tendió su mano y yo se la agarré. "creo que será mejor que entremos a su casa y conversemos", asentí.

Aunque mis padres siempre me habían dicho que tenía que tener cuidado con los extraños los invité a pasar. Porque ellos no eran cualquier extraño, un policía y una abogada, dos personas que tenían mi destino en sus manos. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, entré y los invité a pasar, cerré la puerta y pasamos al living.

"Creo que es mejor que te sientes", la noticia era mala, lo sabia, tantas evasiones y rodeos, lo sabia, simplemente lo sabia.

"¿Que ha pasado?" dije un poco molesta, ya me estaba hartando.

"Como el Jefe Malone ya te ha dicho, tus padres han tenido un accidente" yo asentí, jugando con mis dedos, apretándolos. Porque aunque me lo negara, sabia lo que venía. "Ellos h-han… fallecido" sentí que las esperanzas se desvanecían de mi, una por una.

"¿Cómo paso, que sucedió?" sentí frío, sentí pena, rabia. Porque yo no estuve con ellos en ese instante. Porque me dejaron sola. La abogada se aclaró la garganta.

"Chocaron con un camión, tu padre lo vio a tiempo y pudo doblar, pero el auto se descontrolo haciendo que resbalara contra la acera. Murió en el instante." Charlie no sufrió, eso era bueno. Considerando la situación. ¿Y Renee?

"¿Y mi mamá?" ¿Qué había sucedido con mi loca y atolondrada madre?, la mejor de todo el mundo. El policía se pasaba por su calva un pañuelo. Era increíble como en un momento como este mi mente estuviera tan alerta capturando todo lo que podía. Sabía que era peor, que cuando estuviera sola me derrumbaría.

"Tu madre, murió camino al hospital."

"¡No, NO, NO, NO, NO!" eso era lo único que podía repetir, mis manos habían comenzado a temblar y las lagrimas no demoraron en aparecer. Subí mis piernas al sillón, atrayéndolas hacia mí, enterré mi cabeza y lloré, lloré todo lo que había aguantado durante la última hora. Lloré y mostré mi lado débil. Era tan injusto, mis padres eran las mejores personas de todo el mundo. ¡Las mejores!, las mas cariñosas y simpáticas. No se merecían una muerte así y yo menos. No merecía quedarme sola. Llore más y más. Deje que la histeria me invadiera. No quería pensar nada. No quería recordar donde estaba, la razón de mi llanto, ni mi reciente perdida. No quería nada.

"Isabella" dijo una voz suave, era la abogada, se acomodo a mi lado "Creo... Que todo es difícil, no he pasado por lo que tu pero, he tenido varios clientes que si. Lamento mucho tu pérdida _cariño_".

Su 'cariño' me hizo llorar más. Mi mamá me llamaba así, y ya no lo escucharía más. Todo mi mundo había cambiado en un instante, en un segundo fugaz. El destino fue cruel y se llevó todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que yo mas amaba. Mi familia.

Se encargó de dejarme sola. En estos instantes maldecía el no tener un tío o una tía, una abuela o un abuelo. Alguien. Alguien que me acompañara en mi sufrimiento y en mi duelo. _Pero era yo contra el mundo_. Reí mentalmente ante eso. Aun puedo recordar la cálida voz de mi papá:

"_**¡Somos los tres Swan contra el mundo!"**_

Mamá siempre sonreía y lo besaba. Ambos me abrasaban. Y me decían que nunca me dejarían.

¡MENTIROSOS! Mentiras y más mentiras. Porque me dejaron sola, a mi suerte, ¿que haré yo ahora? ¡Que haré!

"_Mamá, te extraño_" un aleteo de mariposa inundó mi mente, miles de pequeños cuadritos formaban imágenes, cumpleaños, navidades, salidas familiares. Momentos en los cuales estábamos los tres juntos y éramos felices.

Maldito el día que comenzaron los problemas, cuando papá trabajaba más horas, y mama se enojaba, y cuando se estaban recuperando llega el destino y se los lleva, que injusto, la vida es una mierda.

No era exactamente conciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Solo podía escuchar susurros, la vista la tenía nublada con todas las lágrimas, así que era como ver un cuadro movedizo borroso. Colores por aquí y colores por allá. Era algo gracioso en si, no sabía si reír o llorar. Creo que hice lo primero, no estoy segura. Una mano me sacó de mi semi trance. Era el policía. Cuando se percató que tenía su atención, la abogada habló.

"Isabella, sabemos que no tienes mas familiares, porque he revisado los expedientes de tu familia" ¡Oh! Lo que temía, iría a parar sola a un hogar de alojo y me dejarían a la voluntad de esas personas. Sentí miedo. El vivir con unos desconocidos "Sin embargo tus papás al parecer ya habían pensado en que podría ocurrir algo así" la interrumpí enseguida.

"¿Eso significa que no iré a un orfanato o algo parecido?" ella negó y sonrió dulcemente.

"No querida" mi curiosidad de gato atacó nuevamente.

"¿Entonces…?" dije confundida haciendo una mueca "si como usted sabe yo no tengo familiares, ni abue-" ella me interrumpió, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara de seriedad.

"Eso era lo que estaba apunto de decirte, así que relájate un poco." Sonrió y trato de sonar menos dura y seria "Irás a casa de _los Cullen_, no se si te suena el nombre, pero ellos son tus tutores" 'los Cullen', no me sonaba para nada. Pero por lo menos era un alivio el saber que no estaría sola. Me sentí confundida, ¿Por qué mis padres me habrían dejado con ellos?, "quizás te sientas confundida ahora" dijo la abogada notando mi confusión que, estaba estampada en mi rostro. "los Cullen son los mejores amigos de tus padres, se conocieron en la universidad y ellos fueron testigos en la boda de estos en Las Vegas" ¿como ella sabía esas cosas?

"¿Como usted sabe esas cosas?, ni siquiera yo lo sabía" la tristeza hizo su entrada. Me sentía mal, mis papás no me habían tenido tanta confianza para contarme cosas de su pasado.

"Es que tus padres tenían que decir en los papeles el porque te dejaban con ellos, el vínculo que tenían" bueno ahí tenia mi respuesta, no era algo necesario saber de ellos, porque ellos jamás pensaron que se irían de mi lado tan… pronto.

"¿Desde cuando tenían ellos hecho este papel?" la abogada saco unos folios de su bolso y revisó.

"Desde la semana pasada" ¡Vaya! Esa respuesta en verdad me impresionó.

"Si voy a vivir con los Cullen, ¿Qué pasara con esta casa?" la abogada revisó nuevamente los papeles.

"Legalmente es completa tuya" bueno eso… me hacía sentir un poco mejor, porque sería tan triste ver a otras personas habitándola, y que con todas las cosas de mis padres, es parte de lo que son, _de lo que fueron_.

Y lo que también sería raro era el vivir en otra casa, cuando tu ya tenías la tuya, ¡ALTO!

"¿D-donde viven los Cullen?" la abogada y el jefe Malone compartieron una mirada, 'Oh-Oh' esa mirada no era buena, ¿dónde vivía esta gente?, ¿Ámsterdam?, ¿Londres? ¿Francia? ¿Afganistán? ¿Camboya?

"Ellos viven en New York" mencionó el jefe Malone y yo palidecí.

"Isabella, se hace tarde, sería bueno que recogieras algo de ropa, ya que la familia Del Santo vendrá a buscarte, te quedarás con ellos por la noche y mañana vendré a recoger lo que necesites o…" vaciló un poco antes de seguir "o lo que quieras llevar contigo. Como ya sabes la casa seguirá aquí, es tuya y podrás venir cuando quieras." Asentí.

Subir a mi habitación que tanto adoraba fue difícil, porque las escaleras que me conducían a ellas tenían miles de recuerdos.

Suspiré, no podía dejar que la histeria y desesperación me denominen, no ahora, no en este momento. Debía enfocarme y abrir bien los ojos y ver todos los pequeños detalles que tenía nuestra casa.

Entre al cuarto de mis padres que se encontraba al frente del mío. Sonreí al visualizarlos sentados en la cama, abrazados, riendo. Avance hacia la cama y me senté.

"Solo quiero decirles, que los quiero, siempre y por siempre, recuerden que _somos los Swan contra el mundo_".

Una parte de mi se quebró al decir eso, se aproximaba la histeria y no quería que cuando llegara la familia de Brooke me pillara así, ya tendría tiempo para llorar, para llorarles a ellos. Salí de la pieza y le di una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero la abrí otra vez y entre corriendo al cuarto.

Un gran nudo se acomodó en mi garganta, quitándome la posibilidad de respirar bien, la vista la tenia nublada, todo borroso, colores esparcidos eran lo único que podía ver. Mi respiración más entre cortada. Yo poniéndome en posición fetal, tapando mis oídos. Miles de imágenes se acomodaron en mi mente, imágenes enterradas que resurgieron del olvido. Todas las imágenes que antes había visto y vívido se volvían más y más nítidas y vívidas dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando me sentí un poco mas tranquila y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, me levanté, sequé mis lágrimas con mi puño, respire hondo, tome la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de mi mama y me la llevé. No podía ser débil, no _ahora_.

En mi dormitorio busque una mochila y dos maletas. No tenía muchas cosas materiales importantes. Pero las pocas que tenía lo eran todo para mí. En una de las maletas metí mis tres álbumes de fotografías, mis CD, mis libros favoritos, puse la fotografía que había sacado del cuarto de mis padres, mi coneja Susy, y otras cosas pequeñas cosas que me eran indispensables. En la otra maleta junto con la gran mochila negra guardé mi ropa y unos bolsos pequeños. Busqué mi cámara fotográfica, fui al baño y preparé mi neceser.

En menos de treinta minutos tenía casi toda mi vida empacada. Todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Salí apenas de la pieza con las maletas y bolsos. Contemplé mi dormitorio por última vez y cerré suavemente la puerta. _Adiós. _Repetí la misma acción con el cuarto de mis padres y bajé las escaleras. No quería volver mañana. Si me iba a ir lo haría ahora y ahí zanjaba el tema. Quizás cuando ya me encuentre mejor podría volver acá. Y disfrutar, recordar todo con alegría. Pero no ahora. Todo era… demasiado reciente.

Con todas mis maletas ya en el recibidor me dirigí al living, ahí estaban los Del Santo, en todo su esplendor. La mamá de Brooke, Patrice del Santo, era una mujer absolutamente encantadora. Y el padre, Ángelo Del Santo, era una persona seria, su cara daba algo de miedo, ya que siempre estaba serio. Pero cuando lo conocías mas a fondo y pasabas mas tiempo con el podías darte cuenta que su familia lo era todo para el, que su mujer e hija eran la luz de sus ojos.

"Bella" dijo Patrice, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, yo estaba rígida, pero poco a poco sus caricias en mi cabello y espalda me permitieron relajarme. La abracé y lloré. ¡Cómo extrañaría a esta familia!, _mi segundo hogar._

La abogada y el jefe Malone, salieron junto a la familia Del Santo. Yo me quedé un momento mas dentro de la casa contemplando todo, guardando cada rincón de mi hogar en mi memoria. Viendo como fantasmas deambulaban por ella. Mamá y papá sentados en el sillón conmigo, riendo, abrazados, planeando salidas, viendo películas de terror. _Que injusto._

Pasé por la cocina y me senté en una silla púrpura que se encontraba junto a la mesa del desayuno. Nuevamente los fantasmas hicieron su aparición. Mama haciendo waffles, y papá tostadas, mientras que yo los admiraba o comía mis cereales.

Me aseguré que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas antes de partir. Patrice me había asegurado que no me preocupara, que ella vendría mañana junto a su marido a cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden y que también cada mes vendría a hacer la limpieza junto a Brooke. Se lo agradecí del corazón. Así me despedí de la abogada y quedamos de juntarnos en el aeropuerto, ya que ella me tendría que ir a dejar o entregar a los Cullen.

Estaba preocupada. ¿No teníamos que hacer un funeral para mis padres o algo así?, ¿Quién se encargaría de ello? Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, tantas responsabilidades para una chica de dieciséis años. Era agobiante.

Quizás los Cullen se encargarían de eso. O la policía, o los Del Santo.

En el auto, camino a la casa de los Del Santo fuimos en silencio, era mejor, no tenía ganas de fingir sonrisas o algo. Miré por la ventana las desoladas calles de Seattle, las luces y el cielo. Guardando todo en el pequeño álbum que había hecho en mi mente. No quería olvidar nada. Porque al fin al y al cabo, este era mi hogar. Aunque estuviera sola contra el mundo, aquí estaban mis raíces. Y a mis padres no les hubiera gustado que yo lo olvidara.

Brooke nos esperaba en la entrada, estaba sentada en las escaleras grises que daban la entrada a la gran casa azul de los Del Santo. Apenas salí del auto sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor. Brooke. Le devolví y me sonrió con pesar. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo me salió una mueca, como si mi boca estuviera chueca.

Entramos a la preciosa casa de los Del Santo. Brooke me condujo a su habitación. Me senté al borde la cama.

"¿Como esta tu abuela?" pregunté de golpe, quería alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi mente.

"Bien" respondió Brooke con precaución. "Dijo que tendríamos que ir a visitarla a Florida" yo asentí.

"Creo que tendré que consultarlo con los Cullen" Brooke se sentó al lado mío.

"¿Con ellos vivirás ahora?" fijé mi vista en la alfombra verde limón y comencé a jugar con mis pies, golpeándolos entre si.

"Sip, así parece" Brooke se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, provocando que ambas cayéramos hacia atrás. Comenzamos a reír como locas, como si nos hubieran contado el mejor chiste de todo el mundo. Fijé mi vista en Brooke y la vi extraña, entonces supe por qué; yo estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta. Dejé que todo saliera y me cobijé contra Brooke, ella me atrajo mas hacia ella, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Jugaba con mi cabello, tratando de calmarme. Y yo seguí llorando, sintiéndome enojada con el mundo. Con Dios. Y con todos.

Mis lágrimas cesaron y así también el sentimiento de enojo.

"Brooke" dije mientras secaba mis mejillas

"¿Si Bella?"

"Te quiero mucho" Brooke me abrazó mas fuerte.

"Yo también a ti, amiga" estuvimos calladas toda la noche, mirando el techo, las paredes y la nada.

…

"Brooke, Brooke". La miré y noté que se había quedado dormida. Me levanté de la cama, busqué mi neceser y ropa y entré al baño. Me desvestí lentamente, aun era temprano para ir al aeropuerto. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y espere a que saliera cálida. Dentro de la ducha tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Pero no lo hice. No quería. Y a ratos si. Me debatía entre seguir pensando y no. Me dije que mejor no. Así que dejé que mi mente volara a cosas sin importancia. Funcionó, la herida de mi corazón no dolía tanto.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Brooke ya estaba despierta. Me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, ambas bajamos y nos encontramos con sus padres. Brooke fue a su habitación a buscar mis cosas. _Adiós casa de Brooke._

Sabía que Brooke estaba muy triste, porque ella adoraba a mis papás, pero se hacía la fuerte. Lo hacía por mí. Mi amiga era la mejor. Definitivamente me tendría que visitar en New York.

…

Al llegar al aeropuerto pude distinguir a lo lejos a la abogada. Cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me dijo que ella cuidaría los boletos. Solo asentí, no tuve ganas de discutir.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Decirle adiós a Brooke.

"Bueno" dije mirando el reloj "Es hora". Patrice se acerco a mí y me dio un gran abrazo, me pidió que me cuidara y que llamara siempre. Ángelo también me abrazó y me invitó a venir para las vacaciones. Les dije gracias a ambos. Brooke se mostraba algo distante. Suspiré algo frustrada. Esto era tan difícil. Fui hacia ella y la abracé.

"Te quiero amiga, no lo olvides". Rió y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

"Yo también te quiero tonta Bella, nos veremos pronto" asentí y la abracé nuevamente. Me giré a donde se encontraba la abogada. Caminamos y me detuve. Mire hacia atrás. Y vi a la familia Del Santo. Me despedí de ellos con mi mano. Quizás cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que yo me sintiera lista para volver. _No lo sabía._

El viaje iba tranquilo. No llanto, no gritos, no risas. Era un alivio.

Mire las nubes que no se veían tan esponjadas como en mi imaginación. Me puse mis audífonos y deje que una suave melodía me invadiera. Eso me calmaba.

Todo había resultado… fácil. Generalmente aceptaba las cosas fáciles. Pero dado la situación pensé que había gato encerrado. Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago. Traté de calmarme. ¿Qué podría salir mal ahora?, absolutamente nada. Porque yo ahora no tenía nada. Viviría si claro, porque estoy segura que mis padres los querrían así, pero era solo una nuez, me comparaba con la cáscara que por dentro estaba vacía. Porque así me sentía yo, vacía. Sin familia, sola. Y ahora iría a un hogar donde tendría que vivir con una familia totalmente desconocida para mí, y tendría que apreciar todos los gestos que tuvieran entre ellos, demostrándose que son una familia feliz.

El corazón se me apretó y me dolió más que nunca. Porque yo jamás volvería a tener eso, jamás diría las palabras mamá o papá. Extrañaría toda esa calidez que solo tus padres te pueden dar.

Lloré nuevamente. De tristeza. De pena y de despedida. Adiós a mi antigua vida en mí querido Seattle. Adiós a mis papas. _Adiós a mi._

_

* * *

_

¡Sean piadosas!

_ Una historia se alimenta de __opiniones_... ¿Me regalarías la tuya? La distancia es corta; _solo un click_ en el botón con letras verdes :}


	6. Chapter 5

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **Camile W. Addams **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

**N/A: **¡¡36 reviews!! Ustedes si que hacen que sonría, estoy... ¡¡muy agradecida!! Tenía bastantes ganas de actualizar pronto ya que, la historia se pone muy buena -bueno, por lo menos en los capítulos que estamos escribiendo con Cam, si- pero, prefiero que las actualizaciones sean solo dos veces por semana, así puedo llevar bien los estudios y todos mis proyectos externos -música, escritura, fotografía y todo eso- Bien. Sobre el capítulo de hoy... las cosas avanzarán un poco mas lentas en los dos próximos capítulos si bien recuerdo. Hoy: La familia Cullen conoce a Bella . Lo que implica el re-encuentro Ed&Bells. ¡¡No pueden no leerlo!! *lol*

* * *

_  
{Bella}_

A lo lejos, escuché algo ronronear. Traté de abrir mis ojos, desesperada por descubrir donde estaba y de donde procedía aquél rugido pero, mis parpados eran demasiado pesados ahora y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Algo como una mano me tomó por el brazo y me sacudió suavemente. Me removí en lo que parecía un asiento y sentí que estaba amarrada a él. Creo que grité, no lo sé. Entonces, flashes de diferentes escenas se agolparon a mi mente. Un _dulce chico_ acompañándome a casa, luego luces rojas y azules, dos personas desconocidas dándome una horrible noticia, yo, llorando desconsoladamente, despidiéndome de toda mi vida, de mi mejor amiga, yéndome en un auto el cual no conocía hacia… ¿Dónde iba? No lo sabía. Eso, era demasiada información para mí, demasiadas cosas para un solo día, ¿había sido todo un sueño? Si era así, debía despertar.

Justo ahí se me vino a la memoria un avión y un zumbido, se parecía demasiado al rugido de antes pero, todavía no lograba entender nada.

"Isabella." Escuché que decía una voz femenina, a la distancia como si estuviésemos a kilómetros, se oía como un simple susurro.

Luchaba por abrir mis ojos pero aún no lo lograba. Algunos murmullos comenzaron a zumbar en mi cabeza, miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo provocando un gran dolor en mi cabeza.

"_Despierta, despierta por favor_."

¿Así que estaba dormida? Abrí mis ojos de golpe, liberándome de la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en ellos. Di un respingo al ver el rostro de la mujer a mi lado; era la mujer del sueño.

"¡Por fin despiertas, Isabella! Estaba por llamar a algún paramédico o algo así." Habló rápido y un poco preocupada. Sacudí mi cabeza y refregué mis ojos, desperezándome.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé sincera y mirando todo a mi alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Acabamos de llegar a New York". Respondió ya mas calmada al momento que una sonrisa se asomaba desde la comisura de sus labios. "Y, sería bueno que bajemos de una vez del avión sino, nos sacarán a tirones los de seguridad. No sería lindo ¿no?" Comentó tratando de animarme ya que ella sabía lo difícil que sería esto para mí. Apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente, todas las imágenes que acababa de recordar no eran más que la realidad. Mi nueva, triste y fea realidad. A esa que le temía tanto y la que, de cualquier manera, tendría que asumir.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero en segundos me vi de vuelta en mi asiento. Heidi, -que ahora recordaba, era el nombre de la abogada- rió. Yo la miré complicada sin entender. Ella sacudió su cabeza y amablemente me desató. Ah, era eso. El molesto cinturón de seguridad aún no había sido liberado y yo, no me había percatado en lo más mínimo que estaba puesto. Bien, Bella, lo que te faltaba.

"Todas tus cosas ya han sido recogidas por los Cullen, cariño. ¿Estás lista?"

Y bien, ya no había más que hacer. De aquí en adelante no había camino de vuelta y tenía que ser fuerte, poder sostenerme sola ante el mundo, si, _sola_. Porque, mas allá de estar bajo la tutela de los Cullen, yo no era parte de su familia y eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, lo tenía bien claro. No podría decir que no tenía miedo, porque estaría mintiendo. No sabía con qué, o quién me encontraría dentro de esa familia pero que mis padres hallan sido los que me dejaron bajo el cuidado de ellos, me dejaba mucho mas tranquila. Nunca mis padres desearían algo malo para mí. Yo lo sabía y eso me alegraba y me daba el valor necesario. Sin embargo, precisaba de un par de minutos para relajarme y prepararme para lo que se me venía encima.

"Eso creo pero, ¿le importaría si voy al baño antes? No quiero dar una mala impresión, ya usted sabe como son estas cosas, supongo."

"Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo aprovecharé de revisar unos últimos papeles con tus tutores; como sabes, todo ha sido muy rápido."

"Demasiado para mi gusto." Casi susurré liberando un largo suspiro. Heidi me dirigió una mirada comprensiva y luego de encaminarme hasta el servicio sanitario más cercano, me dejó sola.

Apenas entré en el baño, corrí directo a uno de los tantos cubículos que había dentro y me encerré allí.

Me sentía estúpida por sentirme tan atemorizada, moría de los nervios. No había mentido cuando le dije a Heidi que no quería dar una mala impresión, aunque no estaba hablando precisamente de mi apariencia física; digamos que no tenía demasiadas opciones para arreglar eso. Iba vestida con un buzo plomo con cuello en 'V' para nada apegado más que en mi cadera donde se ajustaba por un delicado elástico, mis jeans eran oscuros y mis pies estaban calzados con un delicado par de zapatos totalmente planos, sin nada de taco –ideales para mí- de un tono crema, regalo de mi madre hace un par de días. Cuando reparé en ver mis zapatos, todo se desmoronó.

¡Oh Renee! ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido en el accidente? No había querido detenerme a pensar en ese detalle pero ahora el maldito ya había llegado a mi mente sin ser invitado y no podía evitarlo. Charlie por lo menos no sufrió demasiado pero ella… ella soportó con todo el dolor hasta el hospital. ¡Si tan solo yo hubiese estado allí!

Respiré hondo y dejé pasar todos esos 'Y si…' porque quisiese o no aceptarlo, ya no había nada mas que hacer que hundirme en el pozo de la _resignación_. Así eran las cosas y debía aceptarlas y _continuar_. Si, era fácil decirlo, pero ¿sería capaz? Ya lo vería.

Sequé los últimos rastros de las lágrimas derramadas y me armé de valor para salir del cubículo. Afuera, afortunadamente, no había mucha gente, solo un par de señoras charlando sobre lo maravilloso que había sido su viaje a no sé donde. Tampoco me importaba. Solo estaría metiéndome en lo que no me importa además, digamos que yo no tenía la suerte de decir lo mismo que ellas, lo que me hacía sentirme mas desdichada.

Miré el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y suspiré. 'Bien, aquí vamos Bella, solo trata de ser fuerte, no llores, debes mostrar la fortaleza que seguro tus padres estarían deseando ver.' Esa fue la frase que repetí hasta el cansancio dentro de mi cabeza, para estar lista para lo que venía.

Acomodé un poco mi cabello y las delicadas ondas de este que caían por mi espalda. No lucía tan mal después de todo.

Con un suspiro final, me encaminé a la salida. Allí me esperaba pacientemente Heidi, quién en estas instancias era la única persona que conocía y la única en la cual podía confiar. Cariñosamente me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a cargar mi neceser, aunque le dije repetidas veces que no era necesario.

El pasillo se me hacía cada vez más y más largo. El estar entre tanta muchedumbre hacía a mi cabeza girar con mayor velocidad; nunca fui claustrofóbica pero juraría, que acaba de desarrollar algún tipo de claustrofobia en ese minuto. No sé que expresión llevaba en mi rostro que hizo a Heidi pasar su mano por mi espalda, tranquilizándome.

"Todo irá bien, cariño." Y de una u otra manera, ella logró su objetivo. Ya estaba un poco más relajada para cuando lo inevitable sucedió "Oh, ¡señor y señora Cullen!"

Oh por Dios. Estaba congelada sin saber que hacer. Heidi de acercó aceleradamente a una pareja, los que me dejaron pasmada. Mis padres eran personas muy jóvenes y por lo que sabía ellos habían sido compañeros de mis padres en la Universidad o algo por el estilo pero, definitivamente, lucían mucho más jóvenes que mis padres.

La mujer –que según lo que me contó Heidi durante el vuelo, llevaba por nombre Esme- no era muy alta, más bien pequeña, el cabello de un tono acaramelado y su rostro era en forma de corazón pero circular. Se veía muy simpática a simple vista. Hermosa.

El hombre –llamado Carlisle- no tenía una apariencia mucho menos hermosa que la de su mujer pero, a diferencia de ella, el tenía una estatura mucho mas alta, era delgado igual que ella y su cabello era de un rubio intenso. Dios mío, ¿cómo yo, Isabella Marie Swan encajaría en el mundo de esta gente?

La voz de Heidi me sacó de mis pensamientos. La vi hacerme un gesto para aproximarme un poco más ya que yo estaba mucho mas alejada de la 'reunión' de lo que pensaba.

"Carlisle, Esme, ella es Isabella. Cariño, ellos son el señor y la señora Cullen. Tus tutores de ahora en adelante." Transpiré frío al oír la palabra 'tutores'. Para mí, aquella palabra era bastante fría y al parecer para Esme también lo era.

"Oh no, por favor no quiero que _Bella_ tenga esa imagen tan distante de Carlisle y yo." Habló Esme con una voz muy dulce, que destilaba cariño maternal, como la voz de _mi_ madre. "Queremos que nos veas más como los tíos que nunca tuviste ¿te parece eso, querida?"

"Yo… creo que si." Contesté, hablando por fin. No recordaba tener la voz tan temblorosa.

El primero en saludarme fue Carlisle. Su sonrisa era algo tan paternal que casi me provoca el llanto pero lo contuve realmente bien al momento de tomar su mano y saludarle. Pero todo mi poder de 'contención' voló lejos al momento de saludar a Esme quién me tomó por sorpresa con un cálido abrazo.

"Estoy tan contenta de tenerte aquí, Bella y estoy segura que toda mi familia lo está. Eres bienvenida, cielo." Y ahí, no me pude contener ni un minuto más.

Las traicioneras lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos de una forma desesperada mientras Esme me acariciaba la espalda y lloraba también conmigo. ¡Ella estaba llorando! ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer el cariño de esta cándida mujer?

"Lo siento". Me disculpé sincera aún abrazada a ella.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. La pérdida es aún muy reciente, yo aún no logro asimilar todo esto que sucedió con tus padres, tú sabes… pero, espero poder ser lo que esperaban que fuese Renee y Charlie cuando nos dejaron a mí y a Carlisle a tu cargo. Espero que te sientas a gusto. ¿No te estoy molestando cierto?" Reí despacio, casi sin ganas y ya separándome de ella.

"Claro que no, señora Cullen." Arrugó el ceño tenuemente pero, sonriendo.

"¡No, no! Dime Esme. Señora Cullen es algo demasiado formal, querida."

"Hmm, está bien… Esme" sonreí.

"Eso es."

"Oh, y a mi también llámame Carlisle, cariño." Agregó el señor Cullen.

"De acuerdo. Aunque-"

"No soy tan viejo" Bromeó el, aunque la verdad, tenía toda la razón.

Al minuto después de finalizar nuestra conversación, Heidi anunció su retirada, ya que su vuelo de regreso a Seattle estaba por partir y no tenía deseos de perderlo.

Me despedí de ella, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por mí, recibiendo un 'no hay de que, es mi deber, cariño' de su parte. Después de eso, se despidió educadamente de Esme y Carlisle y emprendió su camino para abordar su vuelo de regreso a Seattle, en donde había quedado todo lo que tenía; mi mejor amiga, mis padres, mi vida.

"Amor, ¿tienes idea donde se ha metido Alice?"

"Creo que fue por una botella de jugo."

"Oh, ya veo. Alice, Alice, Alice"

"¿Alice?" Pregunté esperando no ser demasiado intrometida.

"Alice es nuestra hija menor, tiene tu edad." Explicó Carlisle.

"Ajá. Ha pasado toda la noche sin dormir, dando vueltas de un lado a otro diciéndole a todo el mundo que tendrá una hermana y nueva amiga." Agregó risueña, Esme.

"¡Oh!" exclamé, sorprendida. ¿De verdad esa chica me veía así? ¡Vaya! Tenía que conocer a la famosa Alice.

"Ella es algo… eufórica, debo advertirte." Comentó divertido Carlisle. "¿No te molesta que ella…?"

"No, de ninguna manera." Negué rotundamente. No era de las chicas con más personalidad pero amaba conocer gente simpática y hacer amistades con estas. Entonces, al recordar mis amistades, se me vino de inmediato a la cabeza Brooke. "Oh no, Brooke."

"¿Quién es Brooke, cariño?"

"Mi mejor amiga. Prometí llamarla apenas el avión pisase la loza de aterrizaje. ¡Lo olvidé por completo!" Respondí, desesperada, golpeando con la palma de mi mano mi frente. Al tranquilizarme busqué dentro de mi pequeño bolso mi móvil y cuando lo encontré no me llevé una grata sorpresa. "Se me ha ido toda la carga ¿saben donde hay algún teléfono público dentro del aeropuerto?"

"Si, pero te puedo prestar mi celular, Bella." Sugirió Carlisle a lo que me negué a lo redondo.

"No. No quiero causarles más molestias de las que les he causado hasta ahora. Preferiría-"

"Tonterías, cariño. No es nada una llamada. Ten". Me tendió su celular. "Llama a tu amiga y dile que estás bien, a salvo".

"Pero-"

"Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida." Dijo astutamente Esme, no quedándome más remedio que recibir el aparato.

Me excusé ante ambos, para moverme a un lugar donde hubiese menos movimiento y ruido. Escogí un lugar donde había muchos sofás cuadrados y de un tono crema, tan solo a pasos de donde estaban los Cullen. Marqué el número de Brooke, que ya me sabía de memoria, pero nadie contestó. Intenté un par de veces más y nada fue fructífero. Me preguntó por qué Brooke tendría el móvil apagado.

Frustrada me senté un momento en uno de los sofás a mirar la gente pasar, cuando sentí una pequeña mano en mi espalda. Era Esme.

"¿Y te comunicaste con tu amiga?"

"No lo logré." Hice una mueca.

"Talvez, le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti."

"Puede ser, no lo sé. Quizás estoy demasiado paranoica."

"No te culpo, Bella. Todo a pasado muy rápido."

"Mucho." Suspiré y Esme se sentó a mi lado, en eso, llegó Carlisle con cara de preocupación.

"¿La haz encontrado?"

"No."

"Debe estar por regresar, no te preocupes."

"Si, supongo. Solo espero que no nos halla dejado en la ruina comprando." Bromeó Carlisle, una vez más. No pude evitar no reír y me sentí realmente bien entre ellos. Talvez adaptarme a los Cullen no sería tan complicado.

"Oh, miren, allí viene Alice con… ¿Edward?"

_Edward, Edward… ¡¿Q__ue?__!_

Asombrada por la coincidencia de nombres me volteé rápidamente para encarar a los que recién llegaban y no lo pude creer.

Con un paso relajado, sonriendo torcidamente y pasando sus dedos por su broncíneo cabello, caminaba hacia nosotros, Edward, el Edward que _yo conocía_. Todo el mundo se me vino encima al armarse el puzzle en mi cabeza.

¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! ¡Por esa razón el apellido Cullen se me hacía tan familiar! Cuando Edward se presentó me había mencionado su apellido. ¡Incluso me dijo que vivía en New York y se había referido a una tal Alice! ¡Cómo no fui capaz de asociar toda aquella información! ¡Cómo no haber logrado notar el parecido en la deslumbrante belleza de sus padres, sus rasgos plasmados en los rasgos de Edward!

Poco a poco noté como la sangre huyó de mi rostro y me comenzaba a faltar el aliento. Maldita sea, ¡yo había besado a Edward! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo lo saludaría? ¡¿Qué diablos diría?!

Y mientras todo eso sucedía y el mundo se paralizaba a mí alrededor escuché un golpe seco. Era como vidrio partiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo acompañado de una aguda voz de soprano interrumpiendo todo el flujo de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Edward!".

"¿Bella estás bien?"

…

"¡Bella, responde por favor!" pidió Esme desesperada mientras me sacudía suavemente.

"¿Qué?" reaccioné un poco, aunque me mantenía bastante aturdida.

"Te quiero presentar a mis hijos Alice y _Edward._"

Edward, ¡Edward Cullen! Que ironía.

"¡¡Hola, Bella!! Bienvenida a New York. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas."

Dijo abrazándome efusivamente la chica con apariencia de duendecillo y voz chillona pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Si, esa debía ser Alice.

"C-claro." Logré articular después de largos minutos en los que no fui capaz de responder al abrazo. Alice, me miró sonriente y podría jurar que su cabello hacía lo mismo; negro, corto y rebelde, yendo en todas direcciones acabando en puntas.

"Tengo tantas cosas pensadas para las dos, ¡ya quisieras ver lo que he dejado listo en casa! Y… ¡oh! Perdona la torpeza de mi hermano. No suele ser tan torpe, no quiero decir que no lo sea, solo que hoy-"

"¡Alice!" reclamó Esme.

"Lo siento, mamá pero… bien, como sea" bufó, volteándose al pasmado, Edward. "¿Y tu no saludarás a nuestra nueva hermana?"

¿Nueva hermana? ¿Yo, hermana de Edward? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de chica, que será hermana postiza de un chico lo besa? ¡Dios, quién!

"Oh, esperen. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ustedes dos actúan muy raros, ¡como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma! o… ¿acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Huh?"


	7. Chapter 6

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll**además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

**N/A: **¡Hola! como ya se me ha hecho costumbre tengo que agradecer cada uno de sus reviews. Lamento no poder devolverlos, no tengo mucho tiempo pero si les preocupa podrían decirme al final de cada uno si desean respuesta así creo que me esforzaría mas por responder; mis neuronas necesitan doble estímulo para poder reaccionar y trabajar. Una rápido recuento de lo que es el capítulo de hoy: EPOV, primera conversación entre Bella y Edward después de descubrir que vivirán bajo el mismo techo e integración de nuevos personajes. Aquí vamos...

* * *

_{Edward}_

Celular, chicle, boleto, pasaporte, encendedor, cigarrillos, libro, lentes y gorra. Si todo. Tenía todo listo para mi vuelta a New York.

No quise esperar hasta el día siguiente, así que hable con mi agente y le pedí que me consiguiera un vuelo lo antes posibles. Y así lo hizo.

Lo bueno de ser un Cullen es que siempre hay algo a tu disposición. El apellido de mi familia, es un apellido bastante importante en los Estados Unidos. De descendencia Británica, con lazos Italianos. Hasta donde se encontraban ellos, New York. Para un Cullen nada era imposible.

Y aunque en ocasiones me molestaba, en otras simplemente me encantaba.

Aunque claro, no abusaba de ello. Porque yo no quería ser conocido como 'el hijo de', o 'el nieto de', _patrañas_, quería ser conocido por ser Edward Cullen. Al principio solo había pensado usar mi primer nombre. Edward. Pero se me hizo muy común, después intente con mi segundo nombre, pero Alice se burlaba de mi, y mis padres se veían algo dolidos al ver que yo rehusaba de mi origen. Al final quede con mi nombre. Y me dije, _al diablo_. Aun así quería ser conocido, por supuesto, pero como el famoso fotógrafo, el que mejor captura los sentimientos o esencias, el que le da una nueva perspectiva, quería ser conocido por mi obra, por mi amor a ello. No por aparecer en revistas amarillistas. Tirado en las calles, borracho o comprando drogas. Para después ser arrestado y pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación o en la cárcel. _De ninguna manera._

Aun me quedaba una hora para partir, mi vuelo salía a las 1.00 am, así que me di una ducha. La caminata con Bella me había dejado algo cansado. Bueno en realidad fue la vuelta. Aun tenia en mi mente sus palabras 'Que te quede claro Edward, yo, una niña… _no soy_.' y no lo era. Jamás en mis veintitrés años unos labios tan suaves como la seda me habían besado.

Pasé mis dedos por mis labios, recordando que los suyos estuvieron presionados junto a los míos. Quizás duró un segundo o máximo cinco. Pero para mi fue una eternidad. Al instante que sentí sus adorables labios sobre los míos, quise atraerla contra mi y abrazarla. Pero me contuve. Eso no sería correcto. Apenas la conocía. Y se veía tan pura e inocente. Pero a la vez despertaba algo en mi, sentimientos llenos de lujuria y pasión. Estiré mi cuello, dejando que el agua caliente de la ducha corriera por mi rostro. Era una buena forma de pensar. Lamentablemente todos mis pensamientos me llevaban a ella.

No era correcto.

Deslicé mis dedos por mis locos cabellos y volví a dejar a mi mente flotar. Bella era tan distinta a todas las chicas que he conocido. Alguien con quien podía hablar, bromear y pelear. Era divertida. Me asustaba.

Me aterraba este sentimiento. El no poder sacármela de la mente. El querer tenerla conmigo. El desear besarla. Hacerla mía. _¡Dios!_, que demonios me pasaba. Yo no era así.

Me sentía enojado y frustrado conmigo mismo. ¿Porque ella?… ella me recordaba a Alice, mi hermana de dieciséis años. _Que locura._

Bella, Bella, Bella. Solo había compartido unas simples horas con la muchacha, y ya me tenía de cabeza. Comiendo de su palma. Ese sencillo roce de labios por su parte me había llevado a la locura. Quería más. Me sentía un cavernícola. Enserio. Jamás estos sentimientos, tan no propios me habían invadido. Por una parte quería estar con ella, como había estado hace unas horas, conversando y bromeando. ¡Porque oye!, la chica sabia bromear, y lo hacia genial. Pero a la vez quería tenerla junto a mi pecho y protegerla de todos los males. Y claro esta, el sentimiento que predominaba todos. _Como no_. El besarla.

Esto ya era el colmo, peor que un maldito _mocoso_ de diecisiete. Demasiado hormonal. Recordé a Emmett y todas sus locuras a esa edad.

Salí de la ducha un poco más relajado por así decirlo. Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma. Porque no sucedería, ella no estaría conmigo. Porque su vida estaba aquí en Seattle, y la mía en New York.

Suspiré resignado y cansado. Por más que tratara, por más que deseara e intentara con todas mis fuerzas, su hermoso rostro no abandonaba mi mente, ni su risa, ni sus ojos. Ni sus palabras. De este viaje me llevaría más que las buenas críticas a mis obras. No sabía si llorar o reír. Si saltar o tirarme a la cama.

Era todo tan confuso, e irreal. Me sentía el protagonista de una loca película de adolescentes, de esas típicas; el chico enamorado de la chica, el chico ignorado por la chica, el chico obsesionado con la chica. Me di nauseas. De seguro yo desperté en ella ese beso, como parte de un juego, pero nada más. E incluso, era muy seguro que ella se encontraría en su casa durmiendo cómodamente. O con alguna amiga parloteando de cualquier cosa. Mientras que aquí, estaba yo, rompiéndome los sesos, tratando de averiguar porque la deseaba tanto.

Tenía que dejar mi mente en blanco y dejarla ir. Porque si no lo hacía no funcionaría bien. Y peor aún, me volvería loco. Solo había sido un beso. Un sencillo beso. ¡Ni eso! un roce por parte de ella. Así que traté de dejar mi mente en blanco. Pero no funcionó. Porque volvía ella a mi mente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus carnosos y deliciosos labios. Y peor. Sus ojos. Sus ojos chocolates me llamaban.

Abrí mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en cualquier cosa insignificante. Tararee. Traté de recordar a mis antiguos compañeros de curso. Los nombres de todos los alcaldes de New York. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo tuve un pequeña desconexión, pero cuando desperté de mi pequeña ensoñación, me enojé. Me enojé con _ella_ por provocar esto en mí. Me enojé conmigo por no haberla tomado de la mano y atraerla hacia a mi para profundizar el beso. Me asombré al pensar de eso, que demonios me pasaba. Desvié mi vista hacia el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. ¡DIABLOS!, faltaba poco para mi ida al aeropuerto.

Busqué una camiseta azul noche con pequeños tres botones en la parte superior. Un jeans algo roto en la parte de la rodilla. Y una cazadora azul bien fresca. Acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude y cuando vi que no tenia remedio, me puse mi gorra tejida de color ploma. Me encantaba, ocultaba todo mi revoltijo que tenía como cabello y de paso, me ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Tome mis Rayban, mi equipaje y estaba listo. Listo para volver a mi abrumante realidad. Lejos de _ella_.

Era extraño como mis sentimientos cambiaban de un momento a otro. Porque camino al ascensor no dejaba de cuestionarme mi partida, pero ya en el ascensor, viendo los números pasar me ponía ansioso. Quería marcharme. Quería volver a New York, concentrarme en el trabajo, en mi familia y en las cosas que amo hacer. Y ahí terminaba. No ella. Para ella no había espacio en mi vida. Además, estaba el asunto de la edad. Estaba seguro que era menor que yo. Suspiré otra y vez tratando de calmarme.

El camino en el taxi hacia el aeropuerto fue peor. Mas tortuoso que estar en una piscina llena de pirañas. P-e-o-r.

Quería decirle al conductor que me llevara a la esquina de la casa de Bella, quizás podría averiguar su paradero y así hablar con ella y mantener el contacto.

Por suerte el razonamiento no me abandonaba por completo y hacia su aparición.

Aferraba mis manos a cualquier cosa para así no tocar la ventanilla del conductor. Mantenía mi boca con chicle. Tratando de concentrarme en su sabor. Y cuando este lo perdía, sacaba otro y comenzaba el mismo proceso.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue más fácil, ya que no había que esperar mucho. Pase por una pequeña tienda. Era acogedora para encontrase dentro de un aeropuerto. Era mitad cafetería y librería. Pedí un café moka con leche y compré un libro de ciencia ficción. Cualquier cosa para mantener la mente despejada.

Salí de la pequeña tienda y me dirigí a la banquilla donde se encontraba mi agente.

"Tuviste buenas ventas hoy"

"¿Si?" pregunte con un falso tono de interés. Me miro receloso. Bart. Un señor de mediana edad era un buen leedor de personas. Creo que pudo ver que algo me pasaba.

"¿Cómo es?"¡QUE!

"De que hablas." ¡¿Lo sabia?! ¿Era aquello posible? Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"La chica, la que conociste" es que este hombre era un genio. Maldecía que me conociera tan bien.

"Si…" que le diría, la verdad, o ¿podríamos jugar?

"¿Y bien?" dijo algo impaciente.

"Bueno… es solo una 'conocida'" me miro con cara de 'Ni tu te lo crees'. Alzó una ceja y yo solo pude dar un fuerte un suspiro. "De acuerdo, lo sé. A ti no te puedo mentir".

Como lo odiaba. Bart siempre había sido cercano a la familia. Bien, el era familia. Hermano de mi padre. Si, Bartolomé John Cullen, más conocido como Bart C. era mi tío y de paso, mi agente.

Su rubio cabello desordenado como los mil demonios se movían mientras el se carcajeaba.

"Sabes bien chico que yo siempre te descubro. Esta bien que tu tengas dotes actorales pero yo siempre te descubro." Y me guiñó un ojo. Traté de sonreírle, pero solo me salió una mueca algo extraña.

"Es complicado"

"¿Por qué?, ¿No le gustaste?" no lo sabia en realidad. Me había pasado pensando en todo el camino sobre eso. Y al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. De los dos, el único 'enganchado' era yo.

"En realidad no lo sé, ella me beso antes de partir" no me di cuenta que al contarle eso tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios, y no se me quitaba. Parecía que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Ya, estaba bien. Apenas llegara a New York llamaría a Emmett y nos iríamos a tomar unas cervezas. Quizás a un bar. Talvez conoceríamos a unas lindas señoritas, con las cuales conversaríamos y bailaríamos y después, yo llevaría a una de esas señoritas a su casa y en la entrada de su puerta la besaría, ella me invitaría a entrar para tomar un café, yo le diría que mejor sería un café en la mañana, ella me vería como si estuviera loco por no aceptar su invitación, subiría sus escaleras y cerraría su puerta sin despedirse. Yo, regresaría a casa de mis padres, ya que estoy viviendo aun con ellos -aunque eso era algo temporal-. No, nada de salidas, ¡menos con Emmett conociendo su historial! Dios, ¡en que pienso! Mejor seria llegar a casa y dormir.

"Hey chico, deja de alucinar, vamos" dijo Bart mientras me tocaba el hombro. Parpadee varias veces antes de ponerme de pie y poder marchar. Nos hicieron el chequeo y todo, nos dieron nuestros asientos y yo me puse mis audífonos. Aunque sabía que sería peor. Me encerraría en la burbuja que mi mente crearía, y solo sería Bella, Bella, Bella. _Soy un maldito obsesivo._

El viaje iba tranquilo, y lo agradecía, odiaba las turbulencias, me ponían los pelos de punta. Como si fuera posible tenerlos mas parados. Bart me paso una revista de chismes.

"No se por qué siempre las lees" Bart me hecho una mirada y dijo:

"Son mi perdición" solo pude reír ante eso. Digo, era un hombre grande, maduro, robusto y sentía debilidad por revistas amarillistas.

"Eres tan raro" en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi tío de verdad era un macho, pero después recordaba que si el no fuera macho no tendría a su hijo Emmett, alias mejor amigo y primo. "¿Estas seguro que eres un macho Cullen?" levantó una ceja y respondió:

"Pregúntale cualquier cosa a tu tía Gabrielle y se te irán todas las dudas de mis supuesta no-hombría" terminó haciendo un sugestivo levantamiento de cejas repetidamente.

Vale, eso me pasaba por lengua suelta. Preferí mirar la revista y dejar el tema como terminado. Como siempre, aparecían fotos de Alice de compras junto a su amigo Jasper. Ese chico siempre iba de compras ella, ¿Será gay? Le preguntaría a Alice cuando llegara.

También había unas cuantas fotos de Emmett en un nuevo club. El salía en un gran sillón con forma de media luna blanco. Y junto a el dos rubias. El y su debilidad por ellas. No tenía remedio.

Después de cinco horas y tres minutos habíamos aterrizado. El aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy no se encontraba tan repleto como otras veces. Por suerte no había estúpidos paparazzi. Siempre venían a tomar fotos. Y no se por qué me tomarían fotos a mi. Yo no soy una celebridad. Además, ¿Qué no soy yo el que saca las fotos? En fin.

"¡Pero mira quienes vienen ahí!" dijo Bart apuntando a su izquierda. Ahí estaban las mejores personas que yo conocía. Mi familia.

La pequeña Alice, venía corriendo hacia a mi. Dejé mis bolsos en el suelo y abrí mis brazos para atraparla.

"Hermanito, te he extrañado" me besó las dos mejillas antes de bajarse.

"Yo también pequeña" Mamá y papá, nos rodeaban, junto a mi tía Gabrielle que tenía abrazado a su esposo y su hijo Emmett.

"¡Hey Eddie! ¿Como estás compañero?" preguntó el tremendo hombre que era mi primo. Su voz invadía el lugar, estaba seguro que tenía todas las miradas sobre nosotros. Me pegó unas palmadas en la espalda lo que casi provoca que me cayera. Lo miré feo y después le di la mano.

"Bien, bueno tu sabes" asintió y dirigió toda su atención a su padre.

Mamá y papá no se hicieron esperar.

"Oh Edward", me abrazó fuertemente, mi madre, aferrándose a mí con cada fibra de su ser.

"¿Mamá, que va mal?" se separó de mí y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

"Muchas cosas cariño, muchas cosas."

…

"Y ¿donde se conocieron?" dije dirigiéndome a mi padre.

"En la universidad, Renee fue la compañera de habitación de tu madre" ya, vale. Esta era información que no conocía.

"Se casaron en Las Vegas y ¿ustedes fueron sus padrinos?" mis padres en Las Vegas. Supongo que está bien.

"Si" dijo una entusiasmada Esme. Mi madre de seguro estaba recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasó en la universidad. Escuchando discos con papá, haciendo el amor como dos almas libres. No, eso no sonaba como algo que harían Esme y Carlisle… ¿o si? Agité la cabeza ante las imágenes que comenzaban a armarse en mi mente. Desagradables era una palabra perfecta para definirlas

"Vaya…" solo pude decir eso. ¿Qué clase de niña vendría a vivir con nosotros, temporalmente conmigo y permanentemente con Alice? "¿Ustedes la conocen?" Carlisle y Esme se miraron y asintieron.

"Cuando nació y la volvimos a ver para su bautizo, somos algo así como sus padrinos", mi padre acarició la mano de mi madre y la se la llevó a los labios. Ésta solo sonrió. "es por eso que viene a vivir con nosotros, Isabella no tiene a nadie mas. Y yo le prometí a Renee que cuidaría de su pequeña. Y no la defraudaré."

Mi madre, a veces era un poco terca. Pero esto estaba bien. Por una parte me sentía terriblemente apenado por esa chiquilla. A los dieciséis años perder a tus padres. Quedar sola en el mundo. A la deriva con unos extraños que tendrán costumbres completamente diferente a las tuyas y…

Alice me pegó en las costillas levemente. La miré a sus profundos ojos pardos y le pregunté con la mirada '¿Qué?!' ella solo negó y me dijo:

"Sea lo que sea que estés pensando sobre ella, olvídalo" bien, lo dejaría. Total, yo pronto ya no viviría con ellos. Así que no importaba mucho.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por mi cara. Era fantástico. Miré mi reloj. Absolutamente increíble. Dos horas sin pensar en _ella_. Fabuloso, lo arruinaste, perdedor.

"¿Cuando llegará Isabella?" preguntó una entusiasta Alice, mi padre y madre se miraron y rieron, ellos sabían por qué Alice ansiaba tanto la llegada de esta muchacha. La pobre sería su nueva compañera de travesuras y por supuesto de compras. Casi sentí compasión de ella. Y después recordé. También tenía que sentir compasión por mí. Porque eso significaba que las tendría que acompañar como chaperón a todas partes. _Oh no_.

Definitivamente tendría que mudarme pronto. Lejos de Alice y sus garras para las compras y salidas nocturnas, porque de esas habrían muchas. Porque de seguro la muchacha iba a estar en un estado algo... Triste por lo ocurrido, y era comprensible, pero con Alice compartiendo techo…. pobre chica. Alice haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacarla del posible estado depresivo en el cual se encuentre.

"En unas tres horas mas aproximadamente" contestó mi padre. Se dirigió a mí. "¿No te gustaría ir a casa hijo?"

"Si" dijo mi madre por mi "debes estar agotado", yo solo sonreí y negué.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien" además tenia curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería mi nueva hermana? Porque, eso pasaría a ser la muchacha. Una hermana, para Alice y para mí, y una hija más para mis padres. Una sobrina mas para mis tíos y prima para los primos, nieta para los abuelos y así. Aunque no fuese de forma legal, ella en parte también sería una Cullen. Ahora la idea me emocionaba. Tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. Quizás la idea de conocerla no era tan mala después de todo.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y nuestra nueva hermana aun no llegaba. Alice estaba cada vez mas impaciente. Así que le dije lo único que sabia que la calmaría.

"Alice" ella me miró.

"¿Qué pasa Edward?" ¡Dios! esto era tan difícil. 'Solo lo hago por una buena causa' me repetí eso uno y otras vez hasta que me sentí convencido.

"Deberíamos… deberíamos comprarle un regalo a Isabella" listo lo había dicho, no había sido tan difícil. Alice mantenía una expresión extraña en sus ojos y rostro. Como si no me creyera. Como aquella vez que le dije que Santa Claus no existía, al igual que el conejo de pascua y el ratoncito de los dientes.

"Edward" dijo esta vez ella saliendo de su pequeña ensoñación, "¿Estas bromeando?" cuestionó algo enojada, adquiriendo su típica pose de cuando realmente lo estaba. Piernas separadas, con un pie golpeando el piso y con ambas manos en su pequeña cintura. Negué y ella vino corriendo a abrazarme. "Oh hermanito esta ha sido la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, ¿que le compraremos? ¿Que le gustará? ¿Crees que tengan Prada o Gucci?, vamos Edward muévete me parece que hay un centro de Internet aquí cerca y podemos hacer unos encargos a Channel" Vale, esto debía recordarlo. _**Jamás de los jamases**_ pedirle a Alice ir de compras.

Pasamos una tienda de dulces, en la cual, Alice entro más rápido que el mismo correcaminos. Era una locura. Salió con una gran bolsa de diversos dulces.

Luego, pasamos por una tienda de fotografía Kodak, Alice me animó para comprarle a la chica una cámara de esas desechables y así poder compartir con ella después, con revelar las fotos y esas cosas. Yo accedí. Había decidido que no debía ser prejuicioso. Digo, no la conozco, y la pobre chica ha pasado por mucho últimamente, entonces ¿Por qué yo haría las cosas más difíciles?, no lo haría, daría lo mejor de mí y trataría de crear una amistad con ella.

Por suerte habíamos encontrado un interesante libro, en una pequeña librería. Así que lo añadimos a nuestra bolsa de regalos, junto a un sweater azul que Alice había adorado para Isabella.

"¿Edward crees que ya llegó?" pregunto nuevamente Alice dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de mi. Miré mi reloj y ya habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que había despegado el avión de Isabella en Seattle.

"Si, creo que si, deberíamos ir donde Carlisle y Esme" Alice asintió y fuimos de marcha. En el camino recordé lo de Jasper. "Oye Alice" ella me miró "¿Jasper es gay?" Alice se detuvo de golpe y casi bota todo el jugo que llevaba en su boca. Por suerte que años de experiencias con bromas de Emmett y mías le habían enseñado a controlarse.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Como se te ocurre decir algo como eso Edward?" ¡Ups!, creo que he dicho algo malo, pero todas las indicaciones para pensar aquello estaban.

"Bueno… le gusta la moda, va de compras contigo, ¿que querías pensara?" Alice se quedo pensando y no dijo nada más. Seguimos caminando y conversamos sobre Emmett y las rubias. Con esas que salía en la revista.

Íbamos riendo con Alice a paso lento por si yo volvía a decir algo gracioso.

A lo lejos, cerca de mis padres noté una cabellera algo familiar. Esto no podía ser, ahora me estaba imaginando cosas. Absurdo subconsciente idiotizado_._

Pero, mientras mas nos acercábamos más notaba que la linda morena se parecía a alguien. Traté de hacer un paseo mental recordando a quién. Pero no se me venía nadie a la mente. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a unos tres pasos pude notar que la chica se tensaba. Ya sabía por qué. Su rostro se volvió pálido. Y creo que el mío también. Pálido y rígido como todo mi cuerpo, porque de alguna forma muy estúpida, boté mi jugo de naranja.

¿Isabella?, ¿Era Bella?, ¿mi nueva hermanita sería Bella, la chica que me trae de cabeza? Es que esto es una broma, donde están las cámaras. Solo pude reaccionar cuando escuche el vidrio partiéndose en mil pedazos y la aguda voz de Alice gritando.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Edward!".

"¿Bella estás bien?"

…

"¡Bella, responde por favor!" pidió Esme desesperada mientras la sacudía suavemente.

"¿Qué?" reaccionó un poco, aunque se mantenía bastante aturdida.

"Te quiero presentar a mis hijos Alice y _Edward._"

Yo aun en mi puesto, viendo todo como un espectador lejano vi que Alice se acercaba a Bella.

"¡¡Hola, Bella!! Bienvenida a New York. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas."

Alice la abrazaba efusivamente. Mientras que Bella reacia, como sin saber que hacer, apenas le daba unas cuantas palmaditas acompañadas de un leve 'claro', que logró articular después de largos minutos.

"Tengo tantas cosas pensadas para las dos, ¡ya quisieras ver lo que he dejado listo en casa! Y… ¡oh! Perdona la torpeza de mi hermano. No suele ser tan torpe, no quiero decir que no lo sea, solo que hoy-"

"¡Alice!" reclamó Esme.

"Lo siento, mamá pero… bien, como sea" bufó, volteándose a verme. "¿Y tu no saludarás a nuestra nueva hermana?"

¿Nueva hermana? ¿Yo, hermano de Bella? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de chico ve a su hermana como algo más? Soy un pervertido.

"Oh, esperen. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ustedes dos actúan muy raros, ¡como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma! o… ¿acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Huh?"

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Alice tenia que ser tan odiosa y perceptiva? en este momento odiaba mas que nunca su 'supuesto don'. Bella permanecía quieta mirándome sin saber que responder. Así que respiré hondo y contesté no, pero Bella hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que yo diciendo si. Carlisle, Esme y Alice nos miraban a ambos con ceño fruncido. Así que yo dije si y Bella nuevamente haciendo lo mismo que yo dijo no.

"Bueno la verdad" dije mirando a Bella para que me siguiera "es que yo si conocía a Bella de antes" pasé mis manos por mi cabello "yo-casi-la-boto-en-Seattle" lo dije lo más rápido que pude. Bella me miraba atónita y mis papás con Alice confundidos.

"¿Como es eso de que casi la botas?" dijo la suspicaz Alice.

"Es eso" dijo Bella "yo soy algo torpe, y casi me caigo por culpa de Edward" mi familia me miraba, así que yo solo asentí y sonreí. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

"No creen que es hora de ir a casa, Bella debe estar cansada y hambrienta."

Mis padres dejaron el tema hasta ahí ¿Me sorprendía?, claro que si, especialmente cuando tienes una hermana tan insistente como la mía.

"Tienes razón" dijo esta vez una sonriente Esme "uno de mis deliciosos platos te hará muy bien Bella."

Bella se sonrojó y asintió, Carlisle tomó una maleta y yo otra. Bella reclamó, pero nosotros simplemente la ignoramos, ella bufó, pero Esme la tranquilizó. Alice reía y danzaba. De seguro estaba planeando algo. Algo como sacarle más información a Bella y a mí.

El camino a casa en el coche Cullen, fue tranquilo. Y eso es decir mucho. Especialmente cuando tienes una hermana que habla hasta los codos, un papá que le encanta cantar la música del radio y una mamá que adora los juegos de viajes. Quizás no querían asustar a Bella con sus excentricidades. Quizás.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ayudé a Bella y lleve mi bolso. Bella me agradeció y se sonrojó levemente, yo solo le sonreí.

"Edward" dijo Esme "el cuarto de Bella es el que esta al lado del tuyo y al frente del de Alice" ¿Eso fue a propósito?, poner a mi propio demonio personal lo más cerca mío. Gracias Esme. De seguro la pequeña duende tenía algo que ver.

"Vale, vamos Bella te guío" ella asintió y me siguió.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar a su puerta ella se quedo quieta. Y yo también.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar." Ella suspiró y respondió:

"Si", me abrió la puerta y yo como el caballero que soy, la deje entrar primero. Dejé su maleta al lado de la puerta del gran _walk-in_ closet y Bella hizo lo mismo con la otra y su bolso.

"Bella ese beso, que tu me diste…" ella se sentó en la cama y me miraba con sus dos grandes ojos cafés, sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín al igual que sus labios. Como deseaba besarlos, pero me contuve, porque no debía. Ahora sería imposible que algo pasara entre los dos. Bella seguía quieta. No decía nada "es mejor que olvidemos esa noche" eso no sería difícil porque quizás para ella no fue nada. Pero para mi mucho. Ella era la primera mujer con la cual me sentía tan conectado. Pero era una niña. Una adolescente de dieciséis que sería mi hermana.

"Ya" dijo con su dulce voz. "está olvidado", yo asentí y me fui. Al llegar a la puerta me di vuelta y le dije:

"Y, por cierto; ahora que seremos hermanos, cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber" dicho eso me fui y me encerré en mi pieza.

* * *

¡No nos odien! :] Ha cambio de eso lean esto; es una parte de los comentarios entre Cam y yo sobre los capítulos que publicamos. Lo vimos en otra historia y nos pareció interesante que ustedes sepan un poco mas de nosotros y como trabajan nuestras estúpidas mentes.

**~hebringsmeback:** El capítulo seis.

**RockxAndxRoll:** el seis? de qe trataba ese? xd

**~hebringsmeback:** mira es el capítulo donde Edward por fin muestra su EPOV mas extendido y habla con su tío Bart. Creo que eso puede causar conmoción, ¿alguien antes había pensado que Edward pudiese tener un tío que me recuerda a los Simpsons e inevitablemente lo veo con el cabello en puntas muy paradas pero por sobre todo ¡¡lee revistas de la prensa amarillista!!? eso es... raro xD

**RockxAndxRoll: **kajakajakja definitivamente cuando estaba escribiendo eso, se me vino a la mente Bart de los simpsons. Lo admito soy culpable

**~hebringsmeback:** lol, ahora tendré un mal concepto del tío Bart... espero qe no tenga un amigo como Milhouse (así se escribe? nunca lo habia escrito) el es bastante... gay.

**RockxAndxRoll:** NO! never, Milhouse es tan loser. Pero no tengas ese concepto de Bart, a pesar de su niombre el es un hombre bien serio le di la mejor parte de Bart xd AHH Y recuerdas que ahi coloco en duda la hombria de Jasper xd

**~hebringsmeback**: es cierto pensaba en eso y la verdad es qe nuestro capitulo (aparte de ser el mas largo hasta ahora) es bastante homofóbico haha aunqe yo no lo soy solo que... me da risa que Edward lo sea un poco haha

**RockxAndxRoll:** kajakajakja; osea... no lo habia visto asi. pero cuando lo escribi no lo hice pensando en que Edward tendria repuslsion hacia ellos

**~hebringsmeback:** talvez no la tenga solo... le interesa saber para andar con mas cuidado, nunca sabes qe accion tuya puede ser causante de un enamoramiento espotaneo de alguien hacia Edward he's irresistable :3

**RockxAndxRoll:** yeah! totally :P

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! & EDWARD TE BESARÁ ESTA NOCHE :]**


	8. Chapter 7

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

**N/A:** ¡Hola hermosas personas! hoy no tengo muchas palabras que decir mas que las de costumbre. No tengo bonus de conversaciones con Cam sobre el capítulo que están por leer porque no he podido abrir mi messenger estos días debido a exámenes y hoy que podría haberlo hecho estuve gran parte de la tarde jugando el deporte en que me desarrollo actualmente -handball por si a alguien le interesa saber- fue una tarde... interesante, considerando que salimos victoriosas en todos los partidos incluso los que jugamos con hombres :D Bueno, eso es algo... superfluo. Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capítulo siete que ya se pone mas interesante, con un BPOV en el que expresa su reacción ante las palabras de Edward y todo lo que está viviendo y, por si alguna queda con gusto a 'poco' -pese a ser el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora- ¡tendremos un momento E/B! Disfruten y ¡¡comenten, por favor!!

* * *

{Bella}

¡¿Hermanos?! Por todas las cosas hermosas del mundo, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Creo que si, aunque mi mente no lograba comprender toda la situación aún. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan solo unas horas y ya no me creía capaz de soportar una sola sorpresa mas; ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Elefantes rosas cantando 'quiero mover el bote' y brindando con brandi? Sacudí la cabeza ante mis originales y bizarras ocurrencias. Cómo si eso pudiese pasar. ¡Oh, vaya! Lo mismo había pensado cuando me dije a mi misma que no volvería a ver a Edward nuevamente pero ¡miren qué sorpresa! El chico en cuestión estaba a tan solo un par de metros, viviendo ambos bajo el mismo techo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas imposibles ya que, extrañamente, -en mi mundo- se hacían realidad. Una completa estupidez.

Dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro, me desplomé sobre la cómoda cama que sería mía desde ahora. No mentía al llamarla cómoda, porque si lo era y por sobre todo, gigante. Hundí mi cabeza entre las suaves almohadas de pluma, escondiendo mi rostro de la realidad. Si, que astuta.

Dejé correr mi mente con estúpidas ideas rondando; 'cualquier cosa menos pensar en las palabras de Edward, Bella' me obligaba a mi misma a pensar. Estaba claro que no tenía resultados positivos. Es que… ¿ese beso no había significado nada para él? Al parecer no y eso, dolía. ¡Dios! eso me pasa por darle mi primer beso a un desconocido –desconocido que ya no es tan desconocido, más bien, mi hermano postizo, quién, lucía endemoniadamente sexy con esa camiseta ceñida al cuerpo-.

Pensaba en eso cuando, una pequeña mano se posó en mi hombro.

"¡¿Qué diablos…?!"

"¿Te asusté?"

"No, no" negué ante la mirada de culpa de la chica. Quiero decir, mi 'nueva hermana'. "¿Pasó algo?" No sé como me desconecté tanto al punto de no sentir la puerta.

"No. Solo quería charlar un rato contigo mientras mamá hace un par de cosas y prepara algo de comer." Explicó un poco avergonzada. Alice me estaba cayendo rápidamente bien.

"Oh, de acuerdo." Asentí mientras me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas –estilo indio- frente a ella, quién me imitó.

"¿Cómo fue que Edward colisionó contigo?"

A medida que Alice completaba su pregunta, empezaba a sentir como los nervios se apoderaban, de mi pobre cuerpo. ¿Qué tendría que decirle? No habíamos hablado Edward y yo sobre que diríamos. ¿Y si el ya le había dado una versión oficial de la historia y yo arruinaba las cosas? Conocía a Alice hace un par de horas pero de inmediato me pude dar cuenta que ella no era tonta. Para nada. Tragué pesadamente saliva y la miré lo mas serenamente que pude.

"Hmm, pues… fue todo muy rápido. Soy realmente despistada y… " Hice una pausa antes de agregar algo mas que pudiese arruinarlo todo. Alice esperaba, impaciente. "No lo sé Alice, no sé como explicar. No fue nada del otro mundo. Para mi eso de chocar, ya es algo común. Como ya te dije, soy demasiado despistada. Y no exagero".

Me miró analizando mi rostro. Gracias a Dios me conocía tan solo hace un par de horas ya que, se me hacía la idea de que –de conocerme- hubiese adivinado al instante que, mentía. Por suerte no lo hizo.

"Supongo que Edward se disculpó."

"Por supuesto." Confirmé recordando, la manera en que nos conocimos. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. O no del todo. Si había chocado contra él, más bien, con su bien formado pecho pero, eso era algo que no analizaría ahora, de lo contrario mi cara de 'ensoñación' me delataría de la forma más ruin.

Esperé otra pregunta incómoda de parte de Alice pero esta, nunca vino. En cambio, la chica dio un giro increíblemente rápido a nuestra conversación y lo agradecí profundamente.

Después de un rato, Alice, se ofreció amigablemente, a ayudarme con todo el orden que debía hacer, además, así aprovechaba de ver que hacía falta en mi armario, según sus propias palabras. La verdad es que aquella idea no me agradaba del todo. No quería significar problemas para los Cullen y para mí, gastos, era dar problemas. Nunca he tenido una mala condición económica y creo que con los ahorros de mi vida podría mantenerme perfectamente por un par de años, además, yo no pedía demasiado, pero, aún así no era bueno abusar y… en resumidas cuentas, no quería ser un peso para nadie. Suficiente sería para ellos con tener que estar a cargo de mi tutela hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacerme cargo de las propiedades que habían dejado mis padres para mí.

Oh.

Mis padres. Mis amados padres. Cuanto los extrañaba. No había pasado siquiera un día desde toda la gran conmoción pero para mi todo parecía tan… raro. El tiempo pasaba tan lento y a pesar de tratar de sonreír verdaderamente solo lograba sonreír a medias. Pero, aún así, estaba asumiendo todo bien. Demasiado bien, a mi parecer. ¿Dónde estaban las lágrimas desconsoladas? Yo tenía pena. Me sentía con un forado en el corazón pero, inexplicablemente no lograba llorar. Esta era una de las ocasiones en las que odiaba mi increíblemente rápida adaptación a las malas experiencias. Pero decidí dejar eso, era mejor tratar de olvidar la molestia que estaba sintiendo conmigo misma y seguir. Mi madre hubiese querido eso. Estoy segura que no le gustaría verme derrotada y yo no le daría un disgusto.

Suspiré largamente y Alice se volteó de inmediato a verme. Traté de concentrar mi mirada en la prenda de ropa que sostenía en mis manos. No quería ponerla triste contándole como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero en ese preciso instante, ante mi sorpresa, Alice dejó lo que estaba ordenando y me abrazó fuertemente, como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida, consolándome. Y me pareció el gesto mas lindo que pudo darme, mucho mas valioso que los regalos que me habían entregado anteriormente; la familia Cullen me estaba gustando de sobremanera y eso para mi era preocupante porque, si les daba siquiera un solo disgusto o razón para tirarme lejos, sé, que me dolería demasiado y yo, ya sabía _qué cosa_ podría ser causante de un disgusto para ellos –aparte de que no se vería bien y toda esa porquería-, entonces, me propuse a mi misma no lamentarme mas de las palabras de Edward y hacer lo que me pidió: olvidar.

"Chicos, ¡la comida ya está lista!" Se escuchó a la distancia, desde el primer piso pero, Alice aún no me soltaba.

"Hey, Alice. No es que me moleste que me abrases, te lo agradezco pero… me gustaría poder bajar a comer y… respirar." Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que escuché la risa de la pequeña duende. Oh, perfecto ¡maravilloso! Si quiero olvidar será mejor no usar los apodos usados por Edward para apodar a Alice.

"Está bien." Respondió entre su risa y la mía. Terminamos de guardar la ropa que nos quedaba –la que no era mucha- y pronto bajamos al primer piso, no sin antes acomodarnos el cabello; yo queriendo dar mi mejor impresión siempre y Alice, bueno, supongo que por lo mismo.

Al llegar al primer piso Esme nos esperaba con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. No sabía si ella era así todo el tiempo o, simplemente deseaba hacerme sentir como en casa, relajada y contenta. De cualquier forma, el gesto era completamente admirable. Llego a parecer una persona aduladora pero, los Cullen eran la familia perfecta, eso era lo que se podía observar viéndolos desparramar cariño a chorros. Ahora entiendo por qué, mi madre había sido amiga de Esme; era imposible resistir su simpatía.

"¿Te ha gustado tu habitación?" Preguntó la mujer, realmente queriendo saber mi respuesta.

"Claro que si… Esme." Me apresuré a responder porque, de verdad era una habitación demasiado hermosa; con paredes en tonos azules claros, con un largo escritorio para dejar mi laptop y un montón de cosas mas. Estantes, un gran _walk-in closet_ para guardar mi ropa, unos mullidos asientos como sacos, de colores veraniegos, decoración y más decoración por doquier, además de un muy innecesario LCD pegado en la pared. ¿Cómo no gustarme una habitación así, a pesar de la mega inversión contenida en ella?

"¿Segura? Porque si hay algo que no te gusta o quieres agregar alguna otra cosa podemos-"

"Oh no, Esme. Todo está perfecto, es más, está más que perfecto. Eres una gran decoradora." No mentía ella era una gran decoradora y, si en el último caso, necesitaba agregar algo mas a la, ya de por si hermosa habitación, lo compraría por mi cuenta. Claro, eso no se lo contaría a Esme, ni menos a Alice quién, lo único que había canturreado del aeropuerto hasta aquí eran gastos, o como ella dijo 'inversiones a largo plazo, puestas en mi'. Que locura era eso. Una inversión en mí. ¡Já!

"Bueno, bueno demasiada conversación por aquí ¿comemos?" Interrumpió nuestra conversación un muy hambriento Edward. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba parado junto a Esme. Eso era… bueno.

"Edward, no seas grosero." Le recriminó su padre acercándose a nosotros, lo que me causó gracia. Y creo que a Alice también ya que ambas nos reímos. Edward la quiso asesinar, se veía en su cara cuando la miró pero a mí… a mi me sonrió. Y estuve a punto de sonreírle de vuelta, ¿por qué me hacía eso a mi?

"¿Lo siento?" Respondió sonriendo otra vez. Me pregunto si me podría acostumbrar a eso.

Seguidamente a su comentario Esme suspiró y nos encaminó al comedor. Este era amplio y muy lindo. Al centro había una mesa cuadrada de madera fina y alrededor estaban las sillas de un color casi blanco, con el acolchado de cuero del asiento en un tono verde pistacho muy suave, todo esto acompañado por dos barras en el techo de las cuales colgaban una serie de ampolletas -la misma cantidad por barra- con delicados cristales colgando por sus costados de dándole mayor elegancia a la sala, la cuál se encontraba rodeada por paredes color crema y un par de muebles construidos con la misma madera de la mesa. Todo en aquella casa, -que desde el exterior no parecía mas que un lindo edificio de cuatro pisos, común en New York- era un lujo, desde el rincón mas pequeño hasta… la familia en si. ¡Dios! esto si que era deprimente para una chica común y corriente como yo.

La comida se desarrolló en un ambiente totalmente distendido. Solo estando allí me percaté de lo rápido que había pasado el día ya que mi estómago a penas recibió bocado del rico plato que Esme me sirvió, este rugió de felicidad. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y para mi eran recién las dos. No entendía lo perdida que andaba.

Esme se puso en pie para servir un postre que había preparado pero de inmediato la detuve, quería yo servir. Así me sentiría un poco más útil.

"No es necesario, cariño. Yo lo hago."

"Es que yo quiero hacerlo, Esme. Ustedes se han portado tan bien conmigo que, servir el postre no sería nada. ¿Puedo?" Pedí sonriendo amablemente y esperando un si como respuesta. Y este llegó. Entonces corrí la silla y me di la vuelta para dirigirme al pasillo que conducía a la cocina, aunque no sabía exactamente donde estaba, sabía que era en aquella dirección porque desde allí había visto salir a Esme con los platos.

Iba cruzando el umbral del pasillo cuando oí la voz de Edward y me detuve.

"Te acompaño." Dijo mientras yo le daba la espalda.

Nota mental: _nunca_ dejes que Edward te hable tras tu espalda.

"No creo que eso sea necesario." Le respondí volteándome a verle de frente. Edward sonrió arrebatadoramente y yo tuve que recordarme el trato que habíamos hecho, en realidad, el trato que _yo_ había hecho; olvidar, solo olvidar, Bella, eso no era nada del otro mundo.

"Tonterías, si que lo es. Estoy seguro que no conoces el camino a la cocina."

Y me había pillado, el muy vil. Miré a Esme quién asentía a espaldas de Edward, entonces, con un bufido –que solo él pudo captar- acepté.

"De acuerdo, te sigo." Mascullé mientras el dejaba que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Huh, maldito. Respira, Bella. Olvidar, olvidar.

Caminamos en silencio por el corto pasillo hasta que él empujó una puerta blanca con seis pequeñas ventanas cuadradas, la cuál no tenía cerrojo: la puerta de la cocina. Y si Bella, ¿Dónde más esperabas que te llevara? Tonta.

Entramos y me quedé parada observando la habitación. Si, debía acostumbrarme. La cocina era del mismo color crema que el comedor pero a excepción de este, tenía barra americana con varios pisos –asientos- transparentes alrededor de esta, la que estaba cubierta de fina madera en el mismo tono que los muebles de la cocina que se extendían por toda la muralla Este, y al fondo había un gran ventanal con puertas de vidrio también con una salida al patio que nunca pensé que sería tan grande.

"Es bastante bonita ¿cierto?" habló el sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciéndome dar un respingo. Rió. "¿Cuándo será el día que no te asustes cuando alguien te habla?"

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté, fingiendo no entender.

"Ayer en el-"

"Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida, ¿Qué hay del tuyo?" Le respondí cortando cualquier frase que fuera a decir y ¡Dios!, estaba siendo realmente venenosa. Sabía que había sido el peor día de mi vida pero estoy segura que di a entender que al decir peor, el conocerlo lo incluía. ¿Y lo incluía?

"Creo que Esme dejó el postre dentro del congelador. Lo saco y luego lo llevamos."

Vaya. Eso si que había sido… frío. ¿O era mi idea? De cualquier manera me había dolido. Y eso no me estaba ayudando a olvidar ¡rayos! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? No puede ser tan difícil olvidar a la persona que le diste tu primer beso, si es que un simple roce de labios puede considerarse un beso. Lo mas seguro es que no. Lo mas seguro era que para él no había significado nada, de lo contrario ¿me hubiese pedido que lo olvidara? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y yo gastando mis pensamientos en eso mientras mis padres habían ¡muerto! Que persona mas insensible estaba siendo.

Apenas terminé de desarrollar la idea que cruzaba por mi mente sentí las inmensas ganas de darme con la cabeza contra un muro. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estaba priorizando un juego de mi imaginación por sobre el dolor de la muerte de mis padres? ¿Era por eso que no había derramado lágrimas esta tarde? Maldita aquella tarde, maldito aquél beso y maldito aquel día que si había sido el peor día de mi vida, en _todo el sentido_ de la palabra. ¡Dios!, como me odio.

No pude aguantar ni un segundo más allí. Sin decir ni una sola palabra salí pitando en dirección al comedor en donde los demás Cullen reían. Al momento en que entré a la sala, Esme me observó preocupada.

"¿Qué va mal, pequeña?" Oh no, _pequeña_. Edward me llamaba así, ayer por la tarde. Maldito destino que se empeñaba en hacerme la vida imposible.

"Creo que no me siento muy bien."

"¿Quieres que te revise, cariño?" Preguntó amablemente, Carlisle. Hablando en su tono médico, supongo.

"No. Debe ser el viaje. Soy un poco retardada para asumir los procesos. Quizás recién mi cuerpo viene a manifestar molestias. ¿Puedo retirarme a… mi habitación?"

"Te acompaño." Sugirió, Alice, poniéndose en pie de inmediato. Pero yo negué.

"No, tu quédate a comer. Aún falta el postre ¿sabías? Se veía bastante apetitoso. Asegúrense de dejar un poco para mi." Sonreí fingidamente esperando la respuesta de Esme.

"Está bien pero si sientes que la molestia no se va-"

"Les diré, no se preocupen. Permiso."

Y no mentía cuando dije que no aguantaba un minuto más allí. Al segundo en que cerré la puerta de la habitación tras mis espaldas, me tumbé sobre la cama y comencé a patalear igual que una pequeña niña cuando no le dan lo que quiere. Si, yo podía hacer berrinches y este era el minuto perfecto para hacer uno.

No me cabía en la cabeza. Había tantas otras cosas que podrían estarme dañando actualmente pero, sin embargo, lo único que estaba nublando mi mente era él. ¡Dios, hallase visto semejante porquería! ¡Mis padres habían muerto, carajo! Estaba en otra ciudad, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez amé, lejos de mi hogar en donde crecí y alejada de mi mejor amiga. ¡Oh Brooke!

Apresuradamente tomé mi teléfono celular e intenté encenderlo, vanamente. Ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo de darle una sola llamada a Brooke siendo que se lo había prometido ¿en que tipo de persona me estaba convirtiendo? Seguramente una muy alejada de la persona que era hasta ayer.

Di vuelta todas mis cosas para encontrar el bendito cargador para poder llamar a Brooke siendo mi búsqueda algo para nada fructífero.

"¿Te diviertes viéndome sufrir, eh?" Exclamé al cielo, hablando a Dios y recriminándole. Totalmente patética.

Al poco rato después, y cuando casi por rendida me daba terminé por encontrar mi cargador escondido debajo de mi maleta.

"¡Allí estabas!" exclamé con alegría. Ahora podría llamar a Brooke. Espero que esta vez si me conteste. Y por sobre todo, no este molesta, sino… ya vería yo mi cabeza colgada como elemento decorativo en la sala de su casa. Macabro pero posible.

El timbre que indicaba que el número que estaba marcando aún no respondía me estaba volviendo loca. Si tenía suerte, ella solo estaba demorando, sino, estaba molesta por no haber recibido una llamada mía sino hasta las siete de la tarde. De pronto el tono dejó de sonar y supe que habían contestado.

"¡¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!!! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a no llamarme apenas arribaste a New York?! Porque estoy segura que ya haz llegado allá, aproximadamente hace unas nueve horas por lo menos. Debes tener una muy buena excusa para darme sino-"

"Edward está aquí." Me apuré a cortar su discurso ya que estaba casi muriéndome de las ganas de sacar toda la porquería que tenía dentro de mi corazón, presionándome.

"¿Edward?".

Oh bien, con todo el ajetreo de la muerte de mis padres no le revelé a mi amiga que había dado mi primer beso. Ahora sería mas difícil dejarla convencida de que no la olvide o cualquier estupidez que pase por la cabeza de mi morena amiga.

Entonces, tuve que rememorar toda la historia, desde el momento en que oí su aterciopelada voz, hasta el suceso en la cocina. Me costó horrores. Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras sobre olvidar lo ocurrido, algo punzaba fuerte mi corazón, añadiéndole mas dolor del que ya tenía por el deceso de los padres.

"Oh, Bella no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de estar allí contigo para poder abrazarte y consolarte."

"Lo sé, Brooke. Pero, no lo digas otra vez, me sentiré aún peor."

"Lo siento pero, es que no puedo evitarlo. Promete que si ese chico, quién es el fotógrafo mas sexy de la historia de los fotógrafos que son sexy, te hace llorar o algo así me lo dirás, ¿de acuerdo?" Reí. Había dicho todo tan rápido. Alice se le parecía un montón en eso, quizás podrían ser buenas amigas si se conocieran algún día.

"De acuerdo. Promesa de niña exploradora." Bromeé ya sintiéndome mucho mejor.

"¡Así me gusta! No creas que por estar lejos te liberarás de mi, Swan."

"Oh eso lo tengo mas que claro, Del Santo." Hablé, tratando de pronunciar su apellido con mi mejor español. Sabía que a ella eso no le gustaba. Eso era insultar al idioma español, que cosas… ¿tan terrible era yo en español?

"¡Ugh! No me llames por mi apellido con tu acento español de mala categoría." Hum, eso respondía a mi pregunta.

"Entonces no me digas Swan."

"¿Qué no es tu apellido? O, ¿ya te sientes toda una Cullen?"

"Maldita seas, ¡No, claro que no!"

"Bien, me parece bien."

Y así estuvimos charlando por un largo rato desde los temas más triviales hasta el tema mas complicado que estaba martirizándome actualmente; el no poder llorar.

"Bella, quizás tu no funcionas así."

"Pero es que, odio no funcionar como el resto. ¿Qué pensara Esme de mí? ¿Qué soy una insensible que no lloro la muerte de mis padres?"

"No, no, Bella. Claro que ella no pensará eso. Por lo que me haz contado ella, su marido y su hija Alice son las personas mas dulces del mundo y cariñosas y comprensivas y todo eso. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. A todo esto, ¿tienen fecha ya para el funeral de tus papás?"

"Creo que Esme dijo algo de camino a casa pero… la verdad no estaba prestando demasiada atención cuando lo mencionó. Yo-"

_Knock__, __knock_.

El golpe de la puerta me hizo perder totalmente el hilo de la conversación y molesta por esto, aún pegada al celular y amarrada cable del cargador, abrí la puerta con lo que mas daba mi brazo e inesperadamente tras esta, descubrí el rostro que menos quería ver.

"¿_Puedo_?" Preguntó un poco nervioso e incómodo. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Pedirme que me vaya?

"Ya estás dentro. No importa."

"¿Ese es Edward Cullen, amiga?" escuché del otro lado de la línea. ¡Menudo lío! Ahora solo me faltaba que Brooke se pusiese a gritar y querer decirle unas cuantas verdades a Edward.

"Si, desgraciadamente." Le contesté mirando despectiva al chico que se encontraba frente mío.

"¡Pásamelo al teléfono!"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Brooke!" ¿Estaba loca?

"¡¿Por qué no?! Vamos, Bella. Tengo que dejar en claro un par de cosas."

"¿_Podemos hablar_?" Articuló Edward pero sin llegar sus palabras a hacer un mínimo sonido. Tenía que buscar una excusa para negarme ante Brooke.

"¡Bella!"

Diablos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Edward me miró, escrutando con la mirada la expresión que tenía en el rostro, situación que me ponía profundamente nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba.

"¡¡Bella Marie!!" Gritó desesperada Brooke, casi haciendo que mi oído sangrara. Me sonrojé al sentir la melodiosa risa de Edward esparcirse por el lugar.

"Brooke, lo siento. Hay _alguien_ que quiere hablar conmigo aunque no se que diablos quiere hablar pero bueno, supongo que _tengo_ que escucharlo" Dije marcando exageradamente cada palabra, fingiendo que el no estaba en la habitación. Roló sus ojos.

"De acuerdo, por esta vez te salvas. No te olvides de mi ¿si? Te veo en el funeral de tus padres."

"Necesitaré de ti en aquél momento."

"Sabes que no te dejaría sola en una instancia como esa, Bella. Te quiero."

"Yo también, amiga. Da saludos a toda la gente que conozco allá y cuida mi casa ¡eh! Que espero volver pronto a Seattle para recoger algunas otras cosas." Mencioné un poco triste. Aún sentía la pena de haber dejado la ciudad.

"¡Claro, Bella! Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos." Susurré apenas cuando la llamada ya había culminado.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y luego enfrente la mirada de Edward.

"Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo, Edward?"

"Sobre lo que sucedió en la cocina."

"¿La cocina?" Pregunté fingiendo el no entender. "¡Ah si! Me fui así de rápido porque me sentía un poco mal eso es todo."

"¿Estás segura? Pensaba que-"

"¿Qué me había molestado contigo y por eso había huido cobardemente?" hice una pausa. "Por supuesto que no. No te preocupes, eso no fue absolutamente nada. Es más, casi ya lo había olvidado. Hay cosas mas delicadas rondando por mi cabeza ahora."

"Entonces si te sentías mal y no mentías."

"Exacto. ¿Por qué mentiría, Edward?" Esperé alguna respuesta suya pero, nada hubo. "Mira, te diré algo; no quiero verte preocupado por estupideces como esas, nosotros no nos conocemos, por lo tanto, no pretendas suponer que estoy molesta de algo o alguna cosa por el estilo porque, te equivocarás. No me conoces ni yo te conozco a ti y la verdad, prefiero que cada uno esté metido en sus asuntos, así todo estará mejor y no tu no te sentirás culpable por nada." Finalicé, dándole la espalda. ¿Acaso yo había dicho eso? Por favor. Si eso era lo que menos quería. Estúpido orgullo. Aunque por otra parte…

"Bella, por favor. No me gusta esto de que finjas de que recién me conoces. Como si ayer no me hubieses visto en el muelle."

Su voz era tan cálida. Tan suave, tan… Edward. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, dejándome acariciar por las palabras provenientes de su boca. Me tenía ahí, a punto de convencerme de cualquier cosa que quisiese. Es que, ¿Cuál era la manía suya de pararse justo detrás de mí susurrando a mi oído cosas que podría decir de frente? ¿Le gustaba a él provocar ese efecto en mí? Precisamente esa pregunta me hizo despertar y parar con mi alucinación. Esta bien, tengo dieciséis años pero, ¡Dios! nunca he sido una chica hormonal, no iba a dejar que mis hormonas me manejaran.

"Pensé que habías dicho que olvidara."

"Si, pero-"

"Para. Ha sido suficiente. Decídete de una vez por todas lo que quieres. Tienes… veintitrés años según lo que me contó Esme, y no puedo creer que no puedas mantener una decisión por siquiera un día." Le recriminé, marcando muy bien su edad. Si tan solo fuese un par de años menor… ¡Bella, detente!

"Es que, pensé que olvidar era lo mejor, pero ahora-"

"Pero ahora ¿Qué?" Me apuré a interrumpirle. Esta conversación me tenía nerviosa y demasiado intrigada.

Pasaron los segundos, en los que Edward nada dijo, en cambio tan solo miró al suelo y frunció el ceño. Estaba pensando muy intensamente y casi se podía ver reflejada en su rostro, la lucha interna que estaba teniendo. Todo eso claro, eran suposiciones mías.

"¿Eso era todo?" Pregunté impaciente, de brazos cruzados y golpeando con la planta de mi pie, fuertemente la alfombra.

"No. Bella, no quiero que terminemos así. Yo… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?"

Vale eso no lo esperaba. Pero que estupidez, le pregunto algo mucho mas importante y ¿el quiere ir a dar un paseo? ¡Que chico! No… que hombre, porque eso era, un hombre y yo una niña con muchos problemas hormonales recientemente descubiertos. G-e-n-i-a-l.

"La verdad es que prefiero que no."

"Vamos, Bella. Te servirá para conocer un poco mas la casa. Apuesto a que aún no vas a ver el patio trasero. Te impresionarías. Esme cuida muy bien todas las plantas y-"

"No, Edward. Mi respuesta es un no y un no definitivo."

"Pero-"

"Ya te lo dije, Edward. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Grité mirando al cielo como si estuviese recriminándole algo a Dios pero en realidad esa pregunta había ido en dirección a Edward. Tuve que ser muy fuerte para aguantar las lágrimas hasta que él cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró despacio tras su espalda.

Y allí estaban las lágrimas. Las que había anhelado que llegaran en todo el día pero, que cómicamente llegaban a raíz de una tonta conversación con Edward. Definitivamente yo había nacido al revés o algo parecido porque no me parecía lógico llorar por algo así y no por la muerte de mis padres. Pobre niña estúpida la que soy.

La noche cayó rápidamente en la ciudad y yo casi no me doy cuenta de no ser porque una brisa mas fría me hizo estremecerme un poco, anunciando que el sol ya se había retirado.

Me desperecé un poco. Luego de la conversación con Edward y de llorar como una patética Magdalena, me había quedado dormida sobre las colchas. Entre sueños recuerdo haber sentido la voz de Alice y Esme, suaves y lejanas, acompañadas de una suave caricia que supongo que perteneció a Esme por el cariño maternal que escurrió esta.

Miré un pequeño reloj despertador que había sobre la mesita de la noche que estaba a un costado de la cama y me sorprendí de ver la hora que era. La una de la mañana en punto y yo, no tenía pizca de sueño después de mi larga siesta.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la pieza, incluso, me vi tentada por tomar una ducha pero no quería hacer ruido. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Edward, en nuestra trágica conversación había mencionado lo bien cuidado que mantenía Esme el jardín y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tentación de observar la majestuosidad de ese jardín –porque no dudaba que fuese algo fantástico, dado el talento y buen gusto que Esme poseía- en la noche, me superó, y sin siquiera poner algo sobre mi cuerpo mas que una simple camiseta que llevaba puesta, mis jeans y por supuesto mis _ballerinas_ me encaminé al primer piso, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Minutos después me hallaba saliendo a la terraza del patio trasero y en realidad, las palabras de Edward, se quedaban cortas.

Aún las flores estando cerradas y solo la luz de la luna iluminando todo el esplendor del jardín, el lugar parecía sacado de una película. Arbustos por doquier rodeando las murallas del amplio jardín, un par de árboles altos y enredaderas cubriendo las murallas de cemento lucían su esplendoroso verdor, acompañando las multicolores flores que había allí. Cuan hermoso debe ser de día. Aunque, la verdad es que a la luz de la luna todo parecía no poder ser más lindo.

Por un momento sentí como si nunca me hubiese ido de Seattle. Sentí que estaba en casa, entre el verdor de la ciudad, entre las flores de mi madre, entre el sonido de las suaves y pequeñas olas chocar en las rocas, entre las melodiosas risas de mis padres. Pero eso no era nada cierto. Lo había perdido todo y debía comenzar a acostumbrarme. A asumirlo.

Caminé alrededor de la piscina –que por cierto, parecía del tamaño de una piscina olímpica- y me senté a la orilla de esta, observando el agua y dejando a mi mente libre para pensar en lo que quiera. Este lugar era maravillosamente tranquilo, tan tranquilo que nada me podría perturbar.

Metí despacio uno de mis pies, previamente descalzo, y me sorprendí de lo tibia que permanecía el agua, muy a pesar de la suave brisa que estaba corriendo en ese minuto, entonces mas confiada introduje mi otro pie en la piscina y sentada así cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad que invadía el lugar. Cómo necesitaba un minuto de relajación y soledad.

Estaba tan relajada que a penas me percaté de cómo un bulto se sentaba a mi lado y el agua se movía un poco. ¿Sería posible…?

"Pensé que no querías salir a dar un paseo." ¿Era la voz que yo creía que…?

Si, Bella. Tu gozo en un pozo. Edward.

"No quería hacerlo. _Contigo_. Nunca dije que no lo haría de todas formas mas tarde. _Sola_."

"Hmm. Que astuta." Lancé un fuerte suspiro al aire y abrí mis ojos molesta para mirarlo a él.

"¿Qué necesitas, Edward?" Pregunté, pasando en alto su comentario. Muy irónico por cierto.

"Bueno, no podía dormir así que fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y al mirar por el ventanal te vi aquí y, decidí venir a hacerte compañía."

"Pero que cortés. Te lo agradezco pero, ¿quién te dijo que yo quería compañía? Si la quisiera la hubiese pedido y no precisamente a ti." Le dejé en claro, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos y mover mi cabeza hacia el frente. Lo sentí removerse un poco a mi lado y como su brazo rozaba el mío. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica me impactó. Haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe.

"¿Lo sentiste también?" Preguntó con un deje de asombro en su voz.

"¿E-el qué?" Respondí con otra pregunta, evadiendo el tema. Claro que el tartamudeo lo arruinaba todo.

"Eso, la corriente."

"Pff. Debes tener frío, Edward. O, quizás estás hablando dormido. ¡Eres sonámbulo! Sería mejor que estuvieses en cama de ser así, no sea cosa que te pase un accidente mientras 'sonambuleas' por ahí." Bien, Bella, por fin algo inteligente y divertido. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante mi comentario y la original palabra que usé en este. Pero lo que mas causa me dio –y gozo, debo aceptar- fue verlo entornar los ojos.

"Si fuese sonámbulo al tocar el agua con mis manos me hubiese despertado, Bella."

"Mitos, mitos y mas mitos." Defendí mi comentario. Había sido al gracioso, no me lo iba a arruinar su 'lógica'.

"Bien, entonces si estoy sonámbulo quizás, puedo hacer un par de cosas que despierto no haría y si eso molesta a alguien quedar totalmente libre de culpa, finalmente, estaba sonámbulo." Maldito estúpido.

"_Touché_." Susurré vencida, ¿Qué clase de cosa estaba insinuando en su aparentemente inocente comentario? Supongamos que yo imaginé cualquier doble sentido. Debe ser lo más probable. Escuché la sonora risa de Edward. ¿Es que acaso quería que nos oyeran? "Mantente callado, fotógrafo." Hablé más que pidiendo, imponiendo. Sería raro vernos a ambos a la una de la madrugada sentados, conversando a la orilla de la piscina. Eso solo sería más material para las sospechas de Alice.

"Como digas." Asintió regalándome una sonrisa. Maldito tramposo. Estaba casi segura que sabía que sus sonrisas me hacían sonrojar. Y eso le gustaba. ¡Tramposo!. Suspiré y volví a mi antigua posición; con ambos ojos cerrados, mirando hacia el frente y moviendo cada, ciertos intervalos de tiempo, mis pies dentro del agua.

De pronto la tranquilidad que sentía volvió a llenarme por completo y me sentí aún mucho mejor que antes. Temía que la razón fuese su presencia pero preferí pensar que solo era el roce del agua con mis pies o el silencio.

Me estremecí con una fuerte brisa que hizo volar algunos de mis cabellos mientras que otros me azotaban con fuerza en el rostro. Arrugué la nariz y soplé hacia arriba tratando de quitar los cabellos que estaban sobre mis ojos. Entonces recordé que Edward estaba allí ya que su melodiosa risa retumbó en mis oídos.

Me volteé a verlo reír abiertamente con la cabeza estirada atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan feliz que casi me vi tentada a acompañarlo pero, yo estaba molesta y debía seguir así. Me aclaré la garganta y fruncí el ceño. Edward se enderezó y me miró aguantando la risa, se veía tremendamente infantil y tierno pero yo me controlaría.

"Lo siento." Soltó luego de que manejó sus ganas de reír y solo sonrió, torcidamente y me vi forzada a fruncir más el ceño para no sonreírle de vuelta. "Es que te veías..." Volví a soplar fuerte hacía arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. "Te ayudo."

"No, n-" Tarde. El ya había movido su mano derecha y delicadamente había corrido mis cabellos desde el frente de mi cara a detrás de mis orejas ¡y que bien se había sentido su tacto sobre mi piel!

"Listo." Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Vale, ahora si podía hervir de rabia conmigo misma. Rolé los ojos y me estremecí una vez mas por el viento cosa que, claro, al caballeroso Edward Cullen no se le pasó por alto y sin siquiera dudarlo se acercó mas a mí y me miró a los ojos mientras extendía sus brazos directo a mi.

"¿Qué diablos haces?"

"Tienes frío. Pretendo acabar con eso."

"Oh no, Edward. No es necesario."

"La otra vez no quisiste que te pasara mi chaqueta, ahora no traigo una conmigo pero, de todas formas no te vas a negar dos veces."

"Eres realmente insoportable, fotógrafo."

"Y tu eres una pequeña cascarrabias, Bella. Pero, tranquila, yo puedo vivir con eso."

Y después de eso, sin más previo aviso me envolvió entre sus brazos, pegando muy cerca su cuerpo del mío, proporcionándome el calor que me faltaba. Estúpido fotógrafo caballeroso que huele endemoniadamente bien. ¡Uy si, olvidar! Genial significado que le estaba dando al verbo olvidar.

Pasados los segundos me fui sintiendo más y más cómoda y cálida entre sus brazos. Ahora por lo menos ya no tenía frío y debía aceptar que el abrazo me había venido muy bien. Pero por supuesto, eso no se lo diría porque seguramente saldría con uno de sus ingeniosos y muy egocéntricos comentarios. No, no le daría en el gusto.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y tranquilamente me dejé llevar una vez más por mis pensamientos, los que me llevaban a mi infancia, a mis días junto a Brooke, mis padres, mis compañeras del colegio de chicas Cashmere, y un montón de recuerdos más que, me hicieron caer en la inconciencia rápidamente. Aunque en ningún momento olvidé donde me encontraba, nada mas ni nada menos que, en los demasiado cómodos brazos de Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 8

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Bella}

¿Has tenido la sensación de que el tiempo que corre atreves tuyo va demasiado rápido? Si es así me entiendes, porque eso me ha pasado.

Todo este tiempo, desde la muerte de mis padres y mi llegada a New York ha pasado tan rápido. Mas rápido que la luz o un susurro del viento.

Ha pasado una semana desde que vivo con los Cullen, y han pasado varias cosas. Como por ejemplo, el funeral de mis padres. Los enterramos en Seattle, ya que ellos así lo habían querido. Fue durante mi segundo día en New York, Esme se encargó de todo con un poco de ayuda de la mama de Brooke. Fue precioso. Uno piensa que los funerales pueden llegar a ser uno de los momentos más deprimentes que se viven en la vida. Pero este no. No cuando se tiene como padres a Renee y Charlie Swan. Ellos eran unas personas llenas de vida. Que vivían el día a día al máximo, sin importar el qué. Y a pesar de tener problemas matrimoniales como todas las parejas, siempre, pero siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellos amaban la vida sin importar nada. Y me amaban a mí. Así que el funeral fue una fiesta. Es verdad que cuando Esme subió a hablar de mi madre, como la conoció, sus momentos de locura en la universidad y muchas cosas mas fue algo triste y lloré, no lo podía evitar. Lloré como si no si existiera un mañana. Y deje que fuese así. Porque desde hoy empezaría una nueva etapa. No olvidando a mis padres claro está sino que viviendo nuevas experiencias, conociendo mas a mi nueva 'familia' y recordando los bellos momentos que viví junto a las personas que me trajeron al mundo. Por suerte tenia a mi lado a Brooke y Alice, eran las mejores amigas/hermanas que una chica de dieciséis años podía tener. Algo locas, aficionadas con las compras e hiperactivas, pero sin embargo darían todo por ti. Como decía, las mejores amigas que puedes encontrar.

Carlisle habló sobre mi padre. Cuando me miraba sus ojos se empañaban, pero desviaba la mirada hacia su mujer Esme y sonreía. Al parecer yo le recordaba mucho a Charlie, y eso era comprensible, creo. Ya que varios me habían dicho que yo había sacado los mejores genes de parte de él. Los Del Santo también dijeron unas palabras. Solo pude sonreír, ya que hablaron de aquella vez que junto a Brooke insistimos para que nos llevaran a acampar. Y al llegar y ver que no era como pensábamos quisimos volver. En este momento me alegró el no haber logrado lo que quería. Porque esas fueron una de las mejores vacaciones. Como los extrañaría.

Para terminar, me toco hablar a mí. Pero fue porque yo lo quise.

"_Mis padres fueron los mejores. Los mejores en todo me atrevería a decir. Eran dueños de unas almas jóvenes. Y creo que por eso es que ellos eran como eran. Felices, alegres, cariñosos, algo niños. Pero a mi no me importaba. Yo amaba cada parte de ellos. Y siempre lo haré. Esta canción es para ustedes. Recuerden, siempre estarán en mi corazón." _Alice le dio play a la radio, y 'Hotel California' de The Eagles inundó el lugar. Lo admitía, la canción no tenía nada que ver con el momento en si. Pero era una canción que mis papas adoraban y que siempre cuando estaban juntos la cantaban y bailaban. Era su canción.

Me volví a juntar junto a Alice y Brooke. Las tres lloramos e inexplicablemente, reímos.

Siempre creí que este momento lo viviría cuando ya estuviera en mis cincuenta y algo, acompañada de mi esposo y de mis hijos. No a mi dieciséis, acompañada de mis nuevos padres y hermanos.

Y si creía que era difícil estar frente a dos ataúdes, lo negaría, porque la parte mas difícil fue cuando los ataúdes fueron bajando. No lo pude evitar. No se que fue, pero algo me impulso a tirarme frente a estos. Era todo tan injusto. Sabía que no estaba sola… pero jamás sería lo mismo. Lloré y lloré. Hasta que sentí que me picaban los ojos, la garganta me ardía y los pulmones me dolían. La canción de The Eagles seguía su curso al igual que mis padres. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Y otra me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Sabía quién era. Reconocería su tacto entre millones. Me apretó fuerte contra su pecho y me dejé embriagar con su dulce y masculino perfume. Ese que me hacia perder el conocimiento y todos los sentidos. Edward me ayudó a pararme y me llevo hasta donde el se encontraba sentado y continuó abrazándome. Dándome palabras de aliento. Acariciando mi cabello y con su otra mano, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Se sentía tan natural estar así. Lástima que solo entre los dos podía existir amistad. _Lástima_.

Después del funeral y el entierro, los Del Santo ofrecieron una pequeña cena para los Cullen. El ambiente fue agradable y cálido. Los Cullen eran bastante… animados, era muy fácil quererlos, encariñarse con ellos. Y aunque se notaba la falta de presencia de dos personas, las risas y lindos momentos que se recordaron acerca de ellos fue maravilloso. Esme y Carlisle tenían tantas historias para contar, de las locuras de una joven Renee, y las metidas de pata de un tímido Charlie.

Esa noche paso rápida. Demasiado. Al día siguiente el avión privado de los Cullen nos llevaría nuevamente a New York, si ¿no lo había dicho? Un jet privado. Si no hacía mal mis cuentas, podría decir que ellos tenían tanto dinero para la existencia de un pequeño país con su nombre. El jet era precioso por dentro, alucinante. De colores azul rey y dorado. Digno de la realeza. Pero los Cullen no se jactaban de eso. Al contrario, eran lo bastante humildes. Y reconocían que solo lo usaban para emergencias. Que si el viaje hubiera sido por cualquier otra razón hubieran usado un vuelo comercial.

Durante el viaje mi compañía fue mi ipod. Alice estaba leyendo una revista de modas. Y hacia pequeñas notas en su pequeña libreta rosada. Y cuando terminaba con la revista pasaba a otra. Estaba perdida en su mundo de Chanel y Prada. _Esa pequeña fashionista._

Esme y Carlisle iban sentados juntos en unos puestos mas adelante. Hablando de no se qué. Riendo. Amándose. Eran tan lindos. Me alegraba mucho por ellos. Hacían una hermosa pareja.

Y estaba _él_, su asiento estaba frente al mío. Estaba leyendo un libro. Al parecer era algo antiguo y se veía un poco gastado. Estaba forrado con una tela de un color azul oscuro que parecía seda. Era hermoso. _Maldito. _Lo peor era que, él era así sin esfuerzo. ¿Qué como lo sabia yo?, lo había comprobado durante la mañana y todo gracias a la insistencia de Alice, la acompañe a despertarlo. Entramos sigilosas a su habitación, si Bella Swan seria una buena detective, lo de sigilosa se me da bien. Como decía, entramos haciendo el menor ruido posible, se me hacía tan difícil concentrarme, ya que su aroma tan masculino y sensual bailaba frente a mis fosas nasales, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Lo peor era que el muy desgraciado solo dormía en boxer y sin camisa. Casi me da un ataque de hiperventilación ahí mismo. Fue demasiado para mi. Alice se acercó a su cama e hizo que yo también lo hiciera. A regañadientes la seguí_, Oh si Bella, sigue diciéndote eso_. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que me dio pena subirme a su cama junto a Alice para luego, ponernos a saltar como locas. Edward se despertó, y su cara decía '.CARAJO.' fue tan chistoso, vio a Alice y frunció el ceño y luego me vio a mí….

Su cara decayó. Como si se tratara de una máscara, su rostro, cuello y pecho tomaron un rojo oscuro mientras comenzaba a tartamudear y taparse. El muy bobo tratando de taparse con las frazadas en las cuales Alice y yo estábamos, le fue imposible quitarlas y así se cayó de espaldas. Alice no paraba de reírse y yo que le observaba todo el torso desnudo estaba como idiotizada ante él. Me di una bofetada mentalmente mientras le tiraba una almohada para que se cubriera y yo saliera. Le dije a Alice que después nos veíamos mientras me despedía con un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en esta. Y suspiré. Llene mis pulmones de con todo el aire que podía para poder concentrarme y repetirme: 'el es mi hermano, el es mi hermano', pero, ¿Cómo es posible ver semejante dios griego como un hermano? IMPOSIBLE. Además siempre pensé que si tenía un hermano seria feo. Con granos y piel grasienta. Y un olor asqueroso.

_Todo lo contrario a Edward_. Dios. Solo recordar aquella mañana me hacia temblar, sonrojar tan fácilmente. Recordar su pecho tan… PARA, PARA, PARA, jovencita. Desvíe mi mirada del punto blanco en el cual me había concentrado sin darme cuenta para perderme en el mar de mis pensamientos. Eso casi siempre me pasaba, y era tan vergonzoso. Porque dependiendo del pensamiento podía quedarme con la quijada abierta babeando. ¡Trágame tierra! Edward me observaba con ojos divertidos, como si supiera lo que pensaba –ajá y los unicornios existen- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y volvió a perder su mirada en su libro.

Suspiré. Esto sería tan difícil.

El resto del viaje fue agradable, tranquilo. Esme se unió a nosotros mientras nos daba unos bocadillos y a la vez aprovecho para conversarnos acerca de la cena que darían. Edward y Alice insistieron con que ella tenía que hacer su famoso postre. Esme se sonrojó y dijo que lo haría ante la insistencia de sus niños. Carlisle apareció detrás de esta abrazándola por la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, dándole un leve pero cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Esme río y Carlisle se la llevó a su asiento. En ese momento las palabras salieron de mi boca, como si controlaran solas. Sin pasar por el filtrador.

"Son siempre…" me quedé pensando la palabra correcta, pero Alice la dijo por mi.

"¿Hormonales?", pensé que pondría una cara de asco mientras hablábamos de la vida sexual de sus padres, pero como siempre Alice terminaba sorprendiéndome. Asentí cautelosamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos, no estando segura.

"Pues si, lo son. No hay rincón de la casa que este a salvo. O del avión." Me sentí avergonzada por aquella declaración. "no sabes todas las veces que Edward y yo los hemos pillado" observe al susodicho y vi que estaba levemente sonrojado.

"Alice" dijo su aterciopelada voz, "no es necesario que le des tantos datos a Bella" me miró con un gesto de disculpa "terminaras asustándola". Alice miró a Edward y luego a mí.

"Lo digo para advertirla mas que nada, Edward, ella podría encontrarlos" un leve chillido escapó de mis labios mientras me tapaba la cara con mis manos.

"¡Ah!, definitivamente no volvería a ver a la dulce Esme a los ojos" Edward y Alice me miraron y comenzaron a reírse de mí. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"Te acostumbrarás." Esperaba que eso solo fuese una broma. Lo esperaba enserio.

El aterrizaje fue suave. Y el camino a la casa llena de canciones de Carlisle, se las sabía todas. Esme lo acompañaba con los coros. Mientras que Alice y Edward lucían algo ¿avergonzados?

Que estuviéramos recién llegando de un viaje no hizo que los Cullen se sentaran a descansar, no señor, esa noche se celebraría una cena, algo pequeña, para conocer a otros miembros de la familia. Me sentía como una pequeña debutante. Alice me ayudo a escoger la ropa. Lo cual fue fácil. Ya que ella me hizo ponerme un vestido azul eléctrico de satén. Para mi gusto era algo corto. Y dejaba mis hombros al descubierto. Me sentí un poco desnuda. Pero ella insistía en que haría que mis piernas se vieran más altas. Después de tanto negarme no me quedo otra que aceptar.

Desde mi llegada a esta casa era conciente de tres cosas:

1).- Nunca negarme a nada de lo diga Alice, ya que siempre consigue lo que quiere.

2).- Taparme los ojos siempre cuando entre a algún lugar de la casa, nunca se sabe lo traumático que podrías ver.

3).- Alice es peligrosa.

Alice siguió alistándome. Separó mi despeinado cabello en la mitad, haciéndome la rayita del medio. Dejando mi flequillo de un lado. Me hizo pequeños rulos y los dejo sueltos y después tomo cada mechón de delante y lo estiró hacia atrás dejándolo junto a un broche plateado con pequeñas piedras azules. ¿Recuerdan que dije que era peligrosa? Pues aquí va el por qué. La muy diablilla me hizo ponerme unos tacones altísimos. Según ella eran unos Manolo y que de hoy en adelante debían estar entre mis cosas favoritas. Temí por mis tobillos. Temí por mi vida.

"Alice no te preocupes por el maquillaje yo puedo hacerlo sola" su ceño se frunció, y puso ambas manos en sus caderas. "porque mira la hora Alice, debes arreglarte" eso hizo que su gesto cambiara a uno de miedo.

"Oh si, tienes toda la razón, además vendrá Jasper" ¿y quien es ese?, ¿su novio? Salió rápidamente de mi habitación. Suspiré pesadamente mientras enredaba uno de mis rulos en mi dedo. Busque mi bolsito de maquillajes y fui al baño. Me apliqué un poco de sombra color damasco y un poco de azul oscuro, puse un poco de rimel en mis pestañas y por último, apliqué _gloss_ y estaba lista. Ya no tenía nada que hacer así que baje en busca de Esme.

El comedor se encontraba igual que siempre excepto que esta vez los cubiertos eran otros. Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Esme colocándole un glaseado al pavo.

"Oh cariño te ves preciosa" me sonrojé enseguida ante semejante cumplido. Yo solo consideraba que estaba bien, pero Esme había utilizado la palabra preciosa. "Carlisle" llamo alzando un poco mas su dulce voz. Este vino enseguida "mira que preciosa se ve Bella." Este me miró y me sonrío y me dio un abrazo.

"Te ves muy linda pequeña" el sonrojo se hizo mas intenso.

"Gracias Carlisle" el asintió y le dio un beso a Esme.

"Oh querida, ¿no te importaría ir a buscar a Edward a su habitación?" ¿Importarme?, ¿importarme a mí?, claro que no. ¿Por qué? Si el es solo mi hermano mayor. _¡Ajá!_

Subí las escaleras cuidadosamente. Al llegar a la puerta de Edward sentí mi respiración algo… irregular. Le di tres pequeños golpes a la puerta y de dentro resonó un suave 'pase' así que lo hice. Entre. Edward estaba dado vuelta revisando unos papeles.

"Esme quiere que bajes" lo vi tensarse y quedarse quieto. Lentamente se dio vuelta y me quedo viendo como si fuera la primera vez.

"Bella" su voz fue casi un susurro que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Ajá, esa soy yo" guiñé un ojo y me di vuelta "no te demores en bajar" cerré la puerta detrás de mi y recién pude respirar bien. ¡Dios! Había sido tan difícil actuar como si nada. Digo. El lucía tan jodidamente bien. Era mejor que uno de los modelos de ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Se veía realmente bien con ese traje azul oscuro. Había hecho que mi pulso se acelerara y eso que el estaba vestido. ¡Basta Bella! Me di una pequeña bofeteada. Y me dirigí al comedor.

Los invitados no demoraron en llegar. El primero fue el famoso Jasper de Alice. Ella lucía un vestido que tenía un corte parecido al mío en diferencia que era de un tono púrpura oscuro junto a unos tacones plateados. Su cabello estaba rizado y se veía encantador. Jasper estaba vestido en una pieza negra con una camisa blanca que tenia unos botones desabrochados. Alice ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hablar ya que lo acorraló con sus pequeños brazos y le dio un gran abrazo. Cuando esta lo soltó, Jasper se acercó a Carlisle y le dio un pequeño apretón de manos. Hizo lo mismo con Edward y Esme le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Toda la escena parecía sacada de una película. Alice daba saltitos al lado de el y lo llevó hasta donde yo estaba.

"Bella el es Jasper, mi mejor amigo" Jasper hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia y me beso la mano. Que caballero. Alice sonreía y aplaudía. Si que estaba emocionada. Nos sentamos todos en la sala, Alice me contaba unos cuantos cotilleos referente al colegio al cual asistiríamos. Jasper y yo solo reíamos ante algunas de las cosas que la pequeña duende decía.

Al rato después llegaron el resto de los invitados. Bart que era el hermano de Carlisle, su esposa Gabrielle y su hijo Emmett. Bart era alto y su cabello era revoltoso. Me recordaba al cabello de Edward. Gabrielle era hermosa. Tenía un aspecto exótico. Con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello negro. Era de mi porte. Y estaba Emmett que era el más grande de todos, como un luchado de la WWF. De seguro el chico iba muy seguido al gimnasio. Emmett al igual que sus padres era hermoso. Tenía las facciones de Bart, pero tenia los mismos ojos intensos que Gabrielle, y el mismo cabello negro, a diferencia que él tenia muchos rulos. Aparte de ser un chico grande su rostro varonil tenía un toque de inocencia. Los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía se lo daban.

"Hola tu hermosa" dijo divertido Emmett "Bella, ¿Verdad?" yo asentí y le sonreí. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

"Oh querido no acorrales a la pequeña Bella, deja que yo también la salude" esa era Gabrielle, le iba a dar un apretón de manos pero ella me atrajo hacia ella y me dio un fuerte abrazo "siento mucha tu pérdida cariño, espero que nos veas como una familia en la cual siempre podrás contar" yo asentí y le dije 'gracias' ella sonrió y me besó en la frente. Fue un gesto tan maternal e íntimo. Como si no fuera la primera vez que nos conociéramos. Después se acercó Bart.

"Mucha gusto Bella" este me dio un abrazo igual que Gabrielle "Eres bienvenida en nuestra casa cuando gustes"

"Gracias" dije. Adoraba a esta familia.

Después de conversar un poco Esme nos condujo a todos al comedor. La Cena ya estaba servida. Me senté al lado de Alice y ella se sentó al lado de Jasper. Al frente mío estaba Emmett y a su lado estaba Edward. Esme se encontraba en la esquina de Jasper y Edward y Carlisle en la esquina de Bart y Gabrielle que estaba al lado mío. Todo era agradable. Con bromas y relatos. Hasta que comenzó un zumbido. Y después una canción.

"_Y es que mi cama huele a ti, A tu perfume de miel, A tiiii, Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti, A tu perfume de miel, A tiii" _¿Un reggaeton?, estaba a punto de reírme. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros. Buscando el culpable. Hasta que este se delató.

"Lo siento" dijo Emmett levantándose "Negocios", se retiro al living. "Bueno", hasta aquí se escuchaba su grave voz. La mayoría se encontraba a punto de reír. Todos menos Gabrielle.

"Ese chiquillo, y su música con alto contenido sexual" Alice estaba temblando. La pobre estaba a punto de estallar en risa

"Ay Gabrielle, el chico es un hijo de tigre" y eso fue todo. Alice y yo estallamos en risa. No lo podía evitar, pero es que Bart se veía tan confiado y seguro cuando lo dijo. Como si fuera el pan de cada día. Después el resto nos siguió y todos callamos cuando Emmett volvió a entrar.

"¿Qué?" dijo mientras se llevaba un gran trozo de pavo a la boca. Lo degustó, tragó y dijo "Demonios Esme, esto esta delicioso" y ahí estaba otra vez. Todos reímos nuevamente. Emmett era una caja de sorpresas. Desde su música reggaeton que indicaba 'negocios', hasta sus comentarios por la deliciosa comida de Esme. Este chico si que me caería bien.

Cuando la cena terminó, volvimos a entablar conversación, pude conocer más a la familia. Sirvieron el postre.

Edward y Emmett conversaban acerca de un nuevo club. Edward estaba algo sonrojado, ya que Emmett le hablaba acerca de una rubia con la cual había estado. Esme después nos hizo pasar a la sala donde los hombres tomaban coñac y las mujeres tomaban un te o café. Esme y Gabrielle me dijeron que llevarían de compras. Y Alice enseguida se les unió.

{Edward}

Bella se veía hermosa. Era más que hermosa. Se veía tan mujer y niña a la vez. Quería besarla, eso me avergonzaba. Sus miradas aceleraban mi pobre y solitario corazón. Yo sabía que ella sabía –o eso suponía, en realidad, no lo tenía bien claro- porque cuando fue a mi habitación y vio en el estado que me había dejado me guiñó un ojo. No, ella no lo sabía. Todo iba acompañado de su inocencia. Claro está. Ella me provocaba sin darse cuenta.

Sus níveas piernas me llamaban. Quería recorrerlas con mi vista y manos una y otra vez. Con ternura. Pero no podía. Jamás.

Fui por un vaso de gaseosa. No era mucho del tipo de tomar cuando se está en familia, compartiendo tan amenamente. En eso Emmett se acerco a mí.

"Tu nueva hermanita esta como quiere" ¿Había dicho Emmett lo que creo que había dicho? Suspiré. Frustrado y algo enojado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dije mirándolo sonriendo.

"Oh, hombre" me dio una palmada en la frente "Si me dices que no te haz fijado en esa preciosa hermana tuya no te creeré" se carcajeó y desvío su mirada hacia ella. Yo lo seguí. "Mira esas hermosas piernas. Parece que no tienen fin" se las miré y el desgraciado tenia razón "y mira lo blanca que son. Dios" Si, Dios ¿Por qué me torturas? "y mira esa pequeña cintura. Y ese rostro parece pintado por un ángel" dio un sorbo a su vaso y continuó "lo mas atractivo de ella es que no se da cuenta" lo sabía. Sabía todas las cosas que el me decía porque yo ya las había visto. En el transcurso de la noche la había observado una y otra vez. Aun sabiendo que estaba siendo un maldito pervertido. Un impulso me hizo hablar.

"Emmett" dije entre dientes. El me miró "No te atrevas a hablar así de ella otra vez" apunté su pecho con mi dedo, dándole leves empujones, repentinamente molesto. "Ella es mi hermana, y te recuerdo de paso que es tu prima." Emmett parecía asombrado, quizás me excedí un poco "y ¡por Dios santo!, solo tiene dieciséis. La misma edad que Alice." Dejé mi vaso cerca del mini bar y salí de la habitación. Emmett no era el único que tenía que tener en cuenta la edad de Bella, yo también debía hacerlo.

El aire fresco de la noche vino como un golpe hacia mí. Me estremecí por el frío, pero mi cuerpo rápidamente se relajó. Me acerqué a la piscina y me senté al estilo indio. Saque mi cajetilla del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y el encendedor del pantalón. El sabor a menta y nicotina era algo que siempre me relajaba y ayudaba a pensar.

Siempre fui de esos que decían, ni de broma, yo no fumaré. Pero al entrar a la universidad mi compañero de cuarto lo hacía y a mi me ayudaba a estar mas relajado. Tampoco era un adicto al cigarrillo o algo por estilo. La caja me podía durar meses. Dependiendo en la situación en la cual me encontrara. Ahora agradecía tener el cigarrillo a mi lado.

Me estiré de espaldas en césped y mire las estrellas, tratando de formar figuras. Pero mi mente solo me conducía a formar una sola cosa. Un par de ojos. Una mirada profunda que había aprendido a conocer bastante bien. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar en ella. No quería. Me rompía el corazón no hacerlo porque la anhelaba. La quería. Pero todo era tan imposible. Tan incorrecto. Era una injusticia.

Ella era solo una niña. Alguien que conocí y debí olvidar el mismo día. No debió meterse tan dentro de mí.

Estaba celoso. Lo admitía. Sentía celos de Emmett, sentía celos de que el pudiera hablar tan libremente sobre ella. Porque en cualquier instancia el tenia muchas mas oportunidades que yo. Y lo odiaba. Porque quería ser yo el que las tuviera.

Yo quería salir con ella. Yo quería tomarla de la mano. Yo quería abrazarla. Yo quería besarla. Yo quería.

Y sin embargo todo eso estaba prohibido. En ocasiones la vida es una de las peores injusticias.

{Bella}

La velada fue agradable. Emmett era lindo, era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Se mostraba muy amable conmigo. Y me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara estaba a mis servicios. Lástima que yo solo quería que una persona se ofreciera así.

Mientras nos encontrábamos en el comedor paso algo extraño. Edward y Emmett estaban amenamente conversando. Hasta que Edward comenzó a apuntarlo con su dedo de forma acusatoria. Emmett reía, hasta que se puso serio y Edward salió. Emmett vino junto a mí.

Después de eso Edward no volvió a entrar, solo hasta que nuestros 'invitados' se fueron. Su despedida con Emmett fue tan rara. Como si fueran enemigos. Eso no me gustó. Tendría averiguar que pasaba.

Al otro día me levanté temprano. Mi misión era hablar con Edward sobre toda nuestra 'situación'. Justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación, el iba a golpear mi puerta.

"Edward–"

"Bella, ¿podríamos hablar?" asentí y lo invité a entrar a mi habitación, el entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Me senté en la cama recién hecha y Edward se sentó en el piso. Decidí hacer lo mismo.

"¿Y bien?" Edward parecía no estar seguro. Como si le costara hablar.

"No quiero que te juntes con Emmett" ¿Perdón? Yo… ¿había oído bien? ¿Quién se cree que es?

"Edward creo que se están subiendo los humitos del hermano protector" contesté con ironía.

"Es que el no te conviene"

"Tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien salir"

"Soy mayor que tu, sé mas de hombres de lo que tu podrías saber, después de todo, soy un chico."

"Edward" dije tratando de enojarme demasiado "Emmett es de tu familia"

"Lo sé, por lo mismo te pido que no salgas con el" esto era tan enfermizo, como podía creer él que a mi me pasaba algo con Emmett. Algo fuera de lo platónico o fraternal. Me paré.

"Mira Edward, creo que todo esto no debemos conversarlo. Te agradezco tu interés, pero no, gracias. Ahora te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación" Edward se mostraba perplejo. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero luego de 'ese tiempo' él pestañeó varias veces hasta que se paró y abandonó mi habitación.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil entre él y yo?

* * *

**N/A: **Estoy bastante corta de tiempo y la verdad es que creo que he hablado demasiado por aquí, estoy quedando como una gran parlanchina... lo que es cierto. Oops. Me encantaría poder decirles algo y no sentirme descarada, haré un intento... ustedes, ¿podrían dejar reviews? No es que me queje de que no hallan y sea un tema de ambición porque ambas cosas son incorrectas, erróneas, pero... he visto que tantas personas (y cuando digo 'tantas' es algo grande) han agregado la historia que comparto con Cam que me frustro un poco al saber que no el éxito no se ve reflejado en los reviews... ¿es que doy miedo?... ¡no respondan eso! :D Ha sido todos, ¡vamos comenten! Edward se pone muy contento con eso, quizás... hasta saltaría por tu ventana de noche. Asegúrate de dejarla entreabierta para él, ya me regañó una vez porque algunas ventanas de las lectoras de la historia, estaban demasiado apretadas como para no hacer ruido :P


	10. Chapter 9

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

Se preguntarán que hago subiendo hoy. Bueno no hay explicación, solo que me dieron ganas de subir ¡¡aprovechen y regálenme una linda sonrisa que equivale a un review! ;)

* * *

_{Bella}_

"Solo cinco minutos mas." Pedí hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada de plumas. Estaba sumamente cómoda durmiendo.

"No, no, Bella. ¡Levántate!" Chilló Alice tirando de mi brazo derecho, el que antes de que me despertase colgaba de un lado de la cama.

"Por favor, Alice. Por favor." Rogué aún sin sacar mi cabeza de la almohada ¡estaba tan contenta durmiendo! No era justo que me despertasen de esa manera.

"Es que… ¡lo prometiste, Bella!" Rayos yo y mi boca que dice cosas que después no seré capaz de hacer.

"Pero es que-"

"¡Pero nada! Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Bella. Me harás hacer algo que no te guste y luego no tendrás derecho a reclamo, a veto ni a ninguna de esas ideas locas tuyas con las que tratas de sacar la vuelta a las cosas." Me reí. Si, yo era la de las ideas locas. ¡Já! Me di vuelta ahora quedando acostada de espaldas.

"¿Y que podrías hacerme, duende?" la desafié aguantando la risa para poder sonar tan irónica como deseaba. Me gustaba provocarla, ¡se veía tan divertida cuando se ponía histérica!

"No querrás saberlo." Me amenazó usando su más 'terrorífica voz'.

"Entonces si es así, me quedo aquí esperando a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Nada puede ser lo suficientemente malo y-"

Iba a seguir hablando pero un fuerte grito por parte de mi nueva hermana me hizo querer taparme los oídos.

"¡¡Edward!!"

"¡Alice! ¿Qué haces?"

"Llamo a Edward para que te saque de la cama."

"¡¿Qué?!" Demonios. De todas las personas que podía llamar, de todas las cosas que podía hacer había decidido llamar a Edward. ¡¡¿Por qué a él?!! Yo no quería verle. Todavía seguía un poco molesta por el episodio ocurrido después de la cena de hace dos días. ¡¿Quién se creía él para prohibir que me junte con Emmett?! ¡Él es su primo! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además, él se había comportado muy lindo conmigo. No tenía por qué no juntarme con él. Edward no sabía con quién estaba tratando. No me iba a dejar domar por un simple chico por muy apuesto que pueda ser, ¡Edward Cullen no era quién para comportarse así de posesivo! Como si le importase mucho. De seguro solo lo decía por molestarme.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?"

Y allí estaba él. Mi demonio personal. Mi felicidad en persona. Por supuesto: Edward Cullen. Para variar, me quedé congelada ahí, sentada en medio de la cama porque mi cabeza se hallaba muy ocupada recordando la ridícula actitud del _susodicho_ y no fui capaz siquiera de mover un cabello.

"Es Bella. Ayer prometió que iríamos a comprar sus útiles escolares y su uniforme pero ahora no quiere ir. Prefiere quedarse durmiendo ¿lo puedes creer, hermanito?" Le mandé una mirada envenenada a Alice. Eso, _acúsame con tu hermano mayor_. Como si pudiera hacerme algo. Ese infeliz…

Inmediatamente una risa explosiva inundó mi habitación. No podía creerlo. Yo estaba molesta, Alice lo estaba también y a él, simplemente no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que largarse a reír. Realmente, no entiendo a los hombres. Mamá tenía razón cuando decía que ellos eran unos estúpidos que solo ocupaban la mitad de su cerebro. Menos mi padre y podría decir que en la excepción también entraba Carlisle.

Le miré con mis ojos ardiendo de furia. Incluso por un momento pensé en levantarme y pegarle pero, sabía que saldría perdiendo. Entonces, opté por lo mas corto. Después de casi asesinarlo con mi mirada, alcé mi mentón, y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo cubierta hasta más arriba de las orejas. Estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no querer salir. Había cerrado mis ojos cuando oí que Alice volvía a chillar.

"¿Qué no vas a hacer nada, Edward?" Preguntó indignada. Aún escuchaba como el muy maduro Edward seguía con su risa. "¡Edward, deja ya de reírte como un enfermo mental, estoy hablando en serio!" Poco a poco la risa empezó a ser controlada por su dueño y al rato tan solo podía oír su respiración un poco agitada y unos golpecitos que asumía como los pies de Alice, golpeando impacientes el suelo.

"Lo siento" articuló finalmente Edward. Podía imaginar su sonrisa. "No sé que me sucedió."

"Te diré lo que te sucedió. ¡Te estas comportando como el verdadero idiota que eres!"

"Que linda manera de decirle te quiero a tu hermano mayor, duendecillo."

"¡No cambies el tema! Ve y saca a Bella de la cama."

"¿Qué? Y, ¿por qué yo?" Tuve que contener una risita. Sonaba tan infantil.

"Porque yo no tengo la fuerza ni la paciencia para seguir lidiando con una Bella completamente soñolienta. Ahora, haz tu trabajo."

"Pero, parece estar cansada de verdad." ¡Ah! Alguien por fin entendía el punto.

"¡Me lo prometió, Edward! Luego descansará."

"No consigues nada con llevarla a la fuerza. Además, no creo poder hacer demasiado. Bella es muy testaruda." ¿Qué yo era testaruda? Ya vería, ¡ya vería!

"Edward, no me obligues a usar mi mohín. ¡No me obligues!" Escuché un pequeño grito ahogado. No era Alice. ¿Podía ser…?

"No, todo menos eso, Alice. Sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando lo haces."

"Exacto. Ahora, muévete hombre grande que el centro comercial nos llama a mi y a Bella."

"¡Eres tan manipuladora Alice! No quiero saber que será de nosotros cuando crezcas más. ¡Tienes solo dieciséis años pero ya eres un monstruito!"

"El mohín viene…"

No alcancé siquiera a poner un pie afuera de la cama, cuando sentí unas cálidas manos metiéndose por debajo de las sábanas y tirándome de mi pie y brazo derecho.

"¡Que rayos estás haciendo, Edward! ¡Suéltame!"

"Lo siento, Bella, pero Alice y su mohín son lo mas siniestro que existe." Se disculpó sonando verdaderamente apenado y jalando de mí para sacarme de la cama. Pero yo no se la pondría tan fácil.

Me sujeté del respaldo de la cama con toda la fuerza que tenía. Nadie me movería contra mi voluntad.

"Vamos, Bella. No hagas las cosas mas difíciles."

"¡No! Edward, suéltame. Te juro que si no lo haces puedo ser mucho mas malvada que Alice."

"Lo dudo, Bella." Me contradijo él, un poco temblando. Quizás, recordando alguna de las travesuras de su hermana. Alice dio unos saltitos alegres alrededor porque se estaba saliendo con la suya… una vez más.

Después de un montón de forcejeo, gritos e incluso arañazos, fui vencida por el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Alice me sonrió malévolamente cuando Edward consiguió echarme sobre uno de sus hombros, cual saco de papas. Ambos eran un par de demonios y digo ambos porque al final Edward termino disfrutando todo. ¡Claro! Y yo, siendo transportada en calidad de bulto. ¡Muy gracioso!

"¡Te quiero lista abajo en quince minutos, Bella!" Gritó Alice alzando un dedo al aire y saliendo -casi danzando- por la puerta del baño. Había pensado volver a la cama, pero me convencí de que eso sería inútil. Y, siendo sincera, no estaba con el genio para otro forcejeo más con el 'caballeroso' Edward Cullen.

Le miré, aún estaba parado al lado de mi cama como si hubiese visto a un fantasma ¿Qué le pasaba?

"L-lo siento." Tartamudeó pasando una de sus manos por su cuello y no quitando en ningún momento la vista del suelo. "De verdad, Bella. Yo no quería. Solo que-"

"¡Veté de aquí, ahora mismo!" Le grité mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, dejándole solo en la habitación.

Apenas me volteé a mirarme al espejo que estaba colgado en la muralla donde se apoyaba el lavabo lancé un grito ahogado.

¡Maldito sea el famoso mohín marca registrada Alice Cullen!

·-·-·

"Hasta que por fin bajas. Mamá, dejó desayuno servido para ti antes de salir a buscar unos materiales." Habló Alice apenas toqué la alfombra del primer piso. Le di otra mirada envenenada. Con razón nadie había acudido a mi rescate a pesar de todos mis gritos. Si hubiese estado Esme estaba segura de que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

Caminé directo a la cocina sin decir ni una palabra. De acuerdo, no estaba realmente molesta con Alice pero se merecía un poco de sufrimiento después de lo que tuve que sufrir yo. Oh si, soy una mente siniestra.

Al llegar a la cocina vi como sobre la barra había un gran desayuno servido. ¿De verdad Esme esperaba que comiera todo eso? Me era imposible no quererla, aún cuando nos conocíamos hace tan poco.

Me senté en uno de los asientos transparentes y tomé un poco de jugo de naranja, recientemente exprimido. En segundos Alice estuvo sentada al otro lado de la barra y apoyando su mentón en la mesada. Me miró con la culpa inundando sus ojos.

"¿Estás molesta conmigo, Bella?"

"No." Le respondí seca, sin siquiera mirarla. La oí suspirar ¿me estaba creyendo la farsa, enserio?

"No quiero estar así contigo, Bella. Eres la hermana que siempre he querido tener y yo la verdad, lo siento. ¡Es que soy tan impulsiva! y no sé como tratar a la gente cuando estoy impaciente por algo, además de que cuando me prometen algo y no lo cumplen simplemente no puedo controlarme. ¿Me perdonas?" La miré un instante, dejándola ser presa del suspenso. Y entonces, cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar me paré y fui corriendo a abrazarla.

"¡Por supuesto, Alice! ¿Cómo no perdonarte? De todos modos, no hay nada que perdonar." Le dije después de que nuestro fraternal abrazo había culminado. Alice sonreía contenta. Me ponía feliz saber que había levantado su ánimo. Realmente se veía apenada hace un par de segundos. Estaba sumamente claro que no le diría que en realidad no estaba tan molesta como aparentaba, sino, volcaría toda su maldad sobre mí. Me dieron escalofríos de tan solo imaginar que cosa podría hacerme. Edward me había dejado bastante asustada más temprano.

Luego de nuestro momento de 'sensiblería' terminé de comer casi la totalidad del desayuno que había preparado para mí la cariñosa Esme. Debía recordar agradecerle su preocupación mas tarde.

·-·-·

No era tan malo. Mis pies dolían demasiado pero aún así, no era tan malo.

El centro comercial al que me llevó Alice era enorme. No es que en Seattle no hubiese más de uno pero, realmente la palabra enorme se quedaba corta para describir aquél paraíso de la moda. Apostaría a que, fácilmente, me podría haber perdido dentro de no ser por Alice.

Nunca he sido fanática de las compras, pero, tampoco había desarrollado una aversión contra ellas. Me consideraba una compradora de nivel medio, no una compradora compulsiva de dieciséis años, como lo era mi estimada Alice Cullen. Pero, cualquier cosa se le perdonaba. Debía admitirlo, esta chica si que tenía buen gusto.

De camino a casa –montadas en el auto de Esme, quién, luego de acabar con todos sus asuntos nos llamó para ofrecerse a venir a recogernos- recordé como habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

Alice luego de haber tomado su bolso -y yo el mío-, subió corriendo hasta el tercer piso, de donde, a los pocos minutos, volvió arrastrando tras si a Edward. Me causó tanta gracia aquella escena. Era increíble el poder que tenía una persona tan pequeña sobre una tan grande. Solo había dos opciones: él era muy dócil –lo que me parecería una grave falta de personalidad, porque ¡vamos! Edward ya no era un niño a quién podías mandar- o sencillamente Alice tenía el don de la manipulación. Seguramente era una combinación de ambas opciones y me parecía lindo que así fuera. Eso demostraba que Edward a pesar de aparentar molestia con cada extravagante petición o demanda de su hermana, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo hacía puramente por el cariño que le tenía a Alice. Y es que, ¡era imposible no querer a alguien como ella!

Edward nos condujo hasta su auto reclamando en voz baja pero, yo sabía que no era Alice la razón. Sus ojos le delataban. Estaba demasiado metido en su mundo fotográfico cuando Alice apareció en su habitación, allí radicaba su molestia. ¿Qué como yo lo sabía? Era fácil. A medida que los días pasaban, iba conociendo poco a poquito más de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen. Edward, en especial, era el mas difícil de conocer y, debido a nuestras constantes discusiones e incomodidades, no había tenido el valor de acercarme a él para poder conocerle un poco mas. Tan solo podía moverme con la información que me había proporcionado aquél tragicómico día en su exposición. De modo que, basándome en eso, sus gestos, sus miradas, sus palabras –no es que lo estuviese constantemente analizando. El no me importaba demasiado- me podía dar cuenta de que la fotografía, si no era la mayor, era una de sus más grandes pasiones, lo que involucraba mucho gasto de tiempo en el día. Además, era su trabajo. De seguro había estado metido mucho rato en el pequeño cuarto oscuro que tenía bajo siete llaves, ya que apenas salió a la luz solar mencionó el dolor que le había provocado la luz.

"Ni que te fueses a derretir con el sol." Bromeé riendo. Recordando lo que decían de los vampiros; que si uno salía al sol brillaban, se derretían y morían ¿o esas eran las brujas? Bueno, no lo sabía, de cualquier modo, esas eran solo estupideces inventadas por alguien con mucho tiempo para ser gastado.

"No me molestes." Masculló medio serio y medio riendo. ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia de mí que, cada vez que le hablaba me sonreía tan torcidamente al punto de hacerme perder el aliento? No lo entendía. Esperaba poder acostumbrarme.

Y esa fue toda la conversación con Edward de camino al centro comercial. Al llegar allá, Alice bajó velozmente del auto de Edward –que si no lo he dicho antes es, un precioso Volvo plateado de último modelo- y corrió hacia las puertas del centro comercial, dejándome olvidada, abandonada y con Edward. ¡Vaya, que perfecta combinación!

"¿Tu no irás? O, ¿prefieres que te cargue como en la mañana?" Me preguntó el muy bandido alzando una de sus perfectas cejas. Si que sabía sacarme de mis pequeñas casillas.

"Te ruego por favor que no menciones nunca mas aquél episodio y ni te atrevas a repetirlo porque te juro que te dejo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos, ¿quieres eso acaso?" Contra ataqué destilando veneno en cada una de mis palabras. Él rió.

"No lo harías." Negó completamente convencido.

"Pruébame." Me defendí seriamente, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. ¿De verdad pensaba que yo no era capaz? Me miró incrédulo por un segundo para luego cambiar su expresión divertida a una casi aterrada. ¡Ahí tienes, Cullen! Feliz de mi victoria me marché de allí, para alcanzar a Alice la cual me esperaba impaciente en las puertas. Al llegar a ella, me quedó mirando con una extraña expresión.

"¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban tu y Edward? ¿Huh?"

"Nada. Solo, le comentaba sobre las posibilidades de ser un hombre estéril para toda la vida." La mandíbula de Alice cayó al suelo y yo me reí para mis adentros. Comencé a caminar.

"Y yo soy la loca." La oí decir a mis espaldas. Parecía estar pegada al piso.

"¿Vienes o necesitas una tarjeta de invitación, duende?" Le grité por sobre mi hombro. Sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

"¡Allá voy!"

De ahí en adelante todo había sido diversión y compras. Alice a cada minuto me parecía una persona más y más encantadora. Había algunos rasgos en su personalidad que me recordaban mucho a mi amiga Brooke. Debería llamarle hoy o escribirle algún mail a mi morocha amiga, por cierto.

Volví a la realidad al sentir una pequeña mano tomarme por el brazo y jalar. Grité de la impresión. Inmediatamente dos rostros se voltearon a verme preocupados.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" Cuestionó Esme arrugando el ceño. Estaba preocupada.

"Lo siento, Alice me ha asustado."

"¿En que pensabas, Bella? Ya hemos llegado a casa." Destacó, apuntando hacia la ventana a través de la que podía ver la puerta del garaje. Esme para ese entonces ya estaba bajando algunas bolsas.

"En nada muy importante. ¿Bajaron todas las bolsas ya?"

"Falta solo la de tu uniforme."

El estúpido uniforme. Ya había olvidado ese asunto.

Pensé que al venir a estudiar aquí no tendría que lidiar otra vez con un incómodo uniforme. Craso error. El nuevo instituto en que estudiaría no era nada mas ni nada menos que el prestigioso 'Baruch Campus College High School'. De tan solo pensar el nombre se me retorcía el estómago. Ese colegio era uno de los más importantes del país. Allí asisten todos los hijos de familias muy ricas y básicamente, el que yo esté ahí no era más que porque ese era el lugar donde Alice asistía a clases y no me iban a dejar en un colegio inferior a ese aunque hiciera berrinche. Y tocaba, que debido a mi mala suerte, el instituto había recientemente implementado un 'comodísimo uniforme'. Faldas: mi tortura.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya no me quedaba otra opción. Gracias al cielo que por lo menos este uniforme estaba hecho a mi precisa medida. Generalmente tenía que enangostarlo o acortar las mangas; los beneficios de ser pequeña. Oh, si. No sabía como Alice no estaba tan acomplejada como yo por eso, aún siendo más pequeña. Talvez, era porque a ella cualquier cosa le lucía perfecto.

Entramos a casa y lo primero que hice fue liberarme de mis zapatos que, aunque eran planos, me habían estado matando todo el bendito día. Esme al vernos entrar nos trajo a la sala de estar una bandeja con galletas con chips de chocolate y jugo natural. Era tan preocupada, ¿podía haber otra mujer así de cariñosa en el mundo? No lo creo. La única que conocía antes de Esme había sido enterrada hace algunos días atrás, junto con un pedazo de mi corazón.

Alice rápidamente me distrajo y en micras de segundo hube olvidado la repentina pena que me había comenzado a invadir. Era una chica tan loca. Nunca me cansaría de decirlo. '¡Si habla hasta por los codos!' hubiese dicho el padre de Brooke.

Estaba siendo atacada por una risa tan explosiva que temí tener que necesitar el baño urgentemente. Alice se hallaba comentándome lo odiosas que eran sus compañeras –mías también prontamente- y lo patéticas que podían llegar a ser con Edward cerca del Baruch. Ella agradecía tanto mi llegada, ¡no había asistido al instituto por una semana gracias a mí! Ella simplemente saltaba de la felicidad por sobre los sofás hasta el punto de tropezar y caer de trasero sobre una de las alfombras. ¿Cómo para no reírse no?

Trataba de aguantar la risa cuando una melodiosa voz se incorporó a nuestro 'dialogo' –que mas bien parecía un monólogo de Alice. Yo solo reía. No es que me molestara escucharla decir estupideces-.

"¿De que tanto se ríen?" Ambas –Alice y yo- lo miramos atentas unos segundos para luego volver a estallar en risas. A esas alturas yo ya estaba necesitando con urgencia el baño.

"Lo siento, la naturaleza me llama. ¡Alice esto ha sido tu culpa!" Chillé parándome velozmente y cruzando el umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo que conducía al baño de invitados del primer piso. Todavía en el baño podía oír a Alice carcajearse.

Me molestaba. Seriamente hablando me molestaba que su presencia causase tal efecto en mí. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ya estaba claro que como hermano no podría verlo nunca. Después de una semana de muchos intentos por hacer eso no logré nada de modo que ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué carajo había hecho Edward conmigo? Me miraba atentamente al espejo, buscando respuesta a mis incógnitas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Bella, estás allí dentro?" Oh, no.

"S-si." Respondí con la voz temblorosa. Genial.

"Oh, Bella. Pensé que te había sucedido algo. Te veías tan apresurada por venir al baño y luego… demoras tanto que, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido."

"No pasa nada Edward, vete en paz."

"Pero-"

"No pasa nada." Repetí abriendo la puerta y encarándole. Me miró como buscando algo en mis ojos. Yo no podía dejar que mis ojos me delatasen así que, los cerré y me moví en dirección a la escalera. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar que haría conmigo y Edward.

·-·-·

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte… sesenta. Si, sesenta minutos pasaron desde que subí a mi cuarto y aún no lograba decidir nada, ¿por qué todo esto era tan difícil? ¿Sería la razón que Edward era mi primer beso, mi primer amor en serio y todo eso?

¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¿Mi primer amor en serio? ¿Es que había estado leyendo muchas revistas últimamente? ¿Viendo muchas telenovelas? ¡No podía estar diciendo esas cosas! Yo no estaba enamorada de Edward. En lo absoluto. ¡NO!

Eso fue suficiente. Suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer: 'Si no puedes contra ellos, únete a ellos'. Que sabía frase. Bien, si no podía simplemente ignorar la presencia de Edward, tendría que aprender a convivir con ella. A ser su amiga. Si. Bella Swan sería amiga de Edward Cullen.

Amiga y nada más que su amiga.

Correcto. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que hermana –lo que ya no había logrado pero de una u otra forma seguía siéndolo aún cuando no hubiesen apellidos involucrados- y era menos doloroso que ignorarle.

En eso sonó la puerta y, supe que era el momento de poner en práctica la idea que estaba formando recién en la cabeza. Y ya sabía cómo comenzar.

Pronuncié un casi imperceptible 'pase' mientras me sentaba en mi cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomó. Edward.

"¿Puedo…?"

"Si, entra." Edward sonrió contento. Tuve que recordarme respirar y devolverle una casi sincera sonrisa. Me costaba pero eso no decía que fuese algo imposible.

"Yo venía a-" Levanté mi mano para que se detuviese, esta vez, era mi turno de hablar.

"Primero que todo lo que tengas que decir, tengo unas palabras para ti." Edward me miró intrigado, invitándome a continuar. "Verás, me gustaría poder decir esto de una manera mas…. Adecuada pero sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir mas que… lo siento." Y allí estaba, el primer paso.

Edward me miró sorprendido. Primero, se quedó helado, luego, abrió los ojos como dos gigantes platos y después arrugó el ceño. Todo pasó muy rápido, haciéndome reír un poco.

"He sido muy fría y grosera contigo siendo que tu solo te haz estado preocupando por recibirme bien y hacerme sentir como una mas de la familia. Lamento informarte que por muchos esfuerzos que hagas nunca me quitarás de la cabeza la idea de que yo no soy una Cullen. Eso salta a la vista." Iba a hablar pero puse mi dedo índice en su boca. "Permíteme terminar." Pedí. El asintió suavemente y quité mi dedo de sus labios. "El punto es que, a pesar de todo eso quiero que establezcamos un trato. Esto es bien simple; yo no te molesto, tú no me molestas. Tratamos de conocernos y vemos que pasa. Quizás hasta podríamos ser amigos. Pero no esperes que me sienta como una real Cullen, apreció todos sus esfuerzos como familia pero siempre seré la patosa Bella Swan."

Edward me miró desconcertado para luego dejar que una hermosa sonrisa se extienda por sus labios. Pero no dijo nada. Me causó risa todo esto. ¿No era el quien me había estado interrumpiendo todo el rato y ahora, que podía hablar, decidía que era un buen momento para volverse mudo?

"¿Qué no vas a hablar? Ya puedes hacerlo, fotógrafo." Me miró estupefacto y le sonreí, entonces, me regaló una hermosa y torcida sonrisa.

"Bella…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo… abrazarte?"

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Tenía que decir eso? ¿Tenía que pedirlo? '_No puedes negarte, Bella_.' Me reprendió mi conciencia. Tenía razón, no podía negarme. No lo haría. Cerré mis ojos y para cuando los volví a abrir la decisión ya estaba tomada.

"Por supuesto, fotógrafo." Y así, con un millón de mariposas revolviéndose en mi estómago, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y besó la coronilla de mi cabeza, para luego decir:

"Gracias, _pequeña_."

Gracias _a ti_, Edward. Pensé, siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Bueno, por lo menos, ahora lo más difícil había pasado. O, eso esperaba.

* * *

**N/A:** _–no es que lo estuviese constantemente analizando. El no me importaba demasiado-_ Já! ¿alguien cree en la veracidad de las palabras de Bella? :D Comenten y Edward les pedirá si quieren un abrazo.-


	11. Chapter 10

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

_{Bella}_

De acuerdo, eso me pasaba por cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Lo peor, no había pasado. Afortunadamente, esto no tenía demasiado que ver con Edward, ni era tan terrible como perder a tus padres, pero, era lo suficientemente embarazoso como para poder decir que era malo. Oh, si. Esto era malo.

Cómo si el hecho de tener que usar una falda, una remera/camiseta y un sweater totalmente odiosos como uniforme no fuesen ya suficiente, a la gran lista de 'situaciones' que tenía que vivir –o como se llamen las estupideces que me suceden, muy a menudo, debo agregar- o, mas bien, sufrir, se había agregado algo nuevo y desconocido para mí; 'El maravilloso mundo de los institutos mixtos.' ¡Cuántas veces soñé con estar en un colegio mixto! ¡Cuántas veces pensé que esto sería fácil! Duh, grave error Swan, y solo ahora me venía a percatar lo difícil que esto sería para mi.

El día lunes llegó mas pronto de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar. No entendía como –luego de pasar por un período en el que todo parecía ir lento- los días habían empezado a pasar velozmente ante mis ojos, sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto. Todo había comenzado mal desde el primer instante.

La noche del domingo no había podido pegar ojo a pesar de intentar con todos los métodos posibles, poder dormir. Estaba realmente furiosa cuando el reloj despertador sonó. ¡Apenas había logrado dormirme hace unos quince minutos! La vida no solía ser justa conmigo. Me levanté 'tratando' de no caer en algún ataque de histeria, rabia, locura o cualquiera de esas sandeces porque, sospechaba que si me quejaba una sola vez en frente de Alice, esta me tiraría por la ventana de su cuarto y juro que no exageraba, el domingo entero me había amenazado con eso y no quería probarla. Aún no olvidaba el episodio del famoso mohín Alice Cullen marca registrada y no me arriesgaría a provocar otro de esos mohines ya que, si Edward no era inmune a estos –viviendo toda su vida con el fenómeno de hermana que tenía- ¿Cómo se suponía que yo, Bella Swan, una mortal común y corriente, soportaría un chantaje como ese? No había forma de salir ganando con Alice. Por supuesto que no.

"Bella, apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día, Edward debe llegar pronto a una sesión de fotos."

Oh si, lo había olvidado. Debido a que Esme había salido muy temprano a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, Carlisle estaba de gira por tres días dando conferencias a cirujanos de todo el país, la única persona que nos podía ir a dejar era Edward ya que Alice, aún no tenía su propio auto. Aunque eso cambiaría dentro de poco. Según lo que me contó Edward, el auto de Alice estaría llegando pronto, pero obviamente, tal cosa para Alice, era una información desconocida y eso si que era raro; esconder algo de Alice era una cuestión sumamente complicada pero al parecer Esme, Carlisle y Edward lo estaban llevando muy bien y por supuesto, yo también ahora estaba incluida en el plan así que debía procurar no levantar sospechas en el duendecillo. Suspicacia podría ser perfectamente, el segundo nombre de Alice.

Como pidió Alice, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en apresurarme. Todavía me estaba peleando con la falda cuando me subí al Volvo acompañada de Alice. Edward me miró ofreciéndome una arrebatadora sonrisa, queriendo confortarme y relajarme; si tan solo supiera que una sonrisa suya provocaba todo lo contrario en mí, quizás, -solo quizás- no lo hubiera hecho.

Luego de nuestra conversación, -en la que decidimos darnos una oportunidad para conocernos y hacer todo más agradable- nos estábamos llevando verdaderamente bien aún cuando debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para inmunizarme ante sus sonrisas torcidas y sus constantes muestras de cariño para conmigo. Sin embargo, era una agradecida por tenerlo como un amigo y nada más. Podría decir que ya me estaba adecuando a aquello. O por lo menos eso quería creer. Era lo que me convenía.

Bien, si todo en el trayecto al instituto fue bien, ¿Qué es lo tan malo de todo esto?

"A-Alice." Tartamudeé al observar a través del vidrio del auto el imponente edificio del Baruch.

"¿Si, Bella?" contestó ella con su voz de soprano.

"¿Es necesario que baje del auto?" Pregunté avergonzada e invadida por el pánico. Si, pánico ¡He aquí la raíz de mi más reciente problema! Miré mis manos que mantenía apoyadas en mis piernas, sobre mi 'hermosa' falda. ¡Estaba sudando frío!

"¿Qué?" Escuché decir a Alice. Seguidamente alguien estalló en risas; Edward. ¿Quién mas se reía en situaciones como esta? Tal vez Emmett.

"Edward, ¿puedes dejar de reír como un maldito estúpido?" Le lancé las palabras como si estuviese hablando con mi peor enemigo. Edward sacudió la cabeza y suspiró tratando de contenerse. Ya tendría una charla con el al respecto.

"Bella, quiero creer que no oí eso y que ahora mismo nos estamos bajando para ir a clases."

"Alice, por favor."

"¿Qué sucede? Es normal que estés nerviosa, es el primer día de clases pero… ¡vamos, Bella! ¿Qué puede ir mal?"

Todo. Absolutamente todo. Partiendo por el hecho de que ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no había visto la cantidad de chicos –y cuando me refiero a chicos no lo estoy usando como un plural para incluir a hombres y mujeres sino… ¡¡chicos!!- que entraba al edificio? Oh no, claro que ella los había visto. Lo que pasaba es que eso para ella era la cosa más normal del mundo. Aún no le había comentado a Alice que toda mi vida había asistido a un colegio de niñas. ¿El por qué? Miedo. Si, ¿Qué diría Alice Cullen ante semejante cosa? No es que fuese lo peor del mundo pero era completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Sentí como Alice se aclaraba la garganta. Di un respingo ante su interrupción. Al parecer me había quedado tildada en mis pensamientos… una vez más. La miré y ella bufó ansiosa por mi respuesta y yo, -como la tonta Bella que soy- le respondí algo totalmente contrario a lo que pensaba en serio.

"Nada." Me había vuelto una verdadera mentirosa pero, decirle la verdad sería irritarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho esta mañana con mi demora. Definitivamente no cambiaría la sonrisa que llevaba en su cara ahora por su ceño fruncido. No.

"Bien, entonces… ¡vamos a impresionar a los chicos del Baruch, Bella!"

Si, por supuesto, _los chicos_. Algo me decía que esto sería un largo día.

·-·-·

No me equivocaba.

Luego de su comentario, Alice abrió la puerta del auto y salió para ingresar al edificio. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando escuché a Edward bufar… ¿bufar? ¿Le había molestado algo? Pero ¿qué?

"No irás a tomar las palabras de Alice literalmente, ¿No, Bella?"

¿Ah? ¿Qué intentaba decirme Edward? Definitivamente hoy estaba bastante aturdida… y tonta. Me volteé a verlo ceñuda, aún con la mano derecha empuñando el cerrojo de la puerta del auto.

"¿Qué?" Habló el antes de yo poder articular palabra y, por alguna razón, lo noté nervioso.

"¿Qué haz dicho, Edward Cullen?" Logré decir luego de unos segundos en los que la impresión me dejó helada. Él desconectó su mirada de la mía, ahora observando sus manos puestas en el volante.

"Que…" pausó. "Ya es tarde. Olvídalo."

Iba a exigirle una respuesta contundente pero la voz de Alice nos interrumpió, salvando olímpicamente a Edward. Podía ver el alivio en su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor cuando descendí del Volvo y él, partió a toda velocidad en dirección al estudio donde realizaría una sesión de fotos. Edward Cullen era todo un caso y un chico, completamente desconcertante. Me había quedado detenida, viendo el auto partir cuando la pequeña mano de Alice jaló de mi brazo y me volteó para que entrásemos juntas al edificio, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Apenas cruzamos las puertas de cristal sentí como el espíritu escolar mi invadía. A cada lado que mirase estaba repleto de afiches de todo tipo además de una infinidad de elementos decorativos. Debía admitir que el lugar era bastante sofisticado y elegante, se notaba la abundancia del recurso monetario. Alice me dio un apretón en mi mano derecha –que no sé en que minuto llegó a tomar- y me dirigió hasta un mesón central donde una señora –que a simple vista parecía tener unos cincuenta años- muy amable, esperaba por nosotras.

"Buenos días, Alice. Es bueno verte de vuelta por aquí. Ella es Isabella ¿no?" Inquirió apuntándome y sonriendo cálidamente.

"Así es." Asintió Alice eufórica.

"Pues entonces, ¡bienvenida al establecimiento, Isabella! Te estábamos esperando." ¿Esperándome? "Tu incorporación a la comunidad estudiantil ha sido toda una noticia por estos días debido a que eres pariente de los señores Cullen."

"¡Oh!" Perfecto, de modo que me estaban esperando… ¡eso significaba que no pasaría desapercibida! Maldición. Un colegio lleno de chicos millonarios los que podrían enfocar su atención en cualquier otro de sus estrafalarios caprichos, ¡la malgastaban en mí! En la persona que menos atención le gusta tener encima. Repito una vez más: Perfecto.

"Aquí están todos los papeles que necesitas. Alice y la señora Cullen han acomodado todas tus clases, de modo que las compartas prácticamente todas con Alice."

"¿Prácticamente?" Pregunte angustiada. Creía que no tendría que separarme del duende en todo el día. Oh-oh, esto no sonaba bien.

"Lo siento, Bella, no pudimos hacer concordar Biología ni deportes. ¿No te importa cierto?"

"En lo absoluto." Mentirosa, Bella.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¡bienvenida una vez mas, Isabella! Espero que disfrutes de tu primer día de clases aquí"

"Seguro." Mascullé mirando aterrada a Alice. Ella me sonrió tratando de infundarme aliento y yo, suspiré resignada a lo que viniese.

·-·-·

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado o querido. En una hora mas tendría deportes. Me sentí mareada ante ese pensamiento. Pronto se acabó la clase y yo me dirigía con Alice a la cafetería.

"Bella, te presentare a mi amigo Leonard". Yo solo asentí y la seguí a la cafetería.

En una mesa que se encontraba prácticamente al medio de todo el lugar estaba Jasper. Este tenía una bandeja que contenía cuatro cajitas de jugo y tres de leche de chocolate.

"Hola Alice, Hola Bella" dijo y nos invitó a sentarnos. Alice y Jasper conversaban acerca de un trabajo de biología mientras que yo solo miraba hacia delante. Inspeccionaba el lugar. De repente vino hacia nosotros un torbellino de colores, con una bandeja que contenía hamburguesas, papas fritas y frutas -'¡_vaya! que… nutritivo'_ - se sentó y repartió todo. Después se dispuso a comer la hamburguesa mientras le pasaba una libreta púrpura a Alice.

"Oh, muy bien" dijo ella "Lo has recordado" el chico asintió y bebió de su cajita de jugo. Jasper me observaba.

"Creo que Alice no los ha presentado" negué y Jasper golpeó a Leonard.

"¿Qué te pasa Jasper? ¿No ves que arrugas mi sweater de _cashemira_?"

Jasper bufó, dio un gran suspiro y después me señaló. Leonard me miró y casi grita.

"¡Oh por Dios estas aquí!, lo lamento tanto, siempre me pongo así antes de comer" comenzó a dar brinquitos, tal como lo hacía Alice, y hablaba rápido. "Soy Leonard Lonwichks, segundo mejor amigo de Alice y primer mejor amigo tuyo si así lo deseas."

Yo solo asentí. Miré a Alice y Jasper y estos estaban conteniendo sus carcajadas.

"Creo que serás mi mejor amigo; el primero Leonard" el chico aplaudió y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

"Oye Bella" dijo Leonard después de terminar su comida "Alice me ha dicho que no tienes Biología ni Deportes con ella."

"Así es" respondí, el me miró y tomó su caja de leche de chocolate, mientras la abría dijo:

"Entonces… si te parece bien, tu y yo podríamos ser compañeros" mientras dijo eso un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"Eso estaría simplemente perfecto Leonard, muchas gracias" le tomé la mano y le di un leve apretón.

"Fantástico" dijo el para después agregar "En deportes también nos tocará juntos, ya que yo llegué solo este año, es por eso que no me tocó con Alice ni con Jasper, pero tengo todas mis otras clases con ustedes; al igual que Jasper, solo que el no tiene con ustedes ni conmigo las que ustedes tuvieron hoy en la mañana" y ahí estaba la razón del porque no había visto a Jasper hasta ahora.

"Ah" solo eso dije y tomé mi jugo y jugué con la bombilla. El receso para comer había terminado. La hora de mis pesadillas había llegado. Deportes mas Bella es igual a desastre. Realmente no éramos compatibles.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y comenzó a zarandearme.

"Bella, Bella" Salí de mis pensamientos, y vi que Jasper, Alice y Leonard me miraban preocupados.

"¿Qué?" solté, quizás un poco enojada, ya que Alice y los demás me veían con una mirada triste "Lo siento, es solo que a veces –muchas veces- me pierdo en mis pensamientos"

Los tres asintieron y sonrieron, Jasper agregó:

"Comprendo; a mi también varias veces me pasa" le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno compañera" dijo Leonard tomando mi mano "ha llegado el momento de ir a la batalla" dio un gran suspiro, soltó mi mano y tomó su bandeja.

Mientras se alejaba Alice dijo "Leonard odia deportes"

"Valla, somos dos entonces" Alice con Jasper rieron y negaron

"¡¿Qué?!" ambos me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

"Tu y Leonard si que son compatibles" dicho eso Alice se marchó con Jasper.

"¿Vamos?" dijo Leonard mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

"Vamos"

Así ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro infierno personal.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo bastante corto pero ya avanzan un poco mas las cosas. Nuevos personajes y todo eso. Reviews , please! :D ya saben, los besos y abrazos de Edward , etc.-


	12. Chapter 11

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

_

* * *

{Edward}_

Las calles de New York siempre están pobladas de diferentes tipos de personas. Puedes encontrar desde una chica _gótica_, hasta un _punk_, de una _bimbo_ a una _lady_. New York es alborotado. Se mueve constantemente. Cambia siempre.

El haber vivido la mayoría de mi vida me acá me hace apreciarla. Adoro vivir en New York. Amo New York. Porque amo el cambio. Amo las diferentes cosas que me ofrece, aunque amo la tranquilidad y eso New York no me lo brinda.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué quiero escapar?

Bella.

Es por ella. Es por lo que me hace sentir.

Caminar por el Central Park con un café en la mano no me ayuda. Y eso me aterra, ya que siempre cuando me siento mal o tengo algún problema, el caminar por estos lados me ayuda, pero ahora no. Y realmente no creo que nada pueda hacerlo.

Caminé hasta donde había estacionado mi Volvo. Después de estar trabajando durante toda la mañana me encontraba completamente muerto. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi dormitorio. Poner un buen CD, acompañado de un café bien fuerte. _Como si eso fuera evitar el pensar en ella._

Bella me había asombrado; con todo eso de darnos una oportunidad y ser amigos. Me había asombrado y… me había dolido. _Ser solo amigos._

Es que yo debería darme cabezazos. Como podríamos ser algo más. Eso es impensable. Ella es tan pequeña pura e inocente. Somos hermanastros. A la vista de todo el mundo yo soy su hermano mayor. Debo cuidarla, protegerla.

Como me hubiera gustado conocerla en otra circunstancia. Como me gustaría que tuviera unos años más o yo tener menos.

Mis sentimientos sobre ella son tan confusos, son sentimientos revueltos, entre la amistad y el amor. Pero ella había recalcado lo que quería. Solo amistad de mi parte.

Mi mente me jugaba en contra. Últimamente siempre se perdía entre pensamientos que incluyen a Bella y a mí en un plan de algo más que amigos. Y eso estaba tan mal. Tenía que parar con esta tortura. De alguna manera sacármela de la mente. De la manera que sea. Dejar de pensar en ella. Aun podía recordar la conversación de la mañana.

Alice le había sugerido a Bella que conocerían chicos. El horror me había invadido.

_Luego de su comentario, Alice abrió la puerta del auto y salió para ingresar al edificio. Bella estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo. Y yo no __pude evitarlo. Bufé._

"_No irás a tomar las palabras de Alice literalmente, ¿No, Bella?" _

_Traté de mantener en mi cara una mascara. Que no demostrara mucho que me importaba todo el asunto. Aunque creo que mis palabras habían dejado claro que si me importaba. Bella se volteó a ver, estaba ceñuda, aún con la mano derecha empuñando el cerrojo de la puerta del auto. _

"_¿Qué?" le dije. ¿Lo había descubierto? No pude evitar el ponerme algo nervioso _

"_¿Qué haz dicho, Edward Cullen?" Logro decir luego de unos segundos en los que la impresión parecía haberla dejado helada. Sus ojos como siempre lo hacían me habían atrapado. Nos miramos por un largo tiempo. Maldición. Desconecté mi mirada. Y me concentré en mirar el volante. _

"_Que…" pausé__. "Ya es tarde. Olvídalo." _

_Estaba seguro de que ella iba a preguntar algo. Ella no es de las que dejan las cosas a medias. Por suerte llego Alice, salvándome olímpicamente. Bendita seas hermana. Eso me hizo relajar._

_Estaba aliviado. La miré por el espejo retrovisor, antes que ella bajara._

_Apenas lo hizo, acelere. Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor que ella se había estancada. Hasta que Alice la tomo del brazo y se la llevó._

Era un estúpido.

Al parecer me iba a costar demasiado ocultar lo que sentía por ella.

·-·-·

Llegar a la casa no me tomó mucho tiempo. Una hora de conducir por todas partes, dando vueltas sin sentido me llevaron a mi casa, a esta hora del día la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus oficinas. Bendito sea mi trabajo.

Esme no se encontraba, al igual que Carlisle. Solamente me encontraría con las chicas. Ya que desde hace treinta minutos debieron haber salido del colegio.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir ansioso. Quería verla, y a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho, todo lo que había pensado, ya nada importaba. Porque quería verla. Hablar con ella, mirarla, hacerla reír, aunque sea solo como amigos.

Deseaba verla con ese uniforme, ese uniforme que me hacía poner limites. Ese uniforme que me turbaba la mente.

Me sacudí completamente. No era correcto pensar en aquello. No era adecuado pensar en ella de esa forma. Especialmente cuando yo mismo le había trazado limites a Emmett. Yo también debía trazármelos.

Eché un vistazo por la planta baja. Como no vi ni escuche nada pensé que las chicas podrían encontrase en sus habitaciones. Pasé por una taza de te de naranja antes de subir. Subí la escalera lentamente. No había apuro. _Si claro._

Mientras pasaba por afuera de la habitación de Bella hice mi caminata más lenta. No quería pararme frente a la puerta como tantas otras veces. No quería. Para después golpear y escuchar un pase y conversar con ella. O pelear. O cualquiera de las dos cosas. No quería. Tenía que aprender a controlar esta ansia que sentía por ella. Así que me dispuse a avanzar más rápido por el pasillo. Pero cuando iba pasando por la puerta de Bella, no pude evitar escuchar unos murmullos.

"Leo, para por favor", era Bella, su voz sonaba ahogada pero a la vez divertida. Ella estaba sonriendo. Conteniendo el reírse. Lo sabía. Y solo por su tono de voz. Me estoy volviendo un experto en la materia de Bella. Varias carcajadas quedaron en el aire. Ellas me demostraban que estaba en lo cierto.

"No parare Bella, no ahora que he descubierto esto" le respondió el tal Leo. ¿Pero que demonios estaban haciendo? Sentí que la ira me invadía.

"Para, para, para por favor" su suplica continuaba. El pasillo se había llenado de su suave risa. Al igual que mi corazón.

"No me detendré, lo siento" Leo reía.

En ese momento supe que me enojé.

Me enojé porque era otro el que estaba con ella, porque ese tal Leo era el que la hacia reír de esa forma tan hermosa. Quería ser yo el único que sacara risas y suspiros de ella. Quería ser yo y nadie más que yo. Apreté fuertemente la oreja de la taza.

Los ruidos habían parado. O eso creía yo.

"Bella" dijo algo atemorizado el tal Leo. "¿Que haces?" pequeños ruidos salieron de la habitación. Sin haberme dado cuenta me había acercado más a la puerta. Y ahora estaba tan cerca que mi oído estaba apretado contra ella, esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa. Moria por saber lo que Bella estaba haciendo con Leo en su habitación.

"Bella, me estas asustando" no se escucho nada "Bella, ¡No!"

"Oh mi querido amigo, ¿te han dicho que la venganza es dulce?" Bella río malévolamente. Y de repente se escucho un gran ruido, como si algo hubiera caído. Como si hubieran tirado un gran piano. O algo así.

"Bella-a." y se escuchaban las risas nuevamente "¡PARA, PARA, PARA!"

Bella reía encantada y parecía que no quería parar lo que le estaba haciendo. Y entonces me asuste ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Sentí que me tensé. Apreté más mi taza. Y la tiré como si fuese un trapo viejo. Esme me mataría por haber ensuciado su alfombra verde olivo. En ese momento cualquier pensamiento racional de mi mente se había esfumado, porque estaba dispuesto a parar lo que sea que Bella este haciendo. Porque es mi deber.

Ajá.

Como hermano mayor.

Ajá.

…

¡Bien!; lo hacia porque quería detener y saber que era lo que hacían. Me sentí cavernícola.

Puse mi mano en la manilla y la giré rápidamente, así mismo empujé la puerta sin darles tiempo de cubrir _la cochinada_ o cualquier cosa en la que estuvieran.

Ambos me miraban atónitos.

Primero por sus rostros pasó shock y asombro.

Luego desconcierto.

Luego risa.

Luego enojo. Pero este solo de parte de Bella, ya que el chico, Leo, me miraba con ¿Adoración? _Si, por supuesto._

"¿Edward?" dijo Bella, cuando vio que tenía toda mi atención, continuó "¿Pero que te ha pasado?"

Si, ¿Qué me había pasado?; ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

Había dejado de pensar en ese instante. Me dejé llevar por mis sentidos más cavernícolas, ¡¡hasta ensucie la alfombra de Esme!!

Oh-Oh, cuando me di cuenta de eso, pensé que un ataque de nervios me atacaría.

Esme amaba esa maldita asquerosa alfombra color vomito. La había comprado en la india. Comencé a hiperventilar. Bella y Leo se acercaron a mí y me hicieron sentarme en la cama. Todo el enojo que había sentido había desaparecido. Solo sentía miedo. Miedo a Esme.

"Edward" dijo Bella, la miré y dije:

"Esme me matará Bella"

Leo y Bella se miraron largamente. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al minuto después Bella entró corriendo a la habitación, fue a su baño y nuevamente salió. Continúe esperando. Contaba los segundos.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando Leo entró con un secador de pelo púrpura y Bella con una botella de color rosa y un pequeño cepillo y paño.

"Edward" Leonard había tomado las cosas que Bella tenía en las manos y se fue al baño. Yo había agachado la mirada. Me daba vergüenza lo que iba a decirle.

"Lamento haber entrado así a tu habitación, Bella" ella aparentemente iba a decir algo. Pero la detuve haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Creo que me vino todo ese asunto del hermano súper protector" si, y los cerdos vuelan y las vacas hablan. "Sé que me ves solo como un amigo, pero tu Bella me preocupas, te aprecio y te quiero, eres parte de mi familia lo admitas o no" la miré nuevamente y pude notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

"Está bien Edward, gracias" se acercó a mí, me dio un pequeño abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla. Asentí y salí de su habitación.

_{Bella}_

Todo lo que había sucedido hace quince minutos atrás había sido… raro.

Jamás pensé que Edward entraría actuando de esa forma. Parecía seriamente enojado. Y lo peor es que no se por qué.

Con Leonard habíamos congeniado. Como si hubiéramos nacido para ser mejores amigos. La clase de deportes no había sido tan mala con Leonard como pareja, y lo mejor es que podíamos ser pareja por todo el año escolar.

Al salir de la clase Jasper y Alice no estaban esperando. Pasamos a un Starbucks a comprar unos cafés y caminamos hasta casa. Fue genial. Me sentía bien con ellos, eso me daba esperanzas.

Alice fue a casa de Jasper, para un trabajo de biología. Y yo invité a Leonard. El enseguida acepto.

Cuando le conté acerca de Seattle, Brooke y mis padres me escuchó, sin interrumpirme. Después me dio un gran abrazo.

Leonard me contó acerca de su familia. De cómo había conocido a Alice y Jasper. Que siempre se había sentido como una tercera rueda cuando andaba con ellos.

Yo podía entender el por qué. Alice cuando estaba con Jasper, era otra Alice. Era como si en su pequeño mundo de color rosa y algodón solo existieran ellos dos.

A mi me parecía que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella. Porque su forma de mirarla me recordaba a como Charlie miraba a Renee. O como Carlisle mira a Esme. En un completo estado de adoración.

Y aunque parecía que Alice en el fondo también lo estaba, no lo demostraba.

Como sea. Me encontraba en mi cuarto con Leonard, leyendo unas revistas que pasó a comprar en una tienda. Eran todas de chismes y modas. En varias aparecía Alice y Emmett. Alice con sus grandes bolsas y con un Jasper bien atareado. Y Emmett en diferentes clubs. con diferentes chicas. El era todo un… ¿playboy? Quizás por ahí iba el regaño de Edward hace unos días.

También pude ver unas cuantas fotos de toda la familia. Eran del día en que Edward había llegado de Seattle, estaban en el aeropuerto. Salían Bart, Gabrielle, Emmett, Alice, Esme y Carlisle. Ah claro y Edward.

"Ahora que tu eres parte de los Cullen también recibirás toda esta atención" dijo Leonard mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsillo y se arreglaba su flequillo.

Lo quedé mirando por un rato. Leo era guapo. De grandes y excitantes ojos grises. Una cara de niño pero a la vez muy varonil. Un cabello de tono rubio oscuro. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía. Y era del porte de Jasper. Si alto. Bastante alto.

"¿Bella?" Pasó una de sus blancas manos por delante de mi rostro.

"Si, disculpa. En ocasiones me pierdo en el mar de mis pensamientos."

"Esta bien" me sonrío y se acerco más a mí.

"¿Qué haces?" dije algo nerviosa.

"Ya verás"

Se acerco más a mí, mientras que yo me encontraba mas quieta que nunca. De repente me echo hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerme muchas cosquillas.

"Con esto no te volverás a perder" maldito. Había encontrado mi punto débil.

Estaba a punto de reírme. Trataba de mantenerme seria, pero eran muchas cosquillas. Hasta que llegué a ese punto en el cual no podía aguantar mas. Y comencé a reírme como una loca.

"Leo, para por favor" le decía. Pero el no me hacía caso. Seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

"No pararé Bella, no ahora que he descubierto esto" dijo mientras seguía.

"Para, para, para por favor" le estaba suplicando. Estaba segura que mi risa y la de el se podía escuchar por toda la casa Cullen.

"No me detendré, lo siento" Leo reía.

De alguna forma me zafé de sus manos y me paré tan rápido que el no lo notó. Lo extraño fue que no me hice daño. Si bien extraño.

"Bella" dijo algo atemorizado Leo. "¿Que haces?"

Corrí hacia mi baño y encontré lo que estaba buscando. La venganza es dulce.

"Bella, me estas asustando" solo le sonreí lo mas dulce que pude mientras me acercaba a él.

"Bella, ¡No!" dijo Leonard mientras lo empujaba y me sentaba encima de él. Abrí el pequeño frasco y comencé a sacar la brochita para teñir. Le teñiría su adoraba flequillo.

"Oh mi querido amigo, ¿te han dicho que la venganza es dulce?" Traté de reír lo mas malévolamente. Leo con una gran determinación me dio vuelta -nos dio vuelta- provocando una gran sonido en toda la habitación. Yo lo volví a dar vuelta. Y comencé a hacerle cosquillas ya que el frasquito había caído lejos.

"Bella-a." y se escuchaban las risas nuevamente "¡PARA, PARA, PARA!"

Yo estaba encantada. A pesar de no poder haberle teñido su flequillo le haría muchas cosquillas.

En eso Edward entro hecho una furia y ni Leo ni yo sabíamos el por qué. No es como si hubiéramos estado haciendo algo malo. Leo y yo es igual a imposible.

Edward nos contó acerca de la mancha y Leo y yo nos miramos. Yo sabía que hacer ya que por lo torpe que soy siempre manchaba cosas. Así que fui al baño por mi producto de limpieza y salí con Leo.

"Es Edward Cullen" dijo Leo en un murmullo. Yo asentí y el continuó. "¡Oh por dios!" dijo aparentando un desmayo. "Tu hermano es todo un bombón"

"Lo se" dije. Continúe limpiando la alfombra. Por suerte no era mucho.

"Creo que me he enamorado, el chico es todo un dios griego. Y se ve tan apasionado" Leo aplaudió y yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

"Estás loco"

"Nones. Tu hermano es todo un bombón" Repitió.

"Si, y por lo mismo debe tener muchas novias"

"Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna"

"¿Y como es posible que tu sepas eso?" lo miré y pude ver que lucía nervioso. "¿Leo?"

"Es que…" jugaba con sus dedos. "Yo-tengo-un-club-dedicado-ha-él"

¡¿Qué?!

¿Leo es gay?

¡NO!

¿NO?

Bueno no podía preguntarle eso. Si el lo era, el solo me lo diría.

Seguí fregando. Leo conectó el secador y secó la alfombra.

"¿Bella?" dijo Leo. Yo lo miré. Y el solo negó y se paró. Yo hice lo mismo y ambos entramos a la habitación.

Edward lucía avergonzado. Leonard tomó las cosas que yo sostenía y las llevó al baño. Edward me dio todo un discurso del hermano mayor, que esa había sido su razón.

Me sentí decepcionada. No sabía por qué. Pero así me sentía.

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Era lindo tener un hermano mayor.

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación. Leonard entró.

Le dije que bajáramos a merendar. La cocina estaba solitaria. El se sentó en un banquillo y yo busqué cosas en el refrigerador. Cuando encontramos lo necesario volvimos a subir.

Dos horas después Leo se había ido. Y yo aun me había quedado con la duda.

Supongo que tendría que esperar. Esperar hasta que el confiara lo suficiente en mi. Y me contara su verdad.

Fui al cuarto de Alice. Y conversamos un rato. Cuando llegaron Esme y Carlisle todos bajamos a cenar. Incluso Edward. Pero apenas me miró.

Al acostarme pude analizar todo mi día. El nuevo colegio no era tan malo. Las personas tampoco. Quizás yo si podía encajar en todo este mundo. Aunque lo de aparecer en las revistas no me agrada mucho que digamos.

Pero quien sabe.

Quizás con el tiempo me podría llegar a gustar.

* * *

Sus reviews hacen a Edward sonreír chicas!

C.-


	13. Chapter 12

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

_{Bella}_

"¡Oh! pero miren a quién tenemos en las páginas sociales el día de hoy ¡¡Nada mas ni nada menos que Bella Swan actualmente Bella Cullen!!"

Gritó un divertido Emmett agitando entre sus grandes manos un ejemplar de una de las tantas revistas de papel maché que Alice y Leonard acostumbraban a leer. Y ¡oh! Lo olvidaba: tío Bart también iba incluido en el pack; recientemente me había enterado –de boca de Edward- que el padre del estrafalario Emmett Cullen tenía una gran debilidad por las revistas de cotilleo. No lo podía creer. Solo di crédito a tal cosa cuando –un avergonzado tío Bart- lo asumió, tal como un niño asume que cometió una maldad, o, si queremos llevarlo más lejos, como cuando un alcohólico admite por fin su vicio.

"Emmett, ya cállate y dame eso, ¡no es gracioso!"

"Si que lo es, Bells" chilló con una voz tan aguda que me pareció haber oído a Alice.

"Em, me darás eso porque o sino-"

"O sino, ¿Qué belleza? ¿Me golpearás? Porque si es así te recuerdo que el de los músculos aquí soy yo." Mencionó riendo fuertemente mientras corría de un lugar a otro, escapando de mí. Como si le fuera a atrapar. ¡Já!

"Si, lo sé. Pero como tu tienes músculos, yo poseo cerebro ¿sabes lo que es eso no?" Contra-ataqué alzando una ceja inquisitivamente. Inmediatamente él se detuvo dejando caer su mandíbula y alzando ambas cejas de una forma que me hizo reír. "¿Quién ríe ahora, gran oso?" Pregunté irónicamente mientras tanto el continuaba con esa boba expresión de hace unos segundos atrás. Agitó la cabeza rápidamente y luego se puso completamente serio.

"Ya verás. ¿Alguna vez alguien te habló del dicho: quien ríe ultimo, ríe mejor?" Preguntó con una aparente inocencia que el _no poseía_, acompañada de una sonrisa maligna. Esto no era bueno.

"Emmett. ¡No!"

"¿No qué, querida?"

"No t-"

Tarde. Ya era tarde. Emmett, -con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba- ya me tenía tomada de las piernas y sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera tan liviana al igual que una pluma. Al instante empecé a chillar y a pegarle con mis puños en la espalda. Claro está, que sin ánimos de hacerle daño. Y aunque así fuera, no creo haber podido hacer mucho.

"¡Emmett, bájame ahora mismo!"

"¿Y que me das tu a cambio de eso?"

"Nada. Sólo, ¡¡bájame!!"

"Me temo que eso, no será posible, muñeca." Lo pude sentir negando por el movimiento de su cabeza. El siempre usaba apodos como 'muñeca, lindura, belleza, etc' conmigo, por lo que no me impresionaba oírlo hablarme de esa manera.

"¡Pero, Emmett! No podrás tenerme todo el día sobre tu hombro. Te lo lastimarás y, tarde o temprano te cansarás." Le hablé intentando bajarme.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que mi hombro está en buenas condiciones. Podría pasar mucho tiempo para que recién sienta una molestia."

"No estás siendo serio, ¿no es así?" No escuché respuesta. Gemí. "¡No-es-cierto!" grité asombrada y asustada. No quería pasar todo el día ahí en su hombro colgando de cabeza. Le oí reír ante mi reacción. ¿Dónde estaba el sobre protector de Edward cuando lo necesitaba? Claro, el podía interrumpirme cuando la estaba pasando bien pero cuando estaba en peligro nunca aparecía. Estúpido fotógrafo.

De pronto una voz varonil se escuchó viniendo del vestíbulo.

"¡Estoy en casa!" ¡Hablando del fotógrafo! Espero que me ayude. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar cuando siento que Emmett me mueve rápidamente entre sus brazos dejándome delante de él y tapándome la boca con una de sus gigantes manos. ¡Maldición!

"¿Ibas a gritar, Bella?"

Quise poder decirle sus cuantas verdades al gran oso que estaba siendo muy infantil y descortés pero no sacaría nada: no podía hablar con su mano bloqueando mis labios. Para mayor 'drama', Emmett al oír la voz de Edward, nos movió a ambos al pasillo que daba a la cocina de modo que al Edward pasar por frente la sala –que era el lugar donde estábamos anteriormente- no pudiera verme aprisionada por su primo. Intenté patalear, pellizcarlo pero nada sirvió ya que rápidamente me envolvió entre sus brazos quitándome cualquier posibilidad de movimiento.

Cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir y ahogarme ante la fuerza de los brazos de mi primo postizo mi poco brillante cerebro dio con una idea que no dudé en llevar a cabo. Más rápido de lo que Emmett pudiese percatarse le pisé uno de sus pies y le mordí la mano con que mantenía mi boca cerrada. Por supuesto que mi plan funcionó. Emmett lanzó un grito de dolor, aunque yo sabía que no le había dolido demasiado así que aprovechando mi libertad temporal, grité.

"¡Edward, auxilio!" dije muchas veces mientras corría escapando de mi captor que aún estaba estático en el pasillo saltando en un pie y tomándose su mano mordida. Corría en dirección a la sala cuando al entrar en esta choqué con algo duro: Edward. "¡Edward!" grité de alivio aferrándome a el como si aquello dependiera mi vida.

"Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que eran esos gritos?" No pude evitar sonreír. Edward se preocupaba tanto por mi que eso me hacia quererlo cada vez mas… como el hermano en que se había transformado para mi. Lo escuché volver a hacer esas mismas tres preguntas cuando sentí la voz de Emmett venir del pasillo. ¡Oh-no!

"Por favor, Edward. No dejes que se me acerque ¡se vengará de mi!" chillé con la voz cargada de espanto mientras apretaba mas y mas mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Sentí como su pecho se sacudía como si se estuviera riendo… esperen, ¡esperen! ¡¿Reía?! Maldito. "¡Edw-!"

"Perdón, perdón. ¿Pero qué-?" Cualquier pregunta que fuera a hacer Edward se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Emmett. Tenía una apariencia calculadora cuando me miró a mi –quién al sentirle llegar a la sala me escondí tras la espalda de Edward con mis brazos aún enrollados en su cintura. Emmett observó mis brazos y luego el rostro de Edward con… ¿enojo?

"Edward." Masculló Emmett como si el nombre de su propio primo y mejor amigo –hasta hace un tiempo por lo menos, según lo que sé- fuese una grosería. Supongo que lo de mejor amigo no corría ahora.

"Emmett" Respondió Edward sacudiendo su cabeza en forma de saludo y bastante fastidiado. ¿Soy yo o el par estaba peleado por algo? No me gustaba como se miraban.

"¿Qué es lo que haces en casa tan temprano? ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando con tus modelitos?" Preguntó el grandulón.

"¿Y tu no deberías estar molestando a esas mismas modelos para que salgan contigo? No tengo por que darte explicaciones. Esta es mí casa por si no lo recuerdas." Contra-atacó Edward sonriendo irónico. Emmett roló sus ojos para luego dirigirse a mí.

"Bella, nosotros estábamos en un asunto antes de que _alguien_ nos interrumpiera ¿no es así?" dijo como si Edward no estuviera allí. Eso no me gustaba ¡¡ellos eran primos!! Miré a Emmett rolando los ojos aunque notoriamente asustada, temía a sus venganzas.

"A-algo así" Perfecto. Tenía que tartamudear. Emmett sonrió con malicia.

"Entonces, ¿vendrías conmigo, por favor?" ¡Tramposo!

"¡NO!" grité fuerte dominada por el temor. Edward puso una de sus manos sobre las mías que permanecían unidas en su abdomen.

"Vamos, Bella…"

"¿Qué no ves que ella no quiere ir?" Lo interrumpió Edward, saliendo en mi defensa.

"La pregunta no era para ti, Eddie"

"¡No me digas, Eddie! Bella no irá a ninguna parte que no quiera mientras yo esté para protegerla."

"Dejemos que Bella decida" ¡¿Qué?! No, esto yo no permitiría. Emmett estaba siendo muy grosero con Edward al hablarle. Y Edward… bueno, el solo trataba de defenderme.

"¡Deténganse! Emmett, no iré contigo a ningún lado, este juego de la revista y mi 'casi ahogo' entre tus brazos no me gustan para nada." Le dejé bien en claro y mientras lo decía no pude pasar en alto como Edward se tensaba al momento que dije 'ahogo entre tus brazos'. "Y te pediré" continué "que no vuelas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Emmett me miró fastidiado y luego de suspirar asintió como un pequeño. Por lo menos estaba siendo comprensivo.

Iba a continuar con mi pequeño discurso pero, antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra Emmett se acomodó la camisa a rayas que llevaba puesta, se puso uno de sus extravagantes gorros y salió de la sala con dirección a la salida de la casa. No sin antes murmurar: 'Te salvaste esta vez, Bella'. No pude evitar reírme y un poco temblar. Esperaba que no hubiese una próxima vez en que el enorme oso me enrollara con esos brazos que, sinceramente, podrían ser una perfecta arma de ataque.

Al escuchar la puerta ser abierta y luego cerrada suspiré de alivio y Edward se giró, quedando ambos de frente, el tomándome por mi cintura y yo por la suya.

"Tienes bastante carácter, pequeña." Me dijo Edward mirándome directo a mis marrones ojos con su verde e hipnotizante mirada… ¿Cómo se suponía que yo me acostumbrara a eso? No era justo que me mirase de esa forma. Mi corazón no era capaz de actuar como si nada cuando el me miraba así. Al parecer el lo notó. "¿He dicho algo malo o-?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté tratando de calmar mi desbocado corazón.

"Tu corazón… palpita muy rápido."

"Ah. Eh, bueno si. Eso es algo común en mí. Tu sabes, el corazón de los jóvenes tiende a ir a un ritmo mas acelerado que el de los adultos como tú." Lo molesté tratando de zafar de dar una explicación sobre la súbita aceleración de mi ritmo cardiaco.

"¿Me dices viejo?" Inquirió sin dar crédito a mis palabras. El no era viejo ¡¡claro que no!! Pero, era una simple evasiva mía. Me impresionaba que hubiese resultado. El mentir o el actuar no son cosas que se me den bien; menos con Edward cerca.

"Yo no. Tú lo haz dicho." Respondí mirando a cualquier lado, fingiendo inocencia. Lo oí carcajearse un poco, por lo que le miré. Estaba mas cerca que antes… ¡Dios! ¿Cuál es la idea?

"Era una evasiva ¿no, Bella?" Abrí los ojos como dos grandes melones. Había sido una tonta al pensar que podría engañarlo. "El silencio otorga, pequeña." ¡Rayos, centellas, relámpagos y vacas voladoras! ¿Qué haría ahora? "¿Estás segura que no tienes ningún problema cardíaco? Porque ¡vaya, Bella! Tu corazón si que golpea fuerte."

Me sonrojé. ¿Qué le iba a decir? 'No, Edward. No es ningún problema cardiaco. Eres tú y tus malditas miradas deslumbrantes que hacen que mis piernas se conviertan en lana.' ¡De ninguna manera! No podía decirle eso a mí… hermano.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿No me vas a responder? ¿Por qué tu coraz-?"

"Bueno…"

"¡¡Belly-bells!! ¡¡Eddie!! Estoy en casa" Se escuchó desde la entrada. ¡Bendita interrupción!

"Jodida Alice." Escuché mascullar a un molesto Edward. No pude evitar reír. Aunque mi sonrisa desapareció en el instante que Edward me soltó.

Bien; era correcto que lo hiciera. No digamos que era una posición muy de hermanos, ¡es más! Era algo bastante comprometedor. Sobre todo por la cercanía. De modo que a regañadientes tuve que poner mi mejor cara cuando Alice hizo su ingreso a la sala.

"¿Qué hacían?"

"Nada." Me apresuré a responder sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada de la situación anterior y no tenía la mas remota idea del por qué. Alice me miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego se dirigió a la tercera planta de la casa sin decir palabra. Eso era…

"Diferente"

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté al escuchar la palabra sin sentido de Edward.

"Tratabas de buscar una palabra para clasificar el comportamiento de la duendecillo. Supongo que diferente encaja perfecto." Respondió con simpleza Edward metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Oh, si. Supongo también." Concordé atontada. Debería recordarme el no pensar en voz alta, eso me podría causar problemas… y grandes.

"¿Tienes hambre, Bella?" Inquirió de pronto Edward tomándome por sorpresa.

"Hmm… la verdad es que ya es bastante tarde y… si. Creo que tengo hambre."

"Perfecto. Entonces vamos a la cocina que haré algo de comer para ambos"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú vas a cocinar algo?" exclamé incrédula.

"Si" roló sus ojos "y no pongas esa cara que no lo volveré a hacer si continuas así."

"Oh, no. Discúlpame" Le dije muy teatralmente, el solo bufó. ¡Como me gustaba molestarlo! Es que se veía tan… Ok, mejor me callo y sonrío. "¿Así está mejor?" sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes lo que le hizo reír.

"Si, Bella, muy bien. Estás perfecta para venderte ahora en una feria de caballos." Dicho esto me revolvió el pelo y caminó hacia la cocina.

¡¡Me había comparado con un caballo para ventas!! Estúpido fotógrafo. Ya me oiría.

"¡Eddie!" Chillé tras él. Siguiendo sus pasos. Había sonado muy Alice Cullen y creo que eso lo hizo reír. Maldito engreído. "¡¡Edward Cullen!!" le volví a gritar entrando a la cocina, muy pegada a sus espaldas.

"Qué." Musitó como si nada sin siquiera darse el trabajo de voltear.

"Supongo que vas a retractarte."

"¿Retractarme?" Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido mientras se apoyaba en la abierta puerta del congelador. Haciendo su ya tan conocida acción de alzar la ceja izquierda "¿De qué debería retractarme, Bella?" Oh por Dios, esto era un descaro.

"¡Edward!" repetí su nombre una vez más reclamando su atención pero, al parecer, la búsqueda de algún producto en el congelador era materia más importante que nuestra conversación. Por lo menos para él.

"¿Hmm?" Murmuró finalmente metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.

"¡Retráctate!" Exigí. Le oí carcajearse. "¡Deja de reírte como un retardado y retráctate, Edward! ¿O prefieres que patee tu hermoso trasero que puedo ver perfectamente desde aquí?" Oh-oh.

Inmediatamente le sentí tensarse y levantar la cabeza para salir del congelador y mirarme. Pero al parecer mi mala suerte era contagiosa porque apenas alzó la cabeza esta chocó contra uno de los compartimientos del congelador, provocando un gran ruido y un alarido de Edward.

"¡Ouch, estúpido congelador!" Y no lo aguanté. Aún a pesar de haber dejado escapar semejante e insinuante comentario sobre la majestuosidad del trasero de Edward Cullen –y ahora me venía a dar cuenta de que mis hormonas no estaban en el lugar que pensaba que estaban o que deberían estar- no pude evitar soltar mi explosiva risa.

Edward me miró afectado al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su accidentada nuca. Tuve que secar un par de lágrimas que se escurrieron por mis ojos de tanto reír para poder ayudar a Edward.

"¿Te duele?" Pregunté dudando en presionar demasiado la zona golpeada.

"Ouch. No" Negó claramente mintiendo.

"No seas mentiroso, fotógrafo. Ven, vamos al grifo del agua a mojar esa nuca."

"No sabía que ahora que los caballos de venta venían con conocimientos previos de primeros auxilios." Lo golpeé suavemente en un costado de su cabeza. "¡Pero que-!"

"Tu cállate ¿si? Luego hablaremos de los caballos" Mascullé entornando la vista.

"Oh y no olvides terminar eso de mi 'hermoso trasero'" ¡Estúpido Cullen! Aún golpeado podía comportarse como un gran tonto, tarado pero maravilloso chico. ¡Ugh!

"¡Ah!" grité desesperada acompañada de su melodiosa risa. "Es que no puedo decir nada que tu piensas que lo digo por alagarte"

"Vamos, Bella. Tu sabes que mi-"

"¿Qué parte de cállate no entiendes, huh?" Ya me estaba irritando demasiado.

"Perdón." Ah, por fin captaba la idea.

"Mete tu cabeza bajo de esa llave si no quieres que te golpee una vez mas pero ahora con fuerza." Le advertí siendo verdaderamente seria.

"Si, mi comandante." Tonto encantador. Se merecía un par de nalgadas… de parte de Esme, su querida madre, por supuesto.

Después de que el dolor cesase un poco, le ayudé a Edward a preparar unos sándwiches solo para los dos ya que cuando le fui a preguntar a Alice si quería algo me contestó que no era necesario porque luego saldría a cenar con Jasper. Así que decidí no molestar mas allí; se notaba a leguas de distancia que Alice moría por Jasper y juraría que el reservado y un poco raro chico sureño también sentía atracción por el pequeño duende revoltoso.

Estaba feliz bromeando con Edward, ambos sentados cada uno en nuestros asientos mientras comíamos y nos reíamos de los estúpidos programas que estaban pasando por la televisión cuando el timbre de la casa sonó haciéndome dar un respingo en mi taburete. Edward sonrió alzando su ceja y mencionando un vago '¿es que todo te toma por sorpresa, Bella?' cargado de ironía y saliendo de la cocina en dirección al vestíbulo.

Escuché un grito de alegría –muy femenino- viniendo desde la entrada de la casa, seguido de los pasos de dos personas acercándose a la cocina; unos pasos bastante firmes y suaves –que sabía muy bien a que pertenecían- y otros que no supe reconocer bien aunque sonaban parecido a tacones, tacones muy altos. La curiosidad me mataba y estaba a punto de ir al encuentro de la invitada –porque estaba más que segura que era una mujer- cuando Edward y la chica cruzaron el umbral de la puerta; el muy sonriente y ella tomada del brazo suyo. ¡¡Tomada del brazo de Edward!!

Inexplicablemente sentí como algo rugió en mi interior y me vi impresionada de que no haya sido precisamente mi estómago sino que… mi garganta o mi pecho. No estaba segura de eso pero lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que esa chica no me gustaba.

Claro que la opinión de Edward distaba mucho de la mía.

En ningún segundo de los que ambos permanecieron en la cocina el quitó su sonrisa de perrito contento. Ya podía imaginármelo moviendo el rabo de aquí para allá, contentísimo por su 'visita especial'. Me molestaba, ¿Qué tenía ella de especial para causar ese efecto en el más que su inigualable belleza, rostro de chica de portada de revista de modas, un cabello que encandilaba de lo brilloso que estaba, ojos claros y una delgadez impresionante?

Oh. Por supuesto. Eso era. Que tonta solía ser en estos casos. Era obvio que Edward gustaba de esa chica –y por lo que podía notar a ella parecía sucederle lo mismo, ¡como no!- Ella debía ser su novia… aunque no tenían mayor contacto físico. Tendría que averiguarlo. Decidí que poner atención en su conversación sería bueno ya que ambos me habían ignorado olímpicamente; por algo había tenido el tiempo de sacar mis propias conclusiones, armar mis conjeturas y todo eso.

Logré escuchar una parte de la conversación pero a decir verdad, no comprendí demasiado.

"Edward, Ha gli elenchi di fotografie fotografici?"

"E danneggiò quello che. E lui il momento di esp~a preservò."

"Ma, E fu piaciuto che una conoscenza sia un tau lo studio."

Vi como Edward dudaba un poco, ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaban hablando? Me sentía bastante excluida de por si pero el que hablasen en italiano –por lo que pude notar- no me ayudaba demasiado. A estas alturas ya estaba de mal humor y el rugido el mi pecho iba en aumento. Casi podía sentir mis cejas juntas y arrugadas.

"Va bene, Bianca. Andiamo." Mencionó antes de salir junto a la chica italiana tras sus pasos.

¿Es que acaso ni siquiera nos iba a presentar? No me cabía en la cabeza que Edward hiciese algo así. Digo, si ella era su novia… ¿por qué no presentarle a tu novia tu 'hermana menor' que encuentra que tu trasero es de lo más hermoso? Oh, estúpida conciencia.

Decidí que si no había sido presentada y no había entendido ni una sola palabra de su 'íntima conversación' debería tratar de averiguar por mis propios medios que pasaba. Si, era una psicópata intrometida ¡y qué! Moría de ganas por saber que había entre Edward y esa chica. Mi curiosidad de gato me incitaba a seguirlos y aunque creía que quizas eso era violar la privacidad de Edward y su recien llegada... ¡me importaba un miserable rabanito! Yo quería saber y nadie me detendría.

...

Hablaba enserio. Muy enserio.

Demasiado.

Apenas la feliz pareja –sentí 'la bestia' rugir dentro de mi al cruzar ese pensamiento en mi mente- dejó el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaban las escaleras, salí tras ellos cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Incluso pensé en quitarme las zapatillas pero corría el riesgo de resbalar y eso, simplemente sería desastrozo.

Subí las escaleras sigilosamente, atenta a cualquier ruido que me alertara que estaba en peligro. Afortunadamente llegué al tercer piso intacta y sin ser descubierta. Hoy era mi día.

Me escondí detrás de un pilar al notar que los dos se detenían en una puerta que nunca había tenido la posibilidad de abrir: La puerta de la secreta y misteriosa habitación oscura de Edward Cullen; donde la magia de la fotografía fluía por doquier. ¡Cuantas veces me había visto tentada de entrar allí! Sencillamente me parecía fascinante tener una de esas habitaciones con luces rojas en tu casa, y el suertudo de Edward podía contar con una a cualquier hora del día. Maldito afortunado.

La puerta fue abierta con la misma rapidez que fue cerrada cuando ambos se hallaron dentro. Esa fue la parte en que la frustración me inundó por completo, ¡así que seguirlos no me había servido de nada mas que para verlos entrar en la 'habitación oscura de Edward'! Lamentablemente no pude detener mi mente que comenzaba a mostrarme diferentes escenarios de lo que Edward podría estar haciendo allí encerrado con una estupenda italiana de un metro setenta y cinco.

Me aproximé un poco mas para poder oir que era lo que hablaban, pero para mi desgracia no se oía nada... ¡y eso no era nada bueno para mi pervertida imaginación! Eso era solo alimentar mis sucias ideas y no me gustaba para nada. Al poco rato de estar oyendo, escuché la risa de la chica estallar; estaba disfrutando algo y yo no sabía muy bien si eso era un buen signo o uno malo. Algo dentro de esa habitación sonó como si se hubiese caído o _lo hubiesen tirado_ al suelo. Tuve que reprimir un grito de desesperación y ¡maldición! Tampoco sabía por qué estaba poniéndome completamente histérica por Edward y la tal Bianca –por lo que capté de la conversación, ese era su nombre- encerrados dentro.

De un segundo a otro todo volvió a ser silencio y después de pasar unos minutos la manija de la puerta comenzó a ser girada.

Rápidamente corrí en dirección a mi habitación y me encerré allí temiendo el haber sido pillada en mi misión espia.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente los tacones bajar las escaleras acompañados de el relajado caminar de Edward. ¡Si que me había salvado! Porque si Edward me hubiese descubierto no hubiese dudado en ponerme en ridículo. No, el no perdía su tiempo. Solo con verle entrar en el cuarto oscuro con 'Bianca' me había clarificado suficiente la idea de que el no perdía ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo. No, No. Las ganas de ahocar a la extranjera me embargaron y tuve que inspirar y espirar repetidas veces para alejar de mi cabeza la idea de ver su delicado cuello de modelo –porque debía serlo- entre mis manos. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Renee cuando veía que una mujer miraba demasiado a Charlie.

Celos.

¡¿Celos?! No, no, ¡NO! Estos no eran celos sino que... curiosidad. Un extraño tipo de curiosidad pero curiosidad al fin.

Movida por esa misma 'curiosidad' se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que esta era la perfecta ocasión para darle un vistazo al cuarto oscuro ¿que podría salir mal? Nada. Edward estaba abajo con su 'amiga' y si yo no movía demasiado allá dentro no notaría que me había paseado por su santuario fotográfico.

Salí despacio, vigilando de no ser vista por nadie. Para mi suerte Alice ya había salido mientras Edward y yo comiamos nuestros sandwiches, así que tenía el tercer piso para mi sola.

Me acerqué a la puerta del bendito cuarto y tomé la manilla dorada entre mis manos; esta era mi última oportunidad para arrepentirme pero, ¡vamos! Si sabía que yo no lo haría. ¡Al diablo con todo! No me hacía mal un poco de aventura un sábado por la tarde en que Esme y Carlisle están fuera, Alice cena con Jasper y Edward se entretiene con una italiana –iugh- Definitivamente nada podía salir mal. Así que, con una inmensa convicción de que todo estaría bien giré la manilla de la puerta que me condujo al paraíso de la fotografía: El cuarto oscuro del talentoso Edward Cullen. Ahí supe por qué Edward tenía tanto prestigio y el por qué muchos darían cualquier cosa para urgar dentro de su privado espacio, el cuarto era ¡simplemente fabuloso!

Con paredes totalmente cubiertas de fotos, dos mesones largos a cada lado de la pared y una serie de estantes al fondo del lugar se encontraba ante mis ojos la recopilación de una parte muy importante de Edward. Encendí temerosa la luz y me quedé impresionada por el color rojo que tenía. No es que nunca antes halla visto luces rojas –hace muy poco las había visto a la entrada de mi casa en Seattle y no había sido muy agradable- pero esta luz era completamente cálida y no traía ninguna mala noticia consigo.

Acaricié con admiración algunas fotografías que llamaron especialmente mi atención. Paisajes que solo había visto en películas o el internet habían sido captados por el lente de una de las cámaras de Edward. La idea no podía ser mas genial.

Observé que en uno de los mesones se encontraban todos los materiales para el revelado. Sabia que habían cámaras digitales pero Edward aún así seguía teniendo un par de cámaras con revelado por rollos y me parecía que esas fotografías eran las mejores. Avancé para tomar un lente que había visto solo por catálogos cuando tropecé con algo duro en el suelo; era un taburete... ¿eso era lo que se había caído antes? Bien, no era tan malo como pensaba pero aún así una voz dentro de mi cabeza chilló ¿que era lo que había provocado la caída de ese taburete? Un movimiento brusco, el choque de... ¡Oh! Mejor ni imaginarlo.

Me puse en cuclillas para poner en pie el taburete cuando en el suelo una fotografía captó mi atención.

Era la misma italiana que había visto antes con Edward luciendo una ropa interior que insinuaba mucho y dejaba muy poco para la imaginación. Quise vomitar.

Inspeccioné un poco mas la foto y me di cuenta que detrás de esta decía:

_Bianca __Di Scciafani._

Modelo.

Fotografía por:_ Edward Cullen. _

¡Ah! Estaba molesta, ¿así que Edward también le gustaba fotografiar chicas desnudas?

No tuve tiempo de procesar otra palabra porque, subitamente la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y tras ella apareció el protagonista de mis pensamientos: Edward.

"¿Bella?"

Estaba en shock. Arrojé debajo de una de las mesas la fotografía de la modelo y retrocedí dos pasos con mis brazos a mis costados y temiendo por la reacción de Edward.

Edward cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies y se acercó lento pero muy seguro hacia mi, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

"¿Revisando las cosas personales de otro, Bella?" Preguntó divertido con una voz mas grave y aterciopelada de lo normal. Di otro paso más hacia atrás y el dos hacia delante. "¿No vas a responder?"

"Y-yo… E-Edward, no es lo que tú…"

"No es lo que yo ¿qué? ¿No es lo que yo creo?" negué tragando la saliva espesa que se comenzaba a acumular en mi boca. "¿Cómo puedes saber tu lo que yo creo? Es que ¿acaso puedes leer mentes?"

"N-no" negué otra vez, con la voz temblorosa. Un paso atrás y dos pasos hacia el frente. Se repitió una vez mas la coreografía.

"Entonces…"

"Yo no quería ser… intrusa. Yo… discúlpame, Edward." Logré articular luego de un minuto en que no podía juntar las sílabas para formar las palabras.

"Oh, Bella. No hay necesidad de que te disculpes… Supongo que tenías curiosidad ya que Bianca-"

"¿Bianca la modelo que entró aquí contigo?" Le interrumpí sin poder controlarme.

"Si, ¡lo sabías! ¿Nos estabas espiando cierto?" ¡Rayos!

"N-no, n-no." Negó con una sonrisa malvada. Emmett era mucho menos intimidante que Edward siendo malvado.

"No mientas, Bella. Se te da bastante mal" Dijo con alegría y avanzó otro paso mas. Iba a retroceder uno pero me di cuenta de que ya no podía porque justo detrás de mí estaba la pared. ¡Ya me tenía!

"Edward… que haces" medio pregunté al notar que se acercaba mas a mi y chocaba su pecho contra el mío y ¡malditas sean mis hormonas! eso se sentía tan bien.

"Nada" musitó, tomándome por la cintura y acercando su boca a mi oído "quizás podrías terminar tu idea de mi lindo trasero ahora mismo o talvez…"

"¡Edward!" Chillé, sonrojada, tratando de zafarme. Inútilmente debo decir. "Edward, no entiendo cual es tu punto. Esa era una broma y-"

"Shh" siseó poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. "Esto es lo que les pasa a las chicas malas cuando su curiosidad sobrepasa los límites de la privacidad del otro"

¡¿Estaba jugando conmigo?! ¡Estúpido!

"¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo con Alice entonces?" Lo molesté para que me soltase. Esperaba impresionarlo pero contrariamente se mantuvo muy sereno.

"Porque ella es mi hermana y eso no se hace con las hermanas. Además, tu me resultas fascinante, Bella y-"

"¡Cállate, Edward!" Lloriqueé no queriendo más ser parte de su juego ¡tonta Bella! Solo yo podía caer en su juego, el no estaba hablando enserio y eso solo me dañaba.

Sin saber de donde saqué la fuerza, lo empujé lejos y salí corriendo de allí, afectada, llorando dolida por su actitud que aunque me había hecho sentir mucho mejor que bien, me había dañado enormemente porque sabía que aunque me armara de enormes ilusiones de sus palabras en que me excluía de ser su hermana nunca pasaría nada entre Edward y yo.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ya se pone mejor! ¿o no? ¡¡no me golpeen!! Edward se enoja bastante cuando lo hacen D: ¿Será posible llegar a los 100 reviews esta vez? Yo solo digo, no es una obligación ni nada :D


	14. Chapter 13

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

_{Edward}_

Estaba anonadado.

Una serie de sentimientos se entremezclaban unos con otros; rabia conmigo por haber sido un maldito sinvergüenza con Bella, desilusión por –aún a pesar de mi actitud muy caradura- no había podido hacer lo que mis hormonas deseaban –que era besarla- y confusión por su repentina partida que me dejó un fuerte dolor de espalda debido a que al ella empujarme, había colisionado con el borde de uno de los mesones que se extendían a los costados de la oscura habitación.

¡Es que esta habitación tenía la culpa! Al momento de notar que Bella se hallaba aquí vi la posibilidad de realizar una de las fantasías que había tenido hasta hace un tiempo con ella. No era nada malo sin embargo. Hace bastante que tenía las ganas de enseñarle este lugar a Bella. Para mi ella era la persona mas importante en la vida –de eso me daba cuenta día a día cuando la veía con su amigo Leonard o con el mismo Emmett ya que los celos me invadían, queriendo ser solo yo quién la hiciera sonreír, reír, hacerla disfrutar de la vida, protegerla, quererla- y enseñarle este cuarto a Bella significaba abrirle las puertas de mi corazón.

Lamentablemente había tenido que presentarle el cuarto antes que a Bella, a Bianca.

Bianca es una buena amiga que hice cuando pasé una temporada en Italia en casa de unos amigos de mi padre Carlisle. Ella era una chica muy simpática si quería aunque me resultaba bastante irritante cuando de belleza se hablaba; es demasiado vanidosa para mi gusto de modo que aun cuando era una modelo estupenda –como todas las modelos, en realidad- su 'encanto' no causaba nada en mi. Mis ojos se desviaban a ver solo a una chica y justamente esa chica no me correspondía. ¡Que suerte la mía!

A pesar de todo esto, me vi muy alegre cuando recibí la visita de Bianca, ella traía noticias de los amigos de Carlisle además de que quería que le entregase unas fotografías de un _photoshoot_ en el que habíamos estado trabajando el viernes recién pasado. Hablábamos sobre eso y las ganas que tenía Bianca de conocer mi pequeño estudio cuando noté a Bella incómoda. No sabía que le pasaba y moría de ganas por saber pero, sabía que Bianca no tenía la paciencia más extensa del mundo así que tuve que ignorar –muy a mi pesar- el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Bella y subí con Bianca al tercer piso. Quería terminar luego con esto para preguntarle a Bella que le sucedía. La idea de que estuviese celosa de la italiana modelo me hacía saltar de alegría interiormente pero sabía que eso era imposible. En los meses que habíamos pasado juntos aquí en NYC, Bella nunca insinuó algo sobre sentir un sentimiento por mi mas que simpatía por ser su 'hermano postizo sobre protector', así ella solía llamarme.

Al entrar al cuarto Bianca no dijo palabra y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras yo recopilaba sus fotos para la publicidad de su nueva línea de lencería italiana. En eso la oí reírse de unas fotos en que salíamos Bella y yo discutiendo algún interesante tema. Claro que enojado yo no estaba, ¡es más! Estaba bastante divertido con la situación ya que Bella no hacía mas que despotricar porque había ayudado a Alice a hacerle una trampa para que ambas fueran al spa; Bella creía que eso era algo innecesario cuando ella quería estudiar, luego podría si. Pensaba igual que Bella pero, lamentablemente Alice ya me había amenazado con un par de terribles cosas que ella podría hacer si no cumplía con mi cometido. Esa había sido una hermosa tarde porque, al final del día, cuando fui a buscarlas al spa, Bella estaba mucho mas relajada y hasta aceptó irse en el asiento del co-piloto de mi Volvo.

Bianca sonrió al ver otra foto en que Bella y Alice estaban abrazadas, cubiertas de chocolate en toda la cara y luego, se dirigió a otra foto en que Bella estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina mirando a la nada y yo un poco mas allá mirando directamente a ella con dulzura. No tenía idea quién había sacado esa foto pero era muy hermosa. Así me lo confirmó Bianca después de hacerme sonrojar con un comentario muy incisivo, '_si no supiera que ella es tan pequeña y ha quedado bajo la tutela de tus padres, pensaría que tu estás sintiendo amor por ella.' _La miré avergonzado _'De todas formas, lucirían perfectos juntos._' Finalizó en su perfecto italiano. Con toda la impresión no me di cuenta de que detrás de mí estaba mi taburete y lo boté accidentalmente. Bianca me miró alzando sus cejas y después de sacudir la cabeza tomó sus fotos, yo escondí las de Bella y yo en un cajón y salimos en dirección a la planta baja de la casa. Me pareció oír el sonido de alguien corriendo pero supuse que era mi imaginación o Bella haciendo algo en su habitación.

· - · - ·

Después de despedirme de Bianca decidí regresar al cuarto para poder organizar un poco ese lugar; últimamente había estado siendo un desordenado con mis proyectos y tenía todo tirado por todas partes. Y fue en ese momento –cuando abrí la puerta- que vi a Bella para justo al medio del cuarto.

Confusión – Curiosidad- Diversión – Felicidad.-

Esos fueron todos los sentimientos que pasaron en un solo segundo dentro de mí.

"¿Bella?" Exclamé impresionado, cerrando con un pie la puertas tras de mi y avanzando hasta ella. Se veía tan impresionada como yo e indudablemente bella. Su nombre no podía hacerle mas justicia. "¿Revisando las cosas personales de otro, Bella?" Pregunté bastante divertido. Noté como mi voz se ponía más grave e íntima a medida que daba dos pasos hacia delante y ella retrocedía "¿No vas a responder?" Titubeó un segundo antes de responder.

"Y-yo… E-Edward, no es lo que tú…"

"No es lo que yo ¿qué? ¿No es lo que yo creo?" la interrumpí y ella negó "¿Cómo puedes saber tu lo que yo creo? Es que ¿acaso puedes leer mentes?" Sabía que eso no podía ser pero no pude evitar la ironía.

"N-no" negó una vez mas, con la voz temblorosa. Otra vez avancé y ella retrocedió.

"Entonces…" no terminé la frase esperando una explicación.

"Yo no quería ser… intrusa. Yo… discúlpame, Edward." Estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar. ¡Yo la ponía nerviosa!

"Oh, Bella. No hay necesidad de que te disculpes… Supongo que tenías curiosidad ya que Bianca-" me interrumpió

"¿Bianca la modelo que entró aquí contigo?" ¿Era mi idea o Bianca no le había agradado a Bella? Eso es… extraño. Pero, ¿Cómo ella sabía que estaba con Bianca, aquí?... ¡Oh!

"Si, ¡lo sabías! ¿Nos estabas espiando cierto?" Inquirí astutamente.

"N-no, n-no." Negué y mis labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa. Ella estaba mintiendo y yo la había descubierto.

"No mientas, Bella. Se te da bastante mal" Estaba contento, ¡la había pillado! Avancé un poco mas sabiendo que ahora, ella no tenía escapatoria; estaba entre la pared y yo.

"Edward… que haces" dijo tan suave que casi no pude oírla. En menos de lo que podría demorarme en decir 'vampiro' ya había chocado mi pecho contra el suyo y solo Dios sabe lo cálido que era eso. Me iba a volver loco.

"Nada" musité, tomándola por la cintura y acercando mi boca a su oído, aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas "quizás podrías terminar tu idea de mi lindo trasero ahora mismo o talvez…"

"¡Edward!" Chilló, sonrojada, tratando de zafarse. Era inútil. "Edward, no entiendo cual es tu punto. Esa era una broma y-"

"Shh" la callé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios y el solo hecho de tocarlos me hizo dar un imperceptible respingo. Eran tan suaves… "Esto es lo que les pasa a las chicas malas cuando su curiosidad sobrepasa los límites de la privacidad del otro"

Me había nublado, ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no era algo que haría un hermano con su medio hermana pero no podía controlarme. Bella sacaba esa parte de mí que nunca antes había tenido que tratar.

"¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo con Alice entonces?" Ya sabía porque no lo hacía, Bella me fascinaba, ella era a quién encontraba hermosa no a Alice. No hay que malinterpretarme, Alice es hermosa aun cuando sea tan molesta pero ella es mi hermana y afortunadamente Bella no. Sin darme cuenta me vi llevando a mi boca las palabras que estaban en mi mente.

"Porque ella es mi hermana y eso no se hace con las hermanas. Además, tu me resultas fascinante, Bella y-"

"¡Cállate, Edward!" Lloriqueó y algo en mi se quebró. Quise disculparme por estarme comportando como un chico hormonal, ella se veía triste, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera moverme, me empujó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Espantada y envuelta en lágrimas.

Había hecho llorar a Bella y no me lo perdonaría. Nunca.

· - · - ·

No sabía si hacía lo correcto. Quizás Bella no lo quisiese así, pero me sentí sumamente mal por haberla hecho pasar un mal momento. Sus lágrimas eran peor que estocadas en mi corazón.

Caminé mas despacio de lo que me hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión quería pensar muy bien las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo; ya había visto lo que había provocado mi repentino arranque, no quería provocar una sola lágrima más. Porque no soportaría verla llorar por mi causa. Bella era tan frágil ante mi, que me daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Miedo porque no era correcto. Miedo porque cada día que pasaba aquél sentimiento crecía dentro de mi y no sabía como pararlo.

Al llegar al primer piso la busqué por todas las habitaciones, pero tristemente mi búsqueda no trajo resultados positivos. Volví a subir al tercer piso creyendo en la posibilidad de que se halla encerrado en su cuarto pero al entrar a este lo hallé vacío ¿Dónde se había metido? Subí al cuarto piso donde estaba la sala de juegos, cuyas dos paredes –la que daba a la calle y la otra que daba al patio trasero- estaban cubiertas de nada mas que ventanales pequeños, lo mismo que una parte del techo. Ahí me desesperé. Había dado vueltas en toda la casa y aún no la hallaba, ¿podía ser posible que halla ido donde su amigo Leonard? Eso sería lamentable. Para mi claro.

Frustrado me acerqué al ventanal que daba al patio trasero y al mirar a través de los cristales me quedé helado con la imagen que vi. Atrás, sentada en el césped, envolviendo sus piernas con sus delgados y delicados brazos, balanceando de de atrás hacia delante, estaba Bella. El alivio de que ella aún estuviera en casa me embargó, al igual que la molestia conmigo mismo de no haber recordado que cada vez que Bella se sentía mal por alguna cosa –la que comúnmente podía ser el extrañar a sus padres- corría a refugiarse entre los árboles del jardín. Y era sabia al hacerlo, ese lugar estaba rodeado de una extraña pero relajante atmósfera, era como estar en un pequeño paraíso dentro de la ajetreada ciudad que era New York.

Bajé lo más rápidamente que me lo permitieron mis piernas hasta el primer piso y de allí fui directo a la cocina, desde donde tenía salida directa al jardín. Temiendo ser descubierto y enviado lejos, traté de crear el menor ruido posible, incluso si debía contener mi respiración lo haría.

Cuando ya estaba solo a unos diez pasos de Bella, escuché el sonido más desgarrador que había oído hasta este punto de mi vida: su llanto. Mi corazón se compungió y de un minuto a otro su dolor, fue mío. Los ojos se me humedecieron y maldije ser un debilucho cuando tenía que ser fuerte para poder contenerla. Pero, ¿contenerla? ¡De que estaba hablando! Ella no querría que la contuviera. No yo, quién era el culpable de su decepción o lo que estuviese sintiendo. Pero poco me importó. En ese preciso momento me volví el ser mas egoísta, porque la quería tener cerca mío y aunque ella me rechazase lo intentaría. Intentaría calmarla y hacerle ver que yo con ella no jugaba.

Así, decidido, acorté la distancia que nos mantenía separados y sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodillé tras ella y la atraje hasta mi pecho, cruzando mis brazos por delante de los suyos, y acariciando sus manos con las mías. Por supuesto que ella reaccionó. Reaccionó y lo hizo tal cual como yo lo esperaba.

"¡¡Edward, suéltame y déjame en paz!! ¡Eres un maldito e insoportable tipo!"

Pero yo no cedí. Y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras –que por cierto, herían mucho viniendo de su boca- la atraje aún mas a mi.

"Edward, suéltame ya o llamaré a Carlisle y Esme"

"Ellos no están, Bella" Le recordé.

"¡¿Y eso te da el derecho de venir y atraparme de esta manera?! Déjame tranquila, no necesito tu compañía, me molestas, siempre me dices cosas confusas que me hacen cuestionarme hasta el por qué de mi existencia" Como pudo, logró darse vuelta, quedando entre mis piernas y entonces agregó "¿por qué me hieres de esa forma, Edward?"

Su mirada, su expresión, hasta el tono que tenía su voz, me decían el daño que estaba causando en ella, que la estaba haciendo colapsar, que lejos de hacerle la vida agradable –como esperaba que fuese- solo se la estaba complicando más de lo que por sí ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Un 'lo siento' no era suficiente esta vez. Estaba avergonzado.

"Bella… sé que decirte que lo siento o que me perdones no son suficientes con el disgusto que te estoy causando, me siento realmente mal por complicarte aún mas la vida pero quiero que entiendas que tú-"

"Oh, no. Por favor Edward, no quiero tu compasión. Todo menos eso." Negó y gimió derramando más lágrimas. Rápidamente quité una de mis manos que estaba tomando su cintura y la pasé delicadamente por su suave rostro, secando con mi pulgar el rastro de sus amargas lágrimas.

"No llores, por favor. He sido un atrevido al hacer eso en el cuarto. Lo reconozco, pero por favor, Bella, _cariño_, no llores ¿si?" Al escuchar mis palabras Bella sacudió la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

"No estoy llorando."

"Bella…" la reñí.

"¡Que no lloro! Solo estoy sudando por los ojos." Sonreí ante su comentario. Ella era la única que podía estar sufriendo los peores males pero seguir lanzando sus divertidos comentarios solo para ocultar su debilidad.

"¡Oh, Bella!" La abracé con fuerza para demostrarle que a mi no me importaba si era débil o no. _Yo la quería así o como sea_. Pronto la sentí sollozar con más fuerza entre mis brazos, estaba quitando un poco de su enojo y permitiéndome permanecer allí con ella.

Permanecimos así durante mucho tiempo, bastante como para decir que la noche cayó sobre nosotros y aún no nos separábamos. De repente Bella habló, provocando un respingo por parte mío.

"No entiendo."

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Bella?"

"Esto. ¿Por qué eres así de cambiante conmigo, Edward? ¿Es por lo de Seattle cierto? El… el beso." La sorpresa me inundó.

"Bella… quisiera ser sincero sobre eso." Me separé un poco de ella para verle mejor. Ella hizo lo mismo. "Cuando dije que era mejor que lo olvidemos, no hablaba enserio. He querido este tiempo arreglar lo que dije ese día pero, no me es posible retroceder el tiempo. Lamento si creíste que yo era el tipo de chico que olvidaba, cosas como esas."

"¿Cosas como qué?" Me seguía sorprendiendo. Bella no acostumbraba a hacer preguntas tan obvias. Por lo que supe que lo que realmente ella quería era oírlo de mi boca.

"Cosas como…" acomodé un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar "un beso de una osada chica de dieciséis años a un inocente chico de veintitrés" bromeé pero siendo serio al mismo tiempo, regalándole una sonrisa. Ella por su parte abrió la boca en asombró y rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas. Abrió sus ojos imposiblemente grandes, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y la sacó para decir:

"¡No bromees con eso, fotógrafo!" Reí.

"No lo hago."

"Seguro." Masculló rolando sus ojos, solo pude volver a reír. Su cara cambió a una expresión diferente, como si hubiese recordado algo. "Lo olvidaba. Alice, hace unos días me preguntó si había algo más detrás de nuestro primer encuentro."

"¿Qué le haz dicho?" Pregunté preocupado de que Alice haya averiguado algo. Aunque de ser así ya estaría muerto.

"Que no había nada más detrás de eso que un simple choque." Suspiró. "¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirá haciendo esas preguntas? ¿Qué debería decirle la próxima vez?"

"Seguir negándolo." Tomé aire y pensé un poco más. "Sé que es difícil pero debemos de negarlo hasta… mucho tiempo mas. Si eso se llega a saber probablemente te prohibirían acercarte a mi por acosadora" Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella me miró indignada. "Es broma, Bella. El punto es que, de inmediato Alice pensaría cosas que no son y no quiero meterte en líos."

"Pero, yo fui la que te besó." Asumió abochornada.

"Si, pero yo no soy inocente, Bella. Si no lo hubiese querido sencillamente debería haberme alejado." Suspiré recordando aquél momento. "Pero no lo hice y no voy a decir mas al respecto. En cambio, ¿te parece si hacemos un trato?"

"Pero-"

"Bella, escucha antes de decir cualquier estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?" Asintió. "Bien. Seguiremos diciendo que no sucedió nada mas, fingiremos y escúchame bien, Bella, _fingiremos ante los demás_ que nada pasó pero ambos conociendo que sí hubo _algo más_ que un simple choque. No quiero que me alejen de una chica tan dulce como tu, Bella. Alice siempre se ha podido manejar por si misma en todas las áreas de su vida, pero tú, tú pareces tan frágil a veces que siento la necesidad de protegerte ante todas las cosas."

No mentía. Dios sabe que yo no mentía en una sola palabra. Quería proteger a Bella de todo y si eso significaba resignarme a actuar como un buen hermano mayor –con atribuciones de amigo muy sobre protector- lo haría. Porque eso era mil veces mejor que tener que alejarme de ella por el solo hecho de ser descubierto planeando conquistarla aun cuando ella ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad.

"Yo… no sé, qué te impulsa a ha-hacer eso por mi pero… gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho, Edward." Y finalmente sonrió. Con esa hermosa sonrisa que Bella tenía pero sabía que no estaba feliz del todo porque la sonrisa no logró llegar hasta sus ojos. Preferí no hacer comentario y solo recibir el abrazo que ella me regalaba, tiernamente.

"Esto es mucho mejor que las peleas, ¿no?" Le dije cuando nos separamos pero mantuve sus manos entre las mías.

"Si" dijo más animada. "Y ¡Oh! Yo también tengo un trato para ti." La observé intrigado. "¿Te parece si tratamos, por enésima vez, de comenzar una amistad? No peleas, no discusiones. Me gustaría poder conocerte mas y si de algo te sirve, ofrecerte el cariño de una amiga. No es mucho quizás, pero es lo único que puedo darte porque, a pesar de todo, siempre haz estado allí cuando te necesité." Hizo una pausa para inspirar aire y luego culminar. "¿Aceptas ser mi protector y amigo, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Acepto." Sonreí resignado a ocultar mis sentimientos pero feliz de poder empezar una etapa mas íntima con Bella.

Y así, comenzó mi hermosa y estrecha relación con mi secretamente amada hermana postiza y amiga, Isabella Swan, alias,Bella_ Cullen._

_

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hemos pasado los 100 reviews! Lo único que puedo decir en instancias como estas es... ¡¡gracias!! No saben lo feliz que me pone -bueno, probablemente si lo saben, de hecho es lo mas seguro ya que todas escriben- Al principio le decía a mi amiga que probáramos haber si esto funcionaba, no tenía demasiada confianza en que el fic se hiciese conocido y , si bien, hay otros fics que con menos capítulos tienen el triple o mucho mas de los reviews que tiene esta historia por ahora ¡no me preocupa! porque estoy feliz. Además, si fuese por eso de que los demás tienen mas reviews no se podría escribir nada por no tener tantos comentarios y esto se volvería en algo competitivo mas que lo divertido que es el poder subir historias basadas en otros personajes como este lugar nos da la posibilidad. ¡Saludos a todos/as! En especial a esas personas que cada capítulo comentan lo sucedido. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

C.-

P.D: Por favor, tengan paciencia con Edward y Bella ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas ya comienzan a tomar forma. ¡Ya ven! Bianca no era mala después de todo. ¡Comenten mucho para que reciban su regalo mas tarde! :D


	15. Chapter 14

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

_{Bella}_

"Oh, Bella" dijo Alice. Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación viendo la película_, 'My Sister's Keeper' _que estaba basada en el libro de de Jodi Picoult con el mismo nombre.

"Lo sé, Alice" era tan triste la trama. Ambas llorábamos como dos magdalenas. Alice se paró y fue al baño. Yo comencé a juntar todas las palomitas que se habían salido del pote, junto al helado de vainilla y galletas. Cuando Alice salió del baño, traía una gran sonrisa.

"Bella" dijo emocionada "¿A que no adivinas?" sus cejas se movían de forma sugerente.

Oh si, ya lo adivinaba. Jasper.

"¿Cita con Jasper?" pronuncié, logrando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del duendecillo Cullen. ¡SU SONROJO ERA MAS GRANDE QUE EL MIO! ¿Qué ocultaba?

"¡No!" dije lanzando un grito, corrí a abrazarla.

"¡SI!" devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo. "Hoy Jasper me llevará a cenar con sus padres" este era el día que Alice había estado esperando impaciente, por fin Jasper se le declararía. O eso creíamos.

"Bella, debo ir a arreglarme, Jasper vendrá por mi en menos de dos horas" el miedo se asomó en su rostro "¡Oh por mi hermoso bolso de Louis Vuitton!" cubrió sus ojos y se tiró en la cama, rápidamente se paró y se acercó al espejo "¿Bella?" traté de moverme lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían "¿Que haré con estos ojos rojos?" traté de calmarla, y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero la duende solo hacia oídos sordos, parecía que hacia un monólogo.

Así que solo hice lo que me pareció lo mejor. Tomé una de las pequeñas manos de Alice y la llevé a su habitación. La dejé sentada en la cama y me encaminé al gran closet.

Abrí las puertas y me adentré en este. Alice lo tenía todo ordenado. Cada sección de su closet estaba destinada para una marca, y en el perchero de cada ropa estaba la etiqueta, en esta traía el año y temporada.

Alice no debía temer, si ellos eran el uno para el otro entonces sucedería. Y yo en mi fuero interno sabía que era así, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, pero si no pasaba nada, si el no se declaraba, aun así Alice debía lucir hermosa, debía deslumbrar.

Así que escogí un vestido que serviría para dos ocasiones. Era casual pero con los accesorios correctos podía pasar a verse increíble para algo más formal. El vestido era strapless, de color damasco con pequeñas flores azules y violetas, era de American Eagle. Saqué unos tacones de Chanel negros, y un abrigo del mismo tono de Banana Republic, este le llegaría a medio muslo así que podría lucir sus lindas piernas. Cuando le pasé todo, ella me miraba estupefacta.

"Bella" dijo casi en un susurro, me senté junto a ella y pude ver que sus ojos contenían las lágrimas. ¿Qué andaba mal?

"Alice" dije mientras me paraba e iba en busca de unos pañuelos desechables, le di uno y comenzó a pasárselo delicadamente por sus ojos.

"Es que… eres la hermana que siempre soñé" ¡VAYA!

Eso no lo había visto venir. Aunque tampoco había visto venir lo de Alice y Jasper, aun contando lo que había sucedido unos meses atrás.

Recuerdo que estábamos en diciembre. Mi relación con Alice, Jasper y Leonard iba en un muy buen camino. Éramos los mejores amigos. Siempre que estábamos juntos lo pasábamos bien.

Un día en particular yo estaba sentada en las afueras. Lo sé. Con todo el frío, pero yo estaba afuera. Esperaba a Jasper. Me había dicho que tenía que conversar algo conmigo. Así que lo espere afuera, ya que según el esto no lo debía escuchar Alice.

"Bella" dijo el muchacho de rubios bucles despeinados.

"Hey Jasper" me acerqué a el y nos dirigimos caminando a la biblioteca. Alice jamás iría a ahí. Y por suerte jamás sabría de esta pequeña y secreta reunión, ya que Leonard se había encargado de entretenerla.

"Bien" dijo Jasper, jugando con sus manos "lo que te diré espero que no salga de aquí" asentí y el continuo "Alice cree que soy gay" ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo Alice podía pensar eso?; ¿Acaso lo había visto en algo raro? O ¿Lo era?

Algo en mi me impidió pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, así que cuando lo dije ya no había vuelta atrás. "¿Lo eres?" le pregunté casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Jasper estaban como platos. Parecía que había quedado en shock.

"¡NO!" dijo cuando salio de su pequeño trance "Por supuesto que no lo soy"

"¿Entonces que hace que Alice piense eso?" Jasper se pasó una mano por su cabellera nerviosamente, ese insignificante detalle hizo que todos mis pensamientos se dirigieran a una persona. Si, _El_. Mi fotógrafo prohibido. El pensar en el me había hecho sonrojar. Detalle que Jasper no paso por alto.

"Estas algo sonrojada" dijo juguetonamente. "¿Tienes calor?" el rostro de Jasper se había transformado. El muy maldito estaba tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Y a mi costa. Yo no me había reído de su pequeño problema.

"Para tu información pequeño hombrecillo, me sonrojo siempre, sea cual sea la situación, y sí, tengo calor" sería mas fácil si el pensaba eso. Además no estábamos reunidos para hablar sobre mi y mis fantasías con el fotógrafo más idiota y hermoso del planeta. "¿Y bien?" dije tratando de llevar la conversación a su problema.

Suspiró pesadamente, y todas las sonrisas desaparecieron de su rostro.

"Al parecer Edward le dijo algo" nuevamente jugaba con sus dedos, enredándolos, desenredándolos. Esta vez yo suspiré pesado. Para Alice, lo que Edward dijera tenía demasiada importancia.

"¿Y que le dijo?"

"Bueno, le pregunto si yo era gay" ya.

"Pero Jasper…" trate de escoger mis palabras. "¿Qué hace que Edward piense que tu lo eres?" Acaso Jasper alguna vez… ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!... ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!...

¿Verdad?

"Porque según él, ando siempre de compras con Alice." Suspiró otra vez. "Y ella jamás había pensado en eso, hasta que el se lo dijo." Dio un golpe en la mesa y exclamó un garabato o algo parecido, creo. "Y ahora me lo recrimina." Dijo elevando un poco mas la voz "Y dice que me arreglo demasiado para ser heterosexual" esta… bien. Jasper se había exaltado un poco al decirme eso. Había elevado su voz un poco más de lo que ya la había alzado, logrando que la señora Wilbert de la biblioteca nos diera una mirada de reprimenda.

Bien. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero todo lo que Jasper había dicho me había hecho pensar solamente en una persona. Pero eso debería esperar. La situación de Alice y Jasper era mucho más importante. Por ahora.

"Lo peor es…" comenzó Jasper "es que yo voy de compras por ella" ahora parecía que hablaba mas para él que para mi, ya que toda su atención había ido a parar a la ventana. Era una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano. "_Todo mi mundo gira en torno de ella_" pasó nuevamente su mano por su cabello "Pero yo no podría acercarme de esa forma, si nosotros _siempre hemos sido amigos_, yo simplemente no podía salir con 'Alice, estoy loco por ti_'_ no podría. Su rechazo es algo que no soportaría."

V-A-Y-A. ¿Por qué eso se me hacía tan similar a lo que me pasaba a mí? Claro, bastante similar pero mucho menos posible. Jasper tenía una oportunidad. Yo no.

"Bella" su mirada ahora estaba dirigida a mi "debes ayudarme."

"Jasper… pero… como yo…" me estaba trabando "pero… si ella-"

"Bella no lo entiendes." Negó suspirando.

No, no lo entendía.

"Yo estoy enamorado de ella, Alice _es mi razón de existir_"

Y eso fue suficiente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

·-·-·

Así comenzó mi ayuda a Jasper, yo lo ayudaría a ser lo más 'macho' posible, ante los ojos de Alice. Pero pensándolo bien… lo consideraba algo absurdo, si Jasper quería que Alice se fijara en él, debería ser con 'su él' verdadero. No siendo más o menos metrosexual. Porque si hay que decirlo yo lo digo. Jasper era y es todo un amor. Y se notaba que Alice si sentía algo verdadero por él. No por nada sus ojos brillaban al verlo o siquiera al nombrarlo y cuando estaban juntos, era algo extraño, no de una mala manera, claro está, si no que era su pequeño mundo rosa. Ellos podían pasarse horas mirándose sin necesidad de decir nada, parecían estar hipnotizados.

·-·-·

Por medio de MSN estuvimos planeando las estrategias. Jasper la dejaría 'babeando'.

El plan comenzaría ese mismo lunes. Ya teníamos todo listo. _Oh eso creíamos._

_·-·-·_

Aquella mañana del lunes, tuvimos la desgracia de llegar tarde, ya que Esme tuvo que salir un poco antes. Así que Edward que se encontraba dormido fue despertado por una eufórica Alice. Gracias a Dios ella no me pidió acompañarla. Mi salud mental no hubiera salido ilesa, y mis locas hormonas me hubieran hecho avergonzarme de alguna u otra forma.

Entramos corriendo, ya que llegábamos quince minutos tarde. Al parecer Edward tenía su lado vanidoso. Alice y yo no parábamos de bufar.

Fue ahí cuando pasó. Con Alice íbamos de las manos, para que ninguna cayera. En realidad para que yo no cayera, y se detuvo. Como si hubiera visto lo más impresionante y absurdo. Estaba algo pálida y eso no era normal, bueno si, ya que ella tiene la piel muy blanca, pero esta vez era demasiado. Le pasé las manos en frente de su rostro varias veces y nada, así que seguí el curso de su mirada. Y creo que ahí mismo si no fuera porque Leo estaba allí, me hubiera caído.

Jasper se encontraba con el peinado más ridículo. Toda su melena estaba convertida en un mohawk, mientras que sus pantalones eran los más ceñidos que jamás le había visto a un hombre. Incluso más ceñidos que los de Leonard y eso ya era decir mucho. Jasper se acercó corriendo un poco complicado –por lo mucho que le apretaban los pantalones, creo- donde nosotras estábamos. Su rostro era el de un hombre preocupado… y con miedo.

"Alice" dijo angustiado. Alice parpadeó varias veces, y enfocó su mirada en los azulinos ojos de Jasper. Tenía rabia. Leonard y yo nos miramos repetidas veces pero ambos negamos y Alice también, hizo a un lado a Jasper y comenzó a caminar. Jasper la llamó. Pero ella no hizo caso, yo traté de alcanzarla junto con Leonard, Jasper igual, y el lo hizo. Se paró nuevamente al frente de ella.

"Alice yo…"

"No ahora, Jasper"

Esa fue la primera vez que escuche a Alice hablarle de ese modo a Jasper. El solo asintió y se hizo a un lado. Alice siguió avanzando y llegó al aula.

Leonard y yo tomamos a Jasper de los brazos y lo llevamos al patio.

"¡¿JASPER?!" dije ubicándome en frente de él, mientras que Leo se sentaba en una banca y comenzaba a mirarse las uñas, como si el tema no fuese para nada entretenido. Jasper dio un gran suspiro, mientras que le quitaba la botella de aguan que Leonard se encontraba bebiendo para luego tirársela en la cabeza y así desarmar el desastroso peinado que no era para nada él. Me senté al lado de Leonard, mientras Jasper mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Creo que pudo pasar una hora, sin que ninguno dijera nada. Al menos así fue hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

"Creo que me excedí un poco" admitió avergonzado. Leonard dio un gran resoplido y añadió.

"¡¿Un poco Jasper?! ¡¿Seguro que fue solo un poco?!" comenzó a hablar en un extraño idioma, creo que era francés, o tal vez pudo ser portugués. No estaba segura. "Sabes perfectamente que a Alice le fastidia todo ese asunto del Jasper Punk."

"¿Y eso porque?" me atreví a preguntar yo. Leonard iba a hablar pero Jasper lo detuvo.

"No sé" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a jugar con su pelo distraídamente.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" dije algo enojada. HOMBRES.

"Todo es por esa chica" apunto Leonard, Jasper lo miraba incrédulo. Pareció que una ampolleta se había encendido en el cerebro de Jasper ya que hizo una pregunta con los ojos a Leonard y este asintió.

"¿Por María?" dijo después de unos segundos. Leonard volvió a asentir.

"¿Y quién es esa?" No pude evitar sonar despectiva.

"Es una amiga, bueno en realidad fue una amiga…" Leonard interrumpió a Jasper con una gran risa sarcástica.

"Es una mujerzuela Punk que embrujó al pobre Jasper" ¡¿AH?! "Ella asiste a otro colegio instituto privado, aunque según las malas lenguas, fue enviada al extranjero por sus padres" Ya, pero aun así, a pesar de toda esa explicación no pude evitar preguntar. Al parecer no me había levantado tan perspicaz como otras veces.

"¿Y por qué Alice la odia?" Leonard rodó los ojos y me dio unas palmitas, como si se tratara con una retardada a la cual le tienen que explicar las cosas con manzanitas.

"Ah, ya veo" dije después cuando el entendimiento me alcanzó. Alice la odiaba porque estaba celosa.

Después de esa pequeña introducción, a los hechos del pasado casi punk de Jasper, este fue al baño a cambiarse, porque según el esos pantalones eran demasiado apretados. Cuando volvió nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Alice se encontraba sentada, con una charola que solo contenía una barrita de cereal y una leche de chocolate.

Me senté al lado de ella, Leonard al lado mío y Jasper al otro lado de Alice.

"Alice" pronunció Jasper con cuidado. Esta desvió la mirada de su leche chocolatada para encontrarse con la profunda de Jasper. Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Alice sonrió y Jasper también. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a ver esta nueva película de vampiros" dijo una entusiasta Alice haciéndome dar un respingo ante tal repentino cambio de tópico de 'conversación' porque los únicos que hablaban –y no con palabras- eran ellos.

"Si claro" secundamos Leonard y yo cuando reaccioné bien. Jasper asintió.

Y así pasó toda esa semana. Jamás volvió a salir lo de Jasper. Y al final fuimos el viernes a ver la película. Fue interesante. Y en cierta parte el personaje principal, el chico vampiro, me hizo pensar en _él_. En lo prohibido.

Al lunes siguiente. Jasper apareció con un extravagante chaleco de colores y todo el cabello engominado. Al parecer como mi ayuda no había servido de mucho el había decidido aceptar la de Leonard.

Alice cuando lo vio solo pudo gritar y se alejo bufando. Leonard y yo sólo podíamos reír por todo el asunto. Jasper no comprendía lo sutil. No comprendía que no tenía que cambiar toda su apariencia.

De chico Punk rudo, a chico metrosexual. De metrosexual a gótico.

Pero cuando nos contó de sus planes para ser algo más 'visual' lo detuvimos. Alice no lo hubiera aguantado y quizás lo hubiera terminado sacando de su lista de gente favorita.

No tuvimos contacto con él por todo el fin de semana y eso me preocupaba, y al mismo tiempo me ponía ansiosa. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber con qué locura aparecería el último lunes de clases. Ya que la semana subsiguiente estaríamos en vacaciones de invierno.

Me encontraba con Alice en la entrada del instituto, esperando que llegara Leo con nuestros Lattes de la mañana. Algo que es indispensable cuando vives en New York, créanme. No miento.

El frío viento nos azotaba en la cara, produciendo que Alice y yo riéramos. Era algo loco y sin sentido, pero reíamos por una escena que le había hecho Carlisle a Esme, el pobre Carlisle tenía celos de un ancianito que le estaba enviando flores a Esme. Así, riendo nos encontrábamos sentadas en las escalinatas, escuchando música de su Ipod, cuando derepente el ruido de una motocicleta nos puso en estado de alerta. Al mirar nos dimos cuenta que un atlético chico se encontraba en una motocicleta plateada. No sabría decir exactamente cuál era su marca ya que el logo estaba siendo tapado con la mochila del conductor alucinante. Además no es como si yo supiera mucho de autos o motos para poder decir 'Oh si esa es la mejor'. Lo que si era seguro es que era bastante ostentosa, cualquier otra se hubiera visto como un triciclo a su lado. El chico continuaba sentado en su motocicleta, se bajó el cierre de la casaca de cuero gris y se cruzó el bolso por el pecho. Cuando se sacó el casco, pude sentir que Alice se tensaba a mi lado. Su respiración era errática, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

El muchacho era Jasper.

Y esta vez lo había hecho bastante bien por la respiración de Alice.

Jasper al vernos nos sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Alice. Cuando se acercó a nosotras Alice se paró, más rápida que cualquier caricatura animada como el corre caminos y la pulga atónica, juntos en un solo paquete.

Ambos parecían perdidos en su propia burbuja. Lo que Alice le dijo no fue mas que un susurro, pero como yo me encontraba lo bastante pude escuchar.

"_Te has tardado mucho_" Jasper la apegaba a su cuerpo y Alice pasaba sus diminutos brazos por el cuello de este. Él le acarició una mejilla, como si fuera una valiosa pieza de algún museo.

"_No volverá a ocurrir_" No sabía si lo decía por todos sus repentinos cambios de look o si era por las palabras dichas por Alice. Lo cierto es que dicho esto, ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso. Un casto beso tan parecido a _aquél_ beso…

·-·-·

Fue así como comenzaron su relación. Y ahora Alice iría a su casa a comer, y quien sabe lo que podría pasar ahí.

Cuando estuvo lista la acompañé a la puerta. Esme se encontraba en la casa del ancianito y Carlisle en el hospital. Y Edward… Edward estaba en algún plan secreto que no me quería contar, porque a pesar de habernos vueltos mas unidos, el me ocultaba algo. Pero yo no lo presionaría, cuando él quisiera me lo contaría. Eso creo.

Aburrida y sin nada que hacer, fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y después subí hasta mi habitación. Me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

Cuando volví a despertar era domingo. Y eso me hacía feliz, los domingos eran relajados en la casa Cullen. Así que bajé con todo el mejor ánimo del mundo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a todos vestidos un poco menos casuales de lo que solían estar vestidos los domingos y dando órdenes. ¿Pasaba algo importante?

"Bella" dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Si, duende?" la pequeña Cullen puso ambos manos en sus caderas.

"Bella, hoy vendrá Bart y Gabrielle a comer." Oh-Oh. Lo había olvidado.

"Iré a vestirme" dicho eso, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y me di una ducha. Busqué un vestido azul marino y un chaleco con brillantes de tono gris, junto a unas ballerinas del mismo tono. Sequé mi cabello y lo dejé caer libremente por mi espalda.

Cuando bajé, Bart y Gabrielle, venían entrando y junto a ellos Emmett, éste cuando me vio me dio una gran sonrisa, la cual devolví a medias, aun no olvidaba lo ocurrido hace un tiempo, había sido algo embarazoso e incómodo. Todo ese día lo había sido a final de cuentas.

Sin darme percatarme Edward se encontraba esperándome al final de la escalera. Eso fue un alivio.

Los 'adultos' estuvieron conversando unos quince minutos antes que pasásemos al hermoso comedor de Esme. Todos los platillos se veían deliciosos.

"Tengo un anuncio" dijo Emmett después de un rato. Todos dejamos de comer y lo miramos expectantes. "Abriré un club"

"¿Un Club?" cuestiono Gabrielle poniendo cara de horror.

"¿Te asociarás con alguien?" preguntó cautelosamente Bart, que estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Si" eso fue todo lo que dijo. Seguimos comiendo aunque un poco impresionados por la noticia de Emmett.

En eso cuando estaban sirviendo el postre tocaron el timbre. Edward se paró a abrir la puerta. Al volver venía con un sonrojado Jasper. Alice al verlo sonrío de oreja a oreja.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar en un momento familiar" dijo bastante apenado.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron y ambos rieron.

"Jasper" dijo la cariñosa Esme "Tu sabes que eres parte de la familia, no es necesario disculparse"

"Si, y menos aun que tiene el corazón de mi pequeña fashionista" exclamó divertido Carlisle. Esme se paró y Carlisle la siguió, ambos se acercaron a Jasper y en separado le dieron un abrazo. Edward hizo lo mismo no sin decirle un par de cosas que hicieron sonrojarse a Jasper. Seguro le estaba advirtiendo que si le hacía algo al duendecillo lo pagaría muy caro. Tonto sobre protector.

Bart con Gabrielle y Emmet también abrazaron al pobre Jasper. Esme pidió champagne. Para celebrar el reciente noviazgo.

"¡Enhorabuena!" exclamó Emmett y todos los seguimos mientras hacíamos chinchinear nuestras copas.

Mientras comíamos el postre, Emmett recibió una llamada, por suerte su tono no era tan escandaloso como el de la última vez. Cuando volvió venía muy sonriente. Comenzó a hablarnos más sobre el club.

"Y bien por ahora estoy buscando una secretaria, pero que también tenga conocimientos de finanzas y empresa" Bart y Esme asintieron. Ellos sabían bastante del tema.

"Mi hermana Rosalie, se licenció de Brown hace unos meses, estudio finanzas y empresa" acotó Jasper avergonzado aún.

"Genial" dijo Emmett, sonriendo como siempre y se metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco para de allí sacar su billetera, y de esta sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a Jasper. "Dile que me llame".

·-·-·

Estábamos todos sentados en la gran sala cuando Edward aclarando su garganta llamó la atención de todos.

"Bien, al igual que Emmett, tengo una noticia que darles." ¿Una noticia? ¿Tenía que ver acaso con su misteriosa actitud de los días anteriores? "Mamá, papá" continuó observando a sus padres que sonreían cómplices "ya les he informado antes sobre esto pero como el resto de los presentes no tiene ni la menor idea, preferí decirlo hoy ya que toda la familia está reunida." Lo miré detenidamente, confundida, al mismo tiempo que el me miraba con algún extraño sentimiento en sus ojos ¿Qué pasaba? "Me independizaré. Ya todo está arreglado, mamá ha hecho todos los arreglos a la casa que ella misma diseñó conmigo en conjunto. Está un poco apartada de la ciudad porque ya saben, me gusta mucho la tranquilidad aunque suene contradictorio." Rió complicado y dirigió su atención a mí y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos centellaron. "Me voy de casa dentro de tres días."

* * *

**N/A:** ¡No me golpeen, por favor! Tengan piedad de mí y de mi pobre amiga... también somos humanas :S ¡Reviews grrrls!

C.-


	16. Chapter 15

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Bella}

No pude evitarlo. Sencillamente no podía seguir un solo segundo en aquella sala. No lo soportaba.

Entre los abrazos de felicitaciones, gritos de alegría y sonrisas de felicidad por el mayor de los hermanos Cullen, me escabullí, subí corriendo las escaleras –milagrosamente sin tropezar- y me encerré en mi cuarto. Estaba tan dolida. Fue como si en mi corazón algo se hubiese roto. El se iría. El se iría y por alguna razón que yo sabía pero era demasiado testaruda para admitirlo enserio, eso me hacía llorar, me destrozaba por dentro.

Porque yo lo quería. Porque yo _lo quiero_.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Era Alice acompañada de Esme.

"¿Bella?"

"¡No!" grité sintiendo mis pulmones arder.

"Bella, querida… permítenos entrar." Pidió una preocupada y siempre maternal Esme. Eso me ponía triste, no quería que ella se preocupara por mí pero no podía concederles lo que ellas pedían. Ellas no lo entendían.

"Bella, por favor, necesitas hablar de esto con alguien. El no lo hizo con el afán de dañarte ¿lo sabes, cierto?" Sí. Lo sabía. Porque Edward siempre ha velado por mi protección y más de una vez en todo este tiempo le oí decir lo mucho que lamentaría el dañarme. Pero sin querer, lo estaba haciendo.

Alice, tenía toda la razón, pero aún así yo no podía abrir esa puerta y permitirles pasar. Ambas sabían –toda la familia sabía, en realidad- lo cercanos que éramos Edward y yo, desde 'ese día' donde sucedieron tantas cosas y mas que nada, decidimos sellar nuestro pacto de amistad. Pero lo que nadie sabía era como me sentía yo al respecto. Nadie sabía y nadie lo comprendería sin volverse loco. Porque lo que me pasaba con Edward era algo completamente prohibido. Todos nos veían como grandes amigos, como el hermano mayor y su pequeña y patosa hermana. La verdad es que nadie se equivocaba, la única persona que estaba errada aquí era yo, pero ¿cómo manejar algo que es más fuerte que tú? La amistad era la solución menos dolorosa a mi parecer.

Pero ahora todo se iba abajo con su partida. Yo sabía que esto era bueno para él. Ya teniendo veintitrés años, supongo que lo único que uno necesita es independencia, esa necesidad de sentirse amo y señor de uno mismo, sin tener que acatar reglas que te impongan. Edward claramente estaba en todo su derecho al querer marcharse para vivir otra etapa de su vida porque ya era un adulto. Un adulto que yo no era y me faltaba demasiado tiempo para llegar a serlo y eso dolía. Dolía como un puñal en el corazón. Dolía no poder seguirlo en su decisión debido a que yo no tenía el derecho.

"Bella…"

"¡No Alice!, quiero estar sola por favor. Denme tiempo, es todo lo que necesito." No sé como conseguí decir aquello pero de cualquier forma lo hice, agregando además "no se preocupen, esto es decisión de Edward, yo no tengo por que hacer un berrinche respecto a eso."

"Pero-" Alice iba a seguir pero Esme la detuvo. Pude oírla detenerla.

"Hija, creo que es mejor dejarla tranquila un momento. Tiene razón, es solo tiempo lo que necesita."

"Está bien, Bella pero si necesitas algo o-"

"Estaré bien, Alice."

Si, por supuesto. Yo estaría bien… ¡¡pero que mentira más grande!! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Todo esto pasaba por mi culpa. Nunca debí haberlo besado aquél día que nos conocimos.

Recordé su mirada mientras pronunciaba cada palabra en el salón. Era como si estuviera tratando de cuidar que algo no se quebrase al momento de hablar. ¡Tonterías! Seguro eso era alguna suposición mía. De todas formas, su 'intento' –si es que intentar no quebrar nada dentro de mi fuese su propósito- fue en vano. Yo estaba destrozada, llorando como una patética enamorada. Pero por sobre todos los sentimientos que me manejaban en ese minuto, lo que predominaba era la desilusión.

Edward me había decepcionado profundamente. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de contarme semejante cosa? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba tanto en mí como yo lo hacía en él? La respuesta era clara: No.

Oí como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta. ¿Quién había conseguido abrirla? Solo fue suficiente levantar el rostro de la almohada en que lo tenía hundido, oculto, para percatarme quién había sido el 'atrevido'. Edward.

"Bella…"

"Vete, Edward. Vete" Le grité arrojándole un almohadón. Obviamente lo vio venir y alcanzó a atraparlo con sus manos antes de que colisionara contra su rostro.

"Por favor, Bella. Escúchame". Pidió tirando a un costado la almohada y acercándose un poco.

"¿Cómo haz entrado?" Inquirí histérica, entonces el me mostró una pequeña llave. ¡Maldición! "No tenías derecho a… " Bufé molesta y respondí finalmente a su petición. " No. No quiero escucharte, Edward. Sal de mi habitación."

"Por favor, _pequeña_… dame una oportunidad de explicarte las cosas ¿si?" Allí estaba otra vez su cálida manera de llamarme; Pequeña. ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me llamaba Bella?! Todo el mundo lo hacía, ¿por qué el se empeñaba en hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago? Estúpido manipulador. "Sólo quiero explicarte… que entiendas las cosas, Bella." Le miré detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban apagados. Esos no eran los ojos que, estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. ¿Podía ser que esto le afectara tanto como a mí? Suspiré derrotada.

"De acuerdo" Mascullé no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. "Habla, Cullen." Lo incentivé ya parecía estar pegado en alguna otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza, arrugó el ceño y luego agachó su cabeza entristecido… ¡¡como me conocía!! Sabía que cuando usaba 'Cullen' para hablarle era porque estaba muy enojada con él y eso le molestaba. Alguna vez me dijo lo mucho que le molestaba eso porque no deseaba discutir conmigo. ¿Entonces por qué rayos no me contó nada acerca de su mudanza? Bufé.

"¿Te parece si mejor vamos a hablar al jardín?" Levanté una ceja. "Todos han salido, estamos solos." Lo miré ceñuda. "Yo los he convencido, Bella. Sabía que no querías estar siendo presionada a decir que te pasaba. Las únicas personas que deben hablar del tema somos tu y yo" un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al meditar en el maldito 'tu y yo'. "Así que me deshice de cada uno. Debo agregar que Alice no estaba muy convencida de salir pero Jasper me ayudó a convencerla." Concluyó su explicación sonriendo a medias. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

"Supongo que… ¿debo agradecerte el gesto?" Pregunté maliciosamente. Él, como cada vez que yo usaba mis ironías, alzó su perfecta ceja izquierda. "No me mires así. Mejor, bajemos antes de que me arrepienta de darte una oportunidad para hablar." Le dije sin pensar mucho y echándome a andar en dirección a las escaleras.

El camino hasta el primer piso se me hizo… demasiado corto. Hubiese querido retrasar lo más que pudiera la llegada al jardín; era lamentable que no lograra hacerlo.

Al salir al jardín recién me percaté del largo momento que había permanecido en mi habitación a cortinas y puertas cerradas. Era casi la hora del crepúsculo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con un cielo teñido de diferentes colores en tonos dorados, rojos y violetas. Edward, quién me seguía de cerca se quedó parado junto a mi observando el hipnotizante cielo. Era raro que siendo invierno aún pudiesen verse atardeceres como este pero… en realidad no me quejaba. Como lo he dicho siempre, el crepúsculo es la parte más hermosa del día. La delgada línea entre la luminosidad de un día y la oscuridad de una noche. Estaba segura que Edward pensaba igual que yo, si bien recuerdo ese día en Seattle…

No. No me permitiría pensar en aquella tarde otra vez. Enojada como estaba eso era un arma excesivamente dañina porque estaba segura que si recordaba demasiado todo lo sucedido aquella tarde con Edward el enojo se iría muy pronto y en cambio las mariposas volverían a revolotear en mi estómago y eso, era lo que precisamente estaba 'tratando' de evitar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me senté estilo indio, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol más grande de todo el patio, dándole directamente la cara a la puesta de sol. Él, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía me imitó pero sentándose en frente mío.

No puedo precisar cuando tiempo pasó desde que ambos nos sentamos en el césped pero, lo único que se es que fue… bastante. Justo cuando me empezaba a impacientar escuché a Edward dar un largo suspiro de agobio. Entonces dirigí mi vista –que antes permanecía pegada en mis dedos en los que enredaba pequeños pedazos de pasto- hasta su rostro justo para alcanzarle ver cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca para hablar.

Pero no dijo nada.

Me removí incómoda contra el tronco y dejé mi mente flotar entre las imágenes de lo ocurrido después del almuerzo. Pensándolo fríamente todo calzaba perfecto. La actitud de Edward el último tiempo, lo callado que había estado en la comida, lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo al hablar… ¡¡y aún así no me dijo nada!! ¡A mi! _Su amiga_. Si, su amiga Bella.

"Bel-"

"¿Cómo no confiaste en mi, Edward?" Dije en un susurro, interrumpiéndole de paso. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda se conectaron con los míos y capturé lo afectado que estaba.

"Yo… no quería que tú… que tú…"

"¡¿Qué yo qué?!" chillé no aguantando un minuto mas todo lo que tenía dentro.

"… te molestaras conmigo." Susurró casi inaudiblemente. Tuve que contener mis ganas de acariciar su rostro apenado. Endurecí la expresión.

"Pues lo haz hecho bastante mal, Edward. ¡¡Porque es precisamente lo que haz conseguido!! Mi molestia." Hizo una mueca. "Estoy tan… decepcionada. Yo… pensé que confiabas en mi, Edward." Confesé enseñándole como me sentía exactamente.

"¡Y confío! Confío mucho en ti, Bella. Mucho más de lo que confío en cualquier persona. Pero no pasa por eso."

"¿Entonces por qué…?" No terminé la pregunta temiendo el largarme a llorar. El de inmediato se dio cuenta y extendió su mano derecha para acariciar una de mis mejillas.

"_Porque te quiero, Bella_."

_Porque te quiero, Bella… Porque te quiero, Bella… Porque te quiero, Bella. _

¡¡Porque me quiere!! Lástima que…

"Porque eres mi hermana pequeña a quién quiero mucho y no quería dañarte."

¡Ah! Si tan solo el me quisiera como yo a él.

"Pero… Alice-"

"Yo sé que Alice mira las cosas de diferente modo. Ella vive encerrada en su burbuja rosa. Además, ahora está Jasper para apoyarla en el caso que sienta demasiado mi partida, cosa que no creo posible, esa enana no es tan sentimental."

"¿Estás diciendo que yo si lo soy? ¿Me estás diciendo sentimental, Edward?" Rió. Ya se estaba animando un poco.

"No es así como tu lo estás tomando, Bella." Dijo entre risas. "_Tonta, Bella_. Me preocupo por no dañarte y tu me reclamas." Agregó tocando mi nariz con la punta de su dedo índice. Corrí el rostro molesta y cerré mis ojos. "Oh, vamos Bella. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así. Creo que fui un tonto al pensar que ocultándote las cosas todo sería menos molesto porque pasó todo lo contrario. No quiero que perdamos nuestra grata relación, por favor, Bella ¿me disculpas?"

Abrí mis ojos para responderle… craso error. Su rostro estaba muy pegado al mío y sus ojos me miraban tan directamente que tuve que sacudir la cabeza antes de poder responder.

"¡Ugh! Me odiaré por esto pero… Si. Disculpas aceptadas." Respondí finalmente rolando mis ojos. Edward me miró sonriendo torcidamente, con sus ojos alegres por fin. Eso me dio gusto.

"Gracias, pequeña." Agradeció y luego vino algo inesperado. Acercó su perfecta cara mas a la mía y con suma delicadeza y ternura depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Quedé en estado de shock. ¡¡Maldito fotógrafo!!

Para cuando hube reaccionado… él ya se había ido.

·-·-·

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente.

Era un miércoles, de mi primera semana de vacaciones, cuando Edward se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la casa Cullen, despidiéndose de todo mundo para partir a su nuevo hogar luego de encargarse de trasladar todas sus cosas –con la ayuda de algún camión de mudanzas- hasta su nuevo hogar.

No voy a decir que me gustaba la idea ni que me acostumbraría al hecho de no verle cada mañana con el pelo mas revuelto que de costumbre, andando por la cocina con los ojos a medio abrir y provisto de solo un pantalón de algodón, dejando expuesto todo su perfecto torso. Claro que no. Pero por lo menos sabía que esa sería una buena manera de comenzar a olvidarme de mi 'desorden hormonal' y mirarlo como el me miraba a mí: como su amiga.

Estos días habían sido sumamente provechosos sin embargo. Salí variadas veces con Alice a diferentes partes y tengo que aceptar que me divertí mucho. Algunas veces íbamos acompañadas de Jasper, otras de Leonard, otras de Jasper y Leonard, y otras… simplemente solas o con Edward. También, habíamos conocido a la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, quién ya era la nueva asistente personal de Emmett. Alice al verla, había puesto el grito en el cielo; no quiero sonar mal pero… digamos que Rosalie no tenía un muy buen look. Con un vestido demasiado suelto, un chaleco nada a tono, zapatos –según Alice- de la Edad Media, cabello tomado en un tomate y unos grandes lentes cubriendo su cara que era muy hermosa a pesar de todo lo mal que vistiera… para Alice, eso tenía pinta de reto. Y lo tomó así por lo que pude ver. Estaba segura que apenas Rosalie tomase mas confianza con el duendecillo, se dejaría asesorar por la pequeña chica de dieciséis años que se notaba sería una gran diseñadora.

Sin tomar en cuenta todo eso, por otro lado estaban los constantes viajes de Edward desde la casa Cullen a su casa y de su casa a la casa Cullen. No habían sido pocas las veces que él me invitó a acompañarle en uno de los tantos viajes para ver como estaba quedando su nuevo hogar, pero yo me rehusé a aceptar ir. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura de poder soportarlo, podría estropear alguna cosa y por lo demás, estaba segura que el trabajo de Esme –en conjunto con Alice, quién quiso aportar su grano de arena en todo esto- se estaba desarrollando de maravilla, por ende, yo solo sobraría allí. Aunque Edward dijese todo lo contrario.

"¿Me irás a visitar uno de estos días, Bella?" Negué pero sentí un codo pegarme en una costilla. Alice.

"¡Claro que irá! Cuando decidas hacer una gran fiesta de inauguración."

"Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese punto, Alice Cullen." Le reclamó Edward un poco cansado de la insistencia de Alice. Todos estos días lo había agobiado con la idea de tirar la casa por la ventana pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

"Nada ostentoso, Alice." Imitó perfectamente Alice, el tono fastidiado del pobre de Edward. "¡Ya lo sé!"

"¿Entonces que haces repitiendo una vez mas la misma estupidez?"

"¡Ugh!"

"Alice…" Le advirtió Carlisle mirándola un poco aprensivo y un poco aguantado las ganas de reír. Esme se aclaró la garganta y con los ojos aguados abrazó a Edward.

"Sé que podré verte cuando quiera, además los fines de semana siempre vendrás a comer con nosotros como es la tradición Cullen pero…"

"Mamá, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien. No es como si me fuera a otro país o algo así."

"Edward, tiene razón, cariño." Acotó Carlisle abrazando a una sollozante Esme. "Nuestro hijo ha crecido."

Si. Ha crecido, se independiza y tú te mueres bien maldita en tu pequeño pozo privado, Bella. Que lindo.

"Bueno… creo que es la hora." Anunció un poco incómodo. "Alice, te llamaré para avisarte cuando puedas hacer la fiesta privada para inaugurar la casa ¿de acuerdo?" Alice asintió resignada. "Pero nada de fiestas masivas, solo estarán invitados tío Bart, tía Gabrielle… y Emmett." Concluyó, pude darme cuenta lo mucho que le constó incluirlo.

"¿Y mi Jasper?" chilló resentida. Edward roló sus ojos.

"Y tu Jasper."

"¿Y Rosalie? Es la hermana de Jasp. Además creo que a Emmett le gustaría verla por allí" sonrió maliciosamente Alice. Esa sonrisa no me gustaba algo, se traía entre manos para impresionar a Emmett ya lo sabía yo –Emmett había contratado a Rosalie por no ser atractiva a su juicio, ya que si lo fuese no podría concentrarse. Tales fueron sus palabras. Sabía que eso cambiaría si Alice movía un par de hilos en este teatro-.

"Está bien. ¿No quieres invitar también a la reina Isabel?"

"No… está muy pasada de moda."

"¡Alice!" gritaron asombrados Esme y Carlisle, en cambio Edward y yo no logramos evitar el reírnos a mandíbula batiente. Alice entornó los ojos.

Después de terminar nuestra 'pequeña sesión' de risas, Edward se despidió oficialmente de Esme, Carlisle y Alice, a todos dándoles un cariñoso abrazo y en el caso de las mujeres agregó un beso en la mejilla para Esme y uno en la frente para Alice. Moría de nervios, de ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo. Sencillamente estaba a punto de salir pitando en cualquier dirección cuando una suave caricia en uno de mis brazos me hizo reaccionar.

"Ha llegado el momento, pequeña." Si, ha llegado el momento. ¿Por qué debiendo sentirme feliz por él me sentía como casi en el momento de mi muerte? G-e-n-i-a-l.

"Ajá."

"Bella…"

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Porque yo enrollé mis brazos en su cintura.

Porque el me recibió feliz.

Y porque simplemente me eché a llorar.

Lloré y lloré mucho. Edward me apretó más contra él y acarició mi nuca y mi espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos en ella. Tratando de reconfortarme.

"No llores, pequeña. No puedo verte así."

"Entonces no me veas y vete." Le dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Los demás no podían oírme pero estaba segura que Edward sí.

"No, Bella. No lo haré si estás así." Alcé mi rostro y miré sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? No, yo no le causaría ese dolor.

"No, Edward. Está bien. Estaré bien, como haz dicho, no es que te vayas a otro país, continente u otro planeta." Sonreí a medias. El también.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Tan segura como que el sol mañana aparecerá otra vez." Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo ante mi insegura seguridad. El sabía que yo estaba mintiéndole.

"Pequeña mentirosa." Dijo después de controlarse y luego acercándose a mi oído… "No te asustes si un día te vengo a raptar para llevarte cautiva a mi casa." Y se separó. Se separó, besó mi frente prologando tortuosamente el beso y subió a su auto para desaparecer entre el tráfico.

Ahí se iba mi perdición; Edward.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡No lo creerán! Había olvidado por completo actualizar la historia. Quieran creerlo o no, he pasado gran parte de la tarde leyendo por aquí y por allá, editando algunas cosas pero increíblemente no recordé que hoy era día de actualización. No lo noté sino hasta leer un review que decía "por favor, no olvides actualizar" y allí mismo todo el entendimiento del mundo cayó sobre mi. ¡Perdón! Espero que sepan entender. Y respondiendo a sus preguntas... Si, todo tiene una razón de ser, cada ida y venida entre E&B tiene un motivo así que no se compliquen ¿de acuerdo? Sobre sus reviews... ¡no dejan de maravillarme! Lo he comentado con mi amiga y ella también está muy contenta al respecto. Eso es todo. ¡Comente que eso hace a Edward feliz, tanto que va a visitarte a tu cuarto!.

C.-


	17. Chapter 16

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Edward}

Escapé.

Tuve que huir de ahí antes de hacer algo estúpido. Las ganas de besar sus labios en ese preciso instante, me estaban matando.

Bella se había enojado mucho conmigo y yo no sé como pude soportarlo. Es por eso que despaché a medio mundo de casa con el solo motivo de poder conversar con ella a solas, tranquilamente sin nadie agobiándonos alrededor. Afortunadamente Bella me perdonó. Y siendo sincero, si eso no hubiese pasado yo no sé que hubiera sucedido conmigo. No quería perder su amistad pues, era a lo único que podía postular… por ahora.

¡Maldición! No. No por ahora. Siempre. Porque yo no podía tratar de conquistarla, o…

Se había sentido bien decirle que la quería. Pero eso se quedaba tan corto…

Puedo ahora recordar perfectamente la expresión de sus suaves ojos chocolate al oír mis palabras; incredulidad, asombro y luego… ¿Qué? No supe identificar que pasó por su mirar en ese segundo pero algo me decía que debía estar contento por… lo que sea que halla pasado por su mente o corazón en ese instante. Aunque otra parte –y esta era la más poderosa- me obligó a completar la frase con la estúpida canción del 'amigo y casi hermano sobreprotector' como odiaba todo eso. Pero eso era mil veces mejor que ser rechazado por ella.

Cada vez que hablaba observaba con dedicación los trazos de su rostro y a cada instante me parecía más y más hermosa, cada pieza de ella era perfecta para mí, cada día que pasaba se volvía más despampanante, cada cosa que hacía o decía tenía algo de su encanto. En resumen, Bella me tenía a sus pies y eso era tanto o más peligroso que andar solo por una calle oscura y solitaria de alguno de los barrios pobres de New York.

Es por eso que tuve que irme. No pasando en alto, la impresión que causó ese beso que deposité en la suave mejilla de Bella. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

·-·-·

Los días pasaron vertiginosamente rápidos. No supe como nos hallamos en el día de la despedida y debo decir que no está entre mis días favoritos. Trataba de restarle importancia bromeando un poco pero para mi si era importante esto de irme del nido y finalmente abrir las alas y volar para formar el mío propio. Claro que lo óptimo hubiese sido irme acompañado de Bella pero, sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Como odiaba la diferencia de edad y el que ella estuviese bajo la tutela de mis padres. Aunque al mismo tiempo lo agradecía, de otro modo ¿cómo me hubiese reencontrado con Bella? Esa respuesta nunca la tendría.

Sentí mi corazón dar un fuerte golpe en mi pecho al recordar su tierno rostro bañado en lágrimas. Era tan doloroso verla llorando por mi causa. Pero a la vez me sentía feliz. No es que me gustase verla llorar pero… esas lágrimas significaban tanto para mí. Era su cariño convertido en saladas y gordas gotas. Si hubiese podido, habría secado con mis labios cada lágrima derramada, pero me era imposible hacerlo teniendo a Carlisle, Esme y Alice mirando desde cerca. No podía permitir que eso les hiciera sospechar algo entre Bella y yo, porque en definitiva, después de aquél beso en Seattle, no había pasado nada mas 'grave', si es que la palabra calza, porque para mí había sido algo maravilloso, nada que tenga que ver con un suceso grave.

Pensaba en esas cursilerías –porque me había vuelto un tipo muy cursi este tiempo- cuando llegué al terreno de mi nuevo hogar.

No me podía quejar. Era todo lo que quería. Por lo menos materialmente hablando.

Vista desde el frente parecía un gran rectángulo de piedra blanca con diferentes cortes y dos niveles incluidos. Era un solitario punto blanco en medio de todo el verdor del prado, un pequeño lago unos muchos metros más al fondo y las montañas que se levantaban en el lejano horizonte. No sabía como había dado con aquél lugar realmente pero era un verdadero santuario en New York. Por supuesto, el terreno estaba a, una no despreciable cantidad de kilómetros, alejado de la ciudad y esa era una de las cosas que mas me encantaba. Estaba lejos pero no tanto como para no andar aquél tramo en mi Volvo. Si ese era el precio de la tranquilidad yo gustoso lo pagaba.

Bajé del auto -que había dejado previamente estacionado en el garaje que se encontraba construido como una prolongación del subterráneo de la construcción- cargando las últimas cosas que había traído desde casa de mis padres. Decidí entrar por la entrada principal por lo que tuve que subir por las pequeñas escalinatas de piedra blanca que me conducían a un corto sendero de piedras rectangulares que doblando por el lado Este de la casa, dirigían a la entrada principal. Llegando allí abrí la puerta, bastante ansioso. La última vez que había venido junto con el camión de mudanzas, Esme no me permitió entrar a ver; según ella la decoración final era una sorpresa. No me quedó otra opción que acatar, después de todo, ella era, es y seguiría siendo mi madre aunque me estuviese independizando.

Lo que vi no pudo dejarme más a gusto.

El recibidor de la casa era amplio pero ahora me parecía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Las paredes eran grandes paneles alternados entre blanco y negro –los colores que mas me habían gustado de los que me había ofrecido Esme que por cierto ella también escogió por el toque sobrio y masculino que le daba a la casa- había un espejo con un marco plateado en la pared a mano derecha y enseguida una pequeña mesa donde podías dejar las llaves o cosas así. A mi mano izquierda –en la pared negra- había una puerta del mismo color con manilla plateada que te conducía al armario de los abrigos. Caminando un poco mas allá –por el piso de madera fina muy, muy oscura- se podían ver a mano derecha el comedor –con paredes de colores alternados también- en donde reposaban doce sillas y una gran mesa rectangular negra. La lámpara principal era de cristales, muy semejante a la que estaba en el comedor de la casa Cullen pero con un toque mucho mas rústico, como esas grandes iluminaciones del siglo pasado, que aún permanecen vigentes en enormes palacios. Caminé contento -cerrando las puertas de madera que se deslizaban por imperceptibles rieles camuflados en la oscuridad del suelo- hacia el ala Oeste de la casa donde subiendo a una no tan alta plataforma se encontraba la majestuosa sala de estar. Definitivamente después de mi estudio fotográfico y talvez mi habitación –que estaba seguro era del mismo estilo que toda la casa- este seria mi lugar favorito. Con grandes pilares de piedra blanca en las esquinas y las paredes sur y oeste cubiertas de ventanales se extendía ante mis ojos la sala de estar en la cual había una mesa de centro compuesta por cuatro cuadrados negros –y un gran florero con rosas blancas en su interior, algo muy Esme debo agregar- a los costados dos cómodos sillones de auténtico cuero negro italiano, un sillón unipersonal del mismo tipo y un gran plasma dando al ventanal sur –que detrás de el enseñaba la terrada del nivel que separaba el segundo piso del primero- además de mobiliario esparcido en rincones estratégicos de la sala. Esto si que me gustaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho mas subí las escaleras que daban una curiosa vuelta de caracol para encontrar con el segundo piso que esperaba. El mismo estilo que en el primer piso pero mas íntimo. Pasé por mi estudio fotográfico –que incluía dentro de él un cuarto oscuro mucho más amplio que el de la casa de mis padres- que al igual que en la sala tenía las paredes reemplazadas por ventanas, enseñándome una pacífica vista, y dejé allí algunos bolsos que traía conmigo. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación en donde al encender la luz me encontré otra vez con esas rústicas lámparas del salón y la sala pero esta vez sin cristales sino negra. Me quité los zapatos y caminando primero por el piso de madera -esta vez de un tono blanco invierno- y luego por una esponjosa alfombra negra me arrojé a mi nueva y cómoda cama y allí, un extraño sentimiento me agobió.

¿Por qué teniendo una majestuosa casa me sentía así de vacío? Era lo que había querido todo este tiempo, incluso tenía dos habitaciones para alojados, una sala de entretenimiento, una piscina inmensa, un gran prado en la parte trasera ¡con lago incluido!, cuatro baños, jacuzzi y otras cosas. ¿Por qué rayos me sentía así de perdido? Era como si, hubiese dejado algo olvidado… como si no hubiese traído todo mi corazón conmigo y aunque estaba contento por todo no estaba completamente feliz. Entonces hubo un_ click_ en mi cabeza.

Ella.

Era Bella lo que me faltaba para ser feliz. Bella. Solo Bella conseguía mantenerme sonriendo como un estúpido todo el bendito día, ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella viviendo conmigo?

·-·-·

{Bella}

"No quiero."

"Bella, por favor."

"No, no quiero. Fin de la discusión, Leonard." Negué de mal humor. Leonard había estado insistiendo toda la bendita tarde sobre un tema puntual. Un tema intocable para mí.

"Oh, Bella. Será bueno."

"¡Que no! Mira Leonard, eres mi mejor amigo aquí, me conoces muy bien y sabes que mi no es no. Ni siquiera mi mejor amiga de toda la infancia, que es mas insistente que tu, seguiría diciéndome la misma estupidez."

"Pero, Bella ¡Edward-!"

"¡No-digas-ese-nombre-otra-vez!"

"Bella, estás siendo muy infantil. ¡Ni siquiera a la inauguración de su casa quisiste ir!"

"¿Quién te contó eso?" Me miró con cara de 'obviedad' "Maldita duende rosa montada en un ostentoso Porsche amarillo". Mascullé enojada mientras Leonard reía por mi actitud. "¡Tú cállate!" Le grité irritada. Había pasado todo el viernes –ayer- molesta por la simple razón de que todos en casa se empeñaban en obligarme a ir a casa de Edward ¡pero yo no quería estar allí! Así que, finalmente no consiguieron convencerme y aunque me pese, se lo debo a Edward quién intervino a mi favor, excusando que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a verle; _'de todas maneras no resistirá mucho tiempo sin la compañía de su gran amigo y hermano sobreprotector' _había dicho muy pagado de si mismo. No sabía cuanto se equivocaba.

Ajá.

Mucho.

Ajá.

¡Ugh! De acuerdo. Como siempre, Edward tenía toda la razón del mundo pero yo no le daría en el gusto. Por lo mismo me negaba a ceder ante la insistencia de Leonard para que vaya a ver a Edward.

"No tengo como ir, Edward vive bastante lejos." Excusé.

"Si pero, apuesto a que si le pides vendrá por ti. Es tan atento." Argumentó un soñador Leonard. Le lancé un almohadón directo en su cabezota. "¡Ouch! Y eso ¿por qué?"

"Te lo tienes merecido, por baboso." Sonrió divertido.

"Miren quién habla." Abrí mis ojos como grandes platos. "No me mires así, Bella noestoyenamoradadeEdwardCullen Swan"

"¡Leo!" Chillé aterrorizada. ¿Será posible que Leo, se halla dado cuenta?

"¡¿Qué?!" fruncí el ceño. "Es broma, Bella. Sería absurdo que tu estuvieses enamorada de él. ¡Ustedes son como hermanos! Además no se vería nada lindo. Es algo totalmente prohibido." Algo dentro de mi estómago se retorció y juraría que mi corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo. Leonard tenía tanta razón. Eso me destrozaba. Suspiré, era hora de mentir una vez más.

"Por supuesto que es algo prohibido e imposible. De ninguna manera eso podría suceder. Ni en este ni en ningún otro planeta y/o Universo alterno"

"Mmm-hmm." Se limitó a responder Leo, mirando el blanco techo de mi habitación. No sé por qué sentí como si el me estuviera tomando el pelo y no me creyese ninguna palabra. "Entonces, ¿iras?"

"¡NO!"

·-·-·

{Edward}

Estaba decidido.

A pesar de lo poco que me había gustado la idea, tuve que interceder por Bella para que no la obligasen a asistir a la pequeña inauguración de la casa que organizó Alice. Después de todo, no se perdió de mucho. La tal Rosalie no pudo venir, ni tía Gabrielle tampoco así que solo estuvimos presentes, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y el molesto de Emmett. Todavía no lograba mirarlo como lo hacía antes. Aún miraba de forma extraña a Bella cada vez que la veía –claro que con mucha menos intensidad que las primeras veces- y eso me ponía incómodo y a la vez -siendo sincero-… celoso.

Así que, con todo eso sumado a mi desesperación por compartir mi tiempo con Bella me decidí a ir por ella, para pasar un día juntos. Sabía que Alice saldría junto a Jasper ya que el día anterior –cuando pasó a recoger algunas cosas que quedaron en mi casa- lo había comentado al pasar. Bella no tendría excusa, ¡es mas! Podría invitar a Alice de paso aunque sabía que ella no podría pero talvez eso ayudaría a que Bella quisiese venir.

Llegué a casa de mis padres a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Acababa de salir del garaje un auto deportivo que parecía ser propiedad del tal Leonard –quién por cierto, me intimidaba con la mirada- así que con Esme y Carlisle estando en el club de golf, tenía a Bella acorralada. Si, soy un maldito psicópata obsesionado.

Subí las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que Bella estaría en su habitación ya que podía oír una canción de Muse provenir de su cuarto. Antes de entrar toqué y luego asomé mi cabeza.

"Knock, knock" dije. Bella estaba envuelta en una manta de lana azul debido al frío. Se veía completamente tierna.

"Leonard si vienes a seguir insistiendo yo" se volteó "¡Edward!" dijo mi nombre contenta, dejó todo tirado y se arrojó a mis brazos. La giré en el aire.

"Bella" Suspiré olfateando su cabello con olor a fresas, dejándola en el suelo y acomodando un mechón de pelo suyo, detrás de su oreja. "¿Cómo ha sido tu existencia sin mi?" Me miró molesta. Pero no enserio.

"Oh, ¡casi no puedo respirar en tu ausencia! Incluso estaba pensando en el suicidio antes de tu interrupción." Dramatizó muy irónicamente, hecho que me hizo sonreír.

"¿Escuchando Muse?" inquirí divertido.

"¡Hey! Es mi manera de auto incentivarme a un suicidio. Por lo demás, ¿Qué tienes contra Muse?"

"Nada. Es una gran banda, está entre mis favoritas."

"¡También entre las mías!" exclamó animada. Recordé sus palabras cuando entré en la habitación.

"¿Te estaba molestando, Leonard?" pregunté preocupado.

"Nop. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que cuando entré tu dijiste…" se puso colorada. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?" me miró por entre sus largas pestañas y sentí mi estómago apretarse.

"El trataba de convencerme que fuera a verte a tu nuevo hogar." Oh.

"Pero tu no querías ¿no?" concluí un poco apenado.

"No es que no te quisiera ver a ti, todo lo contrario. Es que…" esperé pero nada vino de su boca. Sonreí pensando en mi plan.

"Bueno, no importa. Cualquier insistencia de ese amigo tuyo no será necesaria." Me miró con su típica cara de confusión. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el miércoles antes de partir?" Asintió. "Bien, vengo a raptarte, pequeña revoltosa." Se quedó en shock por un momento antes de responder.

"No hablas enserio."

"Estoy hablando mas enserio que en toda mi vida." Rebatí con un tono estúpidamente solemne. Lanzó un grito apagado.

"¡No iré contigo!"

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"No quiero conocer _esa_ casa." Dijo en un tono despectivo.

"Pero… mi casa quiere conocerte. Le he hablado de ti todo el tiempo y muere de ganas de verte." Roló sus ojos. "Lo infantil no funciona ¿no es así?"

"No."

"¡Rayos, con Alice sería mas fácil!" Rió. "Pero no será imposible." Me miró asustada mientras por mi rostro se extendía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡No, Edward! No lo harás."

"Si lo haré. Oh si." Asentí mientras me acercaba a ella para cargarla en uno de mis hombros. Forcejeamos bastante pero al final Bella terminó donde debía; en mi hombro.

"¡Edward, bájame! No quiero ir allá. Exijo un juicio justo, con la defensa de mi abogada Alice."

"Creo que eso no será posible, ella también está invitada."

"¿Y no me dijo nada antes? ¡Ya verá!" Reí. "No te rías, Edward y bájame."

"No." Negué comenzando a bajar las escaleras con ella en mi hombro. Al llegar al primer piso nos conduje a la puerta y la dejé parada en el suelo del recibidor.

"¡Ay!" se quejó.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dije preocupado.

"Tengo frío. El suelo parece estar congelado. Creo que necesito calzar algo mas abrigado que pantuflas en mis pies." Había empezado a caminar de regreso al segundo piso pero me crucé en su camino y enrollé mis brazos en su cintura.

"¿Dónde va, señorita Swan?" Pregunté fingiendo no saber que se proponía.

"Voy arriba por zapatos de invierno. No querrás que vaya así y coja un resfrío ¿No es cierto?"

"No, por eso te llevaré en brazos."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, Bella. Sé que lo de los zapatos es una vil excusa para desentenderte de esta salida. En adición… tus zapatos de invierno están justo al lado tuyo en el armario de los abrigos, Esme deja los zapatos invernales allí al igual que las botas." Sonreí triunfal ganándome un pellizco suyo en el estómago. "¡Ouch, eso duele!"

"Perfecto. Esa era la idea" masculló aguantando las ganas de reír, lo sabía. "Te lo merecías por ser un maldito conmigo" Reemplazó el tono de voz áspero que estaba usando, por uno mas suave y persuasor. "Edward… por favor… no me obligues a ir. No seas malo." Hizo un mohín ¡y diablos! Casi me convence.

"No. Y Bella por favor no te gastes haciendo mohines que ya sabes que Alice es la reina de los mohines." Bufó. "Además, he dicho que te raptaría. Por lo que sé, así son los raptos. Nunca he sabido de un secuestrador que le pida permiso a su rehén para llevárselo."

"¡Ah!" gritó.

"Deja ya de quejarte y toma tus zapatos." Le dije soltándola y sacando sus zapatos del armario, luego le pasé su abrigo favorito para que se lo pusiera pero no quiso cooperar. Claro, ella no me haría fácil ninguna cosa. "Vamos, Bella. Coopera, por favor."

"Nunca he sabido de un rehén que coopere con su secuestrador a menos de que este le ponga una pistola en la sien, pero sin embargo, eso lo hace por miedo, no por gusto." Atacó con la sorna impregnada en sus palabras. Nunca sabía lo que diría con exactitud. Eso me fascinaba.

"¿Entonces quieres que te apunte con una pistola? Porque de ser así, creo que Carlisle tiene una guardada por allí."

"¡Edward!" Me riñó y yo dejé escapar una carcajada.

"Es una broma, pequeña. Ven. Te ayudaré a poner ese abrigo y esos zapatos." Resignada se acercó un poco mas a mí. La ayudé a calzarse los zapatos y seguidamente a cubrirse con el abrigo. Cuando terminaba de cerrar el cierre sonreí "Listo." Y le di un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. La sentí estremecerse y después observé su sonrojo. Era encantadora. "Vamos."

Y así, nos dirigimos a mi Volvo. Al entrar, me preguntó a que hora Alice llegaría a mi casa. Tuve que mentirle diciendo que Jasper la pasaría a dejar en su moto lo que la extrañó ya que Alice no acostumbraba a andar en moto pero creo que lo dejó pasar solo por el hecho que cambié el tema comentando algunas canciones del nuevo CD de Muse. Tornándose nuestra conversación en una agradable discusión musical. Es por eso que casi no me percato que habíamos llegado a casa.

"Llegamos." Anuncié contento al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para bajar del auto. Cerré la puerta tras ella y pronto estuvimos en el porche. Al abrir la puerta la conduje hasta el interior. "¿Y que tal? No está tan mal ¿no es así?" Me miró con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Bromeas?! Si esta es tu idea de algo 'no ostentoso' no me imagino que lo sea para ti. Esto es simplemente… ¡¡genial!!" Sonreí satisfecho.

"Y así no querías venir…" Murmuré bajo. Lamentablemente me oyó.

"¿Qué haz dicho, fotógrafo?" Cuestionó alzando sus cejas.

"¿Yo? Nada en absoluto. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?" achicó los ojos incrédula y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza.

"Si tu lo preparas… ¡por supuesto!" Sonrió abiertamente y me acompañó hasta la cocina en donde preparé su jugo y el mío.

·-·-·

Estábamos en mi estudio revisando algunas fotografías y tomando otras –yo por lo menos, ella solo posaba- por pura diversión. La tarde se me estaba pasando muy rápido con Bella en casa. Era como si perdiera la noción del tiempo con ella cerca. De pronto levantó su mano, deteniendo nuestra graciosa sesión.

"¿Dónde está, Alice?"

"¿Alice?"

"Si, Alice. Dijiste que vendría."

"Ah. Oh… eso."

"Ajá"

"Alice…" reí nervioso "Alice... Alice debe haberse retrasado. Si, eso." Arrugó el ceño mientras meditaba en toda la situación lo que causaba estragos en mis nervios. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Luego de transcurridos los segundos su cara que antes era pensativa ahora se había vuelto en una cara llena de furia.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, se quitó el gorro estilo boina francesa que llevaba puesto –para nuestra pequeña sesión privada- y sacó de su bolsillo su celular. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

¡Oh!

"Bella, no-" Me lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras esperaba que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Alice Cullen!" Chilló. "¿Por qué no haz llegado…? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que donde…? Estoy en casa de Edward. Si. ¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no…? ¿Edward no te invitó?" La miré asustado mientras sus ojos se oscurecían llenos de furia. "De acuerdo, luego hablamos. Si. Eso es todo. Adiós."

Esperé con nerviosismo alguna gran oración de reclamo, enojo, furia, molestia o lo que sea pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no dijo nada.

En cambio solo me miró directamente a los ojos, con los suyos llameando de rabia, sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo del estudio.

"¡Bella!" Grité esperando que eso la detuviera pero no pasó. Entonces corrí tras ella. No podía ser tan estúpido como para dejarla ir. No era que fuera a llegar muy lejos caminando sola por la carretera con el frío que hacía una inminente tormenta que estaba por desatarse pero… yo sabía que Bella era muy testaruda y seguramente intentaría irse y en su intento, se perdería y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Efectivamente cuando llegué al primer piso alcancé a oír como la puerta principal era cerrada de un seco y muy fuerte portazo. Aceleré los pasos y cuando salí de casa comencé a correr mas fuerte tratando de alcanzar a la molesta Bella.

"¡Bella!... ¡Bella por favor, detente! Tenemos que hablar al respecto." Nada. "Bella, por favor…"

"¡Déjame en paz, Cullen!" gritó exhibiendo su gran enojo. Bueno, eso era un avance. Por lo menos ya hablaba. Corrí más fuerte aún por medio del prado hasta lograr pararme justo en frente de ella. Frenó, cruzó sus brazos y desvió su mirada.

"Perdón, pequeña. Me he comportado como un imbécil pero si no inventaba esto no querrías venir." Sus ojos se encendieron una vez más.

"¿Y crees que yo te voy a perdonar con que me digas eso? ¡Con mayor razón no lo haré, Cullen! Eres un maldito mentiroso. ¡Vete al diablo!" Gritó totalmente descontrolada golpeando con sus puños fuertemente mi pecho. Lamentablemente la única que se hacía daño allí era ella. "¡Ay!"

"Bella, ¿te haz hecho daño?" Pregunté preocupado tomando sus manos pero las quitó bruscamente.

"¡No me vuelvas a tocar!"

"Pero, Bella."

"¡No Edward! No otra vez. Vivo perdonando cada cosa que haces. Tu eres un maldito impulsivo que solo se da cuenta de lo que hace cuando ya no tiene arreglo, ¿acaso crees que yo te soportaré toda la vida? Lamento informarte que ¡No-lo-haré!"

"Bella, cálmate. No seas absurda ¿si? Te comportas como una niña"

"¿Y no es eso lo que crees que soy? ¿Una niña?" Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

"Bella yo no-" Me golpeó una vez mas en el pecho. Un trueno dejó sentirse a lo lejos.

"No, Edward. Es mi turno para hablar" Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, resbalándose en su rostro y el mío. "Vives tratándome como una estúpida niña de cinco años. Me sobreproteges y me dices lo mucho que me quieres como la hermanita tuya que supones que soy. Pero aquí te traigo una gran noticia Edward ¡¡NO SOY TU HERMANA!! Soy una maldita estúpida, que alguna vez cometió el error de besar a un chico mas grande para dejarle en claro lo madura que podía ser para el, pero creo que me equivoqué. Porque ese chico me sigue tratando como un bebé, creyendo que yo no puedo hacer nada sin hacer un desastre." Dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo, me golpeó con mucha mas fuerza y decisión mientras una fuerte tormenta se dejó caer sobre nosotros. "Eres un maldito idiota que cree que sigo teniendo doce años y que aún juego con muñecas pero ¡no es así! ¡YA SOY UNA MUJER DE CASI DIECISIETE AÑOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO CHICO ME QUIERA!"

Ella me quería.

Ella me quería como yo la quiero a ella.

¡Al diablo con todo!

Entre sus suaves golpes para mi –pero fuertes para ella- la apegué contra mi cuerpo con la decisión que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo y empujando su cabeza por la nuca… la besé.

La besé con fuerza, pasión, locura… _y amor_. La besé como nunca había besado antes. La besé y no me importó nada de lo que estuviera pasando en ese segundo a mí alrededor. Todas las cosas ahora podían esperar porque estaba besando a Bella y si por eso el mundo se caía sobre mí. Estaba dispuesto a cargar con ese peso en mi espalda.

* * *

N/A: Quizás uno de los capítulos mas esperados... no lo sé. Lo cierto es que ¡apenas lo acabé no saben como quedé! Además... ¡wow! sus reviews enserio... me llenan de felicidad y creo que lo mismo le pasa a Cam. Bien... algunas decían que ya querían un poco de acción. Espero que esto haya llenado un poco esa necesidad. Lo importante es que, de ahora en adelante se irán conociendo mejor las historias y el fic comenzará a tomar el sendero correcto (luego entenderán a lo que me refiero, por ahora, quédense con mis intentos de metáforas) Saludos y muchas gracias, ¡les quiero!

C.-


	18. Chapter 17

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

_

* * *

{Bella}_

Me cuestionaba seriamente si un rayo o trueno había caído sobre mí, y si este me había dejado inconciente. Porque esto no podría ser verdad.

¿Cierto?

La sensación que me embargaba era como cientos de cosquillas por cada poro de mi piel, mariposas con grandes alas en mi estómago y las mejillas rojas a más no poder.

El me había dejado sin aliento. Su furtivo y dulce beso me había dejado sin aire. Y había sido la mejor sensación de toda mi vida. No existía ninguna sensación mejor que esta; estar en los brazos de Edward era lo mejor que podría existir.

Ni la lluvia que nos empapaba, ni el viento que nos susurraba. Nada importaba. Habíamos traspasado los límites de la hermandad sin pensar en las consecuencias que nos traerían. Quizás no ahora, ni mañana, pero en un futuro cercano lo harían. Y aun así… no importaba. Porque no había mayor dicha que estar en sus brazos.

Había sido perfecto, maravilloso, alucinante. Su exquisito aliento me había llenado. Era como si nuestras bocas se conocieran desde siempre. Y nuestros cuerpos….ni hablar de ellos. Era como si yo hubiera nacido para estar junto a él, como si mi hogar fuesen sus brazos.

Me encantaba.

Y claro, me asustaba.

Permanecí en los brazos de Edward por una eternidad, o eso me pareció mí. Sus labios me daban pequeños besos en mi cabello. Como si el lo lamentara. Como si se… arrepintiera. Como si aun a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el me viera como una niña pequeña.

Me sentí tonta. Quise llorar, y patalear, y lo sé, es la actitud de una niña pequeña, pero… ¿Cómo no me podría comportar así, si el chico que quiero me ve de esa forma?

¿Cómo dejaba de sentir que en mi corazón una pequeña grieta se formaba? Aquel corazón que hace unos instantes había latido mas desbocado como en ninguna otra ocasión.

¿Es que acaso él no lo veía?

¿No lo sentía?

¿El era sordo, y no lo escuchaba?

¿O solo se hacia el tonto y pretendía?

Al descubrir aquello intenté con todas mis fuerzas el zafarme de su posesivo agarre, pero el no me dejaba. Me apegaba más a su mojado cuerpo. Y yo seguía tratando de escapar de él.

"Bella" dijo entre medio de la lluvia que ya se había convertido en parte de nosotros "Mírame por favor"

No quería mirarlo, no quería confirmar lo que ya sabía. El estaba arrepentido.

"Bella" dirigí mi mirada a mis pies y Edward suspiró cansado. Y sin poder evitarlo un quejido salio de mis labios, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, creando una sutil máscara.

"Cariño" dijo él mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo acunaba con sus gloriosas manos "Estas llorando"

'No por supuesto que no solo es la lluvia que se resbala por mi cara'… me hubiese gustado decir. Pero no tenía las fuerzas, me sentía tan… tonta. Entonces me atrajo mas hacia el. Si… como si fuese posible estar más cerca.

Sus manos pasaban por mi espalda una y otra vez, una se había encargado de hacer pequeños círculos en esta y la otra de acariciar mi mojado cabello.

"No llores, hermosa" su voz me hacía sentir que el sufría. Pero claro, ¡si yo para el era su pequeña hermana!, el solo sentía culpa.

Eso solo hizo incrementar mis lamentos, y lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme su camisa como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

"Te quiero" susurró mi fotógrafo favorito.

¿Había oído bien? Oh, claro que no. Por supuesto que el me quería… pero no mas que una hermana postiza…

Una hermana a la que besa hasta dejar sin aliento pero… hermana postiza al fin.

"Mientes" le respondí yo y Edward se tensó. Soltó su agarre y ahí yo aproveche para correr.

Corrí como si no hubiera mañana. Como si todos los objetivos de mi vida fueran el correr, escapar. Escapar de Edward y de todo esto que se me hace tan prohibido pero a las vez tan real. Tan hermoso. Tan nuestro.

"Bella, ¡espera!"

Me detuve. Y solo porque su voz me convenció. Y porque aun mis fosas nasales estaban cargadas de su perfume. Lluvia y algo parecido a la vainilla.

Edward solo se encontraba a unos pasos de mí.

"Déjame explicarte Bella… yo…" me reí. Me reí como si el me estuviera contando el chiste mas gracioso de todo el mundo.

Su cara fue un poema. El debería estar pensando algo así como que mi risa era una burla hacia él.

Y en cierta parte, lo era.

"¡¿Es que no lo ves?!" le grité, alzando mis manos hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto acercándose mas. Yo retrocedí por instinto aunque mi corazón dolía cuando lo hacía.

"Tu y yo… es… ¡absurdo! no es correcto" sentencié sintiendo como la grieta que se había hecho en mi corazón crecía un poco mas y todo por mi culpa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con su voz quebrada y los ojos tornándose colorados… ¿acaso lloraba? no estaba segura si lo hacía. Su voz me decía que si, pero la mascara que había creado la lluvia me decía lo contrario.

"Porque somos familia" ¡mentira! Chilló una voz dentro de mi cabeza al instante, pero decidí no oírla. De todas formas nada resultaría.

Pasé una mano por todo mi cabello mojado, despeinándolo mas, era una manía nerviosa que había adquirido de tanto ver a cierto fotógrafo.

Edward suspiró fuerte y pesado.

"Técnicamente no." Negué.

"Claro que si, Edward. Además… están Esme, Carlisle… ¡Alice! Y-"

"Shh" Siseó y con gesto en el rostro de me importa todo eso una mierda me tomó de las manos.

"No me importa." Y así sin más, me acercó nuevamente a él y me besó. Entonces no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar. Y las vainillas con la lluvia bailaban y reían dentro de mi cerebro, mientras que mi corazón latía y latía.

Le correspondí el beso y cualquier miedo estúpido que estaba rondando por mi cabeza fue borrado.

Me paré en puntillas y pasé mis manos por su cuello. Agarré un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba en la parte baja de su cabeza, y lo jalé. Edward rió encantado contra mis labios. Al terminar de besarnos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Edward besó mi frente, y cada una de mis mejillas, mi nariz y término con un roce de labios. ¿Cómo mi mente podía maquinar tanta estupidez en cosa de segundos? El si me quería, ¡Edward me quería como yo a él!

"Vamos a secarnos" asentí y me tomó de la mano.

Y… todo estaba bien.

Por ahora.

Al entrar a la casa, Edward fue corriendo en busca de algunas toallas, me pasó unas cuantas y volvió a correr, esta vez en dirección a la cocina. Yo lo seguí.

"¿Que haces?" inquirí arrugando un poco el ceño. El seguía buscando cosas por todos los estantes cuando me respondió.

"Tazones grandes".

"¿Y para qué?" hice otra pregunta otra vez. No sabía si era demasiado tonta desde la cuna o estaba tan arriba de las nubes que la más simple de las respuestas no cobraba sentido en mi cabeza… lea de vainillas. El me miró y su melodiosa risa inundó la habitación.

"Para poder tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos" Respondió con una expresión de 'obviedad' en el rostro que sentí mis mejillas arder. Y no tuve otra opción que reír para ocultar mi vergüenza. "¿Te gustan?" Preguntó mientras yo dejaba de reír.

"¡Si! pero… no es navidad, Edward, no es necesario".

El me contempló por un par de segundos, se volvió serio, se acercó a mí, y me abrazó. En ese momento yo estaba estática, pero a penas mis sentidos volvieron a mi, le devolví el abrazo. En eso se acercó a mi oído.

"Recuerdas…" comenzó, y se detuvo.

¿Recuerdo qué?, ¡¡quiero saber!! Suspiro pesadamente, y me abrazó más fuerte. Todo esto le estaba costando y yo no lograba entender el por qué.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras" le dije tratando de animarlo. Edward asintió y dijo:

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que amabas el chocolate con malvaviscos?" Yo asentí, lo recordaba. "¿Y recuerdas también que me dijiste que era una de tus tradiciones favoritas que compartías con tus padres?"

"Si" No entendía cual era el punto y lo difícil del tema.

"Pues, estaba pensando…" Edward me alejó de el he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. "Estaba pensando si esta podría ser una tradición para ambos". Finalizó cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno e inocente tono rosa. ¡¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan bello aún sonrojado?! Además, ¿cómo lograba hacer que mi corazón latiera mas rápido que el batir de las alas de un colibrí con tan simples palabras?

"Me encantaría fotógrafo" le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose de vuelta a mi y acariciando una de mis mejillas suavemente. Luego, terminó de preparar todo y fuimos a la sala.

Pretendía sentarme en el sofá del frente pero… me hizo sentarme junto a el. Y todo era… perfecto.

Y eso me hizo preguntarme.

¿Tanta felicidad podía ser real? Esperaba que así lo fuera.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo verdaderamente corto pero... necesario. ¡Perdón! Honestamente lo pido... sé que ayer era día de actualización pero tuve un día muy agitado (dentista, estudio, ensayos con la banda, sesión de grupo, shopping, despedidas en aeropuerto, 'simulacro de sleepover') y cuando por fin tuve tiempo... un terrible dolor que me mantuvo llorando... era insoportable y lo único que quería era dormir para olvidar el dolor... ¿pueden disculparme? ¡Enserio! tenía muchas ganas de subir el capítulo pero estaba tan indispuesta con ese maldito dolor que no iba a soportar estar aquí además con un humor de perros.

· Este capítulo mas que nada es para enseñarles lo que ocurrió luego del beso... en el siguiente la atención se desviará a otros temas pero ¡no se preocupen! que luego volveremos al tema principal que a todas nos importa ¿no es así? Ahora, respecto a sus rr... ¡Dios mío! Un día de estos moriré de alegría, no saben lo que es para mí (y para Cam también, si lo doy por hecho) leer sus rr diciendo cosas tan lindas que **¡incluso no creo merecer!** (solo puedo hablar por mi en este punto haha) Espero que cuando decida subir una historia ya no compartida (tengo varios bosquejos hechos) sigan apoyándome de esta manera. Creo que ya he dicho demasiado... ¡Saludos y besos de parte de Edward y su humilde servidora!

C.-


	19. Chapter 18

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

_

* * *

{Bella}_

"Bien Bella, esta es Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper." Anunció la cantarina voz de Alice.

Frente a mi tenía a una chica alta, tan alta como Tyra Banks, con una piel tan blanca como la mía. Sus facciones eran hermosas pero estaban escondidas por un desastroso moño de secretaria y unos enormes anteojos, los cuales Alice había llamado -dando un respingo- "fondos de botella".

Y si. Eso parecían… los fondos de unas gruesas botellas de cristal. Además, eran un verdadero estorbo, ya que escondían por completo los hermosos ojos de Rosalie los que eran de un color azul cielo, pero a la vez, un azul verdoso como el mar. Era difícil escoger uno. Pero estaba segura que podían a ser azul anochecer si la hacías enfurecer.

Rosalie era una chica encantadora, claramente inteligente, bastante inteligente a decir verdad, pero se escondía en una faceta de chica tímida. Y déjenme decir algo. Rosalie no era para nada una chica tímida. Y eso quedaba bastante al descubierto cuando tú la conocías más. Rosalie era bastante reservada. Si. Pero cuando comenzó a relacionarse más con Alice y conmigo eso cambió.

Y bueno ella tenía razones para ocultar todo lo que era bajo una fachada de chica intelectual, o como diría Alice, 'Una bibliotecaria de más de 50'. Cada vez que lo hacía Rosalie y yo rodábamos los ojos. Lo cual era bastante.

Rosalie había sido abusada.

Y por una persona que ella pensaba que la amaba. Su ex prometido: Royce King.

Pero, como dicen las leyes del karma; 'Todo lo que haces, se te devuelve'. Y peor.

Fue así para Royce. A ese asqueroso cerdo lo asesinaron un día mientras se encontraba de caza. Pero a pesar de eso, Rosalie nunca pudo salir de esa coraza.

Así que pasó su último año de instituto escondida en las bibliotecas. Lo cual le ayudo mucho. Ya que estaba a punto de perder el año.

Rosalie había sido una chica muy popular antes de lo ocurrido. Mejor dicho, la más popular. Cuando se encontraba en la universidad, en su segundo año de estudios de finanzas se enteró de la muerte de Royce, pero ella no quería cambiar su estilo de vida. No quería arriesgarse nuevamente. Aunque claro, ella acudía al psicólogo a reuniones con chicas que habían sufrido de la misma manera. En esas reuniones hacían muchas cosas aparte, como tomar lecciones de defensa personal, o mecánica. Y bueno era compresible. Las preparaban o mejor dicho las ayudaban a poder existir sin la necesidad de un hombre ya que no muchas podían soportar el hecho de que un hombre las tocara.

Cuando ella nos contó todo aquello, estábamos en una 'Sleep Over'.

Alice y yo teníamos nuestros ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rosalie había pasado por mucho, y en cierta parte eso la había hecho una mujer más fuerte. Según Alice la _Sleep Over_ era poder hacer nuestros lazos más fuertes, pero yo estaba segura que era para que ella pudiera jugar a Barbie Bella y Barbie Rosalie.

"Me encanta" dijo Rosalie, o mejor dicho Rose.

"Lo sé, te queda como anillo al dedo" le respondió orgullosa Alice. "¿Eso significa que estas dispuesta?"

Rose analizó su pregunta un tiempo para después asentir. Alice fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" le pregunté yo.

"Si" me respondió tímidamente.

"¿Por qué?" le dijo Alice. Las mejillas de Rose adquirieron un tono carmesí.

"El… es diferente, el me trata bien, somos amigos, pero yo quiero algo mas"

"Pero… ¿es realmente necesario el cambio? Digo… ¿no se supone que te debe querer tal como eres?" le pregunté. Alice me dio un codazo y Rosalie negó diciendo que estaba bien.

"Lo se, pero… ya ha llegado el momento de cambiar" yo le sonreí "Además, no es tanto por él, Bella, es mas por mi. Yo necesito este cambio para así poder dejar todo lo relacionado con ese canalla atrás". Asentí comprendiendo.

"Se trata de avanzar, ¿verdad?"

"Así es" Rose me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

"Pero…" esta vez fue la pequeña Cullen la que interrumpió. "Tu sabes que el tiene un historial, de parrandero, mujeriego" advirtió un poco avergonzada por aquello. Rosalie hizo una mueca. Y asintió.

"Lo sé, la primera semana, tuve que pedir mas de cinco arreglos florales por día." Pero aún así lo quería. Bien… todo sería bajo su riesgo. Por lo menos estaba claro que ella sabía en lo que se metía. "Pero… se que el ha cambiado." Continuó hablando pero se detuvo derepente y una mirada gélida de instaló en sus ojos. "Sé que el no es como Royce, el ha cambiado, me lo ha demostrado."

Alice y yo nos miramos incrédulas.

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?" ambas le preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie que se desarmaba el moño de bibliotecaria, dejó caer una larga cabellera dorada con ondas. Tomo un peine y comenzó a desenredar su cabello.

"El me lo ha dicho, el otro día salimos a cenar. Al principio todo era una cena de negocios, pero sin darnos cuenta pasamos a temas mas personales" Rose sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Con él es demasiado fácil hablar" dejó el peine a su costado y comenzó a trenzar su cabello. "Era tarde y se ofreció a irme a dejar. Durante el trayecto el silencio fue cómodo. Al llegar a casa bajó a abrirme la puerta y me acompaño a la entrada de la casa." Las mejillas de Rosalie se tiñeron de un rojo fuego. "El me besó" Rosalie lanzó una espectral risita ante el recuerdo. "Y yo lo bofeteé"

Ya.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" dijo la duende verdaderamente interesada en el tema. Prácticamente podía verla mordiendo sus uñas pero no era posible ya que hace un rato se las había hecho.

"Simple." Respondió la rubia. "Le dije que no era como sus otras chicas, que no era alguien de una noche, y que por sobre todo no estaba para aguantar burradas."

"Eso es genial Rose, ya veras, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos" le respondió Alice para luego darle un abrazo.

Yo solo pude asentir, y me pregunté si Alice diría lo mismo de otras personas. _De el y yo_.

Me estremecí por completo.

"¿Estas bien Bells?" cuestionó Alice, no si antes dirigirme una mirada de '_se-que-ocultas-algo'. _Solo fui capaz de asentir y traté de cambiar el tema, porque… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien supiera lo que pasó en aquella vendita casa que ahora amaba más que nada? Bueno… mas que a 'casi nada' porque Edward estaba primero. Luego de mis padres por supuesto.

"¿Y cuando comenzaremos?" Alice sacó su agenda rosa, y reviso las fechas fingiendo el haber pasado por alto mi 'desconcentración' pero bien sabía que eso no era posible en este mundo ni en otro. De pronto la oímos gritar.

"Oh-mi-Dios" se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente. Se paró rápidamente y buscó su celular y salió de la habitación.

De fuera se escuchaban grandes palabrotas, que jamás pensé escuchar de la duende.

"Escúchenme bien, soy Mary Alice Cullen" Silencio. "Bien ahora lo captan, pásame con Georgio" ¿Gregorio? "Gracias querido, sabría que no había problemas." Una pequeña risa del duende. "Por supuesto que seguirás estando invitado"

Se oyeron muchos 'ajá' y otras risas, para que finalmente Alice volviera a la habitación.

"Bien chicas, ya lo tengo todo planeado". Rosalie y yo nos miramos y volvimos nuestras vistas hacia Alice para asentir. "Mañana les enviare los itinerarios". Temí por mi vida. ¿Qué tramaba ahora el duende?

Después de eso nuestra _"Sleep Over"_ paso muy rápida.

----*----

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación y no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Quizás más triste. No vería a Edward hasta la fiesta de inauguración. Solo esperaba que con todos los planes de Alice, las dos semanas pasaran más que rápido.

Suspire pesadamente y tomé mi copia de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio". _Estaba completamente concentrada, cuando un pequeño ruido me sacó de esta. Miré hacia el lado donde se encontraba mi mesita de noche y pude ver como mi celular se retorcía, dando vueltas por la mesa. Lo agarré antes que se cayera, y una gran sonrisa inundó mis labios, cuando pude ver de quien se trataba.

"_Me gustaría que compartieras esta vista conmigo, te extraño pequeña"_ no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso.

'_Pequeña'._

Después de todo lo ocurrido aquel día en la casa de Edward habíamos decidido que… bueno nada. En realidad, no decidimos nada. Los días que le siguieron nos seguimos viendo… y abrazando y besando. Pero no besos tan… apasionados. El me robaba pequeños besos. Y yo no hacía nada. No lo hacía porque no sabia si el se molestaría o algo. Si, soy bastante tonta pero es que… ¡no sabía que éramos! Y la verdad… lo que fuera que fuésemos… no quería arruinarlo. Además, no es como si me molestara que Edward me robara besos.

¿A quién en su sano juicio le molestaría?

Reí ante aquel pensamiento mientras mis dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas del celular para enviarle una respuesta. Al instante me volvió a llegar otro mensaje con la confirmación de que a el le había llego. Y luego nuevamente mi celular vibró. Al parecer Edward era muy rápido con eso de los mensajes de texto. Pero fue una sorpresa al ver que no era un mensaje de Edward.

Lo leí detenidamente.

"_Pasaré por ti en media hora mas, necesito hablar contigo."_

¿Por qué?

Bufé molesta, y me paré en busca de una ropa mas apropiada para salir. Mi short de mezclilla no tenía nada malo, pero no quería aguantar bromas. Así que pesqué un jeans oscuro y una polera/remera blanca holgada, junto a unas converse plomas. Por último saqué un sweater plomo y tomé mi bolso. Con eso seria suficiente, no quería que el tuviera la idea equivocada.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, pasé por la cocina y dejé un mensaje porque era sábado y me encontraba sola. Esme había salido con Alice a una tienda que vende cosas de decoración, le habían llegado nuevos productos y querían mostrárselos a Esme antes de ponerlos en venta.

Ambas me pidieron que las acompañara, ya que Carlisle tampoco estaría en casa, porque tenía un partido de Golf con otros doctores; el que perdía tendría que ir a dar una conferencia en dos semanas, y dado el acontecimiento Cullen que se acercaba, Carlisle no quería ir.

Saqué una caja de zumo de naranja, y saqué un vaso de uno de los muebles para beber el líquido y perderme en mis recuerdos. Recuerdos que cierto hombre de ojos verdes ocupaba. Constantemente, día y noche, cada segundo y minuto.

Pensaba en aquello cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Bebí lo que quedaba y lavé el vaso dejándolo cerca del lavadero. Alcancé a llegar antes que Greta -la empleada de la casa que era llamada muy pocas veces al año, solo cuando Esme estaba demasiado ocupada con asuntos importantes o la familia Cullen realizaba sus mega eventos- Le dije que se podía marchar y ella me dijo con un acento alemán 'gracias'. Le sonríe y ella me lo devolvió. Entonces los golpes de la y timbre se intensificaron. Me debatía entre abrir o no. Al final decidí que si. Sabía que le molestaría un poco a Edward pero… no tenía por qué saberlo. Además, todo este asunto tenía que terminar, y algunas cosas debían volver a ser lo que eran antes.

Abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba él. Parado con uno de sus estrafalarios atuendos.

Un sweater que contenía rombos de diferentes colores chillones, una camisa blanca, y unos jeans plomos. Calzaba unos mocasines cafés. Y por supuesto su gorrito. Este me recordaba a los gorros que usan los golfistas. O ese actor Kellan Lutz, claro que a el le quedan bien, pero Emmett… el… bueno tiende a exagerar. Y hace unas mezclas que hacen que Alice grite y le den ganas de aporrearlo. Palabras textuales de la pequeña duendecillo.

"Hey Bells"

"¿Qué hay Emmett?" dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y el me cerraba la puerta. Yo caminaba y el pronto me alcanzó.

"Bueno…" dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza nerviosamente "Quería invitarte a tomar algo, y poder charlar" Lo miré seriamente.

"Esta bien, ¿Dónde vamos?"

----*----

Habíamos pasado unos café a Starbucks y nos encaminamos al Central Park, era agradable caminar por ahí, me hacia recordar mi vida en Seattle.

"¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos?" yo asentí y me senté al lado de Emmett. Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi café. Y perdí mi vista en el horizonte. Emmett lanzó un gran suspiro.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas" eso me hizo mirarlo. El se veía muy arrepentido.

"No sé que me paso, no se por qué me comporté así ese día cuando veíamos la revista. Fui un cavernícola, un idiota" yo solo asentía, no lo quería interrumpir "Eres nueva en la familia, eres parte de la familia, y yo vengo y te hago sentir incómoda, lo siento Bella" Su rostro estaba apenado. Sumamente avergonzado.

"No sé por qué el cambio" le dije haciendo una mueca "y no es que me disguste, al contrario, me alegra arreglar las cosas, porque desde que te conocí te vi como una buena persona, como un hermano."

El musculoso chico con cara de niño me sonrió, y yo le sonreí. Eso era todo, no había nada más que decir con respecto a ese desagradable episodio. Pero aun faltaba algo.

"Emmett" dije mientras me sentaba al estilo indio sobre la banca y me giraba para poder verlo directamente mientras le hablaba. El gran oso, -llamado así por Jasper y Leo- se giró y me sonrió.

"¿Si Bells?"

"¿Por qué… se han distanciado tu y Edward?"

El rostro del gran chico se contrarió y comenzó a rascarse su cabeza. Un gesto que había reconocido que el gran chico Cullen solamente hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso y esta ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

"Bueno…" dijo mientras meditaba las palabras que utilizaría, "yo creo…" golpeó su barbilla unas cuantas veces con su dedo índice antes de decir "son temas de falda."

Ya.

No quería saber mucho.

Seguramente a ambos le gustaba la misma chica.

Quizás era por esa modelo italiana.

Moví frenéticamente mi cabeza para quitarme aquellos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para analizarlos. Talvez luego llamaría a Edward y quizás el me explicaría mas al respecto… aunque no me guste lo que oiga.

"¿Crees que podrían solucionarlos?"

Puse mi mejor puchero, el cual sabía que no seróa tan convincente como el de Alice, pero podía hacer el intento.

Emmett se sacó su gorrito de golfista y se pasó una mano por su ondulado cabello. Volvió a ver mi puchero y sonrió.

"Si, podríamos intentarlo."

"Excelente" me lancé a sus brazos y le di un gran abrazo fraternal. En eso una canción familiar me hizo alborotarme.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y pude ver que era un mensaje de Alice.

"_U__n coche te pasara a buscar, nos vemos en cinco."_

¿¡QUE!? Ni siquiera estaba en casa, ¿como el coche me encontraría? llamé a Alice y le expliqué en donde me encontraba, me dijo que no habría problema, que el coche me iría a recoger ahí.

Me tranquilicé, y me volví a sentar, en eso se me ocurrió algo.

"Emmett, ¿como van las cosas en la oficina?" Emmett parecí sudar frío y sus mejillas se volvieron violentamente de un color escarlata.

"Bien" respondió con un hilo de voz, tragó en seco y eso solo hizo que su manzana de Adán comenzara a moverse nerviosamente. "Si, todo va bien, Rosie es genial"

¿Rosie?

Ya.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¿Quién?" me preguntó el gran oso. Le di una furtiva mirada. "¿Quién crees tu?"

Emmett comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. En eso un auto se aparcó frente a nosotros y toco la bocina.

Maldito Emmett, se había salvado.

Le hice un gesto de espera mientras encaraba a Emmett.

"Solo espero que te decidas y hagas las cosas bien, Rose es una gran chica y no se merece ser el juguete de nadie." le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui en el coche.

---*---

Las dos semanas habían pasado volando. _Por así decirlo._

Entre el colegio y las compras para la nueva vida de Rose todo había pasado muy rápido. Y apenas me había dado tiempo de pensar en Edward.

_Ya._

Enserio.

_Ajá._

De verdad.

_Vale, ya. Era una mentira._

Apenas mi mente se desconectaba de lo que hacía me llevaba volando a pensamientos de Edward y yo. Pero no podía evitarlo, se supone que eso pasa cuando estas enamorada.

_ENAMORADA._

La palabra me pegó tan fuerte.

¿Edward sentiría lo mismo por mi?

_----*----_

"Bien chicas, esta es la fase final del plan" Levanté mi mano, algo temerosa.

"¿Si, bella?" me pregunto la inquisidora duende Cullen.

"¿Por qué yo también debo ser arreglada en el salón? ¿Por qué no me puedo arreglar sola?" Alice me regaló una perturbadora mirada, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

"Porque veras querida Bella… ¡LO DIGO YO!"

Si. Eso me quedó claro y fue suficiente. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, salió de la habitación para hablar.

Los últimos dos días antes de la presentación del club de Emmett, Alice había estado de muy mal humor. Tenía los nervios destrozados. Al igual que todos estábamos temerosos de ella. Incluso Jasper.

Lo peor era que aun era temprano para comenzar con todo el proceso. Pero según Alice la perfección toma su tiempo.

"Bien" aplaudió la duende cuando volvió a ingresar a la habitación, Rose y yo suspiramos. "En marcha"

---*---

Diez horas después, más tres cafés, snack y otra comida chatarra que Leonard gustoso nos había ido comprar -si porque el igual había querido participar en todo el proceso-, por fin estábamos listas.

Los cuatros nos miramos sonriendo. Y en ese preciso instante entró Jasper.

"Chicas… Están preciosas"

"¿Y yo, Jasp? ¿Y yo?" Preguntó entusiasmado nuestro amigo Leonard y no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que reír. Me pregunto si Edward creerá lo mismo que Jasper al verme…

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que todo... ¡Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! Es una maravilla abrir mi cuenta de FF y ver 180 rr es... ¡alucinante! no sé como darles las gracias, no conozco otra manera mas que expresarlas por medio de palabras y escribiendo la historia en conjunto con Cam. Bien y ahora... todas las disculpas por el capítulo corto (el anterior) sé que a algunas personas eso no les agradó del todo y ¡lo entiendo! pero Cam no tenía mucho tiempo y ese capítulo era su trabajo... por así decirlo. Por favor, comprendan ¿si? Respecto al capítulo de hoy... ¡paciencia chicas! sé que no hubo nada muy E/B pero en el siguiente serán recompensadas, me rompí la cabeza haciendo algo E/B así que espero que no se quejen... ¡bien! fueron mis humildes palabras. Les quiero!

C.-


	20. Chapter 19

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Bella}

La música llenaba el lugar repleto de gente hasta desbordar. Las luces de múltiples colores encandilaban los ojos de los menos expertos en fiestas –entre los que me incluía-.

Sentí una extraña picazón en mi garganta y decidí ir al baño por un poco de agua fresca… y aire.

La gente se movía animadamente y me vi obligada a dar un par de buenos empujones para poder abrirme camino entre ese mar humano. Cuando logré salir de entre el gentío, entré rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras mis espaldas.

No es que me molestara todo esto. La verdad es que estaba alegre. La inauguración del bar de Emmett estaba siendo verdaderamente exitosa, tanto, que seguro mañana las revistas no hablarían de otra cosa más que de esto, dedicando planas enteras al gran acontecimiento del año en la vida nocturna de NYC.

Al llegar hasta el lugar no había mucha gente… dentro. Porque a las afueras, se mostraba una enorme fila para ingresar y mas menos unos cien autos aparcados sin contar los que tenían sus puestos reservados en el estacionamiento privado que estaba debajo de toda la construcción en un amplio subterráneo.

Esme y Carlisle –luego de saludar a Emmett, su socio y un par de conocidos más- subieron hasta un tercer piso en donde pasarían el resto de la noche; un espacio que tenía una estratégica vista a la pista de baile y era lo bastante privado y tranquilo como para poder entablar una amena y relajada conversación entre adultos.

Emmett sonreía ampliamente cuando me saludó.

"¡Pero que hermosa señorita veo!" Exclamó abrazándome cariñosamente, provocando un sonrojo en mis mejillas "Te vez espléndida, Bells."

"Gracias, Emmett." Agradecí bastante tímida. Soltó una risotada.

"¡Hey! Creo que ya hablamos sobre lo sucedido" Me recordó en un tono mas bajo y continuó. "Además, supongo que…" Lo miré ceñuda y luego comprendí. El pensaba en Rose ¡¡Que alegría!! Apuesto que al verla le dará un infarto.

"Si, lo sé. Pero eso no quita que me avergüence" Rió.

"¿Sabes si Rosie…?" comenzó a preguntar algo avergonzado pero justamente cuando iba a responder –porque ya sabía de que iba la pregunta- la nombrada hizo acto de presencia y la mandíbula de Emmett no pudo caer mas abajo porque ya tocaba el suelo.

Rosalie entró al bar tomada del brazo de una angelical Alice, luciendo radiante, luciendo como una verdadera modelo, mostrándose al mundo tal cual era, sin ningún estúpido par de gafas o anticuados moños. No exagero cuando digo que si ella hubiese ido a un concurso de belleza seguro lo hubiese ganado.

Porque todos se voltearon a verla.

Porque ella sonreía contenta.

Porque ella era Rosalie Hale.

"Emmett, ya cierra la boca." Lo molestó Alice chorreando alegría en su voz -de seguro estaba orgullosa de su trabajo- y yo, ante aquél comentario no pude hacer mas que soltar una carcajada. ¡Es que todo era tan cómico!

Rosalie se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver como los sorprendidos y sobretodo, hambrientos ojos de Emmett la miraban.

Y así pasaron los segundos… en los que nada sucedía. Entonces me desesperé, ¿por qué no decían nada?

¡Ah! Yo ya lo sabía. La respuesta era simple: _porque no era necesario_.

Porque sus vistas estaban ahora conectadas, expresando todo lo que con palabras no podían decir. Y era algo tan romántico que no fui capaz de dar el codazo que tenía planeado darle a Emmett para que reaccionase. Así que, dejé de mirar a la pareja por un segundo y me concentré en mirar a Alice quién al percatarse de mi mirada sonrió. Entonces moví mis labios velozmente. Por supuesto Alice logró entender mis mudas palabras y asintió concordando. Si, ¡muy buen trabajo!

Después de eso decidimos que lo mejor sería dejar a los tortolos solos y caminar para afinar los últimos detalles antes de que se abriesen las puertas oficialmente.

Así se pasó toda la noche, entre carreras de un lado a otro para hacer de esto algo memorable y muchos halagos por parte de Emmett y la mayoría de los hombres del local para una despampanante Rose. ¡Cómo me alegraba el saber lo bien que estaba tomando las cosas! Realmente le había tomado mucho cariño a la hermana de Jasper y estaba segura que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Ella tendría una vida hermosa con Emmett. Me lo decían sus ojos. No digo que no pasaría malos ratos por causa de algunas locuras de Emmett, pero del tiempo que llevaba conociendo al gran oso, había logrado captar lo buena persona que era y si quería tanto a Rose como lo expresaban sus ojos… entonces no había nada de que preocuparse enserio. Porque que Emmett cambiara no era imposible. Porque _nada es imposible_.

Nada.

Y esa frase me regresó al presente.

Me regresó al presente, solo para recordarme lo desdichada que era porque eso no aplicaba en mi vida. Porque nunca podría decir lo mismo sobre Edward y yo.

Mojé mi rostro y tomé un poco de agua para aliviar la picazón que seguía molestándome en la garganta y levanté la cara para mirarme en el espejo y encontrarme con mis ojos casi rojos. ¡Como detestaba ese humo! Yo no estaba hecha para estas cosas. Solo había venido porque era importante para Emmett y… porque quería ver a Edward.

Si. Hace muchos días que no le veía producto de todo el 'ajetreo' que significaba esta fiesta que comenzaba a odiar. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque el muy maldito Edward no aparecía por ningún sitio!

Entonces entendí.

¿Cómo era tan despistada? ¡Era obvio que no vendría! El 'asunto de las faldas' del que me había hablado Emmett aún no estaba resuelto y por lo tanto, lo mas seguro que mi fotógrafo favorito no complacería a nadie con su majestuosa presencia.

Y me quise ir. Me quise ir porque de nada había servido toda la ropa que me había puesto para lucir bella para él. Porque de nada servían mis ganas de verlo ya que el no vendría. ¡Dios Santo, que patética me veía llorando por eso!

Lloraba como la verdadera estúpida e ilusa que era. El sabía que yo vendría… ¿acaso no tenía tantas ganas de verme como yo a él? ¿Sería correcto pedirle alguna explicación luego por su ausencia? ¿O eso sería demasiado? Después de todo, no éramos nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría exigirle algo cuando no teníamos etiqueta para lo que sea que tengamos? Estaba seriamente confundida. Talvez sería buena idea pedir que alguien me llevase a casa. Ya no quería estar mas aquí si el no estaba tampoco.

Salí con esa decisión tomada cuando unas suaves manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, llevándome a un rincón oscuro del amplio local.

Gritar, correr, llorar, morder, patear… todas esas ideas se pasaron por mi cabeza, pero cuando me di cuenta de la suavidad de esas manos supe –si no estaba equivocada y mis sentidos aún funcionaban a pesar de la exposición al humo, luces multicolor y todas esas cosas- de quién se trataba.

"_¿Me extrañaste, pequeña?_"Susurró con aquella aterciopelada voz, tan cerca de mi oreja que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme por completo y los pelos de mi nuca erizarse.

Si, era Edward. _Mi Edward_.

Impresionada por la cercanía de su cuerpo –que estaba a mis espaldas- y el mío, no fui capaz de hablar con fuerza y solo dejé escapar un suspiro.

Entonces sentí su nariz acariciando debajo de mi oreja. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso quería matarme?

No pude pensar mas porque sus hábiles manos me voltearon, dejándonos cara a cara.

"¿No vas a responder?" Preguntó un poco decepcionado, quizás pensando que no le había extrañado. ¡Pero que blasfemia! Por supuesto que le había extrañado.

"No es eso. Yo-"

"Shh" Siseó poniendo su dedo índice en _mi_ boca y deslizándolo suavemente de lado a lado por mis labios. "Lo sé. _Yo también te extrañé, cariño_." Sonrió y de inmediato lo imité. Porque el me había extrañado. Ya sé, me lo había dicho constantemente por sus mensajes de texto pero… oírlo viniendo de su boca era mucho más romántico y sublime que leerlo. Mil veces mejor. "¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa que luces hoy?" Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"La verdad es que… muchos chicos lo han hecho." Le dije para molestarlo. No era que estuviese mintiendo pero la única opinión que me importaba enserio era la suya. Obviamente logré lo que quería porque al oír mis palabras se tensó. Tuve que suprimir la risa que luchaba por escaparse. "Pero la única persona que me interesa aún no lo hace." Agregué tratando de hacer mi mejor puchero.

"¿Y de quién estamos hablando?" Inquirió dibujando círculos con sus pulgares posados en mi cintura.

"Mmm… No sé si lo conoces. Es un chico alto, guapo, de cabello broncíneo, con unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda, una sonrisa deslumbrante y un terco fotógrafo."

"¿Soy terco?" Allí estaba esa perfecta ceja izquierda levantada. Ya me extrañaba que no la haya levantado antes. Sonreí para mis adentros.

"¡Oh! ¿Y quién ha dicho que hablaba de ti, señor 'yo soy alrededor de quién gira el mundo?"

"Hubiese preferido 'alrededor de quién se orientar los planetas' pero lo que haz dicho es un buen comienzo." Puse mis ojos en blanco y lo escuché reírse melodiosamente.

"¡Tonto fotógrafo!" Chillé entre risas y golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

"¡_Mi _tonta Bella!" Exclamó riendo junto conmigo y ninguna canción que estuviese sonando me pareció más rítmica y hermosa en ese minuto, excepto nuestras risas unidas. "Ah, ¿Qué haré contigo, Bella?"

Pedirme que sea tu novia.

Secuestrarme y llevarme lejos.

"¿Besarme?" Susurré insegura.

"Ya me entristecía el no oír esa palabra." Declaró divertido y sin ningún otro rodeo me besó… una vez más.

Y fue un beso diferente. Cada beso de Edward era diferente del anterior pero… este definitivamente era _muy_ diferente.

Sus cálidos labios colisionaron con los míos e inmediatamente sentí como mis piernas se volvían lana. Sus manos, puestas en mis caderas, me empujaban mas hacia el mientras me acariciaban cariñosa y respetuosamente, como si fuese algo sagrado y sólo Dios sabía lo grandioso que era sentir eso. Su lengua pronto se encontró pidiendo permiso a mi boca para ingresar y claro que gustosa concedí ese permiso. Entonces nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una frenética lucha. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Mis manos, que permanecían entrelazadas en su cuello, se separaron para enredarse entre sus suaves cabellos cobrizos, jalándolos y provocando un despacio gemido de Edward. Esto era glorioso y no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo.

Con lentitud Edward me hizo retroceder. No había comprendido aquél movimiento hasta que sentí una dura pared tras mi espalda.

Todo estuvo claro… y malditamente caliente.

Desde aquél día bajo la lluvia no habíamos podido besarnos con tal intensidad y el que ahora eso pasase me tenía completamente feliz. Pensaba en esa felicidad cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

Entre nuestras agitadas respiraciones y la necesidad de aire, Edward dejó de besarme... pero solo para deslizar sus labios por mi mandíbula haciéndome tiritar entre sus brazos. Su beso era tan húmedo. De arriba hacia abajo. De arriba hacia abajo y abajo y abajo y abajo y… hasta mi cuello.

Y no pude evitar el escape de un inminente gemido desde mis labios. Lo que solo sirvió de incentivo para Edward quien estaba bastante entretenido besando y oliendo mi cuello.

¡Madre mía! Esto era tan jodidamente sexy ¡y estaba tan retorcidamente mal!

El y yo. Edward y su casi hermana besando en un oscuro rincón del bar de Emmett mientras el resto de la familia Cullen estaba presente. ¡Dios, cualquiera podría vernos!

Entonces decidí que –aunque esto me gustase demasiado- debía detenerlo.

"E-edward" Siseé queriendo sonar seria pero todo lo que conseguí fue sonar agitada y muy a gusto, debo agregar.

"¿Mmm-hmm?" Murmuró él dando una pequeña mordida en mi clavícula provocando que algo dentro de mi estómago se encendiera. Algo así como una llama.

"Edward… por favor." Oh-Oh. Mala elección de palabras.

"Por favor… ¿qué?" Dijo, dejándome sentir como succionaba mi cuello.

"Edward…"

"Me gustas tanto, Bella… tanto. Eres mi perdición." ¡Dios!

"Edward… detente." Nada. "¡Edward, detente de una buena vez!"

Y se detuvo. Se detuvo y levantó su cabeza. Primero confundido y luego avergonzado.

"Bella…lo siento tanto yo… me dejé llevar y no pensé en que tu no…"

"¡No!" Chillé desesperada. "Edward, me gustas y mucho. Me gustas mas de lo que deberías gustarme en nuestra situación pero… ¡¿No te das cuenta?! Está toda la familia aquí, todos los amigos de la familia, ¡toda esa gente que nos conocen! ¿Acaso no se te había pasado por la cabeza la sola idea de que con solo una persona que nos vea bastaría para arruinar lo que sea que tengamos?" Agachó la cabeza en silencio. "Esto no puede seguir así, Edward. Esto es imposible."

"No, Bella. No lo es."

"Edward…"

"No. Déjame terminar. Nosotros-"

"No. Espera. No podemos hablar de esto aquí." Asintió.

"Arriba hay un lugar tranquilo y solitario." Lo miré ceñuda. "No te haré nada malo, Bella… si es lo que piensas." Me puse colorada. "Estaremos cerca de Esme y Carlisle si eso te deja mas tranquila." Reí nerviosamente.

¿El pensaba que yo creía que el me haría algo malo a mí, a quién el solo me había regalado los mejores besos de la historia de los besos? ¡Tonterías!

Sonreí y tomé su mano para ascender hasta ese bendito piso, donde todas las dudas que había entre los dos, por fin serían aclaradas.

No pude dimensionar la importancia de esa conversación hasta que estuvimos dentro de la desierta sala. Entonces quise correr, ¿saldríamos bien después de esta decisiva charla?

* * *

**N/A:** Sin comentarios... enserio. Solo... ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! y... ¡la palabra es de ustedes! Opinen mucho que en realidad esto se me hace muy difícil. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue hecho con mucho... amor. Si... ¡adiós!

C.-


	21. Chapter 20

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Edward}

No podía creer como me había dejado llevar por mis más bajos instintos. Mi actitud había sido tan… hormonal. Bella no merecía eso, ¿Qué estaría pensando ella sobre mí ahora? Sinceramente su comentario temeroso sobre lo que yo podría hacerle era del todo legal ¿es que acaso Edward Cullen no conoce la mesura?

No. No la conoce.

Pero es que… ¡Dios mío! Bella sería mi perdición. Juro que lo sería.

La manera en que ese vestido se ajustaba a su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, sus caderas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la calidez de su voz, sus labios tan dispuestos a ser besados por los míos, ¿Cómo no habría yo de reaccionar de esa manera tan falta de tacto ante semejante ángel pecaminoso?

Sin embargo, eso no era excusa válida. Debía comportarme.

Y por esa misma razón no dudé en guiarla a un lugar mas apartado de todo el bullicio para entablar aquella dichosa conversación que dejaría todo aclarado... esperaba.

"Aquí es." Indiqué, invitando a entrar a _mi hermosa Bella _ al solitario salón. Al llegar había solucionado todo el problema con Emmett y este mismo –luego de haber limado todas nuestras asperezas- me enseñó todo el local aun cuando estábamos en medio de la fiesta.

La sala era una de las oficinas destinadas para conferencias, así que estaba seguro que nadie nos interrumpiría aquí. No era que alguien decidiera tener una junta de negocios, o algo parecido, en medio de una movida fiesta.

"Está… solo." Mencionó Bella en un susurró, cosa que causó mi risa.

"Y ¿que esperabas, cariño?" Inquirí alzando una de mis cejas, por costumbre. Entonces noté el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

¿Acaso seguía pensando que yo era un acosador y que quería encerrarla y tenerla solo para mí? Puede que sea uno de mis deseos pero… lo haría solo si ella quisiese.

"Si es por el temor de quedarte a solas conmigo, yo-"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Gritó desesperadamente haciéndome sonreír y suspirar aliviado. Mi Bella no me temía, lo que traducido era que… ella también deseaba estar conmigo. "Ya te digo, Edward, ¡no es eso!" Exclamó frunciendo el ceño de una manera totalmente encantadora. "Solo omite mi comentario al ingresar al salón."

Asentí gustoso apoyándome en el borde de la mesa rectangular que cubría gran parte del centro de la habitación. Me sostuve allí apoyando la palma de mis manos y me relajé esperando oír las palabras de Bella. Este asunto ya me estaba poniendo más que ansioso y, peligrosamente temeroso ¿Y si después de mi pericia al besarle de esa manera tan fogosa como lo hice ella cambiaba de idea sobre un 'nosotros' para alejarse de mí? ¡Maldición, no! No podría soportarlo.

"Bien. Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre nuestra…" meditó un instante "nuestro… ¡Oh! Lo que sea que tengamos tu y yo, Edward."

"Si…" Coincidí con ella, sintiéndome repentinamente cobarde, ¿Qué se suponía que me estaba pasando?

Ella sonrió a medias y se puso delante de mí tomando mis manos y dibujando cosas sin sentido en el dorso de mis manos. Esto le estaba costando. Y no era para menos… no todos los días, aquella persona que se supone sería tu 'medio hermano' te besa descontroladamente cuando tienes dieciséis años.

Dieciséis.

¡Maldita sea! Si que estaba siendo un acosador. Esto estaba retorcidamente mal, ¡ni siquiera era legal! Yo, teniendo veintitrés años de edad, era considerado lo que comúnmente se llama en algunos lugares; un profanador de cunas.

¡Ah! Pero ¿qué…? Son solo siete años. Pronto seis, ya que mi querida Bella cumpliría diecisiete dentro de poco.

"Sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿no, Edward?" Habló ella de repente, sacándome de la batalla en que estaba metido, dentro de mi propia cabeza.

"Claro que lo sé." Contesté seguro y contento. Sus ojos me lo decían cada vez que la veía. Yo era completamente correspondido. "Como tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero yo a ti, pequeña." Agregué quitando una de mis manos de las suyas y poniéndola en uno de sus suaves pómulos, aplicando suaves caricias, pero algo causó molestia en ella ya que volvió a fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué va mal?" Interrogué deslizando despacio mi mano por su cara para volverla a dejar entre las suyas "¿He dicho algo malo o… no quieres que te acaricie?" Susurré sintiéndome triste.

"No. Por lo menos no lo ultimo. Digo…" Suspiró. "Esto no es posible, Edward. Yo… no soy suficiente para ti."

¡¿Qué?! Así que de eso iba todo. Pero… ¡¿cómo podía pensar eso, si ella era mucho mas de lo que hubiese podido pedir?!

"Eso es mentira, pequeña. Tu eres mas que suficiente para mí, tu eres todo." Soltó mis manos y caminó de espaldas.

"No, Edward, ¡no lo entiendes!"

"No, no lo entiendo. Me encantaría que me explicaras, cariño. ¿Quién te ha metido semejante estupidez en la cabeza?"

"¡Tú!"

"¿Yo?" Asintió agachando la cabeza. "Pero… ¿Cuándo he dicho semejante blasfemia? Pequeña, no-"

"¡¿Lo ves?! Lo dices todo el tiempo, Edward. ¡Soy_ tan pequeña _para alguien como tú! No soy capaz de satisfacer lo que quieres, yo…" titubeó. "Yo no tengo la experiencia necesaria para poder estar contigo, para poder saciar tu… deseo de hombre adulto." Finalizó desviando la vista hacia el gran ventanal que se extendía en la pared más lejana a nosotros.

"Bella, mírame." Nada. "_Isabella…_"Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándola directo en aquellos profundos y marrones ojos que ella tenía. "Cada vez que te digo pequeña no es porque lo crea en realidad. Digo, eres menor que yo pero… no es por eso que te llamo así. Es porque te quiero, es porque no encuentro la forma correcta de llamarte. Tengo un montón de palabras colgando de la punta de mi lengua pero no sé si te gustarían. Si quieres te llamo de otra manera, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame? ¿Cielo? ¿Cariño?"

"No, no. Edward no…" cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente.

"Bella, no creas todas esas estupideces que cruzan tu mente. No eres poco para mí, lo eres todo. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi aun sin siquiera ver tu rostro por completo. La manera en que observabas mis fotografías aquella vez en el muelle, era como si fueses la única persona que captaba el real significado de la imagen. Y después cuando hablé contigo por primera vez… tu carácter, tu manera de hablar, la firmeza en tu mirar, tus bromas, tu mente tan creativa, tus profundos ojos, tus labios, tu piel tan suave y cálida, tu cabello tan sedoso, el olor de tu pálida piel… Bella, podría estar todo lo que queda de la noche hablando de tus perfectas cualidades y aún así no bastaría. _Mi vida,_ nunca sentí este tipo de atracción por ninguna otra mujer en toda mi vida. Y si, digo mujer porque es eso lo que eres, una hermosa mujer. La mujer que cada día me vuelve más loco. Puede que suene de lo mas cursi pero, Bella, te haz vuelto mi mayor necesidad, eres mi droga, ¿Cómo podría yo ser satisfacido por una vil imitación tuya? Eres tu, solo tu la que puede llenarme y hacerme sentir completo y feliz." Terminé depositando un tierno beso en su frente, deslizando suavemente mis labios por esta hasta llegar a su nariz y detenerme allí para besarla y después alejarme.

Bella estaba atónita. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y de un segundo a otro la vi llorando.

"¿Bella?" Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. "Bella… ¿por qué lloras?" Sorbió y levantó tímida la mirada. Tenía los ojos rojos.

"Eres tan hermoso, Edward. Tanto por fuera como por dentro. Tus palabras son tan bellas que, no creo ser merecedora de ellas. ¿Te das una idea de lo mucho que he deseado desde pequeña que alguien me diga algo como esto? ¡Y ahora vienes tu y me lo dices de una forma inigualable!, haciéndome sentir especial, única. Provocando en mi las ganas de salir y gritar a todos que eres el amor de mi vida." Sonreí hasta que mis mejillas dolieron.

"Pues vamos y hagámoslo." Me observó sorprendida.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Es que acaso resulta ser que eres más cabezota de lo que yo soy? ¡Edward, es imposible! Nunca podrás presentarme ante tus amigos como tu novia, nunca podremos estar en un almuerzo familiar como pareja, nunca podré caminar contigo por la calle tomada de la mano, provocando celos en toda la masa femenina ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque esto no es posible, porque se ve mal! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Está todo tan claro, Edward, nada se da favorablemente para nosotros, aún a pesar de lo mucho que nos queramos. Esto es nadar contra la corriente. No estoy segura de poder soportar. Te quiero… te quiero mas que nadie, mas que a nada. Pero lo que sea que tengamos, no puede seguir."

"Bella, no me digas algo así. Yo… estoy contigo, podremos salir adelante juntos. Cualquier cosa que se cruce en el camino podremos derribarla. Nuestro amor es más fuerte. Oh, Bella, Bella… no rompas de esta manera mi corazón. _Por favor_."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, acercándose lentamente al gran ventanal, desde el cual se podía observar gran parte de los edificios de la ciudad. Caminé hasta ella y me detuve tras su espalda, dejando que el silencio reinase, permitiéndole pensar toda la situación. No era como si yo no estuviera consciente del riesgo que significaba tener una relación a escondidas con Bella pero, estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin ella, así que cualquier riesgo era insignificante para mí en estos instantes.

Pasados los minutos –en los que mi ángel no pronunció palabra- me apegué más contra ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, entrelazando mis dedos en su vientre. Bella se estremeció ante mi toque y yo sentí algo cálida inundarme, ¿dónde mas encontrar un sentimiento tan poderoso como este? Estaba seguro que en ningún lugar, sino en Bella.

"Edward…" Siseó. Casi pude verla cerrando los ojos.

"Mi Bella, no temas a los obstáculos que se puedan presentar, estoy aquí contigo, mi amor. Estoy aquí para permanecer, nada puede separarnos. Por favor, no seas tu quién nos separe. Deja esas cosas en manos del destino contra el cual lucharemos. No te vuelvas el verdugo de nuestro amor." Se volteó a verme, aún atrapada entre mis brazos.

"¿Me quieres?"

"**Te amo**." Contesté con toda la certeza y seguridad del mundo.

"Entonces eso es suficiente para mí." Sonreí y acaricié su nariz con la mía.

"Te amo, Bella."

"**Yo también te amo**, fotógrafo."

----------

"¿Dónde…? ¡Aquí están!"

Al sentir la voz de Alice llenar la habitación rápidamente me separé de Bella. Habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche conversando sobre nuestra difícil situación, pero también disfrutando de nuestro pequeño gran secreto: éramos novios.

Tuve que disimular la felicidad que tenía en esos instantes. El pequeño duende era demasiado perceptivo y si sonreía mas de la cuenta, seguro se percataría que algo escondíamos Bella y yo.

"¿Qué hacían aquí solos?" Preguntó curiosa mi pequeña hermana parándose en frente de nosotros, quienes nos habíamos volteado al escucharla venir.

"Nada." Dijimos ambos al unísono. Oh-Oh, si queríamos disimular algo, esto no ayudaría.

"Allá afuera había demasiado ruido y Bella estaba cansada así que subimos aquí para que estuviese mas tranquila." Agregué tratando de evitar cualquier riesgo. Sentí la mirada de Bella posada sobre mi, agradecida.

"¿Eso es cierto, Bella?"

"Si." Dijo con un hilo de voz, completamente sonrojada. Tuve que contenerme para no acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste a mí? Te hubiese hecho mucha mejor compañía que Eddie." Reprochó y de paso aprovechó de bromear conmigo. Nunca perdía su oportunidad y, aunque la mayoría de las veces acertaba con sus declaraciones, creo que hoy era el turno de errar. No creo que Bella hubiese estado mejor con ella que conmigo, no por la manera en que nos estuvimos besando y abrazando todo este tiempo. Claro que esta vez, controlé a todas esas locas hormonas que se desplazaban dentro de mí. Bella me sonrió tímidamente, como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo. No pude evitar soltar una risa. Alice me miró ceñuda.

"No quería molestarte. Te veías tan feliz bailando con Jasper… que no quise interrumpir." Habló _mi novia_ antes de que Alice dijese algo.

"¡Ah, Bella! Por eso eres mi hermanita." Celebró Alice saltando teatralmente con lo que Bella y yo reímos. Y en ese instante la puerta se abrió. Eran Carlisle y Esme quienes nos anunciaban la inminente partida por lo que tendríamos que bajar.

Ya en el estacionamiento me despedí de mis padres y el resto de mi familia, incluido Emmett, hecho que no pasó en alto para Bella. Debería recordar comentarle que el problema ya había sido solucionado. Finalmente me acerqué a ella cuando todos los demás ya se habían montado en los correspondientes vehículos.

"¿Te veré mañana?" Pregunté esperando un 'sí.'

"¿Por qué?"

"No me contestes con una pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta, pequeña." Arrugó la nariz. "¡Oh! Lo siento." Me disculpé apenado, ella rió.

"No importa. Ahora ya conozco el por qué de aquél apodo. Puede ser que ahora me guste."

"¿A si?" sonrió.

"Ajá." Apreté suavemente sus manos que permanecían tomadas de las mías.

"Entonces… ¿te veo mañana?"

"¡Pero que insistente!" Volvió a reír, se veía hermosa. "¿Irás tu mañana a casa?" Bufé. ¡Le encantaba sacarme de mis casillas!

"Si. Domingo familiar ¿recuerdas?" Asintió.

"Bien, entonces… si. Te veo mañana, fotógrafo." Se despidió agitando su mano en el aire mientras se disponía a andar.

"¡Bella!" Grité. Se volteó a verme.

"¿Si?"

"¿No olvidas algo?" Pensó un minuto y luego se pegó con la palma de su mano en la frente, teatralmente. Regresó hasta mi y parándose en la punta de sus pies susurró en mi oído:

"¡Adiós!" Y besando mi mejilla lentamente se alejó a los saltos, dejándome allí, con los deseos de que el domingo llegase mas rápido que nunca.

Si, Bella sería mi perdición.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé. Merezco un par de azotes pero deberían comprender que** hay cosas que reclaman mi atención** mas que estar aquí, aunque este sea uno de mis mayores hobbies. Ayer no pude actualizar porque no había escrito el capítulo que me correspondía a mi porque sencillamente no tuve tiempo en dos semanas de escribir, agradezco haber tenido un par de capítulos mas escritos con Cam sino... no me hubieran visto actualizando por un largo tiempo. Perdón si este capítulo no llena completamente sus expectativas (por las escasas 2,402 palabras que contiene, sin contar N/A ni Disclaimer) pero enserio, mis neuronas no estaban haciendo correctamente la sinapsis hoy así es que esto es lo que salió, aunque debo reconocer que zanjé varios temas en estas breves palabras. Porque si, **la historia ya comienza a llegar a su fin,** dentro de muy poco todo se tornará... bueno, ustedes leerán.

Aclaración: No sé si alguien se equivocó pero, aclaro de todas formas. No, **esta no es una traducción **, a menos de que hayan visto una historia igual a esta en otra cuenta cosa que creo imposible. Lo que es yo, estoy 100000% segura que no me equivoqué y que no estoy traduciendo mas que lo que mi cabeza me dicta o la cabeza de Cam.

Saludos a todas aquellas personas que han hecho llegar a esta historia sobre los 200 rr, ¡vamos por los 300 antes del fin!

C.-


	22. Chapter 21

Esta historia es un fic inspirado en los personajes de Twilight la saga, por lo tanto el 90% de los personajes pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer. El 10% restante pertenece a **~hebringsmeback** en conjunto con **RockxAndxRoll **además de las ideas contenidas dentro de la historia. El hurto o plagio de este material es considerado delito según los parámetros de los pequeños derechos de autor que poseemos como las desquiciadas escritoras que somos.

* * *

{Bella}** {LEAN ABAJO, ¡POR FAVOR!}**

Todas las dudas que había tenido al principio se habían disipado, esto era lo correcto. El y yo, en nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo, aunque… si lo pensaba bien, no sabía donde estábamos, Edward me había vendado los ojos, y la emoción de estar con Edward en algún lugar alejados era demasiada, tanto así, que estuve todo el viaje en coche callada, por eso no sabía nada. No es como si importara, con el iría hasta el final del mundo. Con el me sentía protegida. Querida, amada.

El sonido del motor apagándose me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Mis otros sentidos se habían 'sensibilizado' por decirlo de alguna manera; el olor a sal y sol llenaba mis sentidos.

"Bien, señorita no diré ninguna palabra, hemos llegado."

"¡Hey!" le dije mientras trataba de darle un codazo, pero no funcionó porque le pegue al tapiz del coche.

Edward rió, ese sonido era el más hermoso. De alguna manera extraña su risa me afectaba completamente, mi corazón latía mas deprisa por ese angelical y musical sonido.

"Vamos" me susurró al oído, mientras el salía ágilmente del coche. Me ayudó a bajarme, y me cargó al estilo novia.

Nuestras risas eran mágicas, inocentes, felices, risas de personas enamoradas, de aquellas que dan todo por el otro.

Me sentía feliz.

"Edward bájame" le dije mientras intentaba hacer un puchero.

"Nop" me respondió mientras besaba mi frente.

"Eres un malvado"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó con su voz llena de un sonido picarón.

"Si, enserio"

"¿Es acaso ser malo el querer cargar a mi hermosa novia?"

Tonto Edward y toda su caballerosidad.

"Bien, bien, como quieras, solo digo que no soy responsable por lumbagos"

Edward rió, y comenzó a girar conmigo.

"Para Edward, me mareo"

Edward rápidamente se detuvo y me bajó. Me sacó la venda y pude apreciar la hermosa vista.

El me había llevado a la playa, y era hermosa. El olor a sal y sol se acentuaba. El mar estaba calmado, era agradable, tranquilo y pacifico.

Edward se puso detrás mió, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo, sin quererlo la situación había pasado a ser de lo mas romántica a lo mas erótica. El pasó sus manos por mis hombros y bajó por mis brazos ahí se acomodó en mi cintura dejando sus manos en mi vientre. Hacía pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Yo cerré mis ojos y dejé que el viento nos mereciera junto a la melodía que Edward tarareaba para ambos.

"Cada día crece mas" me dijo Edward con su suave voz.

"Lo sé, falta poco para que nazca"

"¿Qué crees que sea, mi amor?"

"Quisiera un pequeñito igual a ti, con tus ojos y sonrisas"

"En ese caso yo quiero una niñita, que sea como tu, con tus ojos chocolates y tus sonrojos"

Sonreí y Edward también, apegó su barbilla a mi hombro desnudo y dejó un beso ahí. Pero yo me giré, lo más rápido que mi estado me permitía.

"Eres malvada, yo quería darte mas besitos"

Le lancé una carcajada y comencé a moverme, a correr.

"Este león salvaje te alcanzará"

Yo no decía nada, solo reía, porque sabía que sería así, el me alcanzaría y yo no haría nada para impedirlo.

"Te atrapé" dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. O mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella.

Me apegó más a él y me dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se fue alejando poco a poco de mi, y me quedo mirando. Como si yo fuera un gran premio, o como lo mas preciado que el tuviera.

En eso, enredó uno de sus dedos en mis desordenados cabellos y lo puso hacia el sol.

"Tu cabello adquiere un tono fascinante ante el sol" Yo me sonrojé, como siempre ocurría cuando Edward me decía un cumplido. "Eres tan adorable" volvió a decir mientras su mano pasaba por mi mejilla dejando un roce casi inexistente.

"Te amo Edward"

El me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Yo…" y en un instante todo comenzó a moverse.

"Edward un terremoto"

La imagen de Edward parecía un holograma, al igual que toda la playa, todo se movía y se zigzagueaba.

Así, mirando a todas partes pude ver una luz, abrí lo mas que pude los ojos.

Y ahí estaba yo.

En mi cama.

Sola.

Teniendo un hermoso sueño.

Destruido por un duende que me miraba mitad emocionada mitad enojada.

Mientras me sentaba en la cama, Alice rápidamente se lanzó a mí, no dándome tiempo ni para abrir los brazos para recibirla como era debidamente.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bells, ya son diecisiete."

Viva, que emoción, ¿no podían ser veintitrés, ya?

Alice notó mi cara de antipatía por mi edad.

"Sé tu sucio secreto pequeña rata"

En eso se cruzó de brazos y por supuesto puso en su cara su famoso mohín de marca registrada.

D-I-A-B-L-O-S

"¿M-mi secreto?" Si, Bella, tartamudea, así arreglas la situación.

"Te amo Edward" respondió Alice, con una perfecta imitación de mi voz.

Estaba segura de que Alice pudo ver todas las emociones que pasaron por mis ojos.

"No diré nada, no son mis asuntos, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy algo enojada, porque no me contaron nada" terminó diciendo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano que le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Vale.

Alice se paró de la cama y me dio un pequeño sobre, este desprendía un olor dulce.

Lo abrí temerosa.

"¿Voy a un spa?" El duende sonrió y asintió.

Saque el otro cupón que venía en el sobre.

"¿Compras en Channel, Dior, Prada, Banana Republic _ilimitadas_?"

Alice aplaudió emocionada e insistió que siguiera viendo mis otros cupones. Había dos más que abarcaban varias tiendas, algunas que ni siquiera se encontraban en la ciudad. Alice era malvada cuando quería.

Después de la emoción por mis regalos, Alice se sentó a mi lado.

"Me alegra que tu vayas a ser mi cuñada" yo reí y negué.

"Alice, recién tengo diecisiete, pueden pasar muchas cosas"

Alice negó frenéticamente, haciendo que todo su cabello se moviera.

"Ustedes están hecho el uno para el otro"

La contemplé por unos minutos y le dije.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Si"

No me parecía correcto, digo, si fuese así, ¿Por qué Dios nos puso una prueba tan difícil como lo es hacernos vivir como hermanos?

"No lo creo. Lo amo, pero parece todo tan difícil. No creo que Carlisle y Esme lo aprueben"

Alice acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y le echó un vistazo a sus uñas.

"A ellos no le importará, cuando vean sus caras de felicidad lo comprenderán tal como lo hice yo"

Alice abandonó mi cuarto, alegando que tenía que terminar de arreglar unas cosas para la noche.

Lo pensé por un momento. Quizás podría funcionar, pero ¿qué pasaría con el resto de la familia? Bart y Gabrielle, Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper, y claro esta Leonard.

Aunque sabía que mi mejor amigo estaría encantado, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, pero no estaba muy segura sobre Emmett, Edward me había contado cual había sido su supuesto problema de faldas.

Yo.

Bella Swan, la chica que nunca tuvo pretendientes en su antigua ciudad, ahora no solo tenia dos, si no que dos chicos mayores y guapísimos. Solo pude reírme cuando Edward me contó. Y me alegraba bastante, que hayan limados sus asperezas, y pudieran volver a ser lo que eran antes de todo el embrollo.

Me deslicé de mi cama y me dirigí a mi baño, me lavaría los dientes, me cepillaría el cabello y quizás después me haría una trenza o una coleta.

Al terminar me dirigí al closet, por suerte tenía libertad para usar lo que quisiera, aunque en la noche estaría bajo las órdenes de Alice: la malvada dictadora de la moda.

Golpearon mi puerta. Contesté un 'pase'. La puerta se abrió pero nadie dijo nada, así que miré y ahí estaba él; mi milagro personal. Edward.

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me quede quieta, olvidando por completo hasta la función más simple como respirar.

Se aproximó un poco más y pasó sus hermosos brazos por mi cintura. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Y sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaban los míos chocolate.

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor"

"Ahora si son felices" Aun seguíamos en nuestra burbuja personal, era genial. "Alice me ha llamado"

Mi burbuja había sido pinchada. Yo solo me quedé en silencio. Agaché la mirada, tenía miedo de lo me dijera.

"Me alegra que lo sepa, quiero que toda nuestra familia lo sepa"

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

"¿Enserio?" Edward me sonrió y asintió.

"Si, es lo correcto. Lo nuestro no es nada malo Bella, somos afortunados de habernos encontrado, no quiero esconder lo nuestro ni un minuto mas"

No me pude contener y lo besé, con furia, con pasión, con todo lo que tenía en mi corazón.

Edward se había quedado quieto, sorprendido, pero enseguida el mismo entusiasmo que me poseía a mi, lo poseyó a él. Su beso era demandante y sensual, pero siempre respetuoso.

El aire fue necesario y nuestros labios se separaron, el espacio que los separaba era bastante escaso, estaba tan cerca de él que aun sentía su calido aliento. Un delicioso aroma que me hacía querer más de él. Lo besé nuevamente y comenzamos a dar vueltas hasta que sentí que mis piernas chocaban con algo. Era mi cama. Así que me tiré a esta y lo traje conmigo. Edward estaba encima mió. Era la mejor sensación de todo el mundo. Como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para acoplarse al otro. Nuestro beso seguía acompañada de suspiros y algún gemido.

_No me di cuenta, n__o me lo esperaba_. Porque una vez que entraba a mi pequeña burbuja junto a Edward todo lo demás dejaba de existir.

El sonoro ruido de algo quebrándose fue lo que nos hizo separarnos.

Ambos dirigimos nuestra vista hasta la puerta. Y ahí estaban unos estupefactos Carlisle y Esme.

Edward se separó de mí, y me ayudó a pararme, me agarró de la cintura.

"Mamá, papá yo quisiera…" pero el no pudo terminar de hablar. Esme se había acercado a el y le había dado una bofeteada. Su mano había quedado estampada en la mejilla de Edward. Esme se llevó una mano a la boca para querer ahogar la histeria que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"Edward basta, suelta a Bella y baja por favor"

Edward me miró y yo con una mirada le dije _"Ve"_

Ni Carlisle ni Esme me dieron alguna mirada, los tres salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

No puedo estar segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, ni que ocurrió. Solo soy conciente de que Alice vino y me ayudo a vestirme mirándome triste, diciendo con sus ojos lo que su boca no era capaz de dejar salir '_Lo siento tanto'_.

Luego me acompañó al despacho de Carlisle. Al dejarme ahí, salió de la habitación.

Recién ahí pude ser conciente de algunas cosas.

Blanco y Negro. Negro y blanco. Nunca tonos medios. Nunca había más alternativas. Nunca nada con lo que pudiese dejar a todo mundo feliz y contento. Nunca una tercera salida.

Hablar o callar. Mis únicas dos opciones, mis únicas dos difíciles opciones, más, solo una elección. ¿Y que pasaría si, decidía lo equivocado? ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo, las cosas no salían como lo _esperábamos_? ¿Y que sucedería si fingía algo que no era cierto? ¿_Me perdonaría_?

Abrí mis ojos, aún anegados en llanto, encontrándome con dos pares de ojos, mirándome expectantes y otro par con aflicción; la hora de _la verdad_, había llegado.

El silencio era asfixiante, era demasiado. Por suerte Carlisle fue el encargado de romperlo.

"Bella, tenemos que hablar."

* * *

**N/A:** Tomatazos, bofetadas, lo que sea, son recibidos, pero... ¡no sean tan malas! Yo... nosotras... tenemos una buena excusa... *silencio y canto de grillos* no en realidad no hay excusa, y si digo lo que tengo que decir ahora con seguridad nos querrán golpear pero, ya que me golpearán a mi de todos modos (porque soy yo quién da su hermosa cara en este caso, já) lo diré de todas formas: **ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

Ya lo dije *se prepara para salir arrancando* Pronto actualizaré con el epílogo, esa si que es una promesa, no sé cuando pero lo haré. Será dentro de esta semana muy seguro. Si, habrá epílogo porque, ¿que es una historia sin epílogo? Eso si, no les garantizo ningún final feliz ni tampoco uno triste, ni nada de termino medio porque las cosas son como dice Bella aquí: "Blanco y negro" Nada mas ni nada menos.

¡Muy bien! Me voy porque de otro modo no alcanzaré a sacarles ventaja antes de que me atrapen para asesinarme, ¡Oh gran Edward, debes salvarme!

C.-


	23. Especial e importante

**Nota importante (por favor lectoras, lean que es urgente):**

Sé que va contra las reglas subir notas, pero, no puedo respetar esa regla ya que si lo hago todos se llevarán una muy mala impresión de mí... y por supuesto, de Cam también, lo que sería sumamente injusto ya que es un muy mal entendido.

Muchas se preguntarán, que hay sobre el tan prometido epílogo de la historia.

Bien, esa no es una pregunta que yo no he haya hecho en todo este tiempo y, al ir pensando toda la situación (sola, sin Cam. Ya verán por qué) puedo decirles dos cosas, la verdad o alguna excusa barata.

Y como me considero una persona correcta (trato de serlo porque me siendo horrible cuando no hago las cosas bien ya que soy sumamente estricta conmigo. Por supuesto, muchas veces caigo, no estoy diciendo que soy correcta en un 100%) necesito decir la verdad.

**El tiempo nos ha derrotado.**

Hace casi tres semanas me liberé de mis exámenes (que gracias a Dios puedo decir que tuvieron los resultados esperados) así que lo primero que pensé fue "¡Genial! ahora tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir junto a Cam el epílogo, aprovechando de que ambas estamos cerrando el año estudiantil" Pero mi desilusión fue enorme cuando me di cuenta de que muy por el contrario, ahora ya casi no hablábamos (porque Cam estuvo de cumpleaños, salía por las noches, que se yo, no la culpo, no porque yo no sea aficionada a las salidas nocturnas quiere decir que condeno a Cam, ella es alrededor de siete años mayor que yo, es comprensible que tenga otro estilo de vida, además vivimos a varios kilómetros de distancia). Así, fue pasando el tiempo y he llegado a este día en que, luego de estar una semana totalmente desconectada de toda la red (lo que incluye fanfiction, livejournal, twitter, facebook, msn, flickr, etc) me encuentro con mensajes de indignación hacia Cam y yo, con lo que mi desesperación respecto a este tema creció en niveles insospechados de modo que no me quedó otra opción que sibr esta nota. Cam me había dicho hace unas semanas que no era necesario hacerlo pero, la culpa me mató y aquí estoy, tratando de ponerlas un poquito al día sobre lo que está pasando con las escritoras de esta historia, que sinceramente, ha logrado ganar un pedazo de mí.

Supongo que ahora que saben que la demora no ha sido una decisión de Cam y yo sino, algo que se escapa de nuestras manos (que es el no poder tener el tiempo para sentarnos frente al ordenador a terminar ese epílogo) se preguntaran, qué pasará con el epílogo entonces...

Pues bien, la respuesta es clara: **el epílogo se publicará si o sí, porque odio cuando me dejan con algo inconcluso, y detesto hacer cosas que a mi no me gustarían que me hicieran. **

La idea base para este capítulo final de la historia está, de hecho, la última vez que hablé en serio al respecto con Cam, avanzamos bastante, calculo que escribimos casi la mitad del epílogo pero, como lamentablemente eso no es suficiente para darle fin a la historia (si hubiera sido así, no duden en que ya habría publicado ese pedazo) y yo no puedo terminarlo así como así porque al fin y al cabo, esta historia le pertenece a Cam tanto como a mí, tendrán que esperarnos un tiempo más. Por favor, comprendan, ya sé que es molesto que te hagan esperar tanto tiempo por algo pero, les pido que hagan un esfuerzo. El último esfuerzo en relación a esta historia y ya, ¿de acuerdo? Actualmente estoy preparando tres historias simultáneamente y creo que hoy comenzaré con el bosquejo de otra historia que se me vino a la mente cuando anoche no podía dormir, por lo que si el epílogo de What a wretched luck, les deja insatisfechas, no duden en leer mis proyectos personales y otro en conjunto con otra gran amiga que pronto estaré promocionando.

Saludos y perdón por la demora, chicas, realmente lo siento.

**Si tienes alguna duda no lo pienses dos veces y, si tienes cuenta en FF, deja un review (porque desgraciadamente no puedo responder a las personas que no tienen cuenta, pero si gustan, pueden dejar sus direcciones de correo electrónico y desde hoy mismo estaré agregándolas a mi mail oficial para estos asuntos mas de... papeleos)**


	24. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.-

* * *

Epílogo.-

La suave brisa de la tarde hacía que sus castaños cabellos se mecieran por todas partes. Ella sonrió encantada, le gustaba esa sensación que solo el viento y el aroma de Seattle le podían entregar. A familiaridad, a recuerdos y anhelos.

La joven volvió a mirar su reloj, _sus citas_, su mejor amiga Brooke y Alice, -última que se había mudado a Seattle para acompañar a Bella en casa- la habían dejado plantada. Sacó su celular de su pequeño bolso y pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de ambas chicas, al parecer se habían retrasado por un proyecto que tenían que entregar en la escuela de diseño y teatro.

Se sintió triste, porque al mismo una ola de soledad la inundó. No era algo común en ella, ya que amaba el tener tiempo para si misma, pero esta ocasión era distinta. Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de sus padres y cinco años desde que lo conoció a él.

Lo peor era que aun no lograba olvidarlo. Sus ojos verdes, sus suaves labios, el aroma que este desprendía, aun todos aquellos momentos vividos permanecían presente en su memoria, ella creía que sería imposible que algún día estos se desvanecieran. En parte la asustaba porque si con el tiempo no comenzaban a desaparecer o a desvanecerse se le haría imposible avanzar en el plano amoroso.

El vibrar de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo miró esperanzada, quizás sus amigas habían terminado y podrían ir a cenar. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Leonard, -quién estaba de visita en Seattle- en el que la invitaba a una exposición de un nuevo artista, la dirección conducía a la _bahía del canal Puget_. Sintió un leve escalofrío. Sin pensarlo dos veces le respondió el mensaje, diciéndole que se verían en la entrada.

Sacó su ipod de su bolso y se puso los audífonos, una suave canción que hablaba de amor comenzó a sonar. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y las mariposas del estomago no se hicieron esperar. La hermosa chica sonrió. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, como hace cuatro años atrás, cuando había sido el inicio y el fin de su mundo de color de rosa.

Por más que trató no pudo, los recuerdos se juntaron en su mente. Y por más que intentó bloquearlos no pudo. Él ya estaba en su mente.

Se encontraban en el despacho de Carlisle, Esme estaba sentada en una butaca con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida. Carlisle estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte. Y Edward estaba frente a ella, callado. Distinto.

El ver a aquella familia de esa forma, esa familia que la había acogido, que le había dado amor… verla de esa forma, tan distante, destrozada… todo aquello la hizo tomar su decisión. Ella de alguna forma debía salvar todo aquello. Y sabía como, aunque terminara por matarla.

"Edward" dijo seriamente, tanto así que Carlisle, Esme y Edward la miraron sorprendidos. "Edward lo nuestro no puede seguir así" le dio una mirada dura, había tratado de esconder todas sus emociones, pues sabía que era un libro abierto y que la mentira debía sonar convincente.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos se acercó a ella, puso sus grandes y suaves manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña chica.

"¿De que hablas?" logró decir entre dientes.

Ella pudo sentir su dolor. Y eso hizo que una pequeña parte de su corazón se rasgara. Se alejó de el, su tacto quemaba.

"De lo nuestro, de esto que hemos estado haciendo… no tiene sentido" Edward trató de tomar una de sus manos, pero Bella se dio cuenta y rápidamente la escondió en sus bolsillos. "Escúchame Edward, yo no te convengo, soy menor que tu y…" se quedó callada, porque lo que diría ahora era una de las mas grandes mentiras, le dolió el corazón, como nunca antes le había dolido. Sentía que la garganta le ardía al igual que los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero debía ser fuerte. Debía serlo ella por ambos. El quizás más adelante lo entendería, quizás.

Se acercó mas a él, y pudo ver que los ojos se Edward igual contenían las lagrimas.

"Eres _solo un capricho_ para mi Edward, lo nuestro _no es amor verdadero_".

Lo siguiente fue lo más doloroso que pudo ver en su vida junto con los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres en sus respectivos ataúdes.

Edward… llorando.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese diciendo algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviese rompiendo de tal forma el corazón a la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer llorar a un ángel?

La realidad la golpeó en el preciso momento que dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas. Leonard estaba frente a ella haciéndole señas para que ella se acercase a él así que, rápidamente y tratando de ser disimulada, secó sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

"¡Bella!" exclamó con su característica alegría el único chico con quién interactuaba constantemente después de… de tener que separarse de él y no volverle a ver hasta hoy.

"Leonard." Respondió simplemente. Luchando aún con esos dolorosos recuerdos que la marcarían de por vida. Leonard lo notó y luego de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla atrapó las manos de su amiga dentro de las suyas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Um… nada. ¿Debería pasarme algo?" El chico entornó sus ojos.

"Bella… debo decirte algo. Tengo veintiún años, al igual que tú y ya nadie me va a engañar. Menos tu que si de mentir se trata… eres fatal." Bella se sonrojó enormemente. Sus amigos siempre la descubrían.

Si ella era tan mala mentirosa, _¿por qué entonces el le creyó cuando soltó semejante mentira? _

"Gracias por recordármelo, Leo." El se encogió de hombros y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la exposición.

"Todavía no me respondes." Habló Leo después de unos minutos en los que lo único que hicieron fue caminar, cada uno muy entretenido en sus pensamientos. Especialmente Bella, quién, lidiaba con unos lindos y amorosos ojos verdes que rondaban por su cabeza. Esos ojos que dejó de ver cuando ella se marchó y él… el tuvo que hacer lo mismo, aunque por decisión propia.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó inocentemente la chica, sacudiendo su cabeza para ahuyentar sus memorias.

"Que qué es lo que te pasa. Hace tiempo que no te veía tan… tan triste. Es como si hubieras retrocedido cuatro años en un solo día."

A Bella se le compungió el corazón al oír esas palabras.

Hace cuatro años no lo había pasado nada de bien y, aunque podría haberlo evitado, revelándose contra cualquier cosa y luchando por su amor con… con él, aquello no habría sido justo. Porque hubiese roto una familia, la familia que le brindó techo cuando ella estaba sola. Además, de no ser por ellos, no hubiese logrado _volverle a ver_ y, aunque con eso se habría ahorrado cuatro años de falsas sonrisas, falsas alegrías… no sería capaz de decir que hubiese sido mas feliz con eso. El tiempo que pasó con los Cullen fueron _los meses más maravillosos de su vida_, que llegaron justo en el instante en que pensaba que no podría seguir sin sus padres.

"Estás alucinando, Leo. No me pasa nada." Su amigo suspiró frustrado y con rapidez se adelantó a ella para bloquearle el camino y sujetándola por los hombros la detuvo y reclamó su atención.

"Esto no ha sido para nada justo. ¿Te das cuenta que podría haber sido mucho mas feliz si hubieses luchado? ¿Acaso crees que a tus padres les gustó verte como te rendías sin siquiera intentar?"

Esas palabras removieron algo dentro del corazón de Bella.

Sus padres.

¿No eran ellos los que le habían enseñado a pelear con 'uñas y dientes' por lo que es suyo?

Y ella había hecho todo lo contrario, dejando ir a su felicidad, esa felicidad que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar más que en un lugar donde estén él y ella. Eso la hacía desdichada. Pero no era lo peor; ya era tarde.

¡Perra suerte la suya!

Repentinamente se sintió molesta con Leonard, ¿por qué no le había dicho esas palabras el día en que ella cometió el error mas grande su vida? si el le hubiera dicho ella habría reaccionado a tiempo y habría evitado la inminente partida de Edward al extranjero tres días después y ¡todo por su causa!

Sin haber podido evitarlo, con su decisión arruinó su vida, la de Esme junto a Carlisle y por supuesto la pequeña Alice, aunque claro está, ella la comprendía.

Y eso la hacía sentir peor aún. ¡Había destrozado la felicidad de Edward! Ni siquiera su casa podía disfrutar ahora.

Espiró fuerte y pesado tratando de alejar la rabia que estaba sintiendo con Leonard y canalizándola hacia ella. Leonard no tenía la culpa de nada, ¡era ella la que tendría que haber recordado todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron!

Leonard la observó por unos instantes. Este no era momento para Bella decayera. Así que dijo lo único que sabría que animaría _un poco_ a su amiga.

"Necesitas un café."

Bella ni siquiera pronunció palabra alguna, solo se dejo llevar, tal como había estado haciendo desde hace cuatros años atrás.

~ * ~

Se sintió aliviado cuando bajo del avión y pudo salir del aeropuerto. Afuera lo esperaba una gran limusina de color plateado. Típico de Emmett, pensó.

El chofer subió sus maletas mientras que Edward se sacaba su gorra negra y se masajeaba la cien con las yemas de los dedos. Comenzó a sentirse inseguro, ansioso y sumamente nervioso, quizás todo esto no era una buena idea.

El chofer volvió a su lado y le abrió la puerta, Edward se subió y al frente suyo pudo encontrar a Emmett.

"Hey, primo" le dijo el musculoso hombre, siempre que Edward veía a Emmett parecía que los años no le pasaban encima, se veía casi igual que cuando lo vio la ultima vez, cuando este lo fue a visitar a Italia. Quizás era el amor. Emmett era afortunado, había encontrado a una muy buena mujer. Su mejor amiga y mano derecha, Rosalie. Emmett definitivamente era un hombre afortunado.

"…y ella dice que no quiere algo muy ostentoso, pero yo quiero darle lo mejor. Ella se lo merece" terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward se sintió algo desconcertado.

¿De que demonios le estaba hablando Emmett?

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por no estar escuchando a su primo.

Lo miró y vio que Emmett le sonreía pero de igual forma lo veía algo preocupado.

"Estoy seguro de que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho"

Edward se sonrojó y asintió. Temiendo como un niño pequeño ser reprendido. Pero el gran Emmett lanzó una gran carcajada.

"No te preocupes hombre, no pasa nada." Edward le sonrió y sintió que algo en su pecho latía.

Desde que vio a Bella por ultima vez, cuando ella le dijo que sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, sintió que algo en el moría. Y siempre supo lo que era eso. Su corazón.

Porque a pesar de haber vuelto a las faldas, jamás ninguna de aquellas mujeres le provocaría ni la décima parte de lo que solo Bella podía provocarle. Porque el estaba seguro Bella sería _la única mujer_ que el amaría.

En ese instante, todo lo que el estaba por hacer, por primera vez, se sintió bien, el estaba seguro, confiado y supo que era lo correcto; ellos estaban destinados y esto era la prueba. Ellos debían estar juntos cueste lo que cueste.

Por el resto del camino Emmett no dijo nada y Edward menos, cada uno iba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, lo cual hacía imposible que pudiera existir alguna conversación. Y francamente a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

La limosina de color plateada se estacionó al frente de la gran mansión Cullen. Emmett y Edward se miraron y ambos sonrieron.

"Ve" le dijo Emmett ante la silenciosa interrogativa que Edward le había hecho. El hombre de cabellos cobrizos que aun mantenía en el esa sensualidad y belleza sobrehumana a sus veintisiete años, sonrió y asintió.

Bajó del coche.

Y se encontró con la misma casa que hace cuatros años atrás había tenido que abandonar. Se mantenía igual que siempre. Hermosa. Indestructible. Poderosa. La imagen de esta era la misma que transmitía todo su linaje. Una familia fuerte e inquebrantable.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, mientras que la limosina se perdía por las transitadas calles del Upper East Side. De la casa salieron dos personas que el recordaba perfectamente. Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Edward no les guardaba rencor. Era imposible hacerlo. Porque en su corazón, muy en el fondo, el sabía que el hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido el padre.

Esme se acercó temerosa a su hijo. Edward se mantuvo quieto, y Carlisle dejo que estas dos personas que tanto amaba, se volvieran a encontrar.

La mano de Esme rozó la mejilla de Edward, la misma mano que hace cuatro años atrás le había dado una bofetada. En un acto de rabia, de impotencia, de traición. Aunque ahora todo le parecía banal. Esme Cullen se arrepentía completamente de haber actuado así. De haber golpeado a su ya adulto hijo. El haber roto a una pareja que prometía.

Porque eso lo supo apenas vio como Bella se alejaba de Edward. Dejando dos corazones rotos e incompletos.

_Se arrepentía_. Como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Porque sabía perfectamente que se había equivocado. Le había roto el corazón a una pequeña que quería como otra hija más. A una chica que recién estaba conociendo lo maravilloso que era el amor de pareja. Y lo peor fue hacerle lo mismo a su hijo. Aquel que era sangre de su sangre, el que había tenido en su vientre por nueve meses, le había roto el corazón.

Edward cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mejilla fuera acunada por las suaves manos de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Unos segundos después sin poder evitarlo se acercó hacia ella, y le dio un largo abrazo. La mujer sollozaba mas fuerte y el hombre que se había transformado en un niño le daba besos en su cabello y trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Dos segundos después Carlisle se unió al reencuentro.

~ * ~

"¿Estas seguro, Edward?" Carlisle se encontraba mirando a su hijo a los ojos. Edward no sabía que era lo que el realmente estaba buscando, pero al verlo sonreír pudo ver que si había visto algo que era de su agrado.

"Si, lo estoy" respondió el por décima vez en el día. Desde que había llegado a la mansión Cullen, el único tema del cual habían hablado era… Bella.

"Pero ella te dejó" volvió a decir Carlisle, sin ánimos de entristecer a su hijo. No lo logró del todo.

"Carlisle, amor, eso fue nuestra culpa" Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana. "Alice me habló de aquello. Bella dejo a Edward porque no quería que nuestra familia se separara"

_Mi Bella._

Pensó Edward perdiendo el aliento.

¿Cómo…?

Carlisle pasó una mano por su peinado cabello rubio, logrando que varios mechones se convirtieran en rebeldes rizos. Se acercó sigilosamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente al gran ventanal. La abrazó por la espalda y le murmuró algo al oído. Esme sonrió encantada y ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de su hijo. El cual, sabían que cambiaría pronto. Le sonrieron.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

"Creo que en este caso, ya sabemos que es lo siguiente, ¿no es así, Edward?"

Esta vez los tres sonrieron.

~ * ~

Llegaron al café que siempre acudían cuando se trataba de hablar de algún problema.

La mayoría de las veces venían para hablar de los lloriqueos de Alice por extrañar a Jasper que se encontraba haciendo un postgrado de arquitectura en Madrid. O Por Brooke que se sentía desanimada ya que su novio Jake estaba en Italia en un viaje de intercambio, incluso venían por los muchos amores no correspondidos de Leonard. Pero nunca por algo relacionado con Bella

"Mira Bells yo cre-" pero Bella lo interrumpió con un 'basta'.

"No quiero hablar de eso Leonard, yo me alejé, yo fui la que lo arruinó todo. Es mi culpa, y nada de lo que digas hará que esa culpa desaparezca"

Leonard se quedó en silencio y vio como su amiga tomaba su café, ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Ella estaba casi tan muerta como lo estaban sus padres, aunque claro, nunca lo reconocería. Era demasiado terca y podríamos decir que orgullosa. Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje a Mike, el chico que tendría su exposición de pinturas en la tarde, y su novio.

"En treinta minutos estaremos allá."

Diez minutos después dejaban sus tazas vacías junto a una buena propina. Había llegado el momento de regresar a una nueva exposición en la bahía del Puget; el lugar donde la vida de Bella, siempre cambiaba.

~ * ~

"¿Dónde está Mike? Llegamos hace casi veinte minutos y todavía no aparece." Se quejó Leonard.

Ese chico no le caía para nada bien porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia –eso pensaba Leonard- que solo estaba con Bella por su belleza exterior, no porque la valorara como persona. ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Si su belleza interior era tantas veces mejor que lo que estaba a simple vista!

Eso lo sabía el muy bien, porque, aunque su gusto no fuese precisamente por las mujeres, si así lo fuera, estaría perdidamente enamorado de la chica.

"Será mejor dar una vuelta por la exposición." Sugirió Bella sin siquiera responder la pregunta de su amigo.

La verdad era que, no le importaba mucho si Mike llegaba o no. Incluso si no aparecía más por su vida estaba segura de que todo funcionaría mejor.

'_¡Diablos, Bella! Es tu novio'_

… lamentablemente.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando dijo le dijo 'sí' a Mike cuando este le propuso el noviazgo? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Ella no amaba a Mike en lo absoluto, de hecho, lo detestaba. Su autoimpuesto papel de Ken para Barbie era tanto o más repugnante que su ardiente comportamiento.

¿Cuál era su fijación con _su_ cuerpo?

Está bien, a lo largo de estos cuatro años su cuerpo se había ido desarrollando paulatinamente, de tal manera que ahora podía decir que se veía… bien. Algo. Y es que al no tener un muy buen concepto de si misma no podía verse con la claridad que los demás la veían. Bella era hermosa, era una hermosa chica de veintiún años que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una de esas modelos que salían en los desfiles de moda que a Alice le gustaba tanto mirar.

"… y, no sé que es lo que le ves a Mike la mosca." Culminó su discurso el gran amigo de Bella, quién hace cinco minutos no paraba de hablar de lo estúpido que era Mike. Bella no había oído palabra alguna mas que la última frase, pero como ella estaba pensando en lo mismo, no le costó responder.

"Ni yo, Leo. Ni yo" Leonard abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella que defendía a Mike?

"¡Bella, haz abierto los ojos!" Chilló contento el chico, aplaudiendo efusivamente. Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"Siempre los he tenido abiertos, Leo."

"Pues no parece, sino, ¿por qué sigues cayéndote en el asfalto?" Bromeó él, estallando en risas y aunque Bella intentó ser sería no pudo.

"¡Qué…!" comenzó para no terminar, porque la risa la inundó. Y rió como no lo hacía hace tiempo, porque repentinamente se había sentido mejor, aceptando la realidad de su torpeza, de que estaba con Mike solo porque el estar sola la hacía pensar aún mas en Edward y porque definitivamente tener un perro faldero a veces era muy beneficioso. Aún cuando eso no quitara el hecho de lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia.

"Hablaba enserio, Leo." Pronunció luego de unos instantes, cuando sus risas hubieron cesado. "No sé por qué rayos estoy con Mike. Digo, ¡ni siquiera me agrada su presencia, cielos! Es tan… infectivo. Además, cada vez que me deja en casa quiere entrar, sabiendo que estamos solos. Yo no soy tonta, sé que sus intensiones no son entrar y compartir un café conmigo, el… el es tan profundo como un charco de agua. Para nada mi tipo, no cumple para nada con las expectativas que yo tengo de un chico." Aceptó sintiéndose bastante frustrada.

"Pero Edward si." Susurró Leonard para si mismo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Bella no lo oyera.

"¡¿Qué dices, rubio?!" Exclamó Bella repentinamente molesta. Leonard agachó la vista queriendo súbitamente no haber abierto su boca. Pero era necesario, ¡ya era tiempo de que Bella se liberase de todo! Pensó su amigo.

"Lo que ya oíste, Bella. Sé que no es necesario que lo repita." Bella le miró por el rabillo del ojo con rabia. "No me mires así, Bells. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, solo que tú no te atreves a aceptarlo… por lo menos en voz alta."

Bella suspiró rendida, Leonard había dado justo en el clavo.

"¿Y qué si fuera así? No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Las cosas han cambiado tanto durante estos años que… que ya no hay tiempo para arreglar el daño que he causado. Es muy tarde para disculparse o intentar hacer algo."

Leonard negó divertido.

_Si Bella supiera_.

"Mira" le dijo al joven y se paró frente a él suspirando fuertemente. "Quiero ver las pinturas, quiero pasarlo bien y… hablar sobre este tema me pone mal" entre medio de su falso y muy verdadero discurso Leonard pudo ver como los ojos de su amiga se volvían mas cristalinos. Bella mordía su labio evitando con todo su ser que las lagrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos.

Leonard pasó una mano por todo su rostro. El no quería que Bella estuviera mal. Quería que fuese feliz.

Resignado le dijo:

"Bien, vamos" Le ofreció su brazo y Bella lo tomó. Se olvidaron de Mike la mosca y se dedicaron a observar las hermosas pinturas.

~ * ~

La hora del crepúsculo se acercaba y Leonard tuvo que dejar a Bella sola por un momento, pues tenía que atender un llamado urgente.

Se alejó de las fotos y se acercó a unas bancas de color marrón, en ella podría descansar y contemplar el crepúsculo y al mismo tiempo podría seguir torturándose con un futuro que no estaba determinado a ser.

"_Hermoso, ¿verdad?_" le susurró una deliciosa voz varonil, erizándole completamente la piel, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera con miles de mariposas revoleteando en el.

Con aquellas palabras dio un salto en el tiempo.

FLASH _"Lindo, ¿No?" una voz aterciopelada la había asustado, sus instintos le habían dicho que corriera. Ella no era de esas personas que tentaban al peligro. Entonces se dio vuelta dispuesta a correr pero un duro pecho fue la muralla que la hizo detenerse y con el impulso, hacerla tambalear. Estaba segura que caería hacia atrás, pero unas varoniles manos la sujetaron. _FLASH

Tal como la última vez se dio vuelta.

Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que pudiera existir en el planeta. Acercó su mano a la cara del hombre, ella debía comprobar si el era real o solo una estúpida jugarreta de su mente y lastimado corazón. El hombre no dijo nada, si no que con sus ojos la alentó para que siguiera. El toque de la mujer en su rostro era electrizante, cálido. Tal como recordaba. El corazón de ella se había detenido para luego latir rápidamente, más rápido que el aleteo de un colibrí. Sus manos comenzaron tímidamente a acariciar la mejilla, era suave y áspera a la vez. Le gustaba y mucho, ya que toda aquella textura le daba un toque místico y sensual, de alguien sabio, con experiencia. El joven cerró los ojos y a ella le pareció que definitivamente nadie podría jamás igualar su belleza. Los labios de el comenzaron a curvarse dejando en su rostro una sonrisa pícara, sonrisa que ella no pudo reprimir de sus labios.

"_No sabes lo bien que se siente esto_" dijo el casi en un susurro, la chica continuó tocando todo el rostro del joven. Era él, realmente era él, y estaba allí con ella, en el lugar de su primer encuentro.

Un gemido salió de sus labios, Edward abrió los ojos alarmado.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos y la giraba a ella para poder sentarse a su lado.

Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, no quería que las traicioneras lágrimas que se estaban amontonando en la comisura de sus ojos salieran en este momento. Era tan inadecuado. Ella debía estar feliz. El por fin estaba nuevamente con ella. Respiró fuertemente y rodó los ojos. Mientras desviaba su vista el horizonte y agradecía al cielo por estar frente el le dijo por medio de un susurro lastimoso.

"Me cuesta creer que estés aquí conmigo" sus rizos alborotados cayeron por su rostro. Edward se sintió aliviado, por un momento temió que ella no estuviera feliz, que lo hubiera olvidado.

"Tenía que estar aquí" le dijo él. Levantó la barbilla de la joven y la obligo a mirarle, el había pasado tanto tiempo sin aquellos ojos chocolates que no quería privarse mas de ellos. Nunca más. Los añoraba demasiado. Extrañaba todo de ella. Su olor, el tacto de su piel, su forma de expresarse, su torpeza innata, todo, absolutamente todo. En los ojos de ella pasaban tantas emociones, que para el era algo difícil descifrarlas todas. "Tenia que estar aquí contigo Bella. Quería."

Y cuando dijo aquello sintió que algo en su pecho volvía a vivir, aquel corazón que consideraba muerto, sin vida, estaba latiendo nuevamente aceleradamente. Atrajo una de las manos de ella y la situó en su corazón.

"Esto me haces sentir tu y solo tu."

Bella ya no podía hacer nada, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos, y por más que ella les digiera _"¡Deténganse!"_ estas no lo harían. Y realmente no importaba, Edward estaba allí con ella, después de todo lo que había hecho él aun la quería.

Al ver las lágrimas de Bella brotar como si fuese una cascada o algo por el estilo, Edward comenzó a sentirse mal.

'_Talvez te adelantaste a los hechos y ella no quiere estar contigo ¡hombre!' _

Pensar en eso provocó que un nudo se posicionara en su garganta.

"Bella… ¿por qué lloras? ¿Es por mi causa?" Bella no reaccionó y eso le hizo desesperarse mas aún. "Bella yo… lo siento, yo no quería-"

La muchacha dejó escapar de entre sus labios una sonora risa.

"¿Por qué los hombres nunca entienden nada?" Su pregunta retórica dejó a Edward aún mas perdido que segundos antes. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Edward arrugó el ceño y ladeó su cabeza a un lado, sin comprender una palabra de Bella. Esto hizo a Bella sentir una ola de ternura cubrirla por completo. Se veía tan adorable con esa cara de niño de cinco años que no entiende ninguna cosa de lo que su madre le habla.

Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y con el dorso de su mano acarició una vez más el rostro del chico.

"Eres tan adorable, Edward." Soltó ella cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento. Edward estaba tan quieto y dispuesto a recibir sus caricias que la ternura volvió a atacar con fuerza sobre ella.

En ese instante la comprensión hizo acto de presencia y Edward, finalmente, entendió todo.

Bella lloraba de felicidad, de esa misma felicidad que lo inundaba en ese preciso minuto en que ella acariciaba con total delicadeza su mejilla. Bella estaba feliz de tenerlo con ella, ¡Bella lo quería tanto como el a ella!

Bella abrió sus ojos y sonrió ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Edward, con los ojos muy abiertos debido al asombro.

"¿Lo comprendes ahora?" Inquirió aguantando los deseos de reír nuevamente. La situación se le hacía de lo mas graciosa.

Edward ni siquiera respondió, solo sonrió como un estúpido y atrapó ente sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, quién con sorpresa, se dejó abrazar por el _amor de su vida_.

Con destreza, se puso en pie, lo que por consecuencia arrastró a Bella a hacerlo también y levantándola del suelo comenzó a girarlos a ambos, rebosante de alegría. Maravillado por el regalo que la vida le estaba dando en ese minuto.

La risa de Bella no demoró en dejarse escuchar. Esa risa que era una dulce melodía para los oídos de Edward estaba de vuelta. Esa risa llena de gozo. Edward sonrió aún más amplio y dejó que su risa acompañara a la de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

Repentinamente se detuvo y esperando un instante a que Bella se reincorporara, unió las frentes de ambos y la miró por entre sus pestañas.

"Entonces…"

"Entonces…" Repitió Bella sintiéndose de un muy buen humor. Quién la hubiese visto hace un par de horas antes y luego la viese sonriendo de esa manera pensaría que Bella tenía algún trastorno de bipolaridad. Cosa que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ¡Edward había regresado! ¡Y por ella, quién lo único que había hecho era dañarlo! ¿Cómo no estar trastornada después de eso?

"¿Estás feliz de verme aquí?" Bella agitó su cabeza.

"¿Aún lo preguntas? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entre de una vez en tu cabeza el hecho de que el verte ha sido lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en todo este maldito tiempo?" Lanzó en desesperación Bella, sintiéndose repentinamente muy sincera.

"Nada. Tu sonrisa es suficiente." Quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de Bella -que era de donde la tenía tomada, aún sin permitirle poner sus pies en tierra por lo que los pies de Bella estaban sobre los pies de Edward- y la posó en su mejilla, cerca de su oreja y con su pulgar dibujó círculos en el rostro de Bella. "Eres tan hermosa… tan hermosa…" Susurró diciendo cada palabra con todo el amor del mundo. Entonces pensó en cómo el tiempo había sido favorable para Bella, si cuando era una adolescente le quitaba el aliento, ahora observar sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo completo… era algo infartante para él. Y ella estaba feliz de verlo… esto era mucho mas de lo que el podría haber pedido.

Mientras todo esto cruzaba por la mente del chico de ojos verdes, Bella se sentía en las nubes. Su mano se desplazaba tan delicadamente por sus mejillas que sintió como sus piernas se hacían lana. Edward no había perdido ni un poco aquella extraña capacidad que tenía para hacerla sentir como si levitara.

"Respira, Bella…" Sugirió el haciendo de sus labios una fina línea. ¡Cómo podía estarse riendo de ella…!

"¡Edward…!" reclamó ella golpeando suavemente el hombro del chico con una de sus manos. Ambos rieron.

"Tan violenta como siempre." Bromeó él rodando los ojos y luego le sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que Bella tanto amaba. Definitivamente su mente no le había hecho justicia a semejante ángel sonriente, pensó Bella. Súbitamente sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas por la fuerza del viento, golpeando su rostro. Estaban una vez mas girando.

"¡Edward, detente!" chilló riendo histéricamente. "¡Edward!" volvió a gritar su nombre y se sintió tan bien, al igual que estar entre sus brazos. Lástima que tendrían que parar pronto de lo contrario, Bella no podría detener a su estómago que le pedía a gritos que se detuvieran. "¡Edward, mi cabeza da vueltas… y mi estómago también!" Solo eso bastó para que Edward detuviese su infantil giro.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó dejando caer los pies de Bella en el suelo. La chica con sumo cuidado se movió dos pasos hacia el lado y se sentó sobre el césped. "¿Por qué no en el banco?" Sugirió él apuntando al lugar donde este se encontraba y donde antes ambos habían estado sentados. Ella negó.

"No, esto es mejor. Ya sabes… los pies en la tierra, todo el cuerpo en tierra." Dijo agitando su mano libre por el aire, mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza. Edward se arrodilló justo en frente de ella y puso sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Bella, atrapando en su mano derecha, la mano izquierda de ella.

"Lo siento." Dijo otra vez y Bella negó, ya un poco mas recuperada.

"No seas ridículo Edward." Habló, desordenando con su mano derecha, el ya de por sí desordenado cabello de Edward.

"¡Oye!" gritó. Bella rió.

"Me gusta así." Declaró coquetamente y soportando las ganas de reír, ¡se veía tan gracioso! Edward entendió su punto. Y subiendo ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Bella, revolvió todo el cabello de la chica. Bella abrió sus ojos y boca pasmada. El dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. Cuando se hubo compuesto la miró tiernamente.

"Ya estamos iguales".

"¡Edward Cullen, te las verás conmigo!" chilló exasperada. Edward se puso en pie instantáneamente y comenzó a correr, Bella tras él, siguiéndolo.

Esto se parecía al sueño que había tenido hace cuatro años atrás… claro que ella no estaba embarazada y en vez de ser él quien la seguía y ella quién escapaba, era todo al revés. Que irónico.

Edward corría riendo como un niño, hecho que no era para nada vergonzoso para él, aun cuando la gente que caminaba por la bahía lo miraba con cara extrañada –algunos reconociendo su rostro- eso no era gran problema para el chico, estaba feliz y le importaba un bledo 'el qué dirán' o pensarán.

Se escondió detrás de un tronco de uno de los enormes árboles que estaban plantados en la orilla del sendero que serpenteaba por la costanera. Desde allí observó a una desconcertada Bella, que al no encontrar con la mirada a Edward, se detuvo y arrugó el ceño. Adorable fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente al muchacho.

Bella se volteó para buscarlo ente los árboles que estaban a su espalda, instancia que aprovechó muy bien Edward para correr y esconderse en el árbol que estaba mas cercano a ella. Mientras, Bella seguía buscando por Edward, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Comenzaba a asustarse, a pensar que todo esto había sido producto de su locura cuando dos cálidas manos se deslizaron por su cintura, desde sus costados hasta su abdomen y allí se quedaron.

"¿Buscabas a alguien, Isabella?" Susurró él, con su voz mas ronca de lo que Bella pensaba, siendo descaradamente seductor y ¡por supuesto! Logrando lo que quería; un estremecimiento de Bella, seguido de un sonrojo y un suave gemido.

Lo último, acompañado del aroma embriagador de Bella lo llevó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de todo. Instintivamente su nariz se acercó un poco más a la cavidad del cuello de Bella y aspiró profundo.

"_Fresas. Fresas y lavanda. Ese era su olor. Tan dulce y atrayente como antes. Incluso más…"_

Con delicadeza, deslizó su nariz hasta la base de la garganta de Bella en donde depositó un casto y dulce beso, que hizo que el pulso de Bella se elevara a niveles insospechados. Edward se percató de ese detalle y sonrió complacido de que aquél efecto que causaba en Bella hace casi cuatro años, siguiera allí, intacto.

Acarició una vez más su abdomen con sus dos manos y la volteó, para poder observar su sonrojado rostro.

Los dos chicos se perdieron en la mirada de cada uno. Dos esmeraldas profundas fusionándose con dos esferas chocolate, imposiblemente cálidas. Fue ahí cuando el resto del mundo se detuvo para ellos.

Era el instante perfecto. El minuto en que olvidaron todo el dolor de estar separados por años, las mentiras… perdieron valor.

Estando absortos, el uno en el otro, acercaron sus rostros, hasta el punto de tocar sus narices una contra la otra. A estas alturas, Bella ya había perdido la cuenta de sus latidos _por segundo_. Lo que no distaba mucho de la situación Edward.

"He esperado tanto por este momento…" susurró Edward incapaz de quitar su vista de los labios de Bella. "Que aún no puedo creer por completo que sea verdad."

El aliento de Edward llegaba con una dulce fragancia para Bella, que le invitaba a probar de los labios del chico que amaba hace años. Por lo que no dudo un segundo más en acortar la distancia que había entre ellos.

"¡Bella, por fin te encuentro!" Gritó alguien tras la espalda de Edward, entonces… la burbuja se rompió.

Bella se apartó de Edward para mirar por encima del hombro del chico, de quién se trataba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar la presencia de… _él._

El chico más desagradable del lugar y de Seattle completo.

La mosca, más conocida como Mike 'estúpidamente fogoso' Newton.

Oh… mierda.

"¡M-Mike!" exclamó para nada contenta. Edward la miró confundido. Habían estado a milímetros de besarse y… ¿y ella se aparta? Además, ¿quién era ese tal 'Mike'?

"¿Mike?" Cuestionó en un hilo de voz lo que su mente preguntaba a gritos.

"¡Oh, Bella! Hace quince minutos que estoy buscándote, ¿Qué haces tan alejada de mi exposición, _cariño_?"

Ante el sonido de esta palabra Edward se volteó a ver, quizás era ¿un tío? No, sonaba demasiado joven y… lucía joven también.

"Hmm yo…" Bella se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

'_Hey, Mike. Adivina qué. El gran y único amor de mi vida ha venido por mí a pesar de que yo le destrocé el corazón y estábamos a punto de besarnos hasta que tú llegaste y nos interrumpiste.' _

No, eso no sonaba muy cortés. No era que eso no fuese lo que se moría de ganas de decir pero, no era correcto.

"No importa." Dijo después de un minuto Mike, acercándose a Bella y tomándola por la cintura. Edward estaba petrificado. "¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo, _amor_?"

Amor.

Amor.

Amor.

¿Cómo ese imbécil de cabello rubio engominado se atrevía a tomarla por la cintura y decirle, AMOR?

Eso solo tendría sentido si el fuese su novio.

…

¡Oh!

"E-Él e-es-" apuntó Bella sintiéndose absolutamente tonta, ridícula y nerviosa, por sobre todas las cosas.

"Edward Cullen." Le interrumpió Edward, estirando su mano para tomar la de Mike.

"¡Oh! ¿Edward Cullen el fotógrafo?" Edward asintió "¡Oh, soy un gran fan tuyo! Yo también soy famoso, claro que en el mundo de la pintura. Mike Newton."

'¿Qué? ¿Famoso? ¡Mike no es famoso!' Pensó, Bella.

"No recuerdo haber oído antes de ti." Fue sincero Edward, aunque también mordaz. Mike se sonrojó.

"Puede que no lo recuerdes pero debes haber oído mi nombre en alguna parte." Se defendió sintiendo un poco de rabia contra Edward. "Y Bella, ¿desde cuando se conocen tu y el señor Cullen?"

"Pues-"

"Largos años atrás." Respondió una vez más Edward por Bella. "Por si no sabes, ella vivió muchos años en casa de mis padres."

"Oh, si, si. Lo sé. Bella me cuenta todo sobre ella" mintió descaradamente. "ya sabes, así son los noviazgos ¿no?"

Noviazgo.

'Idiota'. Pensaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy en plena exposición unos metros mas allá, ¿te gustaría ir a ver mis brillantes obras?" Preguntó muy pagado de si mismo. Edward negó tratando de esconder la tristeza que lo embargaba.

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Solo estaba de paseo por Seattle y… supongo que el paseo ya terminó." Miró a Bella directamente a los ojos. "Siento si fui una molestia, no sabía que…" pausó. "Lo siento, creo que ya es _demasiado tarde_ ¿no es así, Bella?"

Bella estupefacta dejó una lágrima caer por su rostro, ¿por qué todo esto tenía que pasarle a ella?

"Bien, si es así... un gusto conocerte, Edward." Se despidió Mike, falsamente.

"Si, adiós." Finalizó Edward, para luego cerrar sus ojos y avanzar hacía ambos y seguidamente pasarlos, para encaminarse al aeropuerto.

¿Por qué Bella no le dijo nada sobre 'Mike'?

Claro, ya sabía por qué. Todo había sido un lindo sueño. Nada más. Debía haber supuesto que Bella encontraría a alguien mas, alguien que fuese _mejor que él_.

Había sido tan tonto…

~ * ~

Bella estaba helada, atornillada al sitio en donde estaba. Mike hace rato que le hablaba para que se movieran, ya la estaba mareando.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver la espalda de Edward alejarse.

"¡Bella, en la otra dirección! ¿Quieres?" La bloqueó Mike. "No puedo dejar la exposición sola todo este tiempo ¿no ves que soy importante? Tu amigo Edward debería haberte enseñado eso y-"

Bella dejó que su mano se estrellara con toda la rabia del mundo en la cara de 'su novio'.

"Mike… ¡¿quieres callarte de una vez por todas?!" Chilló ella sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle "¡Me tienes harta! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me eres totalmente repugnante, repulsivo, asqueroso? ¡Eres un maldito que esta conmigo porque no único que quiere es una buena noche de sexo y ya! Pero… ¡te tengo las últimas noticias!... Eso, ¡NUNCA PASARÁ! Antes muerta que acostarme contigo, Mike 'la mosca'. Quédate con tus apestosas pinturas que valen menos medio centavo y que absolutamente nadie conoce porque eres un pintor completamente mediocre y engreído." Explotó Bella sintiéndose mucho mejor. Y empujando a Mike comenzó a caminar.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Mike con el rostro y el ego herido.

"¡Cállate!" Masculló sacudiendo la cabeza y deteniendo su paso. "¡Por cierto! La relación está terminada ¿correcto? Si lo que quieres tener es sexo, hay un par de números en la guía de teléfonos que te pueden servir."

Continuó, ahora corriendo para alcanzar a Edward. Tenía que explicarle que el no amaba a Mike, que al único que amó, ama y amaría sería a él y a nadie más. Tenía que pedirle perdón por mentirle y si el no la perdonaba no se rendiría, porque esta vez pelearía como debió haberlo hecho hace cuatro años atrás.

"¡Bella, no puedes dejarme así!"

_No se detendría. _

"¿Esto es una broma, no? ¡ISABELLA SWAN!"

_No se rendiría. _

~ * ~

"¡Edward!" Sintió el chico como alguien llamaba su nombre.

¿Era posible que…?

"¡Edward!"

¿O solo era su imaginación?

"¡Edward!"

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una pequeña mano lo tomó por el codo y lo hizo girarse.

_Bella. _

Sus ojos se conectaron inmediatamente y Edward sintió dolor. ¿Qué no había sido suficiente la humillación que ahora quería reírse en su cara?

"Bella si es por lo de hace un rato yo… yo comprendo todo y…"

"Edward"

"Sé que he llegado demasiado tarde, pero no es necesario que vengas a reírte en mi cara, yo comprendo pero por favor no-"

"¿Crees que vengo a reírme de ti?" El asintió. "No sabes nada, Edward." Negó ella sintiéndose pésimo.

"¿No vienes a eso?" Bella movió su cabeza negativamente. "¿Entonces a que vienes?"

Inquirió buscando en sus ojos alguna señal acerca de lo que Bella quería decirle.

"A luchar por lo que perdí." Confesó mirándolo con completa seriedad.

"¿Lo que perdiste?" Asintió. "No estoy entiendo nada, Bella. ¿Podrías explicarte? ¿Qué es lo que perdiste?" Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Bella.

"A _ti_."

~ * ~

La noche en Seattle estaba oscura. Las estrellas junto a la luna inundaban el cielo con su mágico resplandor creando un escenario romántico para los jóvenes enamorados.

"Ven, pasa" dijo Bella mientras invitaba a Edward a entrar.

El joven entró observando todo el lugar, este reflejaba ser habitado por tres jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque hogareño.

"Nunca quise cambiar las cosas, me gustaba como mis padres la mantenían y quise dejarla así" Edward asintió, no quiso profundizar en el tema. No quería que se sintiera triste por el recuerdo de sus padres fallecidos.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo condujo al living, lo invitó a sentarse al blanco sofá de cuero. La chimenea estaba prendida. La estancia se encontraba completamente calida gracias a esta. Edward acercó a Bella y situó la espalda de esta contra su pecho, pasando su mano derecha por la cintura de ella, tomando su calida mano para dejarla en el vientre de ella. Le encantaba la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas, la calidez y electricidad que estás emanaban le producía una sensación sumamente placentera, no quería que acabara nunca.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Contemplando el fuego, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados, Edward dejando pequeños besos en el cabello de Bella.

Con su mano izquierda tomó uno de los rizos de Bella. "Tus rizos siguen tan sedosos como siempre" Bella rió encantada, los cumplidos de Edward la hacían sentir mas segura.

"Edward" dijo después de haberlo pensado por harto rato, durante todos los años que se mantuvieron alejados.

"¿Si, amor?" como le encantaba como sonaban esas palabras saliendo de sus carnosos labios.

"Lo siento" dijo agachando la mirada. Edward le soltó la mano y la giró. Ahora Bella se encontraba de rodillas en el sofá.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó el, mientras le levantaba la barbilla. Ella lo contempló y suspiró, si no era ahora y no era mañana, ¿entonces cuando la sería?

"Por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos" se paró del sofá y se quedó quieta frente a la chimenea. Edward no dijo nada, solo esperaba. Lentamente Bella se dio vuelta.

"Fui tan estúpida ese día, nunca me detuve a pensar claramente en lo que tu sufrirías, fui egoísta, infantil, y aun así logre lo que menos quería" las lagrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta, "al final de cuentas todo fue en vano, te alejé de tu familia, sufriste tu y también yo"

Bella pasó sus manos por sus ojos, frustrada de que siempre llorara por cualquier motivo. Pasó una mano por sus salvajes rizos.

Edward estaba mudo. Parecía ido, pero rápidamente sonrió.

"Entonces" dijo el mientras se paraba y sin ser conciente se acercaba a ella con paso seductor "¿no fui solo un capricho?" Bella rió, pero a la vez fue como un lamento.

"Claro que no" Edward le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

"Jamás te he podido olvidar Bella" el corazón de ella latía tan rápido, que estaba segura que el sonido inundaba toda la habitación. "Desde que te conocí en el muelle jamás saliste de mis pensamientos" y posando la mano de la chica en pecho en el lado izquierdo "ni de mi corazón" Bella sonrió.

"Eso…" dijo ella no estando segura del significado de todo esto. Edward la quería, el siempre se había adelantado, diciéndole, enseñándole sus sentimientos el se la había jugado con garra por estar con ella, ahora era su turno, ella tenía que dar el siguiente paso y dejar todo lo malo, inseguridades y pasado atrás.

Con sus manos tomó el rostro del hombre que encontraba parado frente a ella, lo acarició lentamente, y le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que había estado añorando por tanto tiempo, aquella sonrisa que solo aparecía en sus mas hermosos sueños y fantasías.

"Te amo Edward, siempre te he amado" Edward la miro, y se perdió en esos chocolates, pudo ver que le decía la verdad, así que se encargó de acercar mas el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo. Dejando sus frentes juntas al igual que sus narices, el sentía como el corazón de ella galopaba fuerte y rápido en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que el suyo estaba igual.

Bella tenía los labios entre abiertos, y el igual. Sus alientos se entrelazaban y se invitaban a acercarse más. Bella se mojó sus labios pasando su lengua por ellos, para luego morderlos. A Edward se le hizo la imagen mas erótica, y al mismo tiempo era una invitación para acercarse y hacer el lo mismo a los labios de ella.

"Yo también te amo Bella" con aquello dicho, acortó la leve distancia que los separaba y chocó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio fue un leve roce, como de reconocimiento, estos se mantenían igual que cuatros años atrás. ¡Dios como le encantaban!, aun mantenían esa suavidad. Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, comenzó a jugar con los mechones de la nuca de el. Su cabello aun seguía rebelde y con esa suavidad especial.

Edward probaba los labios de Bella, pero necesitaba más, así que con su lengua los delineo, y Bella abrió mas su boca, la lengua de Edward entró y bailó con la suya. No era una pelea, no era una guerra. Si no que era el encuentro de dos amantes. No existía un perdedor, si no que dos ganadores. Suspiros salían de Bella y gemidos de Edward, la apretó mas hacia el. Podía sentir cada curva de ella fusionada con su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a cobrar vida, se paseaban por la espalda de Bella, por su pequeña cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos, creándole escalofríos a ella. Dejo sus labios para dirigirse a su barbilla y seguir bajando por su cuello y volver a subir por el lóbulo de su oreja dejando besos húmedos. Para Bella fue demasiado, necesitaba mas, así que se apartó de el, Edward la miraba confundido, ¿es que se había sobrepasado?, pero Bella lo empujó al sofá y rápidamente se acercó para sentarse a horcadas sobre el. Ella le sonrió pícaramente, mientras que Edward se sentía… asombrado, ¿ella ya había hecho antes?, ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar que una gran ola de celos lo invadiera, ¿su Bella ya había conocido el placer con otros?

Bella le daba suaves besos por todo el rostro, ella sabía bien que no era ninguna experta, pero el haber conversado con sus amigas y ver una que otra película ayudaba algo. Edward se estremecía bajo el toque que ella dejaba en su pecho, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Pero Edward le detuvo las manos.

"¿Bella?" ella lo miró enseguida, su voz estaba ronca y se escuchaba algo enojado.

"¿Qué sucede?" le contestó ella, de repente comprendió. El no la deseaba tanto como ella a el. La quería, si, pero al parecer no era suficiente para algo mas. O quizás había notado lo inexperta que era.

"¿Estas segura?" dijo el, mientras observaba sus ojos. Ella solo asintió. No era capaz de hablar. Estaba en modo de sentir. "bien" le volvió a decir el con una sonrisa picara "porque no te detendré la próxima vez"

"Yo menos y tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas, eres el único con el cual quiero hacer esto" dicho eso ella comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su blusa azul marino, pero Edward la detuvo.

"Déjame hacer esto a mi" Bella asintió. Edward desabrochaba los botones con una lentitud que la mataba, ella quería que todo fuese mas rápido, ya quería sentir esos labios en todas partes de cuerpo.

Edward estaba maravillado, ella era virgen, ella sería suya. Y ahí se estaba entregando a el, no había mejor regalo. Aunque claro le preocupaba, porque sabía que un momento dado ella sentiría dolor. Pero el se encargaría de que eso fuese poco. Que sobretodo fuese mas placer y amor y así ella nunca mas lo volvería a dejar.

"Edward" pronunció Bella mientras besaba y mordía levemente el labio inferior de Edward, este hizo un sonido que sonó como un _"¿mmm…?" _ Bella degustaba los labios de Edwards olvidándose completamente de lo que iba a decir, Edward atrapó el labio superior de Bella con los suyos y lo humedeció repetidamente con su lengua. La chica estaba en las nubes, no existía mejor sensación en el mundo que estar besando los labios de su querido fotógrafo. Edward seguía acariciando la cintura de la chica esta vez dejando que sus manos siguieran el camino por dejaba de la ropa, el tener las manos de Edward tocándote con la ropa puesta era una cosa y que te este acariciando la piel desnuda una muy diferente, Bella sin poder evitarlo se estremecía ante su toque, la electricidad era abundante. Se sentía capaz de no soportarla, que sería mucho para su loco corazón. Fue ahí cuando pudo recobrar un poco la conciencia.

"Deberíamos ir a mi habitación"

~ * ~

No existía mejor sentimiento. Era de mañana y los rallos del sol iluminaban toda la habitación, de cierto modo le daban un toque angelical y puro, y más con la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado. _Su mujer_.

Bella dormía boca abajo, se veía tan hermosa, parte de su cabello chocolate le tapaba la mitad de la cara y la mitad de la espalda. Era un ángel. Su ángel.

Se sentía tan bien, el despertar junto a ella, viendo como los colores naranjos del sol hacían brillar la piel de Bella. Ella era definitivamente lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Era la única que lo hacia sentir tan completo. Estar con Bella era pura felicidad, como vivir en un constante estado de éxtasis.

Ahora no se le podía escapar, menos ahora, no podría volver a vivir sin ella. Bella debía estar en su vida por siempre.

"¿En que piensas, fotógrafo?" Edward sonrió ante ese apodo, lo había llevado al pasado. Como si el tiempo que pasaron separados no hubiera existido.

Edward se acercó más Bella y le acarició el rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

"Pienso…" dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de Bella y lo pasaba por detrás de la oreja de esta, "En la hermosa mujer que tengo frente a mi"

Bella se sonrojó. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completa, tan viva, tan amada.

Edward siguió con su dedo el camino de su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, bajando por su brazo y perdiéndose en su mano. Se acercó la mano de Bella a los labios y le dejo un profundo beso.

Bella solo lo admiraba callada, sabía que el diría algo, pero no se quería adelantar a los hechos.

"Te quiero Bella, te amo mas a que mi propia vida, eres exactamente lo que siempre desee, y no te dejare escapar nunca mas"

Bella pudo notar que sus palabras eran serias. Le gustaba lo que oía, demasiado. Edward tomó su rostro ferozmente y le dio un beso que le nubló los sentidos, para después separarse de la forma más lenta y suave.

"Bien" le devolvió ella cuando calmo su respiración "Porque no te podrás librar de mi nuevamente"

Edward rió y se estiró en la cama. Bella se iba a levantar, pero el se lo impidió dejándola encima suyo.

"Bella, cuando hablaba de no dejarte escapar… era enserio." Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Bella. Esta sería una larga mañana… en su cama.

"Genial, que perra suerte la mía".

¿Fin?

* * *

N/A: Finalmente después de mucho tiempo tratando de estar aquí, el epíloog ha sido revelado. Cam y yo estamos conformes con el resultado, no sé si ustedes piensan igual pero si no es así... bueno, no hay mucho que hacer. Quiero agradecer personalmente a cada una de esas personas que estuvo allí siempre, ya sea comentando o apoyándome (hablo personalmente porque tengo un pa de amigas que han leido la historia, no sé si alguna amiga de Cam ha hecho lo mismo) quiero decir, que este tiempo escribiendo y actualizando ha sido muy lindo, a pesar de algunos comentarios que no nos agradaron a Cam ni a mi (y en esto tengo que ser genuinamente sincera) por eso aclaramos: FanFiction no es nuestra vida, tenemos mas cosasimportantes que hacer que son de vital importancia, esto es nuestro hobbie, nos encanta escribir pero eso no quiere decir que estemos todo el día aquí, lamento si alguien se ofende pero es la poder decir mas pero estoy en medio de un asunto sumamente importante, espero que sigan leyendomis historias, que serán personales ahora, no compartidas, un beso a todas y les quiero! muchas gracias y feliz año.

C & C .-


End file.
